Alex in Wonderland
by VampireMassacre
Summary: What if Alice were a black haired, green-eyed, boy! And, to top it off, a traumatized one. He's just made a new friend, who seems to be gay, and then he falls into WONDERLAND? And everyone there seems to want to molest him. YAOI boyxboy
1. Normal Life and Don't Follow the Rabbit

Chapter 1: Normal Life

Although this chapter itself contains no yaoi, if you don't like it don't read it.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Normal life. Yeah that's one thing I used to have. I _was_ just a normal 17 year old boy, who went to school as a junior at Kingsley High. Well, sort of normal. My past wasn't exactly normal, but other than that, I shouldn't have gleened much attention. I have black hair and green eyes, my eyes were really the only thing that stood out about me. I always wore black, so I usually just blended into the background, and it got me teased a lot, but I could care less. I had only been at Kingsley about ten months, I didn't know anyone, so, because of me being pretty quiet, I faded into the background as often as possible. I had no friends because no one ever felt compelled to talk to me. Club activities never interested me, and my grades were pretty average.

So how did I end up THERE? I have no clue, even when I think hard about it and know hat I know now. It is...insane. Talking plants and animals, a king that's into bondage and lopping of heads, and differently colored EVERYTHING. I still think it might have all been a dream. Or I would if it weren't for...him. Yes, him. And yes, it's a _him _in a romantic sense. Wait I haven't even told you my name have I? Well, it's Alex. Alex Daratrazanoff. Yes, that's my real name, and yes, I am a boy.

Anyway, this all started when my teacher assigned us Alice in Wonderland as a reading project...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

I woke up to find myself in English class. I must have fallen asleep again, as I often did back then due to my lack of care about school in general. It was just so boring, I already knew all of the material, and to top it off my least favorite teacher was blathering on about something. 'Well,' I thought, 'If I'm awake now I might as well listen.'

"Well, class, we have a new reading assignment. Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll," she said.

Frankly, I really didn't care, but I felt I should at last do the assignment, just so I could pass and not disappoint my newest foster mom. "So can anyone tell me the plot of Alice in Wonderland?" Ms. Bitterman said.

Wonderland huh? What a crock...that's what I thought at the time.

The writer of the book was probably insane. What good does it do to think of a mad place like that? In reality you can't just fall down a rabbit hole and get caught up in some wonderful fantasy land. Books like that were just a waste of time.

I took out my sketchbook, which was pretty much my only friend during those days. Despite my misgivings about the book, I found myself sketching out the characters the way my minds eye saw them. I was halfway done with the Mad Hatter when a ruler slammed on my desk.

"Mr. Daratrazanoff, would you care to share something with the class? It seems to be rather interesting to you," my teacher seethed in a disapproving tone.

I glared up at her. Why did these things always happen to me? I just wanted to be left alone. And she smudged my drawing. "No, Ms. Bitterman, I would not. Could you please take your ruler off of my sketchbook? You're messing up my sketch." I heard snickers from around the room, and rolled my eyes. I could care less what they thought.

When 's face turned red, I mentally facepalmed myself as I realized I had just spoken without thinking. Again.

"Alex, because you refrained from paying attention, you're the last one to get your book. Here," she said as she handed me a beaten old book.

'Sheesh,' I thought. It was so beaten and worn I could barely see the title.

"It's in pretty bad shape. In fact, keep it if you want. As long as you do the assignment." I could swear she smirked as she said it. 'If I can read it, you bitter old hag,' I thought nastily in response. The rest of the class dragged on, and I thought it would never end.

When it finally did, I had to put my English book in my locker, and was in the process of doing so, when someone slammed into me, banging my head against the locker and causing me to drop all of my books. My sketchbook went flying, along with my English book and notes.

Knowing exactly who was the cause, I didn't do anything but hold my now aching head and bend to pick all of it up when a shoe came down hard on my sketchbook.

"Oops, my bad," a flippant voice said from above.

The foot twisted, tearing pages out. Feeling my anger start to rise in defense of those pages, I looked up to see Keith Jackson, one of the most popular guys in school. And, needless to say, one of the meanest. Damn jocks. Then I noticed the pages he had stepped on were full of sketches, specifially, the ones of a few Wonderland characters...and he knew it too, by the way he was grinning from ear to ear. I stood up, dusting myself off and glaring venomously at him.

Keith sneered. "Just get to pickin' up your stuff, ya damn emo," he said as he kicked my sketchbook.

'Calm down,' I thought heatedly, knwoing if I didn't cool my head, I would gt in trouble...again.

Then he kicked the sketchbook again, and a picture ripped, fluttering to the ground.

With that, the last strand of my control snapped, and I growled, but with an unchanging expression, punched him directly in the face. He stumbled back a few steps, and it was obvious if I hadn't had the element of surprise, I wouldn't have hurt him nearly as bad.

He grimaced and covered his now bleeding nose. "You really shouldn't have done that, emo boy." Even as he said it, two of his friends who had been lurking behind him came up closer. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me up against the lockers. My head snapped back and I saw stars. 'Oh shit,' was all I think. He raised a fist and I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Why couldn't I just pick up my books and walk away?'

I waited, but the blow never came. I opened my eyes to see Keith was just as surprised as I was to see the hand gripping his fist a few inches away from my face.

"Three against one? That doesn't seem fair." I heard a deep, melodious voice say that just as a blur of black and red entered my vision and Keith went flying backwards. "Of course, if it was fair, I don't think you'd stand a chance."

Once Keith was a few feet away, I looked up to see who had rescued me rescued me, and all I could do was stare. I had seen him around, we were in the same grade after all, but I never really got a good look at him. Until now. So, this was Devin James. Blond hair with the tips dyed red and black, a black t-shirt with rips in it, and a fishnet long sleeved shirt underneath. Black Tripp pants with red accents and chains, and goth boots to match.

Then I saw his eyes as he looked over his shoulder to me and smiled slightly, and they were so blue, I couldn't believe it. He continued to smile, his teeth perfectly white and straight, as he raised his fists and bent his knees slightly, obviously still ready to fight. "Yo. Nice to meet you, I'm Devin," he said.

I blinked. "A...Alex," I replied, unable to think of a way to respond other than that.

He just smiled at me. "Yeah, I know who you are. Might want to keep on your guard 'cause this isn't even close to finished yet."

Keith was finally getting up as he said this, and those two friends snapped out of their stupor and helped him up. "Oh, perfect. The artsy emo and the homo. Let's get 'em guys."

Oh, yeah. Devin was gay...which would explain why even though he was exceedingly good looking, he wasn't very popular.

I was a little uneasy being so close to him, but I had more important things to worry about than Devin possibly flirting with me...like staying alive. I didn't know how to fight, in fact I didn't know what possessed me to hit Keith now that I was in my right mind. As I was thinking this, one of Keith's friends came at me, and I was so clueless, I just closed my eyes and ducked. The guy went flying over my head and into the lockers and Devin smirked, simply stepping in front of me completely. "That was lucky. Look, if you don't know how to fight, just stay behind me. I jumped in to help you, not to see you get pummeled."

"But-" I tried to argue. He just raised a hand to cut me off.

"It's cool. I can handle this." Keith and his friends had formed a half circle around us, with us up against the lockers. Devin put his fists up again, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Mr. James! Mr. Daratrazanoff! It is against school rules to start fights!" Oh, shit...Ms. Bitterman. That was th last person we needed.

Keith smirked as the old teacher walked up to us.

"Ms. Bitterman," Keith whined, "Alex punched me for no reason. My friends were just trying to make sure he didn't do it again," he said showing off his bloodly nose.

She smiled at them, her demeanor completely different than it was when eh spoke to Devin and me. "Of course Mr. Jackson. Our star football player wouldn't start anything like this." She turned to glare at us. "But, you two, on the other hand, would definately do something like this. After school detention. Now." She turned and started back to her room. I bit my tongue to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't hoping to make this any worse, for once.

Devin bent down to help me pick up my stuff so we could follow. "Ehh, I guess it could of been worse," he said in an amused tone, picking up my torn-up sketchbook. "Hey, these aren't that bad. I really like this one." He pointed to my half finished Mad Hatter.

I blushed a little and took my sketchbook back. "Th-Th-Thanks. It's not finished though." I smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me. I...I'm not much of a f-fighter," I stuttered, rubbing my neck.

Devin chuckled and handed me everything as we started on our way to Bitterman's room. "Yeah, I could tell. Though you looked pretty pissed back there, and that wasn't a bad punch either, lots of power. But, I could guess why," he stated, gesturing off handedly to the sketchbook.

I felt myself blush again and kept my eyes straight ahead. "Yeah, well, Bitterman already ruined one, and I didn't see any reason to be nice to Keith after he screwed with them. I wasn't really thinking," I mumbled.

Feeling Devin's arm slide around my shoulders, my eyes snapped up to meet his. "You know, you're really cute," he said with a smile that once again showed even, stunningly white teeth.

I gulped and sped up my steps, making his arm fall from my shoulders. God, I'd almost forgotten he was gay...until he said that. "Look, I-"

He held up a hand to stop me, smiling and shoving his other hand in his pocket. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't swing that way. It's cool. I was just saying, that's all. It's like you're not used to people touching you."

I stopped and blinked.

"I'm not. I'm one of those blend-into-the-background, wallflower kind of people."

He kept that smile on his face and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You don't blend to me. But, you do seem like the quiet type. That's what makes you so cute."

I flinched, but managed not to move away this time. It wasn't like I was homophobic, I just didn't know how to handle a gay guy hitting on me is all. We got to Bitterman's class and I took my seat by the window. Devin chose the chair behind me.

Bitterman looked at us from her desk and said, "Just sit there and be quiet. Alex, you should get started on your reading assignment. Mr. James, I'm sure you have somthing to do as well." I sighed and pulled out the book, and Devin pulled out some math. I opened the book and stared at the front page.

Uhg, I soooo didn't want to read this book. Pointless books about fairy tales weren't my thing. I glanced back at Devin to see him staring at me. His gaze connected with mine and he smiled thst smile, not even slightly embarrassed at being caught. He gave me a finger wave and started his math homework. I turned around and all sorts of thoughts were going through my head.

1: I liked Devin(in a friend sort of way)

2: Devin liked me(not in a friend sort of way)

3: I was NOT gay

4: Despite not being gay..I thought he was pretty good looking...

I shot up in my seat. Wait what? I went over the list in my head again. I glanced back to make sure that Devin was still doing his math. 'Did I really just think that? That's so wrong. It's not like I'm a homophobe or anything. It's just, I'm a guy, he's a guy. It's wrong,' I thought rapidly to myself.

Okay, I needed to get off this train of thought. I opened up the book and, as much as I hated to, began to read...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Someone poked me in the face. I kept my eyes closed, wanting to sink back into my dream, even though I was already forgetting what I was dreaming about. But when I got poked again, I opened my eyes to see, not my bedroom, but Bitterman's classroom. And a close up of Devin's face. I sat up quickly, blushing and popping my neck in the process.

"Ah...Ow..." I complained.

Devin laughed. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Come on, it's time to go."

I saw heading out of the room and looked down at the book I had been reading. I was only on page seven. Geez, I fell asleep. The book must have been more boring than I thought. Devin looked at the book as I began to put my things away. "I've read Alice in Wonderland, and it's not that boring, man."

I shrugged and picked up my bag and sketchbook. "I guess. I'm just tired after all the drama today."

We got our stuff and left the classroom, but as we began walking down the hallway, Devin started up conversation. "So do you walk home or do you drive?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question, and thought of my beat up '66 mustang my foster mother had given me. "I walk. I do have a liscence, but I only live around the corner, so I don't see the point in driving. Besides," I gave him an innocent look, "...it's healthier to walk."

Something sparked in his eyes, but died down almost immediatly. Did I imagine it?

Devin smiled and laughed lightly. "Very practical. Are you some kind of health nut?" Was it just me, or did that smile never seem to reach his eyes...except when he looked at me? My eyes widened as I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"What? No, I -" I sputtered nervously, not wanting him to think I was a weirdo. He put a hand on my shoulder and chuckled.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I was just kidding. So, anyway, do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked nonchalantly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I grinned like an idiot, for no rason I could place. "Yeah, I would like that."

He smiled and held open the door for me. As we walked, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, which surprised me. Usually, just being around people put me on edge. I glanced at sideways at Devin, and found that he was staring at me again. His expression was relaxed and happy. "So, Alex, what kind of car do you drive?"he conversed, looking genuinely interested.

I blushed and looked at my converse. "A 1966 mustang. My foster mom got it for me. " His eyes widened and his smile reached his eyes.

"For real? That's amazing! It runs right?!"

I stared at him and nodded. "It's pretty beat up though."

Devin just kept grinning, and we were no longer walking. "I could fix that for you. I work at a car repair shop. And man, a chance to work on an old car like that...!"

My jaw dropped, and I shook my head. "I don't have the money."

He smiled and winked at me and I felt a twinge in my chest. "Free of charge. You just have to let me drive it."

That was ... weird. I shook it off and smiled pleasantly at him. "You got yourself a deal."

Devin stopped smiling for a second, looking as if something had ust registered in his brain. "Wait, did you say foster mom?"

I looked at my shoes again. "Yeah." He was going to ask the question, I knew it and dreaded it even as I steeled myself for it.

"What happened to your parents?"

I closed my yes and took a deep brathe, refusing to look at him as we kept walking. "They were murdered." No need to tell him specifics. Like that it was right in front of me. Or that it was one killing the other.

He seemed to get the hint and suddenly started talking about cars, getting really excited and telling me all about his work with cars in the shop. I seriously couldn't imagine him working in a car shop, and my bad mood started to fade the more he invovled me in the conversation.

Suddenly, he got a devious expression on his face and his eyes sparkled. The look he gave me made me feel like a trapped rabbit. "Hey, Alex, do you, by chance, remember what you were dreaming about?" I though about it for a minute. All I could remember was wanting it to continue.

I shook my head "No, why?"

He smiled mischieviously. "Well, its just that you said my name. A lot."

My face burned. "Wha-, I-, Well-," I stuttered, genuinely having no idea what i had been dreaming of, and then...someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see the strangest man I had ever seen, and Devin was staring too. I turned my eyes back to the man again. He had snow white hair and was wearing a three piece white suit with a pink tie, a matching top hat, white shoes, and... red eyes? This guy couldn't be over 20, so what was he doing with white hair, and NO ONE had red eyes. But, he had just saved me, so I had to respond.

"Y-yes?" I said.

He smiled, revealing perfect, white teeth. He was good looking enough to be a movie star.

"Excuse me for the interruption, gentlemen, but have you seen a gold pocketwatch, by any chance? I am afraid I lost it somewhere around here." I looked at Devin, who shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry we haven't."

The man looked disappointed. "Then, I am terribly sorry to have bothered you." He smiled again and got way in my personal space. "May I have you instead, by any chance?" He put his hand on my cheek I felt the other at the small of my back. "You have a lovely face."

"Wha?" I tried to step back, but his hand held me in place, and his other moved to my chin to keep me from looking away.

"Must I repeat myself?" he murmured seductively, leaning in with the obvious intention of kissing me.

Suddenly he was forced backwards and I stumbled back a few steps. Devin was holding the man by the collar, having pulled him away from me. "He's not gay. And I don't appreciate you trying to molest my friend," he growled, letting go roughly.

Then I saw something shining out of the corner of my eye, and glanced in that direction. Making a suprised noise and picked it up out of the gutter. "Um, sir, is this your watch?" I said as held up the shining gold pocket watch now in my hand.

His eyes brightened, and he came over to sntach the watch from me almost immediately. For some reason, when he took it, I felt a sudden absence inside me, like I didn't want the watch to go. "Why, yes, yes it is! Thank you, boys!" he said. Two white rabbit ears popped up on either side of his hat. They had been blending in with his hair.

I moved closer to Devin, staring at the new body parts. "No...problem," Devin said warily, also staring.

"Hey by the way, are you going to some kind of cosplay thing?" I murmured.

The man looked up from his watch. "Cos...play? What is that?" In his excitment, he had completely forgotten me, or rather, that he had tried to molest me.

"Um, nevermind," I said. The man opened the pocket watch and checked the time...and the crazy-ness started.

He looked horrified. "Oh, my! I am late!"

I blinked. "What?" I said.

He rushed off in the opposite direction, stuffing the watch in his pocket, only to have it fall out of a hole he obviously didn't know was there. "Oh dear! I am here, I should be there! I am late, I am late, I am late!"

I looked on the ground to see he had dropped the pocket watch. I picked it up and yelled, "Wait! You dropped your watch again!"

He glanced back, but continued running. "I am late! No time to say hello, goodbye! I am late, late, late!"

I froze for a second, suddenly hearing as if I had heard those words before, and then I realize exactly where I had heard them. _Wait a minute_. I looked back at Devin. "Did you hear what I just heard? Or am I going insane?" Because those words sounded like the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

Devin and turned his gaze to me. "No, man. I heard it too, but we better give that crazy guy his watch back, before he reports us for stealing."

We ran after the guy in white just in time to see him turn a corner. "Hey, wait!" He ignored us and turned another corner. It kept on like this for another ten minutes. Us calling out to him, and his only response, if any, would be "I am late!" We came to a city park, and the man in white went around a tree. Devin and I turned the corner, expecting to finally catch him, only to find nothing behind the tree.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "Where did he go?"

I was exhausted, my breath coming in heavy huffs.

"Well, people can't just disappear," Devin said in between pants.

We walked around the tree a few times. "Well, no rabbit hole," I joked.

Devin laughed nervously. We had now gone around the tree 3 times. "Um, Alex..." Devin muttered in a disbelieving tone.

I looked to where he was pointing. "Oh. Hell. No."

There was a handle. On the tree. I now noticed the different colored grass on this side of the tree. A green carpet? "Well. Apparently this is where our guy in white went. Do you want to open the door or shall I?"

I shook my head. I wasn't opening that thing. Devin just shrugged and opened the door. A pink and purple neon sign was the first thing we noticed. This time it was Devin who said, "Oh, heeeeell no."

THE RABBIT HOLE was written in the neon letters. "Maybe he _was_ in some kind of cosplay group," I said. Devin stared at the dark stairwell lined with pink and purple lamps. "Doors in trees. Now I've seen it all. But whatever. Dude went down here so we need to go down too."

He brushed his hair back from his ear as he stepped inside, and I noticed for the first time that he had piercings. "How many piercings do you have?" I blurted out suddenly, staring at all of the loops and studs.

He grinned. "Oh, so you finally noticed those? I have seven in each ear, and my eyebrow is pierced." He brushed his hair out of his face so I could see the black hoop going through his his eyebrow. I reached forward without thinking, but stopped.

Devin smirked.

"C-Can I touch it?" I asked, feeling really stupid.

But I was curious. His smirk softened to a smile and his eyes flared, like I had thought I had seen before. "Of course."

He bent a little to make it easier for me, and it made me realize how tall he was. I was average height, about 5'8" or 5'9", but Devin had a good 6 or 7 inches on me, making him 6'3" or 6'4". I reached up to slowly touch the ring, and found it to be warm from his body heat. I couldn't make eye contact with him as something seemed to spark in my chest, and knew I had to be blushing.

"Alex," Devin whispered.

I just stared at his shirt, still touching the ring. I knew I should drop my hand, but I was frozen, and my hand wouldn't listen to me. That pain in my chest from before came back.

"Alex, look at me."

I dropped my arm finally and shook my head.

He grabbed my chin and forced it upwards, and I froze as our eyes met. His stare said 'Kiss me,' and his eyelids lowered as he started to lean forward. Oh, God. He was going to kiss me. But, looking at that look, I couldn't pull away. I felt my eyelids lower until they were halfmast like his.

'Pull away,' I thought. 'You are NOT gay.' But the closer Devin's lips got to mine, the less it seemed like my body agreed with me.

Suddenly, as his lips were a fraction of an inch away from mine, "Late! Late!" echoed from the tunnel/staircase. It seemed to make me snap back to reality and I pushed Devin back.

"W-we need to go after the man in white." I stuttered, voice slightly husky, as I shook my head to clear it.

Devin looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. "I guess."

Thn he was suddenly crowding me up against the inside wall of the staircase so fast, I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease me like that," he put his mouth close to my ear and whispered. "You looked so cute blushing like that, and admit it or not, even if it was only for a few seconds, you wanted me to kiss you." He pulled back so his face was only a few inches away. His eyes seemed like they glowed in the semi-darkness of the staircase's doorway.

He pulled away just as quickly. "Okay, let's go after that guy."

I gulped, still a bit shaken. "K-Kay. But why do I feel this is a bad idea?"

Devin laughed as we stepped all the way into the stairwell. "Probably because it is, but what else is there to do?"

I stared at the darkness we were about to walk into. It was a bit... cramped and...dark. The lamps didn't give off much light. But, he had a point, and...I could handle this. There was some light, and it wasn't tooo cramped. I would have felt uneasy going down there away, but after what Devin just pulled, I felt even more uneasy. I was going down into a dark tunnel I knew nothing about, with a guy I knew _almost_ nothing about. We walked for a minute, and I looked over to Devin to see how he was handling it, only to see him staring at me.

"What?" I said, not comfortable being stared at.

He just gave me a small smile and said "Sorry."

I started sweating. 'No problem.' I could always go back if it got really bad, and then I realized something. "Wait. I don't see the light from the door anymore," I said looking back.

We both looked back only to see that the door was completly gone. It was completely black at the top of the stairs. "Well, can't go back that way," Devin said lazily.

I gave him a 'Well, Duh.' look. "Okay, lets go then. The only way to get back is to ask that guy."

We were closed in. I souldn't see any exit. I was getting claustrophobic, and even as I realized this, I could feel the walls closing in, my breathing become heavy, and the horrible memories surfacing. Oh, God not _now_.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Alex did you lock the door?"

I smiled and sat on the couch next to her. "Yes, Mommy." I really hadn't but, I didn't feel like getting up. She smiled and rubbed my hair. "Good boy. Ready for movie night, Lexy?" I snuggled up to her and nodded. I turned seven last week. And my drunken Dad had finally left us.

Suddenly someone busted in our door. "Where is that bitch?" I heard a male voice yell.

"OH GOD! Hide Lexy! Now!" Mom got up and pointed to a cabinet.

I hurried into it just before my ex-father came into the room, brandishing a machete. I cracked open the cabnet door. All I could do was watch and hide as I saw my mother massacered. Shoved in the dark cabnit. I couldn't help it, and I screamed.

"Oh, there you are ALEX." The door was slammed on my face and, dazed, I felt something wet and sticky being shoved in there with me, and heard a lock click shut. "Fuck you." I heard.

Days. Days in that dark cabnet, drifting in and out of consciousness.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Devin put his hand on my shoulder. "Alex, you okay?"

I turned my wild gaze on him, not even seeing him. "Get me out! I can't breath!"

One look at my face and he nodded, his own eyes wide and worried. He grabbed my hand and we were running down the stairs so fast I couldn't see where I was going. So, of course, I tripped. Devin caught me quickly though, and we resumed running, when we came to a door out of nowhere.

Actually, we almost ran into it. When we stopped, Devin opened the door. We were both shocked at what we saw.

It was a bar.

A freaking bar!

It was almost empty, except for the bartender. We looked around the bar for the guy in white, but he was nowhere to be seen, so we walked up to the bartender. His hair was parted down the middle, and he had a huge nose with a handlebar mustache. He glanced at us from cleaning the glass.

"Strange place to bring a date," he said.

We both looked simultaneously at my hand still clasped tightly in Devin's. I quickly let go and explained while Devin just grinned. "No. no. We're looking for the guy in white." He glanced at us.

"Oh, you mean Peter, the White Rabbit."

Oh, good Lord. "Yeah, I guess so."

The bartender pointed to a red velvet curtain in the back. "He went that way..." We started towards the curtain. "You don't want to go back there though."

I looked back at him. "Why not? We just want to give him his pocket watch."

The bartender shrugged. "Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you." I looked at Devin who just shrugged and held open the curtain. I took a deep breath.

"Next time, don't follow the damn rabbit."


	2. Alex in Wonderland

Yeah it looks like I'm not all that popular at the moment. Thanks to you guys who have actually read it though! I'm really lazy with posting so... Yea. But I got it here! Review if you liked please ^^ YAOI boyxboy! Don't like please don't read! Oh and I don't own Alex in Wonderland.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

Devin laughed and stepped through after me. "Yeah, we should have just kept the thing. Gave it back when we saw him again."

I rolled my eyes. "Now you tell me." We walked down the hall, only to see the _last _thing I wanted to. "Oh, no," I groaned. The was a little door no more than a foot high.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I'm still asleep," I stammered. This HAD to be a dream.

"Alex," Devin said. I ignored him, still freaking out. "I don't know why I would be dreaming this though. Stupid dreams like these never happened to me." But that's the only thing that could've happened.

"Alex," Devin said more persistantly.

I continued to ingnore him. "Yes, that's exactly what happened. I fell asleep reading Alice in Wonderland. I'm still in Bitterman's class at school," I said trying to reason with myself. Devin shook hid head.

"Not unless we're both having the same dream, man."

I just looked at him. "Of course you would say that, you're part of the dream!" I babbled. I turned away and started thinking of ways to get of of this dream.

"Alex! Look at me!" Devin practically shouted. I turned frantically to look at him. And got promptly slapped in the face. "Owwww!" I held my plam to my face. It burned where he had hit me.

"Look Alex, I'm sorry, but that seemed like the only way to get you to wake up," Devin said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh my God..." I said, slowly realizing the facts. "Oh my God, I'm fucking awake." It was the only thing I could say. Which is a lot, because I only curse when I'm really mad or really freaked. Devin rubbed the back of his head. He stepped forward and gave me an awkward hug. I flashed back to the incident in the staircase. I pushed him away quickly, and I could tell he knew what I was thinking. He held up his hands.

"Hey, I was just trying to be comforting. Nothing weird going on here."

I stared at him. _Except for the fact you act like you've never hugged anyone before, _I thought. But that was all I needed to hear. I threw my arms around his waist and held on tightly. I may not have known him that well, but he was the only other person here. And he was my friend. His arms wrapped around me again and tighter than before. The solid feeling made me calm down some. After a moment I stepped back and smiled an apology up at him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing.

He smiled back. "No problem. In fact," He opened his arms again, "Want to do it again?" he asked, grinning broadly.

"Pfft. Nah, I'm good," I said, smiling more and feeling myself relax.

His smile softened. "Yeah, I figured, but it got you to smile," he said putting his hands in his pockets. My chest tightened. I put a hand on the spot absent mindedly. Was there something wrong with my heart? Devin glanced at my hand. "You okay?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, fine. Let's go talk to that bartender. We need to get this over with." We walked back down the hall and back to the bar. I looked around slowly. The guy was gone. "Well, now what do we do?"

Devin thought for a moment. Then got the evil look from before that made me feel like a trapped rabbit. "Well, Alex, while we're here, we could always talk about that dream."

I shook my head and held up my hands. "Not the time for that, Dev." He smiled at the nickname. "And, like I said before, I don't remember." I started back towards the curtain. "I have a feeling we should go back," I said.

Devin followed me reluctantly, and we walked back to the little room at the end of the hall. And, what do you know, a little table had appeared against the wall. There was a sign on said wall, pointing down to a small bottle of blue-ish purple liquid. **Drink me** it said in small black letters. Devin and I looked at eachother.

"Oh, hell no," we said. The letters got bigger. **DRINK ME!**

"No," Devin said. The letters got bigger and turned red. **DRINK ME!**

"Fuck. You." Devin replied. The sign calmed down somewhat and the letters reterned to normal. **Drink me. Or else.**

Devin smirked. "Or else what? Your a fucking sign. What can you do?"

**Fine.** the sign said. at which point it promptly floated off of the wall.

"Uhh, Dev. I think you should apologize to the sign," I said.

"Hell, no. What's a stupid sign gonna do?" A door that hadn't been there before appeared, and locked us in the room. I went to open it again, only to see there was no knob. "Devin! We're locked in!"

He looked over from staring at the floating sign. "Huh?" He ran over to the door and tried to open it. He glared back at the sign. "Mother fucker! Let us out!"

**DRINK ME **the sign said. Usually I didn't lose my temper, but this sign had locked us in. No way I was goning to be nice to this thing. "No fucking way," I replied.

**Your funeral **it said in words that looked to be dripping blood. Suddenly it started bashing Devin over the head. "Ow! Fuck! Get off me! This damn thing is made of wood!"

It pulled back and I heard it crack him hard across the head. He fell to the ground hard. "Devin! Are you okay?" I said, and started to walk over to him. He got up, rubbing his head, and punched the sign across the room. **OW! **the sign said in big red letters.

"Yea, That's what you get mother fucker. You messed with the wrong guy," Devin said, still rubbing his head.

**Hmph** the sign said. It then flew across the room and hit me in the stomach. I doubled over from having all the air knocked out of me,and the sign cracked me across the face.I landed on the floor, spitting out blood. Damn thing made me bite my tongue. The sign swung, and I closed my eyes, flinching and bracing myself for the hit. I heard the crack, but felt nothing. I looked up to see Devin standing in front of me, his arm raised. "Alright, we'll drink the damn stuff," he hissed between gritted teeth.

**That's what I thought**, said the sign in pretty pink letters, floating quietly back to the wall. I sat back on my knees and wiped the blood off of my mouth. Devin held out a hand to help me up. "You okay?" he said as he helped me up.

I nodded, "Yeah,I'm fine. Just bit my tongue. You?" He showed me his arm. There was a long cut going up the mesh sleeve covering his arm. And it was dripping blood. "This and the bump on my head are about it."

I stared at his arm. "Are you going to be okay?" I said

He laughed. "Of course. I've had worse than this." He pushed up the black mesh on his left and right arms and pointed to only a few of the pale scars there.

"How?" I asked.

He rasied an eyerow. "I think you know."

My eyes traveled along the scars that went up above his elbows. "Why?"

His eyes hardened. "Lets not talk about that. We need to drink that blue crap before the sign attacks us again."

I nodded, knowing from his look I wasn't going to get anything else out of him. I knew that look,and it mad me rub the scars on my own wrists as we turned back to look at the sign.

**DRINK ME** the sign now said. "I'll go first," I said. Devin nodded.

"Alright," he said.

I uncorked the bottle."Bottoms up." I took a small sip, and I couldn't help but make a disgusted face, crinkling my face up. "YUCK!" I groaned, spitting. "It tastes like feet?"

Devin laughed, but I wasn't paying attention as I felt tingling and Devin got taller and taller. Now I was just as tall as the door.

"Woah," Devin said, eyes huge as he crouched down and stared at me.

I looked myself up and down to make sure everything was in order, then waved at him and he smiled and finger waved back at me before picking up the bottle I had dropped. He downed it and made the same face I was sure I had me, then proceded to shrink down to the same size as me.

**HAHA! HAVE FUN SUCKERS! **the sign now said in multi colored letters. It then disappeared completly, along with the bottle and the table. I just stared at the place it had been. "I can't believe we were just out smarted by a sign," I said, sighing.

"Me either," said Devin, shaking his head. He moved towards the door. "Okay, let's go."

He opened the door and stepped aside. "After you."

I shrugged and stepped forward. Devin grinned and said, "Hey! It's _Alex_ in Wonderland!"

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed before stepping through the door."Oh. My. God..."

Devin stepped through and closed the door after us. His mouth hung open as he look around. "Todo, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he joked, smiling slightly at his own joke. I snapped out of my daze enough to elbow him the in side. It was no wonder we were shocked. The trees and grass were all blue, and we were on a path paved in green stones. Weird flowers and strange animals were everywhere. Suddenly, Devin yelped.

I looked over to see him shaking his bloody arm from before. "What happened?" I asked.

He just kept shaking his arm. "Something bit me," he said, outraged. His blue eyes were frantically looking for whatever it had been. Then, he yelped again and this time I saw what it was. A flower. A bloodred lily with teeth was chomping on his arm. He ripped it off, but it was replaced by two more. A whole hoard of them was trying to get at him by now, and more seemed to be coming from every direction. We ripped off the ones currently clinging to him frantically, and started running. But, to our shock and grim amazement, the lilies got up and followed us! Devin pointed to a tree and we climbed up it as fast as possible, scrambling frantically, when a voice echoed out of nowhere, "So you're the ones who stepped on the Cheshire Cat's path." I looked towards the voice to see the most shocking thing yet.


	3. The Cheshire Cat

Wow everyone ^-^ ! I've gotten almost 100 views! That's really suprising to me! And thanks to the people who reviewed! I have to say thats pretty much the only thing that's making me add another chappy! I hope you all enjoy it!

Oh and I don't own Alice in Wonderland or the orignal charas (Cheshire Cat, Duchess, Mad Hatter, etc.) But Alex and Devin are all mine!

A guy that looked a little older than us was sitting on a branch higher in the tree. He grinned, revealing pointed canines. Then I noticed something I couldn't believe. He had cat ears. And a tail.

I would have done a double take on this guy anyway. He had long jet black hair a little pas his shoulders, a black and red striped vest that was left hanging open, black pants with all sorts of weird red designs, and several blackl and red accessories. His overall style reminded me slightly of Devins, but showier. He had piercings everywhere. On his cats ears, his pants, and even his tail, which was also black and red. And just like the rabbit, he was movie star gorgeous.

He hoped down and hissed at the lilies, which reluctently backed up and went away. He was built like a fighter, but still slender and light. He radiated power and intelligence just standing there. He grinned and looked at us. "You can come down now," he said smirking. We climbed down, and the cat noticed Devin's arm. He kept that grin on his face as he said, "So that's why the blood lilies came after you. If you hadn't been bleeding, the tiger lilies would have gotten you first, I think."

Devin glanced down at his arm, which was now bleeding from multiple bite wounds as well as the cit from our fight with the sign. The cat was over looking at Devin's arm in less than a second.

"Hmm," his grin widened. "You wouldn't drink it, hm?"

We both looked at him in suprise. He shrugged. "That sign has a bad additude."

Devin looked him up and down. "So, I'm guessing your the Cheshire Cat?" The cat straightened and nodded. I then realized just how tall he was. Holy shiz, he had a good inch on Devin. Why is everyone I know freakishly tall?

"You can call me Ches," he said in a sultry voice.

I nodded and gave him a polite smile. I didn't like the way he was looking at us. "I'm Alex, and this is Devin."

His glowing eyes looked us up and down, and I fought the urge to shiver. The piercing intelligence of those eyes seemed to see into my soul.

The Cat suddenly appeared inches in front of Devins face. "Yesss," he purred. "This one is smart _and _cute." He ran his hand along Devins uninjured arm. "Not to mention strong." He disappeared again.

I felt warm breath on my neck. " And youuuu," he drew out the word, "You are _definately_ more feminin, but your mind is strong and intelligent." He licked my ear and I jumped. He chuckled behind me. "I like that," he purred, and disappeared just as Devin lunged at him. Devin's face was twisted in anger as Ches reappeared and few feet away, still grinning. Devin stepped up until he was inches away from Ches, looking him in the eye.

He showed his teeth. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Him. Again." he bit out.

Ches chuckled. "And, why not? He doesn't belong to you, does he now? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Devins face turned red. "N-No. But that was an invasion of personal space, and Alex isn't gay."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh, guys? I'm right here." They both looked at me, finally remembering my presence.

I took a deep breath. "Look... Thank you for liking me...Ches. But like he said I'm not gay." I looked him in the eye. "And I would appriciate it if you didn't do that again."

Ches just grinned at me, the atmosphere changing immediatly. "Alright, but if you change your mind just let me know." He walked back over to us. "So, what are you here for anyway?" He said lazily before popping up on a branch and looking at us.

"We're looking for the White Rabbit," Devin said.

Ches hissed and suddenly looked very scary. "What do you want with that _vermin?_" He hissed at us. I dug the watch out of my pocket and showed it to him. "He dropped this. Then ran off saying he was late." Ches bared his teeth and mumbled something under his breath about no good vermin. Suddenly he looked up.

"Wait, did you say he was late?" Ches said in amazment.

I nodded and Ches started to laugh. "Bahaha. The King is going to have a field day with _that_! Puuunishment." he sang. I blinked. "What King?"

Ches turned upside down on the tree branch. "Why, the King of Hearts, of course. The dictator here. He gets _really_ into punishment games," he said purring.

I cringed. So it was the KING of hearts, not queen. I didn't even want to know about the "punishment games". The Cat hopped down to the ground. "Listen guys, I feel bad about the whole bloodlily thing so..." he grinned widely and stepped between us, putting his arms around our shoulders. It's getting dark, and you don't want to be without shelter after dark in Wonderland. Want to come home with me?" He looked at Devin out of the corber of his eye. "I'll even give you something to treat that wound with."

I had completely forgotten about Devin's arm. Now that I looked at him, he was really pale. Unhealthily so. We looked at eachother. After a moment I nodded. Devin looked at Ches. "Okay fine. But," he smirked, "Alex and I share a room..." I tried to interupt him, but he gave a me a look, letting me know I had no choice in the matter. "..and you better not pull anything funny."

Ches chuckled and gave Devin a heated look. "Not unless you want me too."

Devin smirked, "Not likely."

As we continued walking, I took the opportunity to look around. The trees were still all blue, and any part of the sky I could see was...green? I stopped and stared upwards.

Ches and Devin turned around. "What's wrong?" Devin asked.

"The sky is green," I replied back mistily.

Devin looked up and laughed. "You're right!" Ches just looked between us.

"And? That's completely normal," he said, confused.

"Not for us," I said smiling.

"Yeah," Dein said. "Our sky is blue."

Ches looked baffled. "Blue? That's riddiculous."

We just laughed. "So, anyway, where's your house?" I said as we started walking again.

"Right around this corner." As we turned the corner, there were signs everywhere. **TURN BACK!, CHESHIRE CATS LAIR!, GO BACK IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!, IF YOU'RE ALREADY THIS FAR IT'S TOO LATE!, **and **SAY YOUR PRAYERS!** were only a few. I looked the see Devin noticed them too. I noticed the trees were purple now. I gave Ches a tap and gestured to the signs all around us.

"What's up with this?"

Ches just shrugged, still grinning. "When I'm at home I like my privacy." He glanced over to me suggestively and flashed a seductive smile. "Unless I _want_ someone. Then they're welcome anytime." I laughed nervously, and Devin jabbed him in the ribs. Ches just kept grinning. "My bad, man. But until you're his boyfriend, he's fair game to me."

I frowned. "I'm not an animal or an object," I said seriously.

"My bad, _Lexy_," he said smoothly. I felt a stab of pain in my chest.

-MIXED MEMORIES-

_"Lexy, let's go! Time for school!"_

_"Lexy, ready for shopping?"_

_"Ready for movie night, Lexy?"_

_"Hide, Lexy!"_

-END MEMORIES-

I clenched my teeth, stepped in front of Ches, and put my hand on his chest, forcing him to stop walking. He took one look at my face and stopped smiling.

"Alex, what's-" Devin stopped mid-sentence.

I looked Ches coldly in the eyes. "I don't give a fuck what else you call me, _Cat_-" I spit out. "But don't you ever, and I mean ever, call me _that_. You got it?"

Ches held up his hands, and looked worriedly and Devin for help, but Devin was just staring at me. "Hey, man, I was just joking around." I gave him what I knew must be a scary look, becuse he flinched and backed away. "Don't do it again."

He nodded and Devin just stared more. We started walking again. Ches moved about 10 feet ahead of us, and Devin moved next to me. He sent a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away. "Alex..." he said. I just sat my hand on his on my shoulder and stared at the ground. "I really don't want to talk about it."

I felt tears stinging my eyes and knew he was still looking at me. "But.. Alex I think we should..." I looked at him. He must've seen I was on the verge of crying 'cause he shut up. I gave him a small smile. "I promise I'll explain later," I lied easily. His eyes softened, and he storked the back of my hair. "Alright.." he said looking ahead again. My heart throbbed, and I was again inclined to put my hand to my chest.

We started walking again in silence. Out of nowhere we came to a huge Victorian style mansion. Devin and I stopped and stared. Ches walked to the top of the step and raised his arms, gesturing around. "Home sweet home."

"Holy. Shit." We said.

So that's the end of this chapter. Ches is a baaad boy. ;3 Please review if you like, or if you see a mistake please correct me. This is my first story after all.


	4. Candy

Hey everyone! I looove the reviews I'm getting! Thank you so much! Some people said they were waiting for Ches to do something naughty... You'd be suprised why he hasn't yet. Thanks for the spelling corrections as well! Review if you like, and of course correct my spelling.

Chapter 5

Ches turned back to the large double doors and pushed them open, stepping to the side as he did. "After you," he said in a purring voice.

We walked in the foyer and stood gaping at the surroundings. Ches came in quietly behind us and shut the doors. "Duchess, Baby, Cook! I'm home!" he shouted. "And I brought guests!" He waited patiently until a shrill voice with a slight british accent echoed down to us. "Alright! Just put them in your guest wing and ready for dinner!"

He grinned and looked at us. "If you two are ready to pick your jaws up off of the floor, follow me."

We went up a huge grand staircase into a long hallway on the second floor, with a purple carpet. He gestured to a purple door on the right hand side of the hallway. "This ones mine. And that," he gestured to a black one straight across from it, "is yours. Go on in and get yourselves cleaned up for dinner. No offense, but you guys look terrible. I'll be back in ten minutes." I raised an eyebrow. Terrible, huh? Gee, I wonder way. It couldn't be because we had chased a rabbit, gotten the crap beat out of us by a sign, shrunk, and then gotten chased and practically eaten by flowers. Not to mention the near molestation by Ches himself.

He left but poked his head back around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Oh, and the medical stuff is in the bathroom cabinet. And _**DON'T**_," he emphasized, "eat the blue candies." He went back around the corner and left us in front of our door. Devin and I looked at each other. We just shrugged, deeming not to think about it too much, and went into our room. We stared around us before I went and threw myself onto the huge king sized bed, laughing.

The room was nothing but a huge red, black, and gold suite. It looked just like those fancy hotels you saw in magazines.

Devin laughed with me and threw himself on the bouncy materess as well. We laughed and bouced like that for a little bit before we remembered Devin's bloodly arm. Luckily, none of the blood had gotten on the bed of the floor. Devin got up and headed for the door we assumed was the bathroom. "I should go get cleaned up," he said smiling. I nodded, still bouncing some.

"Okay, I'll be right here," I said as I flopped back on the bed. Something flickered in his eyes for a second before he grinned and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. What was that? I shook it off, I was probably just imagining things. I shoved my face into the soft pillows on the bed. They smelled really good. Like spices or something.

The days events suddenly hit like a bulldozer. I was exhasted. I was stranded in some weird other world that I had no reason to be in. I hated things like this. This world had no right to exist. Things like this weren't _real. _

And another thing that was freaking me out was that... Ches was disturbingly similar to my imagined drawing of the Cheshire Cat. And Devin... he seemed to be taking this all in stride. It's like he'd been there before. Before my mind started falling any more apart than it already had, I got up and walked around. I went over to the mirror and checked my hair. God, I looked aweful. I opened up the dresser drawer, looking for a comb or something. I found on immediatly. It was silver and shaped like a cat, with purple jewels for eyes. Were Ches's eyes purple? I hadn't noticed.

I ran the comb through my hair quickly, then continued my search of the room. There was a table lamp on, the only source of light in the room. But the dim light was suprisingly enough. There was a medium sized round table against the far wall. I walked over to it. On top of it was a glass container filled with blue heart-shaped candy. A small sign sat next to it. **JUST TAKE ONE, **the sign said.

I stared at the sign warily, thinking this one might come to life too. I though about Ches's warning. Smirking at the sign, I picked up a handful. **JUST TAKE ONE! **the sign said in big red letters. "Screw you," I said, smiling. I heard the bathroom door opening and quickly stuffed the candy in my pocket. Devin came out with his arm wrapped in a white bandage.

"Everything cool now?" I said cooly, trying not to seem to suspisious. He smiled and pulled the mesh sleeve back over the bandage, moving his arm a few times.

"Yea, I think by tomorrow I should be good as new," He replied.

His gaze wandered to the table behind me. "Are those the candies we aren't supposed to eat?"

I nodded. "I guess. They're the only ones I can see anyway."

Devin stared at them. "Why'd he give us the warning, if there's a sign saying to take one?"

I just gave him a look. "Well, this is usually where he keeps his victims, I'm betting," I said. I gulped even as I said it, thinking of the handful I had put in my pocket. Devin stared at me, but I was too busy thinking of the candy, when suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, Devin-"

"Hey, Alex-"

We both stopped. "You go first," we both said in unison. Our eyes widened. Devin's eyes looked thoughtful. "No Alex, you go first."

I blushed a bit. "A-Alright. I was just wondering how you're taking this all in stride so easily. And how did you know he was the Cheshire Cat? Or even that we were in Wnderland for that matter? It could have been a completely different place."

His eyes clouded. "I... I don't know. I feel like I've been here before, I guess. In a dream or something like that..." He shook his head. "It's probably just because I've read the book."

He took a breath. "Anything else?"

I hesistated briefly. "Y-yea. The Cat.. Ches I mean. He looks just like my sketch of him. But more... I dunno...corrupt."

Dein's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Where's your sketchbook?"

My own eyes widened. I had left my most important possession. "I left it on the sidewalk. When we chased the rabbit." I bit my lip. My poor sketchbook.

Devin came up and patted me on the back. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure it'll still be there when we get back."

I had my doubts, but I nodded. "Hey, Alex. About what happened with Ches in the woods..." My heart pounded. No not now.

Suddenly, Ches burst into the room. I sighed in relief. I owed him one. "So, everyone ready for dinner?" he said enthusiastically. I nodded and Dein reluctantly did as well.

"Don't think this is over," Devin said, giving me a hard look.

Ches looked back and forth between us. "Did I miss something?" he said.

"No!" I said quickly.

Ches looked at Devin's arm. "You're pretty good at that. Guess you're used to first aid for cuts?" he said curiously.

Devin gave him a secretive smile. "You have no idea," he said darkly. It made me remember the moment after our fight with the sign. I felt at my own wrists, touching my own scars. Ches got behind us and started pushing. "Okay, down to dinner we-" he stopped and looked at me.

He shook his head. "Those clothes just won't do. We don't dress like that in Wonderland."

I looked down at my plain black, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. "What's wrong with it? And what about Devin?" I said.

Ches glanced over at Devin. "He's fine. A little low-key, but fine. But you-" he shook his head. "You're just too plain."

I rolled my eyes. Story of my life. Ches held up his hands and grinned. "Hey, don't get me wrong. Some of my old clothes, and you'll be smokin'."

I looked at his current outfit. "Ohh, no. I'm cool. Just bring me a biscuit or something." My stomach betrayed me, growling loudly in protest. I glared down at it.

Ches and Devin laughed. "Come on Alex, maybe a change of clothes would be good for you," Ches said.

Devin nodded, the grin leaving his face briefly, looking warily at Ches. "Just don't pull anything funny."

Ches just continued grinning and put his arm around me. "Don't worry. I need to get him down to dinner as fast as possible. I don't have time for anything 'funny'."

I took Ches's from around my shoulder and stepped away. "Alright," I said slowly. "I'll change. But, try to keep it 'low-key' for me, please?"

Ches's grin got even larger. "I knew you'd come around." He looked at Devin and gestured to the door. "You go ahead, we won't be long."

I shot a scared look at Devin. He looked at me reassuringly before nodding to Ches. "If you're not down in ten minutes, I'm coming back up here."

Ches just continued grinning and motioned him out of the door. Once the door shut, he opened it again and took me across the hall to his room. He opened the door and stepped aside. "After you," he said warmly. After hesitating a moment, I went in.

"You know, you have really good manners for a molesting, punked out cat," I said casually. Devin would be up in a few minutes if Ches tried anything.

He chuckled. "Why, thank you. And by the way, " he said, closing the door, "it's not molesting if I didn't even touch you."

I flinched at the sound of the door clicking shut. "Ah, but you did." I trained my eyes on him. "You licked me, if I remember correctly." Now I was locked in here with him. And, now that I think about it, Devin didn't know we were in here. Ches gave me a sad look.

"I'm not going to hurt you, really. I don't harm friends."

He looked genuinely hurt. Great, now I felt bad. "Look, Ches, it's not you. I just," I gestured around. "I'm having a hard time getting used to all this."

Ches gave me a real smile. Not the fake grin he had been earing since we met him, no malice at all, no sexual undertones. "Good thing you met me first then. I may be more dangerous, but just be glad the horny rabbit was in a hurry."

I gave him a questioning look. "Huh?" I said stupidly.

He just shrugged and shooed the comment away. "I'll explain later. For now, let's get you changed."

He turned and headed for the closet. I followed him, still thinking about the rabbit. Come to think of it, the rabbit _had_ tried and failed to seduce me. Then, when I stepped into the closet, I just stared. This thing was huge! I was willing to bet my life savings we could fit a whole other room in here. Ches was walking down the isle, already looking for shirts. He pulled out a black button down with holes, safety pins, and patches on it. I froze as he held it up to me. He shook his head. "Nah." I breathed a sigh of relief as he put back. We walked farther into the closet, him pulling out some of the most outragous shirts and pants that I'd ever seen.

Finally, he pulled out a plain red and back shirt, a black undershirt, black and red Tripp pants, and various matching accessories. "This is perfect," he said, holding them up to me and grinning. I groaned as he handed everything to me and showed me to his bathroom. "Just change in here. We'll wash your other clothes tonight." he said.

"Mkay. Thanks." He chuckled and closed the door. "No problem. In fact, those are a bit to small for me. Keep them if you like," he said through the door.

I smiled as I changed. I might just do that. That way, me and Devin would look more like we belonged toge- WAIT HOLD UP. No, no. We _don't_ belong together. Sure I was questioning my sexuality because of him, but...

I shook it off and opened the door. Ches took at me and his eyes practically glowed. Hey, they were purple. "Mmm. Very nice. That outfit makes you look slimmer." He licked one of his fangs.

I threw my dirty clothes at his face. "Hey! No funny stuff. You promised!" I stretched. "Are you sure this is nessiccary?" I asked, motioning to my now gelled and slightly spiked hair.

He pulled my dirty clothes off of his face and grinned. "Hey, I can't help it if you look good enough to eat. And yea, I guess I went a little overboard. But it works for you."

Something fell out of my dirty pants pocket on to the floor. We both looked down to see the blue candy from Ches's guest room. His eyes snapped to my face. "You didn't."

I shook my head vigorously. "no, no. I was curious, and I hate that sign, so I put some in my pocket just to piss it off."

Ches grinned and picked up the candy. "Yea, that sign is a real SOB." His expression turned sly and deluded. "Why don't you try some now Alex?" He held out the hand with the candies. I started to reach for them, but stopped. Something wasn't right. Ches didn't look like himself, and he was a little to eager for me to eat them. But, really, what was the worst that could happen?

Ches's smile widened as I reached for the candy again.

Suddenly, Devin burst into the room. "I thought I'd find you in here," he said angrily. Ches quickly stashed the candy in my pocket before holding up his hands. "Well, my clothes are in my room. And I didn't do anything weird. Right, Alex?" he said looking at me.

I came up and put a hand on Devin's shoulder. "Right. He didn't do anything to me."

"Are you-" he stopped short, finally seeing what I looked like for the first time. He stared at me with the same look as in the tunnel. "Woah," he said.

Ches grinned and put an arm around Devin. "I know, right?"

I looked between them, confused. "What?" I said.

Devin shook his head. "Alex, have you even _looked_ at yourself?" he said, voice slightly amazed.

I shook my head. "No. I just came out of the bathroom from changing."

"Ches, you have a mirror?" Devin said quickly. Ches grinned and pointed at a full-length mirror, you could tell he was proud.

Devin pushed me in front of it. What I saw amazed me. This boy in the mirror couldn't be me. He looked slim, but the clothes accented the sharpness of a body that normally would have looked way to skinny. The pants rode low on his hips, looking just a bit to big for him. The slightly spiked hair gave him that just-rolled-out-of-bed look without looking messy. I touched my hand to the mirror.

"Alright, kiddies, time to go now." Ches said, breaking my daze. He shoved us both out of the room. "Listen," he whispered in my ear, "If you really want to learn what the candy does, come to my room tonight." He then walked ahead, leaving me and Devin to catch up.

Woohoo. Another chappy. enjoy folks 33


	5. Ches's Secret

So, we finally made it down to dinner. And, man was it strange. The duchess greeted ua as soon as we walked through the door. "Well, there you are, Cheshire. This is the first time in a while you have been late for dinner. Were you enjoying your guests that much?" she said with a slight British accent, as her eyes drifted to us.

Ches grinned and stepped forward, while Devin and I stayed in the doorway. The woman in question was sitting in a large, ornate, wooden chair at the head of a table that could have seated at least fifty. She was moderate looking, with pale, almost white hair piled on top of her head, a pink dress, and LOTS of eye make up.

"Sorry, Duchess. And, no, that wasn't that case. Alex, here, was not properly dressed," he sad, kissing her hand. She giggled and appraised me and Devin.

"Well, you did a good job," she said, smiling at me. I gave her an akward smile in return and rubbed the back of my head.

"And, who's you other guest?" a squeaky voice said. All heads turned in the direction of a seat in the middle of the huge table. Ches glared at her and gestured to Devin. "This is Devin."

The girl had pale blonde hair like the duchess, but it was long and curly, and put up in pigtails. She had large, light blue eyes and a pale blue gothic lolita style dress. She blinked her eyes at him and pushed out her lips. "Hi there, my name is Baby."

Devin smiled nervously. "Hey."

Ches frowned and pushed us toward the table. "Okay time to eat," he said quickly.

Suddenly, we heard a crash from out of the room, then violent cursing and more crashing. A large puff of pepper burst out of the doorway. I sneezed as I sat down, and sheilded my eyes, as Devin did the same.

Ches shook his head. "Cook is going overboard with the pepper again." The cursing continued, and a short, squat woman came in carrying a giant pot of food.

"I heard that, ye damned Cat. Never enough pepper in this blasted food. Ye have no taste buds," the woman said, filling bowls with soup and setting them in front of us.

Ches patted her on the back. "Of course, Cook. I'm sorry our taste buds aren't developed enough," he said, eyes shining with laughter. "Alex, Devin, this is Cook. If you couldn't tell, she's the chef of the house."

Devin and I smiled and waved. She glared at us. "Damn guests. Just means more cooking for me. Hate this job. Damned bastard of a king..." Everyone went silent. The duchess frowned.

"That's quite enough, Cook. Please leave us." The Cook seemed to realize she had made a mistake, and walked out of the room cursing and mumbling. We all started eating at direction from the duchess. The conversation was awkward and short, except for when Ches butted in. We had a few good laughs, but Baby kept flirting with Devin through the whole meal, and I had that tight feeling in my chest from before.

Out of nowhere, the duchess stood and started walking towards the door. "I'm late for my appointment with the King."

Ches got up quickly and walked over to her, looking worried. "The King? What does he want to see you for? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he said.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You boys can take care of Baby, right?"

Ches nodded. She smiled at him and left. As soon as she was out of the door, Baby stood up as well. "You'll share them with me, right, Ches?" she purred.

Ches hissed at her. "Not this time Baby. They're not here for that."

She pouted and looked confused. "But-But why else would they be here?"

Ches put his arm around each of our shoulders. "They're my _friends_," he said.

Baby looked shocked, then laughed. "_You_? With _friends_? Not possible. You'll rape them."

The color drained from Ches's face and he looked ill. "No. No, I won't! Never again..."

She smirked and walked of to Devin. She looked him in the eye as she talked to Ches. "Really? Let me guess. You told them not to eat the candy right?"

Ches nodded vigorously. She twirled a lock of Devin's hair around her finger, while Devin look straight ahead, cold and distant. "But, you didn't take it out of the room completely, did you? You left it in, hoping one of them would try it anyway."

Ches jerked in realization, and his face fell. We both stared at him. He looked caught, guilty, and ashamed all at once. "Ches?" I said softly. He turned guilty eyes on me.

"I'm sorry. I...I should have completely removed it," he choked out.

Devin shook his head and touched Ches's arm. "All you had to do was warn us. Neither one of us would have disregarded your warning."

Ches cheered up and grinned up at him happily. He shot a smug look at Baby. "Thanks, Devin my man."

"Mhmm..." Baby said thoughtfully. She looked at me. "And you? You weren't tempted?"

I looked her straight in the eye. "No. Not at all," I lied easily.

She looked put out, but quickly recovered. She tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "Whatever, he does NOT have good self control. Just expect a few-" wink, wink, "-things tonight." As we started to protest, she raised a hand to stop us. "And if you don't want it, you will once he gets started."

Devin and I gulped. Ches looked back and forth between us. "I'm NOT gonna do anything!" he said, then grinned. "Unless you want me too."

We smirked. "Not gonna happen," we said in sync. He chuckled. "Yeah, I figured."

We all laughed together, except Baby. She pouted and grabbed Devin's arm. "At least let me show him around."

Devin laughed nervously and tried to pull away gently, but she wouldn't let go. "I, um...I guess I would like that?" he said, making it sound like a question. Ches studied them suspiciously. My hand went to my chest again. Damn, what was wrong with me? I must have heart problems or something...

Ches shrugged. "Sure, if that's what he wants. But," he showed his teeth in a fasle smile, "don't give him any candy."

She pouted again. "...Fine. Whatever. Come on Devy, let's go see the living room," she said, tugging his arm.

He stodd still and gave her a nuetral look. "Just Devin, please." He gave Ches and I a pleading look. "You guys are coming, right?" he said desperatley.

I grinned along with Ches. "Yeah, we'll be along in a sec. I need to show Alex something," Ches said.

Devin nodded as he was dragged off by Baby. "Just make it quick."

As soon as he was out of the room, I doubled over laughing. "Poor him. I wonder when she'll figure out he's gay?"

Ches chuckled. "I dunno. I thought it was kinda obvious."

Once I calmed down, Ches put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and ches's face was deathly serious. "Thank you, Alex. For lying for me."

I gave him a small smile. "No problem, but you owe me one."

Ches grinned and ruffled my hair. "Of course. Anything you want."

I thought of Ches's face, when Baby had been teasing him about raping us. "I think I'll call in the favor now."

He kept his gaze steady on my face. "Hmm? Oh really?"

I looked him in his purple eyes. "What did you mean? When you said never again?" He seemed to fold into himself. I reached out to touch him, and he flinched away. He looked ashamed. I knew the answer to my next question, and I hated myself for having to ask it, but I had to know.

"Did you rape someone, Ches?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay everyone, just wanted to let you know, that from here on out, I'll be switching the point of views from time to time between Alex and Devin (maybe even a few surprise PoV's)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

"So how do you like the place so far?" Baby asked, but I wasn't listening. We had only just left Alex and Ches. I didn't like leaving them alone together, but after getting to know Ches, I trusted them for a bit.

But, Baby was a different matter all together. She had been flirting with me since we met. I was just praying that Alex and Ches would catch up soon.

Suddenly, she snapped her finger in front of my face, and I realized we had stopped walking and were in the living room. She closed the door behind us. "You really shouldn't ignore me," she purred. I blinked and back away.

Alex, where are you?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

Ches started sweating. "L-Listen Alex. Ya gotta understand. I-I'm a cat, after all. We,"he gulped, "we're very sexually oriented animals."

I crossed my arms over my chest, my gaze steady on his face. I wouldn't judge him yet. "I'm listening," I said.

He sighed in relief and pulled a chair away form the table. He turned it around backwards and plunked down on it, his tail and ears sagging. "It was about two years ago," he said, sitting his chin on his arms, which were folded on top on the chair back. "I had a friend. His name was Julus," he closed his eyes. "The Caterpillar boy."

He looked at me, as if remembering his face instead of mine. "He always acted so smart. And he was. People hated him for it, even though he was always right." He closed his eyes again. "They would throw things at him." I nodded. Similar things happened to me. "There was only one place he could go to get away."

His head turned and he looked out the window. "The mushroom patch down the path, which belonged to his family. That's how we met." He proceded to tell me how they met. How he had been sneaking around on their land for fun, and Julus had caught him. He told me about all their conversations, their friendship. How his feelings of friendship had slowly become something stronger. I felt like forever, but in reality, it was only about five minutes.

Ches didn't look at me the whole time. "Then, one day. Julus came to visit _me_. He knew my rep, knew my tendencies, had known for months. But he trusted me."

When Ches finally looked at me again, his eyes were full of saddness and regret. "I didn't tell him abuot the candy. I didn't want to. He ate some...and..." he stopped. "You know the rest..."

I came over and set my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's in the past now, and you regret it. You can change."

He set a had over mine, and his eyes glowed iridesent purple. "Ah, but I didn't. I tried to pull the same thing with you. In my room," he said.

I remembered. Him telling me to try the candy. And I almost had. I thought about it some. "But, you didn't force me. And you had already warned me earlier, so it would have been my choice, yes?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair and towards the door. "Let's catch up to Devin."

Ches grinned. "Yeah."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey everyone! Thank so much for the awesome reviews! And views :D

How is everyone liking it so far?

Come on, REVIEW PLEASE XD


	6. Burning

WARNING: This chappy contains YAOI! Do not read unless you are prepared for LEMON! That's all. C:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

She kept getting closer and closer. I gulped nervously. "Uh..Listen, Baby, I-" she cut me off, pressing a finger to my lips.

"Shh, shut up. I want you. And Baby always gets what she wants," she said.

Okay, now I was starting to get angry. "Look, I'm gay! I don't find you attractive AT ALL! I-I only want ALEX!" I smacked my hand over my mouth. Whoa, didn't mean for that to come out. I mean, I liked Alex and all...and I am really...protective...but...

She grinned. "Oh, really? Then it was a bad idea to leave him with Ches. But, whatever," she leaned close and got up in my face, "I still get what I want." With surprising strength, she thrust me back against the wall. And kissed me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

"How far did they go?" I asked.

Ches shrugged. "They were going to the living room. That's at the end of this hall."

I heard muffled talking coming from the end of the hall. "Yeah, I think they're still there."

We got to the door, and paused to listen."-whatever. I still get what I want," I heard Baby say, followed by a thud.

I blinked. "Devin?" I said, and jerked the door open. What I saw made me feel like I had been punched in the face, but I didn't know why. Baby and Devin were kissing. I started to shake as that pain in my chest from before intensified, and I clutched at the door frame.

"Holy fuck!" Ches said behind me. "Baby, get the fuck off him!" he yelled as he dashed into the room and threw her away from Devin, where she crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. I just stood there, staring at Devin. Devin saw me at wiped frantically at his mouth. "Alex! It-" I didn't let him finish. I ran. At the time, I didn't know why, but it made me sick to see what I just had.

"Alex!" I heard Ches yell after me. I kept running, all the way up to our room. ' Why? Why did it hurt so much?' I thought, clutching at my chest. 'I thought he wanted _me_.'

I sat in the middle of our floor, propping my chin up on my drawn up knees. That's when I felt it. The candy in my back pocket. I uncurled my legs and took it out. I stared at the handful of seemingly harmless candy in my palm.

And an idea hit me. One of desperation and hurt. This was probably a bad idea, since I still didn't know what the candy did, but I thought I had figured it out. By what everyone said, and what Ches said, I had come to a conclusion on what it was. I got up and rushed out of my room, running smack into Ches. He looked relieved to see me. "Thank God. Alex, listen, I don't think-" I cut him off by grabbing his loose tie and pulling him across the hall, into his room.

I closed the door behind us. "Alex, wha-" I took out the candy again and held it in front of his face.

"I wanna try it," I said seriously.

He looked shocked as he stared my face, but I didn't miss the way his eyes flared, becoming more cat-like. "You still don't know what it does," he replied.

"I know," I said.

He shook his head. "No, you don't. Alex-"

I shook my head back, trying to block out his reasoning. "It's like some kind of drug right? If I eat it, will I stop thinking about _him_?"

Ches bit his lip, and he was surrounded by a cat-like aura that was him, but wasn't. Like he was shifting to some other personality. "Probably. But, " he looked me straight in the eye, "it might make it worse. And, you know, form my story, what will most likely happen between you and me?" I gulped and nodded. "Alex, I've liked you since we met yesterday. I-"

"Yesterday? But we just finished eating dinner!"

Ches gave a little smile, but waved off the comment with an annoyed gesture. "Time passes differently here," he said, making it sound like nothing. "Anyway, I can't promise not to...you know. Take you," he said, eyes burning.

I nodded again. "I don't..." I took a deep breath, "I don't think I want you to. To promise I mean..."

Ches's eyes glowed and reflected cat-like in the dimly lit room, and he didn't seem like Ches anymore. "Then..I'll go lock the door. Feel free to eat that whenever you want."

As he turned to go, as went to sit on the bed. Doubt flicker through my mind. Was I really gonna do this? I took another deep breath, and tossed the handful of candy into my mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Surprise, surprise!) Ches's PoV:

God, was Alex really gonna do this? He looked so much like Julus, almost identical. I knew I couldn't say no. I locked the door. I knew Devin would be up in a while. I had told him to wait downstairs while I talked to Alex. I grinned.

And this was supposed to be the savior of Wonderland? The boy sitting on my bed couldn't kill a fly, let alone the King of Hearts, and once I had my way with him, he wouldn't be able to walk either. I grinned to myself again, and walked back to the bed where he waited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

Why did he run? I didn't even get a chance to explain. 'Fuck, I'm such an idiot,' I thought. I should've pushed her away, but I was so surpised. I had to go apologize, but I'd wait for Ches to calm him down. GOD, I'M SO STUPID!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

They were sweet and kind of chalky. They tasted like what they looked like, those little Valentine's heart things. I swallowed and waited. Nothing happened.

"How many did you eat?" I jump and looked over at Ches.

"I dunno. About a handful?" I said, shrugging.

"Fuck," he said.

I blinked. "What?"

He shook his head. "There's a reason the sign said only take one."

I shrugged again. "Well, I don't feel-" Sudden, heat rushed through my body, like burning fire. I doubled over on the bed. "Oh, God!" I gasped. The fire! I needed someone to put out the fire!

Ches grinned. "This should be fun," he said, walking towards the bed. I gasped louder as more fire coursed through me. I fell off the bed and onto my knees on the floor. Even my face felt hot. Ches crouched down in front of me. "What's wrong, Alex?" he teased, grabbing my chin and making me look at him. His touch sent lightening shooting straight between my legs, and I gasped and moaned.

"It burns," I choked out.

He chuckled. "I bet it does."

His face was inches away form mine. He leaned in and put his mouth next to my ear. "Do you want me to make it better?" he said, breath tickling my ear. I whimpered and shivered, my head nodding on its own. He chuckled again and pulled back. Lightly as possible, he pressed his lips to mine.

Lightening shot between my legs again, and I moaned and clutched at Ches's hair, kissing him back harder. I felt Ches grin against my mouth as he put his hand at the small of my back, deepening the kiss. Every touch was lightening and fire. Somewhere in the back of my mind, something told me to stop. And I tried, but I couldn't, my body wasn't listening to me.

Ches kissed my neck and started lifting my shirt up. He bit slightly, and I made a mewing noise somewhere in the back of my throat. Ches grinned against my neck. "That was cute. Let's hear it again." He bit again, And I made the sound again.

Everything felt so _good,_ but the nagging in my mind wouldn't stop. "Ches," I moaned.

"Hmm?" he said against my stomach. He licked as he pulled up my shirt more.

"S-s-stop," I said, gasping.

He quickly slipped my shirt over my head and began licking at my chest. I made the sound again, louder than before. "I'm sorry, Alex. I can't do that."

His reflective eyes met my dazed ones as his tongue darted out to lick my nipple. I practically screamed."C-Ches!"

His hands wandered down my waist and unbuckled my belt. He looked up at me. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he said.

He touched the bulge in my pants, and this time I did scream. Ches gave me a wicked smile, and rubbed me through my pants. "Are you a virgin, Alex?"

"P-please, stop, C-Ches.." I panted, even as I lifted my hips into his strokes. The burning!

"Answer my question," he said as he rubbed harder.

I moaned loudly and nodded. "Yes."

He continued stroking me as he leaned forward and licked my ear. "I'll be gentle then."

I clutched at the back of his vest.

"N-no," I said quietly as Ches licked at my neck. Even as Ches touched me, someone else's face kept popping up in my head. I couldn't. There was someone else.

"No," I said a little louder.

Ches growled at me. "Ches..I...I want Devin. I need _Devin_."

Ches growled again and bit down on my shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain.

I gasped and tried to block everything out. "You-you wanted to c-change, Ches. You said never again."

He jerked like I shocked him, and looked at me, eyes clouded and unfocused. "Alex...Alex...I can't stop," he said, even as he bent back down to lick the place he bit me.

I bit my lip, and tried to smile at him. "Yes, you can. 'Cause you're Ches."

He growled again, louder, almost a roar, and leapt away from me, backing into a corner. "Devin!" he screamed "Get in here _NOW_! Or something bad will happen to Alex!"

I tried to smile at him, but the effort was ruined when another wave of fire hit me. I moaned and clawed the ground on either side of me as my back arched.

"Fuck,fuck, fuck," Ches said over and over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV

"-something bad might happen to Alex!"

"Fuck!" I said, and ran up to the room.


	7. Ches's Realization and Devin's Reaction

Me: Heya all! Sry it's been a bit since my last update again, but I was busy reading a Drarry fic :D Y'know...I was going back and reading my first chappies of this again, and I think I rly have gotten a bit better. What do you think?

Alex: I think you need to get back to the current situation. I would really to get out of it, please.

Devin: Damn straight she better get back to the current situation. Imma frickin' massacre that cat. *growls*

Me: *sweatdrop* Okay...so I don't own Alice in wonderland, or the charas from it, but Alex and Devin are MINE :D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/

Alex's PoV:

Burning. All over my body. Lava flowing through my veins. I only thought three things. Devin. Sex. Sex with Devin. I couldn't control my body. Couldn't _think,_ except for those three things. Ches had picked me up and carried me to the bed, or I thought so. It was a lot softer than the floor. I felt myself arching off of it, clawing at the sheets.

Devin, Devin, Devin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ches's PoV:

Damn, this wasn't good. I could barely put him on the bed without molesting him. He didn't seem to have noticed the touches I had given him while setting him on the bed. He kept moaning and clawing at the sheets, staring with blank, unfocused eyes. Since he had eaten the candy, it wasn't going to stop either. Not until he was absolutely and thoroughly fucked.

I don't think he even realized the sounds coming out of his own mouth. He let out a long, breathy moan, and I had to dig my claw-like fingernails into the wood frame of the bed, leaving grooves in the wood. Maybe just one more touch. While we were waiting for Devin. It would only get worse for Alex if I didn't.

I walked over the stand next to the side of the bed we was on. "Alex. Listen to me."

He turned a glassy stare in my direction. "It's only gonna get worse if you don't let someone touch you. At least until Devin gets his slow ass up here."

_Where was her anyway? What was taking him so long?_ Alex shook his head and bit his lip, arching of of the bed again, suppressing a moan. My eyes followed the movement of his bare chest. "C'mon, Alex. Let me touch you. It'll help the burning."

He sat there for a second, panting, but finally he groaned and nodded, turning his head away and looking ashamed.

I smiled to myself, thinking how innocent he was. He was starting to sweat, and the dim light in the room reflected off of him. I closed the small space between me and my bed, and slowly ran my hands over his chest. He gasped and closed his eyes. I smiled a bit and touched his red face. "Does that help?"

He tried smiling, but failed miserably and nodded. "More," he whispered. I nodded and touched him again, flicking my thumb over his nipple. I was rewarded with a choked moan.

My eyes trailed down his chest, then his abdomen, then the very present hard-on in his pants. I wouldn't touch him there. 'But,' I thought, 'In this condition, I don't think he would stop me again.' He made that wonderful mewing noise as I ran my fingernails over his flat, but toned stomach.

'No,' I thought, looking at the permanent blush on his face. 'Any sign of free will has almost completely disappeared.'

'So much like Julus..'

The memory of when I did this to Julus rushed to the front of my mind.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Ches, what does this candy do?" said a boy who looked exactly like a younger Alex. Julus played with a lock of his messy black hair. I grinned my famous grin and held out the bowl full of candy to him._

_"Why don't you try it and find out? It's very popular in Wonderland actually," I purred. _

_He gave me an innocent look. "Well I'm not one much for sweets," he said, his always thoughtful look turning deeper. It was times like this I was glad Julus promised never to read my mind. His expression brightened. "But, if it's you, I'll try one," he said, eyes completely trusting._

_*Bright flash of Light* ( yeah, I'm dramatic like that)_

-MINUTES LATER-

_"Oh, God, Ches, make it stop!" Julus groaned as he fell to his knees. _

_My heart hurt slightly at my betrayal of his trust, but I quickly shook off the guilt. I want him to much._

_I knelt down in front of him. "What's wrong Julus?" I purred, and stroked his cheek. His breath stopped and his face got redder as he gasped._

_"It burns!" he gasped in a choked voice. I grinned and caressed his flushed face. "I bet it does."_

_*Bright flash of Light*_

-LATER STILL-

_"Chesss, stop," Julus gasped as I removed his shirt._

_"Mmm." I looked him in bright green eyes, made glassy by the drug. "I'm sorry, Julus. I can't do that." _

_I kept steady eye contact with him as tongue darted out to lick his nipple._

_"AAaHAaAAH," he practically screamed as I continued my actions. Music to my ears. I circled the nipple with one nail as I licked up his chest to bite his neck. He moaned and moved restlessly. _

_"Cheshire! Ch-Ches, please!" he begged._

_"Please, what?" I said against his neck. "You must speak clearer, Julus. I expected more from a Caterpillar."_

_I brushed my fingers lightly against the bulge in his pants. He screamed loudly, lust and desire evident in the sound. _

_I chuckled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Are you a virgin, Julus?" I asked, unbuttoning his pants. He moaned, but tried backing away from my touch. I frowned. That wasn't normal. He shouldn't be able to resist. I should've given him more than three._

_I yanked his pants away from his hips, taking his underwear with it._

_He immediately tried to cover himself, but I grabbed both his wrists in one hand in an iron grip I knew he couldn't break, and reached down to grasp weeping erection._

_"Ch-Ches," he stuttered as he thrust his hips into my hand. _

_When he didn't continue, I squeezed and stroked. "Answer me, Julus."_

_He screamed at the stimulation. "Y-yes!" he gasped out. _

_I grinned and licked the shell of his ear. "I'll be gentle then."_

_I bent down to lick the head of his cock. "N-no..."_

-END FLASHBACK-

I stumbled backwards, away from the bed. Hearts, I hadn't realized just how similar the situation was. What was I doing? I couldn't do that to Alex. I couldn't let it turn out like with Julus.

"Ch-Ches-" I looked over at the bed. Alex had his head turned toward me, eyes still vacant.

"Please..." he said desperately.

I took a deep breath and stood, steadying myself. I would just have to control myself. Just touching. Nothing else. Alex moaned again.

Damn where was Devin?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

I burst into our room, but no one was there. Damn, where were they?

"They're in Ches's room," I heard.

I turned to see Baby leaning against the door frame, looking smug.

"What?" I said dumbly. She had been keeping her distance from me since Ches threw her into a wall a little while ago.

She smirked and jerked her head in the direction of Ches's room. "I said, they're in Ches's room."

I dashed through the doorway, right past her. "It's too late y'know!" she called after me.

I froze and clenched my teeth. "What do you mean?" I said without turning around.

She giggled. "He's been in there for a while now. Alone. With Ches. What do you think he meant by 'something bad'?" she mocked.

I ran forward and reached for the knob.

"It's loooOOoooOOocked," she sang.

I ignored her and jiggled the knob. Locked. I heard a moan from behind the door, and turned to glare at Baby. "Do you have a key?" I asked harshly.

She shrugged and let loose that infuriating giggle. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I growled low in my throat and turned to face the door again. Screw the damn key.

I stepped back a few steps and ran at it, kicking it down, and darted through the splintered door frame. What I saw tinted my vision with red.

Alex eagle-spread on the bed, his face flushed a deep red, with no shirt on, clutching at the sheets. And Ches was running his hand over the pale, sweat sheened chest.

Or had been, until I kicked in the door. Ches gave me a scared look. "Oh, shit. I forgot it was locked. Look, Devin, it's-" I cut him off as my fist slammed into his face. He flew across the room, and as soon as he hit the ground, I was on top of him. I tried punching him again, but he caught my fist and rolled, pinning me under him.

Panic flooded my mind as images from my childhood tried to push to the surface. I beat them down and narrowed my eyes at Ches. Using the swiftness and strength I learned in karate, I used my free hand to strike his solar plexis. His eyes bugged and his mouth popped open, gasping for breath. I smirked and used my legs to flip him off of me, pinning _him_ to the ground by the neck.

"Where do you get off, huh? I trusted you, you bastard!" I said viciously, completely oblivious to the giggling Baby watching us. I squeezed on his neck, and his look got angry, but he said nothing as I cut off his airflow.

Then, he disappeared. I sat there for a second, staring at where he had been.

Pain erupted in my back, as an elbow came down hard, sending me sprawling on the floor.

I was flipped over to see a snarling Ches grabbing me by my shirt.

"Stop!"

We both turned toward the breathless shout. Alex was on his side, panting, eyes unfocused, but in our general direction.

"Not-," he gasped, "Ches's fault." He tried sinking down on onto the bed, but suddenly arched his back, letting out a strangled moan.

I glared up at Ches. "What the hell happened?" I said angrily.

"What, indeed," giggled Baby, making us aware of her presence once more.

We glared daggers at her and she left the room, pouting.

I turned back to Ches, and he grimaced. "He ate the candy. A whole fuckin' handful."

I looked at Alex. He had his eyes closed now, but we still panting and clutching the sheets for dear life. I pushed Ches off of me. His eyes looked sad and guilty, but he got a determined look on his face as he looked at me.

"You're the only one that can help him now," his eyes started glowing iridescent purple. "Unless...You'd rather I..."

My eyes narrowed. "No chance in hell. What do I have to do?" I asked, though it was somewhat obvious by the tent in Alex's pants.

Then Ches did the most amazing thing. He _blushed_. Then it was gone and he grinned wickedly at me. "Well, you see. If he had eaten one candy, it only would have been enough to get him a bit...excited, then worn off in about an hour. He ate a frickin' handful, so he is _burning_, as well as the fact that it could take several hours for it to wear off. And, He'll be in immense pain from the burning unless..." Ches paused and looked thoughtful.

I knew where this was going, but asked anyway. "Well? Unless?"

He glanced at my face and laughed a little. "I was trying to find a way to put it delicately. But it seems there isn't one. You'll have to have sex with him. A lot," he said bluntly.

I felt my face heat up, and knew my mouth was hanging open. "W-what? But-but Alex isn't gay!"

It wasn't like I didn't want too, but...

I glanced back at Alex. It felt too much like I was taking advantage of him.

Ches gave me a grim look. "At this point, he really doesn't care. Hell, you could even be on bottom, and he wouldn't hesitate to fuck you. Devin he's so far gone, he _asked_ me to touch him."

I eyes popped open at this, then traveled back to Alex, in the same position as before, then they snapped back to Ches. "Wait, did you say _me_? On bottom? As in Alex topping _me_?"

Ches's amethyst eyes sparkled with humor. "Yea. He'd do it."

I stared into space for a second. I just couldn't picture Alex topping _me._ Or anyone for that matter.

"Devin..." I heard airily from the bed.

I gaze jerked to Alex. He was sitting up on his elbows, and it looked to be very difficult. His eyes were glassy and dazed as they connected with mine.

"Wait are you waiting for? Fuck me. Please."

My eyes practically bugged out of their sockets.

"Woah," I heard Ches say behind me. He was staring at Alex, desire evidant on his face.

I felt the familiar burning in my chest. Jealousy. I didn't want Ches to see Alex like this anymore.

"Get out," I said calmly to Ches.

He stared at me. "Huh?"

"Get. Out," I repeated slowly

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, sir! Wouldn't want to get in another fight with you again."

He rubbed his stomach where I hit him, and I slowly realized my back hurt like hell.

"Yeah, same. Geez, were you trying to break my back?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "I have a short temper. You forgot I could disappear, huh?"

I smiled. "Yup."

He started walking towards the door, but stopped and turned back around. "Have fun," he said, winking.

I smirked as he closed the door. Damn right I was gonna have fun.

Turning around, I faced Alex. His moans were getting louder and more desperate.

I slid a knee onto the bed, and he turned his face towards me. I gave him a soft look. "What do you want, Alex?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So there you go :D

I realize the lemon isn't as lemony as it could be, but don't worry, you'll get some later.

I also wanted to tell you that from here on out, Alex, Devin, and Ches will answer your questions! Just leave the question in a review or pm me, and I will respond as them!

Alex: Uhg, this is horribly, mortifyingly embarrassing! Get me OUT of this situation. PLEASE. And I don't WANT to answer questions.

Devin: This is pretty bad. But there's no way in hell we're gonna get you OUT of this :)

And I don't mind answering questions, and I'll make Alex answer his too.

I would have liked to take you on my own terms though...

Alex: O.O *runs*

Devin: ...*grins* Heheh *chases*

Ches: ...Yeah...While they're off doing that, I'd like to point out I don't mind answering questions either. Oh and review please! *grins and looks sexy* One of us will _personally_ (he practically purrs the word) reply to you.


	8. Side Effects and Scars

Hey there everyone :D Are you liking my attempt at lemony goodness? I was listening to B!tches by Hollywood Undead when I typed this :3 Love the reviews I'm getting! Thank you all so much!

This is what they have to say to your reviews and questions:

Devin: Yeah we're really enjoying reading them. Um...**kloadheart **just wanted to tell you that I would NOT love to see that. And **mysmexykitty** your review made all of us fell good :D

Alex: **Doryan, **thank you for your review ad well. It loved the french :) Thank you all.

Ches: Ms. **Chakragirl15, **thanks for your question. I know I already answered you personally, but I'll answer again so everyone else will know. I have no siblings and my favorite color is purple because it was one of my father's fur colors, and his other was pink(which isn't my style). And **kloadheart, **I support you :3

Me: Okay back to the story...where was I again?...OH YEAH:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

Even through my hazy mind, I had heard them fighting, but couldn't summon any willpower to sit up. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt another moan escape my lips as another wave of fire rushed through my blood stream.

"I TRUSTED YOU TO BASTARD!"

Devin? I heard a thud, and adrenaline coursed through me as I sat up quickly. I didn't want either of them hurt. I saw Ches on top of Devin, looking ready to bite him as he held his shoulders off the floor by his shirt.

"Stop!" I shouted as strongly as possible. It wasn't much, and it left me out of breath.

"Not-" I gasped out, "Ches's fault."

And it wasn't. It was my choice to eat the damned candy. I sank back onto the bed...or tried to. But before my back touched the bed again, another wave made my back arch and I moaned loudly. God, I probably sounded like a whore to him. I closed my eyes and clutched at sheets. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard them talking. Just snippets of conversation.

"-a lot."

"-isn't gay!"

I smirked at that one. Yeah, I thought so too. But at this point, if he were a girl, it wouldn't make a difference to me.

"-even be on bottom,"

"-_asked_ me,"

"-me? On bottom?"

I almost laughed at the tone of Devin's voice, but the burning was choking me. I almost wanted to punch Devin and tell him to get on with it, if I could move. It took all of my strength to once again sit up and call his name weakly. As his eyes connected with mine, my lips spoke without my permission.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me. Please," I said desperately.

His eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open in one of the most comical expression I had ever seen, and his face turned red.

I cursed in my mind. This drug was _really_ getting to me.

"Whoa," I heard Ches say.

Vaguely I heard "Get out," and the door clicked closed.

I saw Devin's face appear above me and groaned in relief. His eyes were soft and his eyes seemed kind of...sorry. Was it really that bad? The thought of having sex with me?

He leaned forward, his face inched from mine. "What do you want Alex?"

Despite my being hesistant, my body moved for me. It didn't hesitate to reach up and drag Devin's face towards mine. By body arched my hips upwards, brushing our bodies together. Devin's eyes widened, but began to glow with the familiar fire from the tunnel. It seems like it had been so long since I last saw that look. He filled the distance between us quickly, pressing his lips to mine.

I gasped. The lightning it had been with Ches was just a spark compared to with Devin.

He pulled back, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked huskily.

I nodded and grabbed onto his soft, blond hair. He smirked before kissing me again. I gasped again, and he took full advantage of the opening, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. His warm tongue stroked mine teasingly, and I kissed back hesitantly after a bit. He pulled to look at me, and I whimpered in protest.

"Was that your first kiss, Alex?"

My eyes widened as I realized it wasn't. The one that Ches gave me was. He waited patiently for my answer. I finally shook my head slowly. His eyes narrowed.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously.

I shook my head again, knowing if I told him, he would kill Ches.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

As Alex shook his head again, my eyes stayed narrowed. I thought I might know who it was, but he _was_ going to tell me. I hated to be like Ches and take advantage of the situation, but...I was going to take a page or two from Ches's book.

I ran my hands over Alex's chest. He gasped and arched into my touch. I leaned down next to his ear. "You _will_ tell me, Alex."

I pinched one of his nipples, the other hand trailing low on his stomach. He cried out and grasped at the comforter. I kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth. I pulled back after a bit to look at his face. His eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly as he panted, a bit of drool on the side of his mouth.

_Mine__._

I blinked at my own thoughts.

_Mine__._

'_Yes_," I thought, "_He is mine_."

I kissed him again, memorizing the taste of him. I ran my hand over his flat stomach. He was almost_ too_ skinny. He groaned into my mouth, and I tilted his head back to kiss him even deeper. Then I stroked him through his pants. He gasped and moned, pushing against my hand.

Now.

"Who was it Alex?" I said as purringly as I could. He bit his lip and threw his arm across his face, covering his eyes.

I pressed harder as kept stroking the rock hard bulge. He kept biting his lip, but more moans broke through.

Then...I stopped. As much as I wanted to keep going, I stopped everything and pulled away. His arm flew away from his face as he sat up and looked at me frantically. I smirked at him, probably making myself look like an arrogant jackass.

"If you don't tell me, I'll get out of the bed, leave the room, and not come back," I said quietly.

I wouldn't really. The bulge in my own pants was obviously not going to allow me to leave, and I couldn't just leave him like this. But he didn't know that. He still hesitated, so I started to get off of the bed. As I turned away, his hand shot out to grab my arm. I smirked again and turned back.

"Yes?" I asked knowingly.

He looked down. "It was Ches," he panted out breathlessly.

My anger flared up, and I almost left him so I could strangle Ches, but he looked so...fragile. Like he wanted to just shrink up and disappear. My eyelids lowered until they were only half open, and I kissed the top of his head. "It's okay Alex."

His body jerked like he'd been shocked. I felt his hands on my chest, and looked down in surprise. He looked up at me, eyes dazed and glassy once more.

"I want you," he said in a sultry voice. His hand ran lower, feeling my abs through my shirt.

Rumbling filled the air, and when Alex looked up at me uncertainly I realized it me. I was growling. I smiled at him, trying to seem...I dunno...softer, I guess? I could tell he was a virgin, and I didn't want to scare him. I pushed him back down on the bed, slowly positioning myself on top of him. I sat up on my hands and knees, looking down at him.

His eyes were half closed, their already brilliant green made brighter by desire. The dim lights cast light shadows on his blushing face.

"You're so beautiful, Alex," I said in a reverent tone of voice. If possible, his blush got deeper. I chuckled.

"S-so are you," he said suddenly.

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

He lifted his hands to run them over my shirt-clad chest again. "You are beautiful. I've thought that since back at school, when we first met," he said, trying to form sentences through his panting. He caught the hem of my shirt, starting to pull it up. My breath caught in my throat, and I stopped him. I didn't want him to see the way my torso looked.

He gave me a questioning look, and I felt instant guilt at the hurt in that gaze as well. "Alex...before you see me...you need to know...my skin isn't exactly normal..." I tried to explain.

He tugged at my shirt again. "I don't care," he said.

"So you say..." I said as I sat back on my knees on top of him, removing my black shirt and mesh undershirt.

He stared at my torso, seeing the numerous, white slash mark scars. If I remembered correctly, the largest stretched from the left side of my chest to the right side of my hip.

I waited patiently for him to quit staring. He sat up and reached out hesitantly to touch the largest scar. "Did you-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No. I didn't do this to myself."

He suddenly gasped and lurched forward, grabbing onto my shoulders and groaning. "Alex!"

He tried to smile up at me. "You are still beautiful."

I shivered as he continued to feel the contures and ridges of my abdomen. "Alex..." I said, grabbing his face between both of my hands. "You are the first one to ever say anything like that to me."

I leaned down to kiss him again, and he kissed back eagerly. I felt tugging at the waist of my pants, and Alex's hand brushed my hard-on through the cloth. I hissed and grabbed his hand. "You _really_ don't want to do that, love," I said gently.

"W-why?" I whispered innocently.

"If you touch me there, I don't think I could hold back anymore."

I shivered at first, but then frowned. "Who the hell said I wanted you to?" he said in an irritated voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but stayed calm. This was the drug talking.

"Alex, I want to take this slow. Your first time should be special."

I saw his jaw tense as he clenched his teeth. "But-" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Not to mention that because this _is_ your first time, it _will_ hurt. A lot."

His eyes got big and the anger drained from his face, replaced by a somewhat scared expression.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/

Alex's PoV:

It would hurt? I didn't know whether it was the drug or not, but I really didn't care. And that scared me. I still wanted him. His touch was lessoning the burning caused by the drug, but my body was still hungry for more.

I turned my eyes up to his. "I-I don't know why, but I really don't care."

He looked at me with eyes full of amazement as I started removing my bracelets.

"I believe I said this before, but," I arched upwards, brushing our hip together. "Fuck me."

I grabbed his hair and kissed him.

I heard him growl before kissing me back. This kiss wasn't gentle like the last one. It was hard, rough and demanding. I tugged at hims pants again, and this time he didn't stop me, just growled more and tugged at mine as well. I helped by lifting my hips off of the bed, and he ripped my pants of quickly, leaving me in only my black boxers.

I pulled harder at his, but he was wearing a belt and they wouldn't come off. He chuckled as I made an aggravated noise.

"Not so fast love," he said evilly.

My heart pounded against my ribcage. That was the second time he had called me "love." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down slowly. I closed my eyes and threw my arm over my face to hide it. The cool breeze on my lower body made me shiver and bite my lip.

"Why are you looking away, Alex?" he asked, voice husky with desire.

"I-It's embarrassing," I stuttered quietly.

I felt his warm breath on my ear. "No, not at all. You're beautiful here, too."

I felt his hand close around my throbbing erection and cried out, jerking my hips upward. I was going to die by the end of this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wooohooo another chappy. I added it just for you guys.

Alex: *face is beet red and he refuses to make eye contact with anyone.* P-p-p-please review.

Devin: *puts an arm around Alex* Yeah, you perverts. If you're gonna peek in on our private moments, you sure as hell better review.

Ches: *grins and waves at us* Yes please review. And remember, we take questions!


	9. Unknown Person and Passion

Hey all! I am BACK BABY! I wrote all of this just for you. **thelittlegreencat **gave me some good ideas, and **yerkhater** was really awesome with that potato peeler! New notebook, fresh start, and more lemony goodness!

Ches: *grins* hmmhmm...This should be interesting. It's great to be back.

Devin: FINALLY! *grabs Alex* Jesus, it's been waaay to long.

Alex: *blushes madly and tries to get away* Nooooo! I was enjoying the break. No, please don't make me do this again!

Me: *cackles evilly* Where was I?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin PoV:

As Alex jerked upwards, I could only smirk.

"Your reactions are so...innocent, Alex," I said teasingly.

His face was still covered, and as far as I could tell, his eyes were still closed. "Sh-Shut up!" he moaned breathlessly.

"Hm," I chuckled a bit and stroked up and down.

He gasped and bit his lip, a tear leaking out of the corner of his eye. As more tears leaked out, I leaned forward and kissed them, the taste salty on my tongue.

"Don't cry, Alex. What's wrong?" I asked.

He whimpered and shook his head. "N-nothing."

I touched his face with my free hand. "Then why are you crying?" I asked, stroking gently.

He moaned and kept biting his lip. "It feels..._to good_," he moaned. I smirked and pumped my hand once more.

"I see. I'm sorry I stopped," I whispered, leaning forward. He moaned again, hips jerking as he clutched at the bed sheets.

"Are you going to do that every time I touch you here?" I asked playfully.

He groaned and kept that arm over his face, hiding his eyes. "Stop teasing me, Devin," he said shakily.

The way he said my name in that breathless voice almost snapped any control I had, and that arm was beginning to annoy me. I reached forward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Unknown Mysterious Person's PoV: (You will get to know who he is later)

My eyes widened as I saw the blond pin Alex's arms over his head. I watched, fascinated and unable to wake up. Alex's eyes shot open.

"Wha-What are you doing?" he gasped out.

"Your arms are getting in the way, I want to see your eyes," Devin said simply.

Alex's eyes were liquid emerald as Devin began licking his way down Alex's body, still stroking and massaging Alex's cock. He squirmed beneath the larger male, trying to free his arms, but was held still by Devin's superior strength. The raven haired boy cried out as Devin bit and licked at his nipples, and Devin seemed to like that noise, as he continued his actions. The smaller boy arched one last time before moaning and coming, coating his stomach and Devin's hand in sticky liquid. Devin smirked and brought the hand to his lips, licking it.

"Too soon," he whispered, still holding Alex's wrists above his head.

A look of anger and shame crossed Alex's face before he closed his bright emerald colored eyes and looked away, clenching his teeth.

Devin chuckled. "It's alright, love. I expected it, and it looks like," he ran his hands down Alex's sticky stomach to his still hard erection, "you're still ready."

And he was. This drug was powerful, everyone in Wonderland, even I, knew this. Devin bent to lick Alex's stomach.

"Would you like to know how you taste, Alex?" he asked wickedly.

Alex looked confused. "Wha-?" he was cut off as Devin kissed him deeply.

His eyes widened a fraction, but closed after a moment. He liked the way it tasted. Devin's hand went lower and brushed Alex's entrance. His eyes popped open and he whimpered into the blond's mouth. Devin just deepened the kiss as he inserted a finger inside him. Alex whimpered at the pain and tensed.

"Relax, Alex," Devin whispered gently.

He moved his finger in and out, and Alex's jerked against the hold on his wrists and moaned, the sound laced with pain. Devin released his hold on Alex's wrists the touch him elsewhere, trying to get his mind off any pain he was feeling. To his relief, Alex did not pull away, but clung to his shoulders, digging his nails into his back. The blond smiled and used his free hand to rub Alex's cock. He moved his finger quickly, making Alex jerk against him.

Slowly, he inserted another finger, and felt Alex's body tense around it. He gently massaged the raven, scissoring his fingers to stretch him. Alex whimpered again, but less with pain. As Devin continued his actions, the whimpers turned to moans as Alex pressed eagerly against his partner's hand. "D-Devin, please!" the smaller moaned.

The other smiled gently and kissed him on the forehead, sitting up. Alex cried out in protest as the fingers were removed, but his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as soon as he saw why Devin had stopped. The blond undid his belt, slowly sliding out of the Tripp pants he had on, revealing red boxer-briefs. He locked blue eyes with green as he slid the boxers down as well. Alex didn't dare break the stare, for he wasn't brave enough to look down.

Devin settled himself on top of Alex again. "Spread your legs, love," he breathed in Alex's ear.

Alex's face turned crimson, but he did as he was told. Devin moved between them, leaning forward to kiss Alex again. He ran is fingers through the sticky, white coating on the smaller's stomach, making Alex's look at him questionably.

"It'll make it easier. A lot less painful," Devin said quietly.

Even though Alex didn't understand, he nodded, letting gaze gaze wander over Devin's body. His eyes widened and he squeaked when he saw what the other boy was doing. He was coating himself. With Alex's semen. And he was huge. Fear raced through Alex's mind. How was that supposed to fit _inside _him? He suddenly looked terrified. Devin glanced at his face and leaned forward, setting his forehead against Alex's.

"It's going to be alright, Alex."

Alex's gaze lifted to his, and he blurted out the stupidest comment possible. "But it's so BIG!" he practically shouted.

His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth, face red with humiliation. Devin's own eyes widened as well, and he laughed, causing Alex's blush to spread to every visible part of his body. Then he arched and moaned again, hand coming up to grip Devin's shoulders. Devin cursed as Alex once again dug his nails into his back. Damn that drug. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They should be going slower.

"The fire.." Alex moaned.

I, myself, was being overloaded with all of the excess information, the emotions. But just like every other dream-vision before this, I couldn't wake up or leave. I felt everything they felt, I knew every thought, I knew everything.

Devin pushed Alex back down on the bed.

"Just relax and breath Alex," he said roughly, and began to push inside him.

Alex cried out as pain radiated through him, riding and building on the waves made by the fire.

"Shh, love," Devin whispered.

He locked their mouths together, pushing deeper. He groaned as he pushed all the way in. God, it was so good. He had trouble maintaining control, reminding himself over and over that Alex was a virgin. He stayed still for a bit, letting Alex get used to the feel of his invasion.

After only ten seconds, Alex broke there kiss to glare up at him. "Move!" he said desperately.

The blond didn't need to be told twice. He began to thrust in and out, picking up the pace each time. Alex met each and every one of his thrusts, moaning and gasping loudly. Devin was at Alex's neck, kissing and licking him. He bit down once, and Alex made a mewing noise somewhere in the back of his throat, bucking into his thrust. Devin moaned, the sound low and rough. Alex's gaze sharpened at the sound.

He bucked again, this time on purpose. The moan sounded again, longer and louder. As Alex smiled, Devin paused and gave him a desperate look. "I'm to close Alex. You should stop. Before I finish this before you get the chance to enjoy it," he growled.

Something flashed in Alex's eyes before he smiled again. "Maybe I don't want to," he said, before pushing against Devin fast and hard.

Any control Devin had been using snapped. He pinned Alex's hips to the bed, thrusting wildly, at a pace much faster than they had been going before. Alex gasped in surprise and clutched at Devin as he hit a spot that made him see stars. They were both so close it was overloading their senses. Devin slipped a hand between them, grasping Alex's weeping erection and squeezing.

"Come with me, Alex," he said in a rough voice.

He gripped and stroked in time with his thrusting, making Alex scream with each one. As Alex came, Devin thrust in as hard and deep as possible, coming with him. He collapsed in an exhaustion on top of Alex, careful to keep sat up on his elbows so as not to crush him with his weight. Alex was exhausted as well, eyes closed, breathing uneven and harsh. They were both coated lightly in sweat. Even as Devin turned to say something, Alex snuggled close to him, and his breathing became even.

Devin looked down in surprise, but smiled as he realized Alex had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of his head lightly.

"Sleep well, my love," he said, even as he lay down next to him and fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

My dream-vision ended there. Emerald eyes popped open. I sat up quickly, causing the chains on my arms and legs to rattle. I smiled as I ran a hand through my black, sweat soaked hair.

"Well, well, what do you fuckin' know. They're finally here. Alice is back in Wonderland, and this time, he brought a friend."

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I think it's pretty good. X3

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. The Morning After

I'm so glad you all liked the new chapter! Yeah! I'm on a role!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

I woke the way I usually did. First, thinking how sad it was I had to wake up. Second, instantly on alert, thinking I was at home. Never know what might happen to me there. But then, something stirred against my chest, and my eyes popped open.

Alex. I was in bed, _cuddling_ with Alex. He was still asleep, our faces inches from each other, my arms wrapped around him. Without conscious thought, I smiled. I had smiled more in the few days we had been friends than I had in my entire life. I had known Alex for years, been his silent shadow and protector, him never knowing I existed, and now I was sleeping with him.

I ran my hands along his body, memorizing the texture of him. This would probably be the last time I touched him in a while, considering last was only prompted by the drug. My hands went down his arms to grasp his wrists gently, and froze. I knew this texture of skin. The feeling of the raised, smooth skin of scar tissue. I turned his wrist over, squinting in the dim morning light.

There were two think, pale scars. Not multiple thin ones. He had cut with the intent to kill.

I studied his innocent, sleeping face. What could possibly make him do something like this?

I turned his other hand over, and sure enough, there were two more scars. I brought to the surface the memory of his face when he saw the scars on my arms. He had looked a bit afraid, but mostly concerned and worried, not shocked or horrified like many people had been.

He was used to this.

I saw his cold, expressionless face when I had asked him about his parents on our way home. _"They were murdered..."_

I had let it be, knowing the subject was probably sensitive. But now? I would have to ask him when he got up. For now, I just layed back down and pulled him closer, tucking his head under my chin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how warm it was. I tried moving, only to find that I was trapped in someone's arms. I opened my eyes sleepily to find myself staring at a pale, scarred chest.

Devin.

I was tucked against his muscular body, his arms around me and his head sitting comfortably on top of mine.

The second thing I noticed when I moved: I was sticky. We both were. I took my head out from under Devin's to look at his face and make sure he was asleep, which he was. I slipped out of his embrace carefully and looked down at myself, making a disgusted noise. I was a mess. Neither one of us had had enough energy to clean up last night.

Last night...

My face burned at the memory. Oh, God, what had I done? I lost my virginity. To another boy.

My frantic gaze went around the room. Were those curtains opened last night?

My eyes fell on the dresser. My clothes from the real world were sitting there, folded and clean, next to Devin's. I went up to them and gathered them in my arms. I should take a shower. I took one last look at Devin's face before going into the bathroom, and was struck by how beautiful he was with the early morning light shining on his face like that.

I bet he was one of those pretty boys when he was little. You the ones. The ones that get mistaken for girls if their hair is too long.

I went into the bathroom smiling, but a thought hit me that almost made me drop my clothes on the floor.

Those curtains had _not_ been open last night. And the only way that my clothes could be in here AND clean is if... Omigod.

Ches. Ches had been in here. My face burned and I looked to see my whole body blushing. Ches had _seen_ us.

I shook myself. It really didn't matter. Ches knew what happened before today.

I went over to the shower and winced at the sharp pain in my backside as I turned the water on. At least they ad indoor plumbing here. What were the chances of that?

It was only once I was in the shower with the hot water poring down on me that I realized how sore I was. I was sore in places I didn't even know existed, and that brought me back to thoughts of last night. I groaned. Devin probably thought I was a whore, the way I had begged and moaned last night.

I felt myself start to get hard and quickly looked for something else to think about. I saw a bottle of what looked liked shampoo and reached for it, but hesitated.

Oh, no, no, no. No more using strange items in Ches's house. We already knew what happened last time I did that. I saw a bar of normal looking soap as well, picked it up, and sniffed it. Smelled normal enough.

I washed off quickly and dressed, then tried to shape my hair into some asemblance of order. Gelling and styling it last night had switched the side of my part, and I quickly put it back on the right side. It made me feel almost normal. I took a deep breath after taking one last look into the mirror and heading into the room, hoping Devin was still asleep.

He wasn't. He was sitting up in the bed, sheets pooling at his hips. I automatically blushed at the sight of him. He smiled at me and stretched, causing the sheets to go dangerously low.

"Good morning," he said in a sleepy voice.

I quickly diverted my gaze to the wall. "G-g-g'morning," I said shakily. "How's your arm?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of his obvious nudity.

He looked surprised, as if he had completly forgotten about it, and looked down at his arm. I looked too. The bandages had come off a bit and were starting to unwind. They were also slightly stained with blood.

He gave a small laugh and began to rebind his arm. "It's fine," he said.

My eye widened and I ran over to his side of the bed. "Not it's not! These need new bandages," I said worriedly. I started to get up. "I'll go get them."

He began to follow me and I glared at him over my shoulder. "Don't you move until I get back."

He chuckled as I went into the bathroom to rummage around Ches's cabinet until I found the bandages.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Devin's PoV:

I really had forgotten about my arm. I had been much to distracted to think about it, but it stung a bit now. As Alex went and rummaged around in the bathroom, I unwound the rest of the bandages. The cut from our fight with the sign looked fine, but the bite mark had re-opened and were red and angry looking. Probably from the strain of my using so much.

Alex came back out of the bathroom with a bottle of alcohol and some bandages. He was back in his black t-shirt and jeans, but I didn't really mind. I had been attracted to him since he first came to Kingsley five months ago. This was my Alex, and I liked him no matter what he was dressed in.

He ripped a small piece of bandage off with his teeth and dabbed some alcohol on it.

"You don't mind me helping, do you?" he asked uncertainly.

Oops, I must have been staring. "No, not at all. I'm just not used to this," I said, smiling.

He looked confused as he knelt down in front of me with the bandages. "What do you mean? You just said you were, yesterday."

I flinched as he gently dabbed the bites. "I mean I'm not used to being cared for. This is the first time anyone but a nurse of doctor has ever taken care of me."

He looked up at me in surprise. "What about your parents?" he asked innocently.

I gave him a bitter, cold smile. "They sure as hell _never_ helped me."

He eyes got wide and he backed up a bit. Damn, I scared him. I tried putting a cap on my emotions and gave him a sorry expression. "My bad. Didn't mean to get all dark and creepy on you," I said quietly.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's okay."

He went back to dabbing at my arm, and his position on the floor in front of me finally registered, bringing sexual thoughts to mind. Speaking of scaring him...

"You don't hurt to bad anywhere, do you, Alex?" I asked suddenly, noticing he was careful to keep any pressure off of the backside by crouching, not sitting.

His face turned tomato red and he jerked his hand away from my arm, knocking over the bottle of alcohol in the process.

He gasped and looked horrified. "Omigod! Damn, this is gonna stain Ches's rug! Shit!" he said, face still red, and I remembered that he had a bad habit of cursing a lot when he was angry or frustrated.

I got off the bed and knelt beside him. "It's fine. Just go get some paper towels or something from the bathroom," I said, touching his shoulder. He stared at me, eyes wide, and stumbled backwards, away from me. "R-r-right!" he stuttered and bolted to the bathroom.

I was confused at first, but looked down at myself and remembered I was naked. Well, shit. It disgusted him that much to be around me naked? I collect my clothes from the dresser and began getting dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

I quickly gathered up large amounts of paper towels. Why had I bolted like that? I mean...he was just being considerate of me. But...him being that close...and freaking _naked_...

I just had to get away. Being that close to him made my body hot. I took a deep breath and went back into the room. Devin was sitting on the, dressed.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I knelt down to start cleaning up the alcohol, only the sharply inhale again at the pain. After a moment of cleaning, I began to realize the awkward silence that was settling over us, and I could feel Devin's gaze burning a hole into my skull as he stared at me.

I had to break it. "Yeah..." I said reluctantly, my face burning.

I felt the glare end as Devin said, "Huh?"

I looked at him sideways as I cleaned. "Yeah, I'm a bit sore."

His gaze grew concerned and he knelt down beside me, careful not to touch me. I sighed inwardly. So he did find me disgusting.

"Really? I'm so sorry...I should've been more careful." He looked somewhat angry at himself.

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't your fault. It was mine," I sated as I finished cleaning up the alcohol.

"How so?" he asked with a confused expression.

I steadied my gaze on him and put on the mask I wore at school and in public, the mask that had come down almost the second I had met him.

"Look, I could tell from your expression and what you said before we did it that you didn't want to have sex with me," I said bluntly.

Devin's mouth dropped open and he tried to interrupt, but I held up a hand. "It's alright. I practically forced myself on you and begged. But," I said shamefully, knowing what I was about to say would rip my heart out and be as untrue as possible, "I don't like other men. I'm completely straight, so you don't have to worry, I'll never hit on you again."

I turned to go into the bathroom, closing the door softly. Once it was closed I let the tears fall, leaving the person I was almost sure I was falling in love with speechless in the other room.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

TAH-DAH! Gotta love your cliff hangers right?

And by the way, this is pretty much the end of the PROLOGUE! That's right! The real story starts in the next chapter, and all of the dynamic characters are finally gonna show up! Not to mention...you get the find out who that mysterious person was! I hope you all understand, this is going to be epically long. As in, like 40 chapters long, if I keep writing like I am now.


	11. Begin The Game

Hey everyone! Happy late Vday! Added this just for you!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

The rest of the morning in our room was silent. After I came out of the bathroom, I finished re-wrapping Devin's arm in complete quiet. We were lounging around, me in armchair, legs crossed and head sitting on my hand, and Devin on the bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, when Ches burst into the room.

"Good morning, boys! Did we enjoy ourselves last night?" he asked cheerfully.

My face burned and I stared at the floor. Devin's cold gaze was on the window. Ches looked back and forth between us, clueless. "Everything alright?" he questioned.

"Fine," we said in unison.

Our gazes met for a second before quickly looking away. Ches looked between us one more time before raising an eyebrow. "Fine. Whatever you say, but right now we have a more important problem,' he said seriously.

We turned our heads to looked at him questioningly.

"How get you home," he said bluntly.

I uncrossed my legs and sat forward, wincing. Still a bit sore. "What do you mean? Can't we just go back the way we came?"

Ches shook his head slowly. "The door is gone. Once a person falls into Wonderland, they don't leave."

Devin frowned. "But that's not right. I...Alice...Alice got back..." he brought a hand to his forehead, gasping and closing his eyes.

I gave him a concerned look. "You okay?" I asked.

He smirked. "Yeah, just a headache."

Ches pinned Devin with a narrow-eyed stare. "How do you know about our Alices?" he questioned suspiciously.

We stared at him. "It's a book in our world. Written by Lewis Carroll, a work of fiction meant for children and adults where a little girl falls into a crazy Wonderland," I stated matter-of-factly. It was just what I remembered from English.

Ches grinned. "You have no idea how much you sounded like Julus just then," he said, eyes glowing that eerie purple. He immediately blinked and looked away, and I wondered if I had just imagined it. "But there is _nothing_ innocent about this Wonderland. For a child, perhaps, but only because we are not allowed to harm children, and its sounds like for your story there is only one Alice. Once again, that is not the case. There have been _several_ Alices."

My eyes widened and I suddenly got a back feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ches was once again not looking like himself. He looked... dangerous.

I wanted to get closer to Devin. Just curl up next to him and stay there, but I wouldn't. I glanced in his direction to see he had gotten up from the bed and moved closer, but was rubbing his temples for the so-called 'headache.'

"Usually, they're girls," Ches continued. "But was get the occasional boy. All hold the name Alice." His gaze remained locked on me as his moved languidly around the room. "Or, in the case of a boy...Alex."

I bit my lip. No, no, no, no! Ches got closer to me. "Although...You are the first without blond hair and blue eyes."

He got even closer, setting one hand on each arm of the chair and leaning towards me. "Back off, Cat," Devin said, suddenly beside my chair and glaring angrily at Ches.

Ches blinked as if he had been in a daze and backed away quickly. "I-I'm sorry. Couldn't help it," he said, not meeting our eyes.

My heart thundered in my chest. "N-no way! I can't be Alice! It doesn't fit!" I cried.

Ches shook his head sadly. "No, you're Alex, which makes you AN Alice. You're name sealed your fate the moment you saw Peter White. Otherwise, you wouldn't have even been able to get here, unless you lived here originally." His gaze traveled to Devin. "But I don't know how you got here."

Devin kept rubbing his temples. Must be one hell of a headache. "Maybe it's the hair and eyes," he said stiffly.

"Maybe," Ches replied. His amethyst eyes settled back on me. "Since you're Alice, and I'm the first one you met, I have to explain Wonderland to you. What your goal is, and the rules."

What? _What?_ I looked at him and was sure I must look crazy. All of the gears in my head were turning, trying to find a way out of this, and I couldn't. I didn't know this place. "NO! I'm not Alice! You got it wrong!"

Ches closed his eyes and shook his head once again, and spoke to me with the tone a parent would use to explain something to a kid who wouldn't listen. "We are never wrong."

My eyes went to Devin, who kept steady eye contact as he shook his head from side to side once. "Looks like we're stuck here for the time being. I'll stick with you no matter what, and I'll help you with your goal, whatever it is." His eyes became cold. "If you can tolerate my presence."

I winced at his cold tone, and Ches crossed his arms over his chest. "And he's the only one you can trust once we leave this house. Now, are you ready to listen?" he asked in an ominous tone.

Devin glanced at me and nodded, and I nodded as well. The sooner I knew what I had to do, the sooner I could get home.

"Alright. First thing you should know: Everyone in Wonderland has that candy, and they _will_ try to get you to eat it. Alice's body is a prize to be won, as long as the King doesn't find you first. Which bring me to the second thing: Wonderland is full of deadly things, its citizens included. Usually, whoever Alice meets first is a sort of partner for them throughout this...well this _**game.**_"

He grinned at me sadly. "That includes me. That means I'm your partner while you're here."

I smiled a bit. If I had to be stuck with someone, I was glad it was him. But then his expression got solemn. "But the one thing we are never supposed to tell the Alices..." he looked towards the window nervously, then made eye contact with both of us to show how serious he was. "Is that none of us can be trusted. We are all puppets of the King of Hearts. All except one. The Caterpillar."

He looked at the ground and his voice was full of regret when he spoke again. "But, because of my mistake, even he belongs to the King now."

He sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. But I like you, and you're going to live if I have anything to say about it. Anyway, once inside our dwellings, the game is null. Weapons do not work inside houses, but once we get outside...If the King orders me to kill you..." he gave me a scary look, "I must try to the best of my ability."

Now that scared me. Me against Ches? I wouldn't last a fraction of a second. I brought my knees up to my chest and sat my chin on my knees.

"All of us are armed in some way with what we call Weapons. once outside anyway. Like I said, they don't work in dwellings. Except for the King's castle."

He took the Rabbit's pocket watch out from his back pocket, dangling it by the chain and grinning. "You were lucky enough to get Peter White's before he had the change to use it."

I stared at it. "It's a watch. Not a weapon," I said, confused.

Ches smiled sweetly. "Oh, really?"

He looked at it for a second, and it turned into a shiny, gold .45 pistol.

"What the fuck?" Devin said, and immediately stepped in front of me. Ches grinned and it turned back into a watch. His grin disappeared and he began explaining things again. "We all have one, though in different forms. Mine is the comb in the guest room, I don't use it much. I'm more of a hand to hand fighter. And the White's are really the only one's who favor fire arms as their weapons. Everyone else uses blades. Any weapon we want, and it instantly appears."

He looked at it again, and it turned into a plain gold dagger. "I don't know the name of his weapon, so it won't transform right for me. Plain everything. Daggers are my personal favorite, anyway. Up close and personal."

I pressed myself back into the chair, and Ches saw this, turning the weapon back into a watch. Devin relaxed and went back to standing idly by my chair. "I wouldn't hurt either of you of my own accord. In fact, I'm giving you so many cheats, it isn't even funny. I'll help you as much as I can once outside, but if the King gets ahold of me for more than a minute, consider me your worst enemy."

I asked the one question nagging at my mind. "Wait, why do I need to know this? Why would the King want to stop me from getting home, or want me _dead_?" I asked, concerned and worried. Life or death situations, just so I could go home?

Ches steadied his gaze on me. "Because you have to kill the King of Hearts."

I sat straight up and my jaw dropped, the same flashback from the tunnel filling my mind. My mother massacred in front of me. The smell, God the smell.

I clutched at my head, pulling at my hair and trying not to scream, eyes shut tight. The memory was fresh and raw, as if it had happened yesterday instead of all those years ago. I felt familiar hands on my shoulder and turned towards the warm body. "Alex! Alex, breathe! C'mon! I'm here, you're fine."

Knew that voice. I moved closer to Devin, still partially stuck in my mind. His arms closed around me, and I calmed down enough to speak. "C-can't kill anyone. Won't," I squeaked weakly.

Ches looked down at us in concern. Wait, when did we get on the floor? Must have fallen... "You must! It's the only way for you to get home! And...and it will save the rest of Wonderland too! You can't imagine what its like with him as a dictator."

I looked at him from Devin's arms, waiting for him to continue. "If you kill him, we're free. But none of us can, because he's ordered us not to. And..." he blinked and gave me a pleading look. "If you kill him, his agreement with Julus will end. He'll be free."

Julus? Ah, right. The Caterpillar. The one that Ches had ra...yeah. I swallowed hard. "I...I'll try," I said reluctantly.

Ches grinned sadly. "I knew you would. They never really have a choice."

I stared at him. No choice? But I had chosen, right? It was my decision...Wait. I looked up at Devin, whose arms were still around me. I pushed away from him, and he immediately looked down. I had to get off of him, before he realized...

"Sorry," he said coldly, and got up quickly. The sudden absence of body heat left me feeling cold. Ches held out a hand to pull me up, I took it, and he lifted me easily. He placed the pocket watch in my hand. "Hang onto this. It should be of some protection while you're here, and I'm not always gonna be around. Even if I am..." he warned.

Then he grinned. "Why don't you try it out? Think of your favorite weapon and will the watch to change."

Favorite weapon? Hmm...I had always liked swords...

I pictured a huge, two handed broadsword, something big and impressive, like I thought Excalibur should be. And almost dropped the massive weapon as it appeared in my hands.

"Whoa..." Ches and Devin said at the same time. I was speechless and awestruck by the weapon in my hands. Not what I had pictured, but God it was amazing. The hilt and guard were glistening gold, covered with intricate, weaving and detailed designs, But it was the blade we were all staring at. It was shaped like a lightening bolt with even more of those designs following it all the way to the tip, and it was also solid gold. Light from the window flashed off it, and nearly blinded us.

'So...heavy...' I thought as the massive weapon strained my arms. It immediately lightened in my hands, not loosing any substance. I grinned and swung it once. Yeah, that felt right.

Ches sat a hand on my shoulder. "That has got to be the most amazing weapon I have ever seen," he said in awe.

I raised a brow. "Couldn't you just think of something better?"

Ches shook his head and smiled. "We just choose the weapon. How it looks depends completely on the soul of the user."

We all looked at my sword again. This was my _soul?_ Good God...

I turned it back into a watch and tossed it to Devin. "You try?"

He smiled. "Favorite weapon, huh?"

Twin short swords appeared in both of his hands. The hilts and guards had sinister, smokey designs on them, one blood red jewel on either side of the guards. The blades were twisted and snaking. "Damn," Ches said, whistling. "You two have the strangest souls I've ever seen!" he said, shaking his head.

He came forward to examine Devin's swords. "These don't look right in gold though. They look more like they should be silver."

Devin grinned. "Yea, that's what I was thinking."

He tossed the watch back to me. I looked at it once more before putting it in my back pocket. Ches clapped once and rubbed his hands together. "Okay! Time to get going. I'll be back with some packs with extra clothes, food, and what not," he said, and promptly disappeared.

I stared at the place he had been, Devin and I standing in silence. Then Ches was back in less than two minutes, handing us backpacks with clothes, food, etc.

We shouldered our packs and Ches led us down to the front door. I noticed Baby was nowhere to be seen. "Ches...Where's baby?" I asked hesitantly.

Ches stiffened with his hands on the door handles. "She turned into a pig last night and I threw her out."

I gaped at him and Devin smiled cruelly. "Serves her right."

Ches nodded and opened the door. "Remember, once out here, watch your back. After you," he said, stepping to the side for us to go.

I started to step forward, but Devin placed a hand on my chest to stop me. "Never let the predator out of your line of sight," he said, eyes on Ches.

Ches smiled. "Very good, Dev."

He went out the door and into the woods, and we followed. We walked in relative silence for around 20 minutes, when I started to notice Ches looked like he was deep in thought, and I realized something. We didn't know where he was taking us. "Ches?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" he replied in a distracted voice.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "To visit the only person who might be able to help. You'll know who, once you see him," he answered mysteriously.

After a little longer, large mushrooms began replacing trees, and glowing eyes could be seen in the dark foliage.

We turned a corner.

"There you are! Took you fuckers long enough to get here, I mean damn!" a familiar voice said.

I looked in the direction of the voice, and knew right then why it sounded so familiar. Sitting there on a medium sized mushroom, chained, pierced and pale, was a corrupted version of _**me.**_

**This was Julus. The Caterpillar Boy.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

So, likey the cliff hanger?


	12. Meet the Caterpillar

Helloooooooo~ :3

Anywhere you see a *** that's something that I felt needed an explanation, and is at the bottom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

'Good Lord? Is the Alex?' No, it couldn't be. Alex was standing right next to me, and he would _never_ have that many piercings. The boy in front of us was riddled with studs and hoops, not to mention decked out in goth gear. Black t-shirt with a red piece of fabric winding around it, bell bottomed Tripp pants, black with red accents, silver chains hanging from loops in it, black combat boots with spikes, snake bites in his bottom lip, to many to count in his ears, nose pierced, both eyebrows pierced, silver studs running all the way up his _arms_ for God's sakes. He must enjoy pain.

Though, the piercings didn't freak me out as much as the fact that other than those piercings, _he was an exact copy of Alex._ Right now, they were just staring at each other, their emerald gazes clashing. Julus looked slightly amused where Alex looked shocked and confused.

When Julus spoke again, his voice sounded so much like Alex's, I shivered. "Would've thought you fuckers would be here earlier. My time's valuable, y'know? But when I checked and saw why you were late, I could understand why. Damn nice soul weapons, by the way. Amazing you could get that bastard's weapon to change significantly for either of you."

Alex and I remained silent, so Ches answered for us. "I'm sorry we're so late, Juls, we got caught up in-"

Julus glared at him with utter hatred glowing in his eyes. "I know. And in the future, you raping son of a bitch, I trust you'll remember to call me Caterpillar. You and I are _not_ on a first name basis anymore, _Cheshire_," he said coldly.

Ches clenched his teeth and raw pain flashed over his face before he bowed. "Excuse my rudeness, Caterpillar."

Said Caterpillar nodded and turned his eyes back to us. "Devin and Alex. Maaaan, you fuckers are in some deeeeep shit," he stated shaking his head from side to side. He lifted his right hand, which I just noticed was holding a hookah, and took a puff, blowing out blue smoke in our direction.

Alex and I coughed and my jaw dropped. What the hell? What happened to the calm, cool, intelligent Caterpillar from the books?

Julus laughed. "Oh, come on. Don't look so fucking shocked. If you could quit staring, that'd be damn nice as well."

"Chains," Alex stated quietly.

Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Why are you in chains?" he asked just as quietly, voice somewhat choked.

My eyes flew back to the Caterpillar, who sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, settling an intelligent gaze on Alex and rattling said chains. They were solid gold, with red hearts on the shackles, which were attached to his wrists and ankles. My eyes followed them to where they ended, which was embedded in the ground on either side of the mushroom.

"Bastard didn't tell you the whole story, did he?" he asked, voice full of hate.

I shook my head, but Alex's face lost any color it had. "Why would that result you being in chains?" he asked shakily.

Ches whimpered and began to fade away, his legs and tail disappearing. Julus pinned him with a sharp gaze. "You will stay," he ordered coldly.

Ches immediately became solid again. "Now tell them," Julus said.

Ches looked shamefully at the ground and shook like he was trying to disobey, but couldn't.

"Yes, sir," he said eventually in a somewhat mechanical sounding voice.

He continued looking at the ground as he said, "After I raped him, Julus went to the King of Hearts for help. It was the worst possible thing to do, but he was so distraught at being raped by _me_ that it was the only option he saw. He wasn't as powerful as he is now. He made a deal with the King. The King ordered me never to touch Julus again without his vocal permission, but...in return.."

Ches stopped, voice becoming choked. His amethyst eyes looked at Julus and begged him not to make him continue. When Julus said nothing, only stared at Alex's face, Ches finished.

"In return, Julus gave the King his freedom. Which means he's a slave to the King now, just like the rest of us. And...Julus Caterpillar is the most powerful being in Wonderland. He could have overthrown the King once he turned 16...if I hadn't..."

Julus took a puff of his hookah, and looked coldly at Ches. Time the smoke he blew out was red. "And?" he pressed coldly.

Ches swallowed thickly. "And..And Julus is now used as the King's whore. Just 'cause the bastard enjoys showing off he controls the only person who could have saved us."

Alex looked open-mouthed at Julus in horror. Julus just smiled languidly. "And now you know why I have so many piercings. Though I imposed that on myself. Every time that son of a bitch King uses me, I get a new one. He usually stops by every few days."

Now it was my turn to look horrified. All those piercings...

I knew exactly how he felt. I fought the urge to rub my arms, to trace my scars. I made sure not to meet the Caterpillar's to-knowing gaze.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

That wasn't right. It just wasn't. Inside, I felt my resolve to kill the King set itself in stone. Julus gave me that creepy I-know-what-your-thinking smile again. "You're determined. Fucking great. But now a question for you, my look alike. That cute ass of yours sore?"

Omigod. I felt my face burn and my mouth dropped open again. Devin glared at him, and I looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to lie.

"Pfft," Julus smirked. "Yeah, you do. Alex, you should know, I know _everything_. That includes your sex life. That was a nice fuck you guys had, hm? Gotta love Cheshire's candy."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull and I wished that the ground would swallow me up on the spot. Anything to get out of here. Did _everyone_ know what happened?

Julus chuckled. "No. Us four and that slut baby are the only ones. And she's a pig now, so whole lotta good that's gonna do the bitch. Yes, I read your mind. No, no one else here can do that," he answered my questions before I even asked them.

He gave me that smile again and said, "I also know your past."

My heart sank, and he looked at Devin. "And yours, Blondie."

Devin stiffened as Julus looked back at me. "Answer me, Alex."

I bit my lip and refused to look at anyone as I nodded. I had tried to keep my mouth shut while walking here, but it had hurt like hell to walk here. A lot.

Julus's features softened and his eyes held understanding. "Yeah, I know how it is. C'mere," he said, and beckoned me over to the mushroom. ***

I walked slowly forward and he broke off some of the edge of the mushroom and held it out to be.

"Eat it. It'll help," he said sincerely.

I took the mushroom and stared at it. Did I really trust him enough to eat this? The look on Julus's face said he knew what I was thinking, and he merely looked a little hurt and nodded. I didn't know what made me do it, or why I trusted him so much, but I immediately took a bite of it, knowing I could trust Julus with my life. A pleasant feeling spread through me, and all pain disappeared.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you," I said, meaning it.

Julus smiled back. "No problem. We share a lot more than you think, Alex. Speaking of which..." he reached forward and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me towards him.

I was so surprised, I didn't fight back as he pressed his lips firmly to mine and pulled me onto his lap. Wait, Julus was _kissing me?_

I heard a snarl and a struggle behind us and tried to turn my head, but Julus tangled his fingers into my hair and deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I noted absent-mindedly that his tongue was pierced. In three places.

He broke the kiss when we ran out of air and gave me a smokey, seductive look. "I find the idea of making love to myself extremely interesting, Alex," he said huskily. "Very little interests me anymore, you see, so you're _very_ special indeed. What do you say? I'll even let you top."

My eyes widened at his tone and looks. _Make love? _With _Julus?_ I couldn't comprehend it. He looked so much like me, it _would_ be like doing it with myself. I heard another snarl, and Julus looked calmly over my shoulder, letting me turn around this time.

Ches had his jaw clenched and was trying with all his strength to hold back and infuriated Devin. Devin fought him vigorously, face alive with rage. Ches whispered something in his ear, and he calmed enough for Ches to let go, now just shooting Julus rage fulled glares.

"_Devin is a very jealous man, isn't he?"_ I heard in my head. ***

My eyes jerked back to Julus's smirking face.

"_Yes, I'm talking to you in your mind. This is really what the kiss was for. I needed direct body contact with you."_

I hesitated before answering, _"Why not some other way? And why did you say THAT?"_

I heard his giggle in my mind, a sound I'm sure he never made out loud. _"I like screwing with their minds. Ches is jealous of both of us, 'cause he likes you, too. Devin doesn't want anyone to touch you 'cause he thinks you're his. Ches is holding Devin and himself back because I could kill all of you with a word, and he doesn't want Devin dead."_

Then I realized the heavy silence in the clearing. The only thing that could be heard was Devin's heavy breathing, and Julus and I had been staring at each other while talking, our faces mere inches apart. And I was still on his lap. _"Don't tell anyone we can do this. It could be very advantageous,"_ Julus said in my mind.

I didn't understand, but I nodded anyway.

"You gonna let him go any time soon, Bug?" Devin said harshly.

I looked at him in surprise. Jealous? For me? No, he was disgusted with me. I started to get up, but Julus stopped me.

"_Watch this_," he said in my head. _"See how much he cares for you."_

I raised an eyebrow. Cared for me? Bullshit.

Julus pulled me closer and trailed his fingers down my chest, and I gulped. "And if he doesn't want to, ya blond mother fucker?" Julus asked, kissing my neck.

I shivered and Devin pulled his lips back from his teeth in a silent snarl. "Then I'll come and get him," he said threateningly.

My eyes widened in surprise, but then lowered again. He just didn't want his friend molested, that was all.

"Caterpillar," Ches said warily, looking at Devin. "You might not want to take it this far."

Julus's arms tightened around my waist quickly before letting go. "I'll back down for now. Ooooo, scary Blondie. Wouldn't wanna get your G-string in a twist."

I giggled as I walked back over to Devin, who immediately stepped closer to me, keeping his eyes on Julus.

Suddenly, Julus jerked forward and convulsed with laughter. "I'll forgive you for that comment, Devs, but only in light of your feelings for Alex."

Devin glared angrily at him. "Stay the fuck outta my head, you bug."

Ches gasped and looked from Devin to Julus, biting his lip. "Take it back, Devin! NOW!"

"Hell no," Devin stated, eyes still on Julus.

Julus's eyes lit up neon green. "Lucky I like you, Blondie. That comment would have you dead in an instant otherwise."

I felt my face turn pale white. Just how powerful was Julus? Julus turned his head in my direction, eyes still glowing creepily. "More than you want to know, Alex."

Then he blinked, and the glow was gone. "Now down to business. Cheshire. Leave us, go guard the outside of the clearing. Now."

Ches's body became ramrod stiff and he turned and left the clearing. I studied his posture as he left. his moves were jerky and somewhat forced. Almost like a...

"Puppet," Julus stated. I stared at him, and he merely gave me that creepy smile. "Yes, puppet. I can control anyone in Wonderland. Make them do anything I wish. Except that bastard of a King."

We stared at him and he took another puff of his hookah, this time the smoke began to make shapes. "It makes you both nervous I know your past," he stated, and I noticed that he had stopped cursing as much as when we had first gotten here.

We narrowed our eyes at him, and he merely watched the smoke, which had turned fuisha. It shaped into a machete, and my blood chilled. Then it transformed into the shaped of a little girl in a dress, and Devin cursed quietly, becoming extremely stiff.

He continued speaking then. "Both of you need to know, I have already seen every possible outcome of this. I know the many ways the King could die, the whens the wheres. And most importantly, the whos. I know what happens if you both fail. I know who both of you really are, even if you don't. And neither of you do. I know every coherent thought you two have had since birth."

Devin growled. "What do you mean? What does this have to do with Alex's getting home?"

Julus merely looked at him calmly.

"So many secrets I know to be true. Who is Alex? Devin, who are you?" he recited, and blew a puff of smoke into Devin's face, where it circled him and disappeared.

"Riddles?" I questioned quietly.

He nodded and continued looking at the very pissed off Devin. "Another thing I have seen is that if you don't know each others pasts, neither of you will trust the other enough, and you will both fail and die."

Devin and I looked at each other. I felt ready to tell him my past, if I had to, but he looked like he didn't trust me enough.

Julus turned his gaze on me. "Alex you go first. Let it rip. I know you have one fucked up past. Just breathe and get through it."

I took a deep breath and nodded, then looked at the ground.

"_You're not talking to the ground. Look at him,"_ Julus told me.

I lifted my eyes hesitantly to Devin's, and his gaze held nothing but concern and curiosity. I closed my eyes and let the words slip out in a rush. "My mother was murdered, and it was all my fault."

If my eyes had been open I would have seen Devin step forward and reach towards me, but get stopped by Julus holding up a hand. Devin lowered his arm, but stepped closer.

"My mother and father never really liked each other, or so she said. After I was born, my _father-_," I spit out the word in disgust. (How could you call man a father?) "-increased his already present drinking habits and beat my mother repeatedly. Once I was old enough, around four or five, he started beating me too. There was always a war going on at my house, he even broke my leg once. Until my seventh birthday. My mother filed for divorce and we tricked him into signing the papers while drunk. He was furious when he found out, and constantly threatened to kill us after that, but we were finally alone."

I then explained the whole night my mother was murdered (see chapter 1).

"I was locked in that cabinet with my mother's dead body for three days. Our neighbors called the police because of the smell." I shivered at the memory.

"I almost died from dehydration and the chemical gases released from her..." I gulped, "From my mother's body..."

I cleared my throat and dropped my gaze to the ground as my vision blurred with tears. "After that I was put in an orphanage and forced to go to sessions with some stupid shrink. He only made me feel worse about myself. Eventually, I tried committing suicide."

I held up my wrists for them to see before quickly lowering them back down to my sides. "Twice. I almost died. Almost."

I smirked bitterly. "My fellow orphans found my body both times, though, and 'saved' me. Then I was adopted by my current foster mother two years ago. I had never had any luck in school, because all of the classes were so easy it was boring. We tried several schools after she adopted me, but I got expelled from every single one. Arguments with teachers would wouldn't leave me alone and bullying problems."

Tears finally leaked from my eyes and fell to the ground, my face in shadow. "And now here I am. Every messed up, murdering bit of me," I said, smiling bitterly.

During the course of my story, Devin had sat on the ground, and he was now staring up at me. He cleared his throat. "It's not your fault," he stated, standing up and reaching out to touch me.

I moved until I was just out of his range of touch. "Yes, it is," I said quietly.

Devin shook his head, and I saw the one thing in his eyes I couldn't stand. Pity. "No, it's not. How could you control what that sicko did?" he asked, reaching again.

I clenched my teeth and slapped his hand away. He stared at me in shock. "What do you know? Why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I seethed.

"I don't want your damn _pity__,"_ I stated in disgust. "It was MY FAULT!"

He started to shake his head, and I heard Julus's chains rattle. "Alex-" Julus began.

"I DIDN'T CHECK THE LOCKS!" I screamed with my eyes shut tight, fists clenched at my sides. "I didn't feel like it, and didn't think at all! I left the doors unlocked...'c-cause it was movie night... It's my fault he got in...It's my fault my mother is DEAD..." I whimpered, tears pouring down my face, as I slid to the ground on my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"M-my fault..." I squeaked.

I didn't hear as Devin approached and knelt down beside me. "Shh. Shh..." he said tenderly. "It really wasn't Alex. There are bad people in the world, it's just the way life is. None of it is anyone's fault except that person's. If that man hadn't been drunk...or insane, none of it would have happened," he said in a quiet, logical yet soothing kind of voice.

He puts his arms around me, and I clung to his shirt., pulling him closer. The words he was saying had been said to me a hundred times in the last ten years, but it felt so good to hear him say it. And I almost had to believe him.

The realization hit my like an atomic bomb.

I loved him.

I barely knew him, and sometimes he scared the shit out of me, but I loved him.

"I...I love you..." whispered in amazement, before I could stop myself.

Devin pulled back to stare at me and Julus smiled.

"Alex, I-" Devin started to say, but Julus suddenly arched and jerked against his chains, screaming in agony. Our heads snapped in his direction.

"Run!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

Malicious laughter echoed through the clearing.

"Too late," a deep, twistedly beautiful voice said loudly from the entrance of the clearing.

"What do you know? I come for some fun, and end up crashing a party I wasn't invited too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bwahahaha, who do you think it is? XD

Anyway:

*** 1: The mushroom Julus is sitting on is about a little above Alex's waistline.

*** 2: _"Anything you see written like this is a mind conversation."_

REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. King of Hearts

Hello, hello! Thank you everyone for all of the wonderous reviews! Many people guessed right about our new chara, but many also guessed wrong. So here he is! Everybody make way! If you don't...something bad might happen...like having your head severed from your shoulders.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

All heads turned in the direction of the voice, and a man stepped out of the shadows at the edges of the clearing, clapping, with a stiff, sweat-coated and fighting Ches trailing behind him. He Cat looked in pain as he fought against the obvious order NOT to fight.

"Very nice story, and what a wonderful, glorious confession! Just realized it yourself, didn't you?" he said, smiling.

His hair was a little longer than Devin's and blond, and brown eyes so dark, I almost couldn't see the pupils. Of course, he was movie star gorgeous. He wore a three piece suit, white, with a light, delicate looking gold chain that had heart charms on it. The thing the drew the most attention though, was the shining gold, red velvet and jeweled crown resting on his head.

He was the most normal looking person I had seen in days, not decked out in some outrageous outfit. Until you looked into his eyes. Pure, unabashed, **evil**.

He grinned. "Pure evil, Alex? Really, that hurt my feelings. I'm not so bad. And thank you for the compliment. I try not to imitate my rather crazed subjects."

He smoothed the lapel on his jacket, and I couldn't help but scoot closer to Devin.

"How do you know his name?" Devin asked, voice cold and cutting.

I shivered at the man's calculating smile. "Or course I know his name, he is my opponent in this game. Surely you can tell who I am, Devin?"

He walked forward, now only feet from us, who were still on the ground. Devin stood, pulling me up with him. "K-King of Hearts..." Julus stuttered weakly behind us.

We all turned towards him, and said King frowned. "Aw, I wanted them to guess. Why have you become so spunky lately, Pet? Speaking out of turn...you ruined the moment, Julus," he said.

He merely snapped his fingers, and Julus's scream ripped through the clearing as he arched off of the mushroom. The King's smile set me off, blinding me to how stupid my actions were. "STOP IT!" I yelled at him.

Julus's screaming stopped as those horrible eyes went to me. That look made me flinch as his gaze went up and down my body, the way you would look at a horse or animal up for auction. Devin tucked me behind him protectively.

"Ah, yes. The Alice. Intriguing, you are. The first one with non-blond hair and non-blue eyes. So very interesting. Come here," he ordered and crooked a finger at me.

I stayed exactly where I was. The King frowned and repeated the order, getting the same result. Julus and Ches gaped in amazement.

"You...are immune to me," the King said, voice wondering. His gaze moved to Devin. "What about you?" he asked curiously.

"Step away from Alex," he ordered Devin.

Devin's body went rigid, and he moved away without a word, body trembling.

I stared at him. "What the hell!" Devin exclaimed, shaking. "Can't move back over there," he said through clenched teeth.

The King grinned and looked back at me. "So it _is_ just you. Interesting." He crooked a finger at Devin. "Do come here," he said sweetly.

Devin was forced forward by whatever power the King had, fists clenched at his sides. He stopped about two feet away from the King, and I had to note the Devin was about two inches taller than the other man. The King touched Devin's cheek, then gripped the taller blond's chin and moved it from side to side, examining him.

"Very nice. You're a pretty one, aren't you?" he purred.

My jealousy raged. "Don't touch him!" I said fiercely.

The King looked over Devin's should at me. "And, what will you do if I do?"

My hand slipped into my pocket without thinking, gripping the watch.

The King chuckled. "So Peter was telling the truth! You do have his watch."

I froze, and the King smiled. "Yes, I know about the watch in your back pocket. Now, I'll make a deal with you. If you come over here of your own accord, I'll stop touching your love. And I promise I won't kill you. Yet."

I gulped. That would be a bad idea, but I couldn't stand to see that bastard touching Devin...and he did promise not to kill me...

_"Alex don't!" _Julus shouted in my head.

I ignored him and nodded to the King. He smiled and snapped, and Devin stumbled backwards, landing on the ground on all fours. "Alex, don't! Really-"

"Be silent and don't interfere," the King interrupted. Devin went silent and became rigidly still.

The King beckoned me with a finger again, and this time I walked slowly over to him. Even though he was shorter then Devin, he still towered over me.

_"Be still and don't let yourself react, no matter where he touches you. Got it?"_ Julus said harshly in my mind.

I put on the facade I wore at school. Cold, emotionless, and uncaring. The King reached forward and did the same thing to me he had done to Devin, fingers lingering a bit longer.

"Are you done?" I asked coldly, making steady eye contact with him.

He raised an eyebrow at me and snapped his fingers. Devin crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain and clenching his teeth to keep from screaming.

"Devin!" I cried and looked frantically at the King, my composure cracking. "Stop, stop! I'm sorry! STOP!"

The King smiled smugly and snapped again, and Devin went still, panting lightly and sweating.

"Interesting. Seems you really do love him." His eyes held a fanatic, somewhat crazy gleam. "I could kill him you know. Or have him kill himself. I could even have good old Ches here kill him," he said grinning.

I started shaking unconsciously, eyes darting between everyone in the clearing.

_"Don't fall for it Alex! He's trying to trick you. Stay. Calm."_

I couldn't. I couldn't stay calm knowing someone could die because of me. Again. Someone I loved...

The King grinned, knowing this. "You facinate me, Alex. Immune to my powers, yet so easy to manipulate with emotion. Now, if you don't want anyone hurt, do as I say."

Devin's expression was pained, but he shook his head at my and mouthed 'don't.' Julus was doing the same, screaming it in my mind. Ches sweated and looked in pain as well. I couldn't let them be hurt because of me though.

I nodded once, solemnly.

"Good boy," the grinning King said.

I held up a finger. "One condition."

He looked amused, but nodded for me to continue. "Free Julus," I said seriously.

He looked shocked for a moment, jaw dropping before doubling over and laughing. "I don't think so, little one. The Caterpillar is worth more than you, a mere Alice."

I shrugged and tried to look unconcerned. "Then I won't do as you say."

He frowned, gaze on my face suddenly becoming even more assessing, then his eyes widened and he stepped forward, grabbing my face again. "You're identical," he said in amazement. His smile chilled me to the bone as his hold on my chin tightened.

"A new proposition then, one I think is fair," he said, voice holding a manipulative undertone. "I will agree not to harm Devin. And," he smirked, "I will free the Caterpillar."

My eyes widened as his eyes suddenly took on a red hint. "If you agree to take his place."

Everyone in the clearing gasped and I pushed myself away from him. He let me go, but continued grinning. "The alternative," he said, "is I kill Devin very, _very_ slowly, and you get to watch. And, of course, Julus keeps his current position."

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh. God. I didn't have a choice. Me for both of them? If I knew I could do it, I had to, and that bastard damn well knew it.

Julus jerked frantically against his chains. _"No! Alex, PLEASE! Don't! You have no idea what you're getting into!" _he screamed in my mind.

I knew I had no choice. I looked over at Devin, whose eyes were begging me to say no. I closed mine, unable to look at them. "I'm sorry guys," I whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into the King's evil brown ones. "Deal."

The King's eyes glowed neon red. "Excellent."

The chains on Julus disappeared and a heart tattoo under his right eye, which had been hidden by his hair, glowed then faded from sight. The King's eyes traveled to him. "I still have your freedom, I just will no longer use your body."

The gold shackles with hearts that had been on Julus appeared on my wrists, and a heavy gold, spiked collar appeared at my throat. The skin around my right eye began to burn, and I brought my hand to it, yelping in pain. The King patted my head. "Don't worry, the pain will fade. It's just my mark on you. I made yours fiery, instead of my usual heart tattoo. I think it suits you."

Julus leaped off of his mushroom and ran at us. "Halt, " the King said simply.

Julus stopped in his tracks, and his eyes began to glow neon green. The King chuckled. "Stop that."

The green glow faded and Julus's face fell in defeat. The King turned to me and pet my hair. I slapped his hand away. He looked down at me with a frown. "Now now, none of that. You're mine now, remember. I keep my word, you keep yours."

He set his hand on my head again, and this time I clenched my teeth and left it there. He smiled indulgently. "Good boy. Now that that's taken care of, it's time to go. I get to show you your new home."

My eyes widened as I looked from him to the mushroom. "But, I thought-"

He laughed. "No, I won't be chaining you to the mushroom. I had to put Julus here because he caused to much trouble, killing servants and his sudden rebellious streak of late. I will be taking you to Heart castle, where you can stay close to me."

He put an arm around me, hand caressing my side and hip. I flinched and he merely smiled. "Say goodbye now, Pet."

I gave Devin and Ches one last look before everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Devin's PoV:

"Deal," Alex said. I tried to scream no. No sound came out, and I couldn't move. I could only watch from my place on the ground.

"Say goodbye now, Pet," he King said, eyes taunting me from where he stood. Alex gave us a sad look before he and the King disappeared from sight. The magic keeping us all still faded, and I closed my eyes and let out a long, roaring scream, one that held all of my frustration, anger and sorrow.

I hadn't gotten to tell him. To tell him how much I loved him too.


	14. Slavery and Fighting

Hello hello! This chappy was long, so I'm sorry it took me so long to write. Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

I came out of unconsciousness slowly. Everything was blurry at first.

"Good, you're finally awake," I heard a deep voice say.

I tried lifting my head, managing to get it about an inch off of the soft surface I was laying on before dropping it back down, unable to lift it.

I heard a chuckle. "Seems this is your first time teleporting. You should be okay in a few minutes. You've been out for _days_, Pet."

Teleporting?_ Days_? What had happened! Slowly everything came back to me. Devin, Ches and Julus were back in the clearing. The person speaking to me was the King of Hearts. I belonged to him. At that last realization, my eyes popped open, and I scooted away from the King as fast as possible.

He gave me a small smile as chains rattled. Wait_ chains_? I quickly took stock of myself. The shackles that had appeared in the clearing now had thick, gold chains attached to them, which buried into the floor in the center of the room, fairly far away from me. My clothes had been replaced, and I stared in horror at my new outfit.

A white, skin tight leather top that showed my whole abdomen, a red heart over the left side of my chest, white pants with no pockets, also skin tight leather, and white semi-platform boots. "What the fuck did you dress me in?" I screamed, outraged and red faced.

Still smiling, the King leaned forward, crowding me. "Oh, just the usual," he said, eyes heated.

The I noticed what I was laying on. A huge, white, fluffy bed. I squeaked in surprise and leaped off of the bed.

The King chuckled. "Cute," he commented, grinning.

I glared at him. "Will you stop grinning like the damn Cheshire Cat?" I asked, voice full of venom.

I didn't realize what I had said until the King got way up into my personal space. "Don't you _ever_ compare me to that common _swine_," he said angrily.

I backed up, raising my hands in front of me protectively. "Sorry, sorry! It's just an expression where I come from," I said quickly.

He pulled on a chain that I just now realized was connected to the collar around my neck, bringing back over to him. His expression turned sly. "I'll let you slip just this once. You are new here after all."

He ran his hand down my back, the other still holding the chain around my neck. I flinched away from his touch, and he smirked. "Now, now. You're mine, how many times do I have to remind you? Stay still."

I clenched my teeth as he ran his hand lower and gripped my ass, and I unconsciously gripped the front of his jacket, squeezing my eyes shut as he let go of the chain and did the same with his other hand.

"So adorable," he said arrogantly.

I gave him a disgusted look and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, come now. Don't try and tell me you're not used to this. I saw the loves bites on your body, and I know you love that Devin boy."

My eyes widened. I hadn't noticed any bites in the shower the other day. My eyes settled on the floor, not wanting to look at his 'cat-that-got-the-cream' expression. The King grabbed my chin and tilted my head up, his dark eyes boring into mine. "How many times?"

I straightened my spine and made eye contact with him. "Once," I said coldly, mask back in place.

He chuckled. "Then you're as good as a virgin."

His tone made me shiver. He pointed to a door at the back of the room. "That is your bathroom. Go ahead and wash up, and I'll have Peter bring you dinner," he explained casually.

I stared at him warily as he went to the only other door in the room. "Your chains will only go as fa as three feet in front of this door. See you in a bit, Pet," he teased just before he left.

I sat on the bed and hung my head in defeat. 'No way out,' I thought to myself. I took this opportunity to take a good look at the room, and it surprised me how lavish and beautiful it was. A golden chandelier hung from the deep red ceiling, the walls were a pale pink, with heart wall paper, and the lush carpet was also a deep, crimson red. The bed I was sitting on was huge, the fabrics the sheets and comforter were made of obviously silk and velvet. An ornately carved dresser and wardrobe stood nest to each other against the wall opposite of the bed.

My eyes settled on where my chains buried into the ground. I walked towards the way out, and the chains just kept lengthening until three feet in front of the door. I reached towards the knob, fighting the urge to scream in frustration when it was just barely out of reach.

Sighing, I slowly walked towards the bathroom, chains rattling all the way. I rubbed my temples. How could Julus stand that sound? I opened the door to the bathroom and my jaw dropped. I could've fit my whole room in this bathroom! When I stepped through the door completely, my chains disappeared. I stared at where they had been, running my hands over the shackles.

Curious, I stepped out of the bathroom again, and the chains reappeared. 'Ah, I get it now," I thought to myself. I checked inside the bathroom just to make sure. Yup, no windows or doors. The chains disappeared so I could dress, undress, shower, and use the bathroom without hindering movement, but once I was in the room again, they reappeared so I couldn't escape. Smart.

I sighed and stepped back into the bathroom, immediately walking over to a full length mirror. What I saw made me stiffen and squeak in disgust. I looked like a whore. Depression rolled over me. 'But, that's what I am now, right?'

I thought of Devin back in the clearing, and my heart squeezed in pain. It was worth it. Devin was alive and Julus was free. But now I was stuck here forever, and the King's personal sex slave to top it all off. I caught a glint of something red under my hair and rushed closer to the mirror, brushing my hair away from the right side of my face. My jaw dropped.

There was a red fire tattoo around my right eye, the tip to one of the flames coming halfway down my cheek. I remembered how it had burned in the clearing, and brought my finger up to poke it. Didn't look like this was ever coming off. Resigned to my fate, I got into the shower and bathed quickly, sniffing the shampoo before I used it. Smelled kind of weird, but other than that it seemed fine.

I got out and dried thoroughly with a huge towel before putting that horrible leather outfit back on, but I left the shoes off. The chains reattached themselves as I padded of out the bathroom. My eyelids lowered to half mast as I thought about my dim future again, and I plopped onto the bed, burying my face in the pillows.

What about my foster mom? I wonder if she'd file a missing persons report? I knew she'd be worried sick.

I didn't cry. It just wasn't something I did anymore. But I had cried since I'd been here, and felt dangerously close to doing it now as well. I was so tired. Of everything.

I heard a knock at the door and jumped in surprise before sitting up on the side of the bed and crossing my legs. "Come in?" I said quietly, sure the King had returned.

Instead, Peter White walked in, carrying a large, silver, covered trey. Oh, yeah. The King said he would tell this guy to bring me dinner. The white haired man look irritated when he walked in, but as soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up and he hurried over to me, depositing the trey on the bed.

"Oh, my! You are the new Alice? And to think, I met you first! And now you are here! Oh, my!" he said happily, kneeling down in front of me as I sat on the bed, and grabbing my hands. "Why are you here?" he asked, then noticed the chains on my wrists and ankles. "Why?" he repeated again, eyes troubled.

I yanked my hands away and kept myself expressionless. "I made a deal with the King. Long story short, I'm taking Julus's place."

Peter's jaw dropped. "Oh, dear. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into"

I laughed, the sound holding no amusement at all. "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

The Rabbit's expression turned sly. "No, you _really_ do not know," he said before standing and grabbing the chain connected to my collar, forcing me to stand as well. His gaze slid down my body, growing my heated. "Delightful," he commented.

I clenched my teeth and glared at him. "Let. Me. Go," I hissed.

He smiled and pulled me closer, free hand roaming my body. "As the King's highest personal assistant, I can do whatever I want with you, with the exception of penetration."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull at how casually he said that, then I processed what he said and tried to push away from him. Unsuccessfully because he still had a hold on my chain, and was much stronger than me. I nearly choked myself trying to get away, fighting his hold on me viciously.

Finally, he let go of my chain and grabbed my face with both hands, forcing me to stop struggling. "Stop, will you? It is not doing you any good, and you are hurting yourself!" His face actually looked concerned. "I will not do anything to you. To be honest, I fell in love with you the second I saw you. I was not even supposed to talk to you, you know. Just let me hold you a bit."

I stood a little more still, mostly shocked into silence, as he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. 'He's actually...nice...' I thought, and I had to ask something. "Why do you work for the King?" I asked curiously.

He stiffened. "Extenuating circumstances," he said darkly.

It didn't take long for me to rationalize the answer. "He controls you too, doesn't he?"

The Rabbit looked ashamed and desperate as he nodded. "Yes, but there is another reason as well."

He let go of me and went to sit on the bed, gesturing to the almost forgotten trey of food. "Why do you not eat?"

I shrugged and came to sit next to him.

"Eat while I explain a few things to you," he said. "I think in your current situation, it is time you learned some history of Wonderland."

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

My fist flew past Ches's head. He ducked under my arm and his elbow connected with my solar plexus with a dull thud. Having all the air knocked out of me, I feel on all fours, gasping for breath. "Not fast enough," Ches said seriously. I nodded, caught my breath and stood, raising my fists again. We had been at it like this for three Wonderland days.

-FLASHBACK-

After screaming, I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked away, turning angry eyes on whoever had touched me. Ches stood next to me with a solemn expression.

"How do we get him back?" I asked angrily.

Ches shook his head and Julus walked up next to him. "It'll be almost fucking impossible," the green eyed boy said.

I started to protest, but Julus held up and hand to stop me and smiled. "But I know you can do it, Blondie."

Ches looked at him in shock. "But, Julus! He's in Heart Castle! Protected by the King!How could we possibly-"

Julus pinned him with a glare of hatred. "It's Caterpillar, you mother fucker. Again, you try my damn everlasting patience with your doubt. I fucking _know_ he can do it, 'cause I've fucking_ seen_ it. Unfortunately, we'll need some help."

Ches's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

Julus nodded. "Indeed, I do. But, we need your useless ass too."

Ches pointed at himself, wide-eyed. "Me?"

Julus smirked. "Of course. Everyone knows your family is the best in hand-to-hand combat. And you're the best of the best, number one Cheshire fighter."

Ches's eyes traveled to me. "You want to me to teach him how to fight?"

Once again, Julus nodded. "No, duh, fucker. While you do that, I'm going to go visit some old friends. Devin needs a weapon."

My eyes widened and I finally stood, dusting my clothes off. "One for myself? As in, I get to keep it?"

Julus looked amused. "Yeah."

I thought about it for a second. "Can I make a request?" I asked.

Julus smiled. "You want it to be silver," he stated.

Okay, I was officially even more weirded out, but I nodded. Julus looked over at Ches. "Take him to my house, Cheshire. Explain to him the fucked up story of this place, and start his training. Try not to whoop his pussy ass too quickly though, he needs to be able to move for more training."

Ches smiled some and nodded, and I growled at Julus, who merely turn his back and disappeared into the woods. Ches's gaze followed him, full of sadness and guilt.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, and he jumped. "Best fighter? And I attacked _you?_ Damn, why didn't you kill me?"

Ches grinned his special grin and shrugged. "I couldn't. You are actually pretty good, and you caught me off guard. And...and Alex would have been mad."

I felt a stab of pain in my chest, my expression must have changed because Ches held up his hands. "My bad. Anyway," his face got serious, "I'll explain some stuff about Wonderland to you on the way to Julus's house."

I nodded dully and we began walking.

"First thing you should know are the prominent families here. The ones with the most power. They are-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

"the Tweedles," The Rabbit said. "Who have a strange custom of last names first. The current heads of the family are the Bloody Twins, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They are called the Bloody Twins because of their particular brand of magic, which requires blood. They are also unusually brutal, for such young kids. They are only 16. Next, the Hatters. They have a strange taste in names as well... the current head of the family is the Mad Hatter, Kagamine. He is the Mad Hatter because... well to be quite frank, he is insane."

He looked a little sad when he said that, and I paused in eating my strange meal to look at him assessingly. He cleared his throat and continued. "Next are the Hares. Close cousins of mine, you know. Anyhow, they names their heirs after months of the year, and the current family heir is March Hare. Then, there is my family, the Whites. We have a very distinguished background, as well as many...shall we say...dark secrets. The current head of the White family is myself, Peter White. Next-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

"-are the Cheshires, my family. As a rule, we never tell anyone our first names. To know a Cat's name is to have power over it, you know. The current family head is now me. My father died...about 7 years ago. Saving an Alice. I am the Cheshire Cat."

I blinked, and got a light head ache. I felt...strange. Like I remembered...Ches's father...but no. I had never been here before. "Wait, so, Ches isn't your name?"

He grinned. "No, it's my last name, and no, I won't tell you my real name. Anyway, next family is the Vivaldis."

his face darkened. "The most prominent Vivaldi at the time is The King of Hearts. No one knows his first name either, and he isn't even the real heir. His sister, Sarah Vivaldi is. We call her the White Queen. No one has seen her in years though, not since the King took over."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

"Wait, the King has a _sister?_" I asked.

The Rabbit nodded. "Adorable little thing, like I said, no one knows where she is."

I cocked my head to the side. "He has a name? The way everyone speaks, I just assumed he was King of Hearts."

The Rabbit shook his head. "He does have a name, even if no one knows it. I suppose his parents knew."

"Knew?" I said, confused.

Peter looked at the floor. "He killed them. Several years ago."

I gasped and suddenly felt ill. "W-why?"

He shrugged. "The usual. They did not follow some order he gave. He had them beheaded."

I shivered and hugged my knees, food already eaten. The Rabbit patted my head gently. "There is one more family."

I already knew, but I had to ask. "Who?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Devin's PoV:

"The last family, and the most powerful, the _real_ royal family, is the Caterpillars. They are so powerful, the King couldn't even touch them."

He stopped abruptly and slammed his fist into a tree, which shuddered and groaned, leaves and branches falling out of it. When he removed his fist, there was a huge dent in the side of the tree. "Until I made the mistake that forced Julus to give up his freedom to that bastard."

He turned his eyes to me. "Julus hadn't even inherited the power and knowledge that came from being the Head of House, but he was more powerful than any Caterpillar ever born. When he gave his freedom to the King, he became a weapon of mass destruction. The King made him kill his father."

I stared in open mouthed horror as Ches turned back to me. "After killing his father, Julus became the head of the Caterpillar family, and has even more power than before."

I shook my head. "How could Julus be that powerful?"

Ches closed his eyes and kept walking. "You have no idea, Devin my man," he said in a foreboding voice.

-END FLASHBACK-

As soon as we had gotten to the small cottage Julus lived in, Ches had started my training, only stopping every few hours for us to eat and have a drink. We had been going at it practically none stop, and despite my black belts in karate and taikwondo, Ches was beating the shit out of me.

He learned fast and could mirror any move I managed to surprise him with. I was exhausted, my body drenched in sweat.

The whole time I had been fighting, I only had one thought in my head: Alex.

I _would_ get him out. I _would_ get him back. I _**would**_ tell him how I felt.

On a burst of adrenaline, I darted forward, kicking Ches's feet out form under him. As he fell, I jumped and landed on his chest and was sitting on it as he hit the ground. I shot my fist forward, stopping barely a centimeter in front of Ches's face. He blinked in amazement, eyes wide.

We heard slow clapping from the edge of the clearing we were training in in front of Julus's house. "Very good. Looks like like you've done a damn good job these last few days, Cheshire."

We turned towards the voice to see a smirking Julus standing in the shadows of the trees at the edge of the clearing. I got off Ches and stood, holding out a hand to help him up. he took it, grinning.

"Thanks, Jul-...Uh I mean, Caterpillar. got to be the second best student I ever taught," he said, tail twitching some.

Julus ignored the slip and moved into the clearing, standing in front of us.

"Second?" I questioned. "Who's number one?"

Ches remained silent, still grinning as Julus chuckled.

"Me," The Caterpillar said, smirking.

I gave him a disbelieving look. "You? But..you...I..._How?_" I gasped, eyes scanning Julus's skinny body. true, he didn't look unhealthily skinny, but he didn't look to have any muscle at all.

"How indeed?" Julus answered, eyes sparkling in laughter.

Ches looked between us a few times before making a happy noise. "I know! Julus, fight him! That way, I can see his progress, and you could give hima few pointers as well."

Julus looked thoughtful, once again ignoring the slip. "You know, Cheshire, that's not a fucking bad idea!"

He easily slid into a fighting stance, though it was relaxed one, beckoning me with a hand. "Bring it on, Blondie," he said, eyes flashing.

I cracked my knuckles and stepped into my more precise stance. "Happy to oblige, Oh Great Bug. I'm still pissed about that kiss."

Julus smirked at the nickname, and Ches's smile said he knew exactly who would win. "Begin," he shouted out of nowhere.

Julus moved so fast, I didn't see where he went. I heard air whistling behind me, and ducked just in time for his elbow to sail through the space where my head had been. "Hn," he said as he went over me. "Very good." He twisted in midair and kicked at my face.

I blocked it with an arm, which he then grabbed. As his feet touched the ground, he tugged my arm and bent backwards, sending me flying through the air and slipping over him. I landed on my back with a thud. He kept a hold on my arm and twisted it, coming to kneel behind me and forcing me to sit up. I yelped in pain and Julus sighed. "Not ready yet," he said.

I growled at him and felt him tense. I pulled my arm free and turned around, kneeing him in the solar plexis and forcing him to fall forward and brace himself on his hands with me under him. I linked arms with him, wrapped one leg around one of his, and pushed off with the other, flipping us over. Once on top, I grabbed his arm and twisted my body, falling back onto the ground with his arm between my legs. A successful arm bar.

I lifted my hips, straining his arm. It earned a groan of pain from him, but suddenly the arm was gone from my grasp, and Julus had disappeared again as well. Remembering his speed, I jumped ot my feet immediately, scanning around for him. when I remembered to look behind me, it was too late, and Julus's arm wound around my neck, the other behind it, putting me in a choke hold.

I struggled against it, knowing I should just give and tell him to stop, but knowing I wouldn't. I fought even as my vision blurred.

"Caterpillar! Stop! He's losing consciousness," I heard. That must be Ches.

Julus released me, and I gasped for air, sitting on my knees on the ground. Julus leaned down to my place on the ground. "Very good Devin. It's been a long time since anyone but Ches could beat me at fighting. But you have a flaw, and that is you never look behind you. Apparently, when Cheshire was fighting you, the bastard never came at you from behind. And that's to be expected, considering the Cheshire's only fight honorably, face to face. But others will try anything to get you. Remember that."

I glared at him. "Again," I growled.

Julus and Ches both raised an eyebrow. "Maybe later. For now, I have your weapon."

Julus pulled a small pouch out of his back pocket.

"What is it?" I asked. "'Cause watches aren't my style."

He chuckled. "No watches. I think this fits your personality much better."

He reached into the pouch and pulled out a large ring. I gaped at it. I would cover half of my finger and had Gothic looking, smoky, designs all over it, and the thing that drew the most attention was the large, sparkling ruby set in the middle, shaped like a cat's eye.

I took it from his outstretched hand and slipped it onto my finger. "Perfect..." I whispered.

An ironic smile graced Julus's lips. "Yeah, I know," he said smartly.

I was about to try it out, but Julus held up a hand. "Hold it. First,you should know that the first time you use it, you have to name it."

I smirked. "_Name_ it? You're kidding me. Sounds like a bad movie."

Julus remained completely serious. "I assure you, this isn't a bad movie. Or a joke. We all must name our weapons."

"Pfft," I said. "Then what's _your_ weapon's names?"

Julus and Ches looked at each other a moment before nodding in sync. Ches reached into a pocket and pulled out a silver comb shaped like a cat with amethyst jewels for eyes.

"My weapon's name is Stealth," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, that fit. then I looked at Julus. "Yours?"

Julus blinked and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pair of black,steel framed glasses with familiar designs on the sides.

Ches gasped. "I thought the King crushed them! The day-"

Julus cut him off with an icy voice. "There is not much the Tweedles cannot repair."

"I've never heard your weapons name before," Ches mused.

Julus's expression was amused as he said, "There's a good reason for the Cheshire."

He looked at me. "My weapons name is Kazeshini."

Ches's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he backed up, but I wasn't paying any attention, thinking instead of the name of the weapon. "Hm, sounds like a language from back on Earth. Japanese."

Julus nodded. "It is."

Ches was shaking now. "J-Juls...w-when did you learn it?" he gasped.

Julus gave him an unusually gentle smile. "Calm down, Cheshire. I've known for a while now. Mind reader, remember?" He grew serious again. "And it's Caterpillar, you mother fucker. I've let it go many times, but once more, and I won't be so damn nice."

Ches gulped and nodded.

"So, what's it mean?" I asked.

They stared at me blankly, and I sighed. "Kazeshini? What's it mean?"

They relaxed, though Ches flinched when I said it, and Julus smile indulgently. "Death Wind."

Both mine and Ches's eyes widened, and I smiled. "Hardcore man."

Ches looked at the ground. "I had no idea..." he murmured.

Julus went over to Ches and got extremely close, making Ches's eyes widen. He whispered in Ches's ear, and I know I shouldn't have heard. "It is a sad thing, to be named something like that and not know what it means," he whispered to Ches.

Ches's eyes were as big as saucers as Julus moved away, and I pondered. Had I just learned Ches's name? What to name my weapon? Julus put a hand on my shoulder, and I was struck again by how much he looked like Alex. "You don't have to name it now. You can wait until tomorrow. For now, you should get some rest."

He lead us towards the house, glancing at Ches. "Tomorrow, we go to get you trained in the way of the sword, Blondie."

I nodded, but Ches fidgeted nervously. "Do we really have to go see him, Caterpillar? That man... that man makes me nervous."

Julus nodded. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. But hell, everyone knows the fucker is the best at what he does."

As we entered the quaint cabin, I stopped them both. "Who? I hate this being left out of loop thing," I said, a bit annoyed.

They exchanged a look before saying in sync, "That Mad Hatter, Kagamine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

So that's how this all started. No wonder Peter worked for this bastard. "How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

He wore a sad, worn out expression. "Eight now."

I nodded and my hand immediately settled on his shoulder for comfort. He had told me why he worked for the King.

The bastard had his brothers and sisters. They were servants here, and if Peter even tried to disobey an order, one was executed. It had only happened once.

"But, Alex, I must tell you, " he said, giving me a meaningful look. "The King corrupts. As long as I have been working for him, I have felt it. Everyone has. Doing his dirty work has become a routine for everyone, me more than most. I have become comfortable with it, and at times, I enjoy it. Everyone in Wonderland has been corrupted in some way. Never forget that."

I thought about Julus, how corrupt of an air he'd given off at first, and had to nod. Suddenly, Julus's voice echoed through my head.

_"Alex! Thank God you're awake!"_

I froze with my hand on Peter's shoulder and he gave me a questioning look. I shook my head._ "Julus! Thank God you contacted me! How is Devin? What about you? Ches?"_

Julus paused. _"We're all fine. Alex, why? How could you be so idiotic?"_

_"I couldn't let him do that to Devin, or you, anymore. It was the only logical course of action. Me, for all three of you,"_ I replied, completely unaware that Peter was staring at me.

_"No, it wasn't! You have no idea what he'll do to you!"_ Julus practically shrieked in my mind.

I glanced at the chains on my wrists, ankles, and and the one attached to the collar. _"I think I do, and the truth is, it disgusts me. Especially the part about his assisstants getting to do whatever they want to me. Lucky for me that Peter was the first one to get here."_

Julus's terror rolled through out mind link. _"Peter? Peter WHITE? Alex, don't trust him! He's-"_

The King burst into the room. He glared at Peter. "What are you still doing here? Get out," he ordered harshly.

Peter stood immediately, not even glancing at me. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said, then left without a word.

The King walked over to me, grabbing the collar's chain and lifting me up. "What are you doing? I can't hear your thoughts!" he said sinisterly.

I stared in shock.

_"He can't hear your thoughts because I block them when we speak,"_ Julus said.

The King got even more annoyed. "What are you doing?" he demanded again.

_"Alex, you need to build a permanent mind block, or he'll be able to know we were talking once I leave your mind. Imagine a blank wall made of white bricks in your mind. It is impenetrable, nothing can get through."_

I did as he said, trying to block out the King's voice, then once I had done it, I opened eyes I didn't realize I had closed.

The King was staring at me. "You blocked me. Completely. How? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

_"Just stay strong and don't do anything rash,"_ Julus said before leaving me.

I shook my head at the King and remained silent. He clenched his jaw.

"You _will_ tell me," he growled.

I looked him straight in the eyes before slowly shaking my head once form side to side.

He back slapped me. Pain radiated across my face as I fell to the floor and felt, as well as tasted, the blood filling my mouth.

"You disrespectful whore! How dare you! I _own_ you!" he said forcefully.

I glared at him and spit my mouthful of blood all over his shiny, white shoes. "Fuck you, you heartless _bastard_!" I said calmly.


	15. Broken? Or Ruined?

Okay guys, I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update! Please forgive me! First, I've been in the hospital for a while, and then I got home and my cuzin had screwed up my computer, so I had to fix that. I know there's really no excuse, but please forgive me! I have LEMON for you in this chappy, though not necessarily the kind I know you want. That's right, more mature content, this time for sexual content, rape, bondage, and LOTS of violence. If you aren't prepared for the way the King's mind works, you should leave off at this chapter. It's really short too sorry DX

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The King's eyes burned bright red with barely suppressed anger. "So much disrespect. In my infinite kindness, I had decided to wait until tomorrow to break you in, but it seems you wish to force my hand. Fine, so be it. Fuck me, as you so crudely put it."

I slapped my hand over my mouth and scooted away from him from my position on the floor. He smirked evilly. "Nowhere to run, Pet."

He snapped his fingers and I suddenly I was chained down to the floor in the middle of the room, and the position of the shackles had changed as well. The ones on my wrists had moved to just above my elbows, while the ones that had been on my ankles were now just above my knees, holding my legs spread open and bent at the knee.

"_No, no no!" _I thought to myself, struggling against the chains to no avail.

The King laughed at me. "You cannot break free. This was part of our deal; your disrespect just moved it forward." His hand trailed over my abdomen. "I will break you, Alex," he whispered.

I made a sound of disgust as his hand brushed the waistline of my pants. He chuckled at this. "These clothes get in the way. Let's make them disappear, shall we?"

His gaze turned red again, and my only protection from his gaze disappeared. My face burned and I looked away out of embarrassment and shame.

"Oh, so pretty," the King teased superiorly.

I felt his hand on the inside of my thigh and flinched, trying to get away.

"If only you were hard," he sighed, stroking higher.

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. "Never for you," I spat at him, voice full of rage.

He merely chuckled again, amused at my anger. "So you think," he said slyly.

My eyes popped open when I heard him move away. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a blue pill. I squeaked as he kneeled between my spread legs again and held up the pill so I could see it. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head, though I had a pretty good idea.

The King smiled before answering. "It is not unlike the blue heart candy that I am sure you are familiar with."

I pressed my lips together and turned my head away, only to hear him laugh again. "Except you don't eat this," he added.

I gave him a confused and wary look.

"I will show you momentarily. But first, let me explain this pill. It is made form an extreme concentrate of the blue heart candy, liquefied and placed inside the capsule. This acts instantaneously, unlike the slight delay as with the candy. It is also 100 times more _potent._"

He stroked my thigh again, and I shivered. "In fact, it is so potent, it has a rather strong… side effect. The one who receives the pills effects becomes sexually bonded with the first one to touch him after the effects set in."

His hand moved lower and brushed my entrance. I whimpered in horror of what he was saying, at his touch. "So in short, not only will this make you act like the moaning, begging whore you are, but you will also get hard **every** time I touch you."

His finger played at my entrance, and I squeezed my eyes shut, still disgusted with him but knowing I couldn't get away now. "Now…the way I get this pill into your body. You see…I insert it _here_," he purred in a sickeningly sweet voice, thrusting his finger roughly inside me.

I cried out in pain. _"Julus! Help me!" _I screamed in my mind.

I felt his presence immediately. _"Alex…? Oh God! He's started early! I'm so sorry Alex…I… I can't help you."_

He stayed for a moment though, whispering comforts in my mind. The King withdrew his finger and I sighed in relief, only to have that sigh catch in my throat as he held up the pill. "I will break you, Alex," he repeated.

"_That pill! Oh no. Just try and breathe, Alex. You can't do anything other than that,"_ Julus said.

The King shoved the pill inside me. _"Julus-_" I cut off as I screamed, a burning fire flowing through my blood. I arched against the chains, moaning, and Julus abandoned my mind.

"That's right. Good boy," the King said.

It was so much worse than the candy. My mind was a red haze of lust and my body burned so much. "Make it stop!" I begged desperately.

He merely stroked my thigh again, and my now hard cock throbbed. "Make it stop, what?" he asked.

"Please!" I almost shouted, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"Please, what?" he prodded.

I moaned and twitched as he stroked my abdomen. "What do you _want_ from me?" I moaned.

The King smirked in triumph. "Master," he supplied. "Call me your Master."

I didn't hesitate at all. "Make it stop, please Master!" I begged.

He grinned and bent forward to lick my lips. "Good boy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

Suddenly, as Julus was showing me my room, he clutched as his head and dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Ches immediately kneeled down beside him, careful not to touch him. "Ju…Caterpillar. What's wrong?" he asked worridly.

I just stared at Julus, concerned but not knowing what to do. The Caterpillar started sobbing. "Oh, Alex! God, why? Alex!" he shouted through his tears.

I immediately knelt next to him at the mention of Alex. "What about Alex?"

The sobs were wracking his body, and Ches was gently stroking his back. "The King! He's started early! I didn't expect Alex to contact me THEN! Oh Alex, Alex, I'm so sorry! Alex…"

He drew his knees up and curled into a ball. My blood turned to ice in my veins. Started early? That could only mean…

I cursed under my breath, then walked over to the wall and punched it with everything I had, letting out a yell of frustration. My brain didn't even register when the wall cracked, then fell apart, leaving a gaping hole leading to the kitchen.

"What can we do?"

Julus, still in a ball on the floor, answered, "Nothing! I… I couldn't even stay in his mind to comfort him. I… I left him alone! D-devin! I'm s-so sorry!" he cried, sobbing again.

Rage blurred my vision, and I grabbed Julus, lifting him to his feet by his shirt. "You knew? You were there as it happened? And you _left_ him? ALONE?"

I lifted him more by his shirt until we were face to face, meaning I must have been holding him a few inches off the ground. "_How could you? _

Julus's lip quivered as tears continued to poor from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so so so sorry," he whimpered over and over again.

Just then, I was struck by how much he looked like Alex. Under all those piercings, they looked identical. Alex, with tears coating his face.

"Let. Him. Go," I heard Ches growl.

I dropped the black haired boy and he crumpled on the ground again, curling into a fetal position once more. I stared down at him, only seeing Alex.

Ches appeared in front of me and pain exploded over the right side of my face. Ches had punched. I held my hand to my face as my lip bled and Ches screeched at me.

"Do you have any idea what this must be like for him? He's been abused by that son of a bitch for _years._ He_ cares_ about Alex! He_ knows_ what he's going through! He also knows Alex did it for HIM! How do you think that makes him feel you _idiot!_"

I sucked in a breath and looked down at Julus again, and Ches knelt beside him once more. "Julus has so much power. He can do _anything_. Anything _except_ help Alex, because the King has his freedom. Can you imagine it? Having all that power, and still being powerless? Helpless?" he whispered.

He pet Julus's hair affectionately, and Julus jerked away from him in terror, scooting up and up against a wall.

Ches froze with his hand outstretched to where Julus had been. The boy started mumbling under his breath, eye darting around the room rapidly. "I'm not broken. I'm not. 'Cause broken things can always be repaired. No. No, I'm ruined. Ruined is beyond broken, irreparable."

His eyes darted back and forth between me and Ches, unnaturally wide. "I am nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too?" he asked us.

I started walking towards him, only to be stopped by Ches. "No one can help him right now. We all know that rhyme," he said solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

Ches rubbed at him temples, looking as if he was trying to forget a memory long burned into his brain. "The King forced him to say it to the population of the country. After he sexually abused him in front of us. He was like a mindless doll by the end of it."

Ches looked longingly at Julus, eyes gleaming with a sort of pride. "But about a month ago, Julus started fighting again. No one knew why, but I do now. He knew you and Alex were coming. That you were going to save us."

My mouth hung open. "In front of you? You mean he _raped_ Julus in _front of you?_"

Ches nodded, biting his lip. "I couldn't watch. I tried to leave the clearing, as did several others, but the guards blocked our way. We were forced to watch as our last hope was broken."

Julus stopped rambling suddenly to stare at us with glassy eyes. He shook his head. "Not broken, Cheshire. Ruined…Ruined…" he whispered, trailing off.

More head shaking. "N-not broken… I'm not…"


	16. Pet

Another short one so sry everyone dun kill me! T_T KingXAlex lemon so dun read if ur gonna throttle me afterwards….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

Couldn't think. Burning all over, just like the candy, but much worse. In my head, I knew I should be disgusted as the King stroked my erection, but my body wouldn't listen. I moaned, loud and long, pushing my hips up into the King's hand. He laughed at me, and in my mind, my anger seethed.

"More? You know you want it," he mocked.

My face turned bright red in shame and embarrassment. "Yes, please," I said quietly.

He squeezed my cock to the point of pain, and I squeaked at the pain, biting my lip. "Yes, please, _what_?" he prodded.

Couldn't think. Couldn't think straight enough to respond. Then he squeezed hard enough to make me scream. "M-master!" I gasped out.

Oh God I couldn't take this. My self hatred was increasing one hundred fold as he bent to lick the tip of my erection. "My, my. Such a strong reaction," he taunted. He licked his finger and slipped it inside me.

I gasped and pushed against his hand, even as pain radiated through me. "Such a good little whore," he said.

Tears leaked from my eyes and I begged for more. He leaned forward and licked at my nipple, and I made a mewing noise in the back of my throat.

"Oh, how cute," he commented, pumping his finger in and out and drawing that noise from me over and over again. He licked my nipple again before biting down on it hard enough that it drew blood. I cried out in pain, and much to my ever lasting shame, arousal.

In and clear moment of thought, I spoke my mind before I could think. "You sick, twisted son of a BITCH," I moaned.

He sat up and promptly slapped me across the face. "Now, now. I'll have to punish you for that."

From the gleam in his eye, he would enjoy it. He snapped, and suddenly I was staring at the floor, on all fours, still chained. I still fought the chains weakly, but it wasn't a real fight anymore. Devin's face popped into my head as I suddenly felt the King whip me.

I yelped in pain. Where did he get that? He did it again, harder, and I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut, determined not make another.

"Still fighting? My, you _are_ strong. But you won't be for long. You'll give, just like Julus."

He continued whipping me for what seemed like hours, the leather of the whip digging into my skin and actually _cutting_ me with the force he used. In reality, it was only a few minutes.

By the end of it I was bloody, exhausted and screaming for him to stop, blood sweat and tears mixing in a growing puddle on the floor. He walked around my trembling form to crouch in front of me. He grabbed my chin, lifting my face to connect eyes with me.

He face was flushed, excited. "Ready to be good now?" he asked arrogantly.

I was in so much pain, and I hated him more than I had ever hated someone other than my father, but I nodded. I couldn't take any more of this.

He smirked. "Good boy. Now kiss me," he ordered.

I immediately closed the distance between our faces, pressing my lips to his. He grabbed my face and bit at my lips while kissing me slowly, with false love and gentleness.

"Good. Now, I'll remove the chains for now, if you promise to be a good whore," he purred.

I closed my eyes. This was my chance. With ever ounce of strength I had, I blocked out the burning from the drug, the pain from the slash marks on my back and ass, and the fear of what would happen if I didn't make it, and I nodded. "Yes, Master," I said quietly, eyes still closed so he couldn't read my intentions.

He stroked my cheek again with that false gentleness, and I had to resist the urge to bite that hand off. Then the chains disappeared. I immediately sat up on my knees and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist lovingly.

He chuckled. "Seems you are trained rather easily. You'll get a reward later perhaps," he said, stroking my hair.

I broke away from him, and, mimicking what Devin did in our fight with the sign because I had never gotten in a fight in my life, punched the King with as much power as I had left.

He was so surprised; he took the full brunt of the blow, falling backwards. I jumped up and ran straight for the door. I heard a loud growl behind me, and just as I reached the door, my chains reattached and I was pulled backwards.

The King yanked my around by my chains to face him, pushing me back up against the wall by my neck.

No. My last chance was gone, and now I was going to pay the price for trying to get out. His eyes were so bright of a red in anger that I could barely look at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he thundered. "Up until now I have been_ lenient! _Punishment! I'll make you wish you were _never born!_"

His hand tightened around my throat, and I believed him. He didn't even blink, and my chains moved again, chaining me eagle spread on the wall several feet above the ground. I pulled against them again, but all of my strength was gone, and the burning from the drug and my multiple wounds was back at full force.

The King bent pick up the whip he had dropped when I punched him. He grabbed me face with one hand and squeezed roughly. "Don't worry I won't mess up that pretty face of yours," he sneered.

He stood back, and the first crack of the whip was a lash of fire against my stomach, cutting the skin and causing more blood to flow. I moaned in pain, body still hurting immensely from earlier. He cracked the whip again and again, and I only made more sounds and whimpers of pain.

"That's right. Feel the pain. Know what happens when you disobey me," he said harshly. His eyes shined, and his expression was that of a madman. Just like my fathers.

I screamed as the past came rushing to meet me again. He laughed. With each crack of the whip, I died some inside, still living partially in my past, this time with no one to pull me back out again.

I cried out weakly in my head for Julus, then Devin, then _anyone._ No one came. No one helped me.

My voice was hoarse from screaming. I was light headed from all of the blood loss. Hell. This had to be Hell.

He said something I couldn't understand, and the chains disappeared.

I fell ungracefully to the floor and curled up there, shaking. He crouched in front of me, grabbing my chin again. I looked into his eyes without seeing him.

"Get up on your hands and knees and _beg_ me to take you," he demanded.

I got up on my hands and knees, and I begged. I forgot who I was, why I was there. The only thing I knew was that this man owned my life, my body, and I would do as I was told. He chuckled and caressed my unmarked, blood spattered face.

"If you insist then, Pet," he said mercifully.

He walked behind me and I heard him remove him clothes. As he leaned forward from behind me and caressed my body, I felt his hardness press against my thigh, and I didn't flinch. His hands dug into my wounds, causing even more blood to flow, and my vision blurred in and out. I bit my lip, but didn't scream.

Without warning he thrust into me, no preparation, no gentleness. I felt myself rip and bleed even more, and this time I did scream. The King moaned and put a hand over my mouth to silence me as more tears tracked down my cheeks. "Shh, Pet. Oh Hearts, you're so _good,_" he crooned to me.

It was difficult for me to stay conscious, and I merely whimpered and moaned as he continued to thrust harshly into me. Because of the pill, despite the pain, I came. He merely laughed and continued fucking me.

I was no longer Alex. I was a broken memory of him.

My name was Pet, and his was Master. I was nobody.

After he was done, he left me, broken and bleeding, on the floor.

"_Oh, Alex…"_ I heard a familiar voice in my head, but I ignored it, and passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

END OF PART ONE

Alex: Hey everyone, enjoying my story so far? Yeah, that's right, it's me, Alex. Because Devin and I have been telling you this story, I bet you're assuming I lived through all of this, but so many things are real in Wonderland. How do you know you aren't talking to a ghost? How do you know that any of us aren't ghosts? Right, Devin?

Devin: Right. Though, I'm not as enigmatic as Alex. You think we lived? Maybe not. Keep reading to find out. Simple as that.

Alex: Party pooper.


	17. Devin's Past and the REAL Alice

Herrooooooooo everyone :3 An update just for you~

Devin's PoV:

Julus stayed like that for hours, mumbling to himself and acting paranoid while curled up in a ball against the wall. Ches only left the room once to go get us some food. We snacked on fruit, and he sat a small bowl of fruit in front of Julus, but the raven haired boy didn't even look up.

In the middle of the night, when Ches and I had drifted to sleep, Julus suddenly shrieked and started sobbing again. Ches and I were jerked from our sleep by the sound, and I sat up to stare at him. He got up on his knees and suddenly punched the floor hard enough to crack to crack the floor boards. I didn't know he was THAT strong. I stood hesitantly.

"Alex! No, no, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! He has the wrong one! No…." Julus shouted.

His gaze suddenly jerked to me. He darted across the room and fell to his knees in front of me, clinging to my shirt and pants. I stared down at him as the tears poured from his eyes and he continued to cling to me.

"You can save him! I know it!" He said desperately to me.

Overwhelmed by how much he looked like Alex, I stroked his hair comfortingly without thinking. "What are you talking about Julus?" I asked cautiously.

He gave me a desperate look. "So many secrets. I know so many things I shouldn't. Don't you remember Devin? Your past? This place? US? You've been here before!"

I stared at him. The headache I had gotten so often since I'd been here began pounding away at my head again. I clutched at my head as the pain increased the more he said, but Julus wouldn't stop, he was relentless.

"Remember us! You were young, so young! So were we! Your hair was longer! You were wearing a dress… Seven years Devin! That's how long it's been!"

I shook my head as the pounding got worse, bad enough that I dropped to my knees as Julua stood. "NO! Stop! I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed, my horrible past that I had tried so hard to forget coming back. _But I had never been to Wonderland! _

Julus looked frustrated, and suddenly all emotion drained form his face and his tears stopped. "We don't have time for this," he said mechanically.

He looked down at me and set a hand on my pounding head, and the pain got worse as his eyes glowed. "NO! Julus stop! Please! It hurts!" I begged.

Ches tried to step in. "Caterpillar, what are you DOING? Stop this madness! This is insane! Mad!"

Julus didn't even glance at him. "As you and your father once said, Cheshire. There's no helping that. We're all mad here."

His eyes suddenly shined so bright I couldn't even look at him. "Now. Remember, _**Alice**_!"

The most agonizing pain I had ever felt ripped into my mind and I screamed as the past came back to me.

-FLASHBACK-

_I panicked and backed up some more. "I dunno! I dunno! I'm sorry! Sorry sorry! Don't hurt me please!" I whimpered, tears forming. _

_The man patted me on the head. "Hey, it's okay kid. Please just tell me that your name isn't Alice."_

_I flinched away from his touch, but nodded. "M-my name is A-Alice," I stuttered. _

_I just now noticed he head pink and purple stripped cat ears. Suddenly the tail started twitching. "Then, I'm very sorry, kid, but I'm gonna have to kill you now," he purred gently. _

_He started to step forward, and I was frozen with fear, but out of nowhere a kid about my age popped up in front of me, arms spread wide with his back to me to protect me. "Father stop! She didn't do anything wrong!" he said._

_He had longer black hair that went past his shoulder, and red and black stripped cat ears and a tail. He couldn't be that much older than me, but he already had piercings in his cat ears._

_His father stopped, but looked sad. "I can't Ches, It's an order form the King."_

_Ches made an angry noise and didn't move. I backed up farther, tripping over a tree root and falling with my back against the tree, between two roots. Ches looked over his shoulder at me. "Hey, don't worry, pretty girl. You'll be okay as long as I'm here," he said quietly, winking at me. _

"_Father, you know we can't harm children. I mean, look at her, she couldn't be much older than ten," he told the older man smartly. _

_The older cat rubbed his chin in thought, then smiled. "Hmm… that's very true, Ches. Alright, little missy, guess we get to give you the tour," he said, grinning widely. _

_I shook my head and pressed my back against the tree in an effort to get away. Ches turned around and held out a hand to me, amethyst eyes gentle. "It's okay now, Alice. We won't bite," he winked, "…unless you want us too."_

_I bit my lip in doubt, but took his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. Ches's father grinned at me. "Well, this is my son, Ches. I'm the Cheshire Cat. Cheshire if you like. Since we're the first ones you met, we get to give you the tour, girly,"he told me._

"_I-I'm a b-boy," I stuttered quietly._

_They gave me a confused look. "A boy who wears a dress and is named Alice?" they said in unison. I looked at the ground with tears in my eyes and nodded. _

_Small Ches touched my face and I flinched before looking up at him. He was a few inches taller than me. "Hey, it's okay. You can't choose what your parents name you or dress you in, right? I still think you're pretty," he told me, purple eyes sparkling. _

_I blushed and gave him a shy smile. Big Cheshire patted him on the shoulder. That's my boy. But you're too young to start thinking about that sort of thing. How old are you anyway? Ches is twelve."_

_I blushed again. "I-I'm t-ten."_

_Ches winked at me. "Too young? So he says," he whispered to me._

_A cold chill went down my spine, but I kept silent. I didn't think that they would hurt me, but they were so obviously dangerous, and one never knew, they might be like all the others._

_Ches held my hand as they showed me around Wonderland, introduced me to the Hatter's, my favorite was Kagamine, the heir. He was so nice and so FUN. His long silver hair was so fun to play with. They introduced me to the Hare's, and the heir there, too, March Hare. He seemed so quiet. I met the Tweedle twins, Dum and Dee, they were younger than I was at eight years old. They were the heirs to their family too. _

_Mushroom's started replacing trees and Cheshire grinned at me. That grin was really starting to creep me out. Everything here was so wonderful, but something was off about everything. Like… like it all had a shadow. _

"_We're gonna visit the Caterpillar's now. I think you'll really hit it off with their son," Cheshire said._

_Ches nodded vigorously. "Julus is so cool!" He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Can I tell you a secret? I'm gonna marry Julus!"_

_I blushed bright red. "W-what?" I sputtered._

"_Shhhhh!" Ches said quietly. _

_I looked at his father, who looked oblivious. "B-but men can't marry each other!" I whispered._

_Ches grinned. "Pfft. Here we can."_

_-Hours later-_

"_Run Alice!" Ches screeched at me, turning to help his father fight off the King._

_I turned and ran. Ran through a world I had begun to think was safe. Julus ran at my side, the Caterpillar, Amadeus Caterpillar, on my other. He looked just like an older version of Julus, only his jet black hair came down past his waist. Julus was faster than me, and was tugging on my hand to get me to run faster. _

"_We have to get you home, out of this place, but I cannot do it by myself," Amadeus said in a deep, musical voice. He looked at Julus. "I will need your help, son," he murmured. _

_Julus nodded and we all stopped running. The Caterpillar crouched down to my eye level, his long hair falling over his face slightly. "Consider yourself lucky, little Alice. Very few escape the wrath of the King of Hearts. As payment for our help, I would ask a favor."_

_I nodded quickly. "Anything."_

_He grabbed my chin and gently turned my face to look at Julus, who smiled at me. "If you ever see anyone who looks exactly like my Julus, befriend him. He will be a great asset to you, and you will help bring him here," Amadeus said quietly. _

_I nodded and Julus squeezed my hand. "Let's get him out of here, Father," he told the older man. _

_Amadeus nodded and laid a hand on my head, Julus keeping hold of my other hand as both of their eyes turned bright neon green. _

_Then I was back at the park, sitting in the grass in the dark. I cried that night. For hours until I get the strength to drag myself to the police station. I would __**never**__ go back home._

-END FLASHBACK-

My scream stopped abruptly as the memories ended. I looked up to see Julus staring at me expectantly, and Ches looking worried and confused. Tears that I hadn't cried since that night filled my eyes. "J-julus..." I chocked out.

He smiled at me. "Welcome back to Wonderland, Alice," he said softly.

"D-don't call me that. It's not my name anymore," I sniffed, wiping my eyes as the tears began to flow.

"I know," he murmured.

He was still standing and I was still on the floor. I hugged his waist. "You have no idea how much I missed you! I didn't want to forget…"

He stroked my hair, eyes hooded and a slight smile on his lips. "We've been waiting so long, Devin."

Ches marched over to us and looked down at me. "I'm so fucking confused it's not even funny," he stated bluntly.

I let go of Julus and stood up, chuckling. "You're still taller than me."

Ches looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "What do y-"

I cut him off my covering his mouth with my hand. "I'm not in a dress this time, but you don't remember me?" I got closer and whispered in his ear. "You gonna marry him?"

Ches's eyes widened in shock and I took my hand off his mouth.

"Damn, you got BIG!" he shouted immediately, grinning.

I smirked. "I know. I missed you Ches," I said, and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "I told you nothing would happen to you, pretty girl," he whispered into my ear.

I blushed madly and backed up. Julus and Ches chuckled. "Still the same," they said.

I lowered my eyes and shook my head. "No, no I'm not. I should have faced the King. He can't have been any worse than what happened to me when I went back," I murmured.

Julus nodded, looking sad as well, and Ches's face went dark. "What happened? I'll kill 'em," he growled, sounding like his father.

I kept looking down and stayed silent. Julus put a hand on Ches's shoulder. "Devin, you don't have to tell him, I will. You go… take a shower of something," he said.

I nodded, still processing the memories that had been shocked out of me. A shower would be good.

Ches's PoV:

Alice. He was back. That cute little boy who was afraid of everything turned into _Devin?_ How? He was definitely the most memorable Alice in my books. Afraid, but defiant. Weak, but so strong. I really had liked him. But then the King had found out, and he didn't care about the law.

He wanted Alice for his slave, that disgusting pedophile. My father had, with my help, held off the King long enough for Julus and the Caterpillar to send him home. My father died during that fight.

I had missed him, wanted to protect him. But after he was gone, I had assumed he would be okay, safe. Apparently I was wrong, and now I was pissed at whoever dared hurt my friend. And to be honest… I had started to like him as more than a friend.

"Who hurt him?" I growled to Julus.

"His parents," Julus answered quietly.

"WHAT! Explain," I ordered.

Julus seemed to notice he was touching me and dropped his hand form my shoulder like I had burned him. He then looked very sad and went to sit on the bed. "I didn't know until I turned thirteen and got my powers. All of them I mean. When he got back, he went to his world's police."

His voice became angry. "But his damn drunken parents were waiting for him. He fucking never made it to the station. His parents increased their already horrific abuses, as well as the number of men they sold him to per night."

My horrified voice interrupted. "What? _Sold_ him?"

Julus stared at me. "Fuck, you didn't know? He stumbled into Wonderland while trying to escape _them_. That's why he was wearing that shitty dress and going by Alice. They called him that so long, he forgot his real name. They sold his body to anyone who was willing to pay for it," he explained in a disgusted tone.

"It went on like that for months after he got back, and they would beat him more for mentioning anything about Wonderland, about _us_. Soon, he forgot us out of necessity, so he wouldn't be hit anymore. Child services eventually got called on the parents, and they caught them in the middle of selling him to someone else. His father was shot trying to run, and his mother is in a high security prison."

"Devin had to undergo years of intensive therapy, during which he tried to commit suicide multiple times, in multiple ways. He cut himself day and night, just so he could feel something and remind himself he was alive. It's where he got his scars. Eventually, he enrolled in middle school and rose to the top of his class, as well as enrolling in multiple martial arts classes, where he also excelled and vowed never to be taken advantage of again. He has a black belt in Karate, Kung Fu, and Brazilian Jiu-jitsu."

I sat down on the bed next to Julus, eyes wide in shock as my body shook. "How? How did he survive that long? How is he still _sane_?"

Julus set a hand on my leg. "I don't know. I was only with the King for two years, and I'm nowhere close to sane. How do we know he still is?" he answered.

My eyes shot to where Julus was touching me, and my body heated up. I tried to ignore it. "Devin… I promised to protect him. I promised nothing would happen. I guess I failed again, huh?"

Julus's hand clenched on my leg. "Again?"

I turned to him and brushed his hair from his eyes to stare at those green orbs, not touching his skin because of his deal with the King. I can't touch him without his permission. "I failed you. You trusted me, and I betrayed you for my own selfish wants. I should have told you this years ago. I'm sorry Julus. More than you'll ever know."

He jerked away from me and stood, hair falling in his eyes again. "Not possibly more sorry than I am. You've mistaken my comforting for a sign that I forgive you, _Cheshire._ But that's not the fucking case. My father is dead, _because of you._ Wonderland has no defenses left, _because of you._ I will forever be mentally fucked up and sick, and used as the King's personal weapon of destruction, _**because of you.**_ You doomed us all, and _**I hate you.**_ I know this more than I know that the sun will rise in the next three hours. My name is Caterpillar. Don't call me anything else again."

He turned his back to me and walked away with those last cold, crushing words, but not before snapping his fingers and sending a wave of pain shooting through my body.

I fell off the bed and clenched my teeth to try and keep quiet as the agony rushed through me. With my sensitive hearing I heard him whisper, "I will _never_ be controlled by you again."

Neither of us had heard the shower go off a few minutes ago.

Devin's PoV:

I stood outside the door and listened as they discussed my sanity. Was I insane? I didn't really know, or care, really. Then I heard Ches. How he thought he had failed me and Julus.

I heard him apologize, and I heard Julus's cold refusal.

As Julus opened the door and walked out, he ran into me. I looked down at him, and he looked up at me with cold eyes. "I didn't bring your memories back to cause you more pain, my friend. With your memories of Wonderland back, you should be immune to the King's powers because you've been here once before and you're an Alice. Only you can win now," he told me quietly before walking past me and down the hall.

I shouted for him to wait, and he stopped but didn't look back at me. "Julus, Ches said the only way to get here is to have blond hair and blue eyes, and to be named Alice or Alex. But something's been bugging me. Alex looks like _you._ How did he get here?"

He turned his head back to look at me. "So many things I know to be true. Who is Alex? Devin, who are you?" he riddled mysteriously. Then he walked away, and left me standing there, confused in the hallway.


	18. The Mad Hatter, Kagamine

And I am BACK BABY. And NONE of you know the real Alex as he was before he let his guard down around Devin. You're gonna get a glimpse of him today in a flashback. O goody goody.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Devin's PoV:

After Julus disappeared from the hallway, I went back into my room to see if Ches was okay. Only to find him face down on the floor.

I ran over to him and touched his shoulder lightly. "Ches, are you okay? What happened?"

He tried pushing himself up weakly, but needed my help to stand. "I…I'm fine. The Caterpillar just decided to finally punish me for getting his name wrong. I've had worse," he said, trying to brush it off, but his voice shook.

I turned my angry gaze to the door way where Julus had disappeared. "That's not right. What he said was wrong, though I understand where he was coming from. You're a good person Ches."

Ches looked down at me, purple eyes iridescent in the darkness. "I'm sorry, Devin. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I couldn't protect you," he whispered in a sadly chocked voice.

I smiled lightly and hugged him, feeling like a little kid again, ten years old and with his best friend. "Its not your fault you couldn't follow me back. And Julus was overly cold. At least you had the guts to apologize," I told him tenderly.

Ches arms wound around my shoulders and held on tightly. "I never forgot you," he admitted to me. "You have been my most memorable Alice. You were my best friend."

I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder. "You only new each other for a day, and yet I feel like we knew each other better than a lot of friends do in a lifetime. You've gotten too damn tall. I mean, you were taller back then, but what are you now, 6'5"?"

His chest vibrated as he chuckled in return. "6'6". You got pretty tall yourself… and tough." He suddenly pulled back and looked into my eyes. "What happened to you Devin?" he asked seriously.

I looked straight back. "I survived. I got stronger," I answered truthfully.

His hands traveled down my arms, feeling through the mesh long sleeved shirt I wore. "You certainly did," he purred.

Suddenly, he had that air around him. The dangerous, predatory aura that he had when made moves on Alex. He pushed up the mesh sleeves and ran his fingers over my many scars, then bent down to take a look at them.

"You were relentless huh?" he said, voice filled with sadness and…lust?

I fidgeted and tried to pull my wrists back, but to no avail. I hated people seeing my scars, my signs of weakness, my only reminders of what had been happening to me for six years.

"Ches… stop. Let go," I said seriously, but my voice betrayed me, wavering slightly at the look in his eyes.

He chuckled and traced his tongue along one of my longer scars. I jerked my hand back and away finely. This wasn't right. This wasn't Ches. Not my best friend Ches.

He got way in my personal space then, a displeased look on his face, and cringed back against the wall. Not many men were bigger than me now that I had grown, and I liked it that way. As much as I hated to admit it, bigger, more dominant men still scared the shit out of me.

He traced one claw-like fingernail down my cheek, and I remained frozen in fear. "Ch-Ches stop. Please. This isn't you," I tried to reason.

Ches grinned. "Not me? Of course it's me. You see, there's one thing no one but maybe Julus and the King of hearts knows about me. The bastard blond King likes fucking with peoples minds, therefore, he gave me a direct order…" the Cat said bending down to my ear.

"Anyone who tells me no can't get away. I can't let them. As a direct order from His Royal Shitiness. You sealed your fate the moment you said no. And I've wanted to do this sense the day we met," he whispered.

"Wha—" I stared to say, only to be cut off as Ches crushed his lips into mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth even as I fought and struggled.

My eyes burned and a blue glow lit Ches's face as I broke the kiss and yelled angrily, "Ches! _Stop!_ What the _fuck!_ Get _off _of me!" Each emphasized word was like I had punched him and he stumbled back and onto the ground, eyes wide as I stood breathing harshly.

"Y-your eyes Devin…" he said in wonder.

"H..huh?" I said, touching the skin under my eyes as the glow disappeared all together.

"They… they glowed like a Caterpillar's… only…only they were blue…." He muttered, still staring. Then he seemed to realize what he had just done, expression changing to one of shock and shame. "Devin… I'm sorry. B-but, I couldn't help it! I already wanted you before the order… I couldn't help myself really!" he pleaded.

I wiped my mouth and glared at him. "You don't just rape people you are attracted to!" I criticized, disgusted. "And I'm _not_ Alice anymore! I know my name and am not a vulnerable little child anymore!"

His white, fanged teeth glinted in a Cheshire Cat's signature grin. "Then why didn't you push me away sooner? Really fight back? You didn't physically punch or hit. Why. Not," he said slyly.

I gulped but held my ground. "Because you're my friend, Ches. Sure, you're twisted and corrupted by that monster of a King, but you're still Ches," I said truthfully.

The grin disappeared and I watched his tortured expression with one of true sorrow. "Hearts, Devin. What's wrong with me? With everyone here?" he asked in anguish.

I walked over and knelt beside him. "I don't know. But I have a feeling its all the King's fault. How long until dawn?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused. "A few hours. Why?"

I pulled him to his feet. "Because I have training today. With the Mad Hatter."

Ches's eyes widened a fraction at my words, but he grinned. "Yes, yes you do."

-20 MINUTES LATER-

Ches had gone to freshen up, and I was rummaging around the kitchen for something to eat. Julus had given me a tour of the house when we first got there, so I knew where the kitchen was. As I rummaged, I couldn't help but think of Ches's kiss.

Ches was an extremely talented kisser, and it had been pretty enjoyable actually, but… there was just… _no spark._ Not like with Alex. With Alex… it was like setting a match to dry kindling.

I touched my lips, thinking of all the kissing we had done that night three days ago. It seemed like it had been a century.

Was it because of the Caterpillar's order that I was attracted to Alex? That I had sought him out?

I shook my head. Of course not. I loved him. But now I knew why I had been inclined to watch him. I had noticed him the day he showed up at Kingsley High, and had been keeping an eyes on him ever since. He had a certain air about him, an otherworldly quality that made people want to be near him, but that same aura usually kept people at a distance.

People feared what was unusual, be it unusual looks or unusual behavior, for better or worse. I had protected him more often than he knew: from jealous boyfriends whose girlfriends had dumped them because they found Alex more attractive, to jealous bullies, to the girls themselves. Alex carried an air of mystery and coolness to them because he isolated himself, probably thinking he was average in every way, which only added to the 'pained loner artist' persona that attracted the girls in the first place.

But he hadn't known who I was until five days ago. Because I had been afraid to talk to him, but also to afraid to stay away from him after I found out the kind of trouble the guy attracted.

Gradually, I had learned his schedule, and protecting him had become my hobby, as well as a way to out my anger physically. He was so prone to misfortune; it followed him like some kind of poisonous cloud. He had no idea how times I saved him from being mugged or raped, stopping the douches without him ever knowing a threat existed.

Come to think of it, he and Julus were very similar in personality. I chuckled quietly as I thought about the time I was to late to stop a girl from asking Alex out. I didn't really want to protect Alex from the girl, so much as the girl from Alex's harsh, blunt view of the world:

-FLASHBACK-

"I-I-I r-really l-l-l-like you, Alex," the sweet, innocent looking blond girl said to Alex as they stood outside of Alex's next class. She was pretty and petite, standing 5 foot even and being the top of the pyramid in cheerleading. Alex stared at her a moment as she twirled and twiddled her fingers, staring at the floor as she blushed furiously.

I cursed as I rounded a corner to see the scene before me and quickly hid behind the corner again. I had gotten here to late.

Alex looked down his nose at her, expression bored and smug. "Really? What do you _know_ about me?" he asked calmly, looking like he already knew the answer.

Her head snapped up and her soft brown eyes met Alex's cold emerald, her face getting even redder. "I-I know your name is Alex Daratrazanoff, y-you like to draw a-and, y-you don't l-like talking to many people or large groups of them. And you…you're…." her face turned beet red at this point. "…r-really cute."

He still looked rather bored and slightly offended as he continued to look at her. "While I have to admire the amount of information you've gleaned of me thus far, your attraction to me is purely physical and based on ignorance. For all you know, I could be gay. Such stupidity in approaching someone disgusts me," he told her calmly, actually looking somewhat pitying.

She looked like his words had stabbed her multiple times. Then tears formed in her eyes and she turned, running down the hall and bawling her eyes out. He smirked as he went into the class room, where everyone was staring at him.

"Mane, that was harsh brah," I heard Damarcus say to him lowly.

Alex could almost hear the shrug of nonchalance in his voice as he said, "It's her fault. She should have gotten to know me better before asking me out."

I smirked and leaned against the lockers. Well, that took care of that.

-END FLASHBACK-

He could be extremely cold at times, but none of them had ever seen his expression when they all went away. When he was alone and let his guards drop, he had one of the most tormented and lonely expressions I had ever seen.

I sighed as I finally found more fruit.

"_I miss him,"_ I thought absent mindedly as I looked at the fruit. It looked like a pear, but was blue with purple polka dots. I smiled lightly, then grimaced. I remembered this fruit. Buzzlewug. It tasted amazing, but I swear if I didn't have something other than fruit and vegetables soon I was going to burst.

I sat down at the small kitchen table and chewed randomly on the fruit, lost in my own thoughts as I so often was. It felt good to have all of my memories back, like I finally had missing part of myself that was essential to my being.

But at what cost?

My fist clenched on the side of the table without realizing it. Alex was getting abused and raped by that monster of a King, and I could do nothing about it. His beautiful body… defiled by that lowlife…

Something dripped on my pants, and I looked down to realize I had all but crushed my fruit in my anger. I threw it in the trash, wiping my hands on a towel and making a disgusted face.

That King… I would kill him. Slowly. Painfully. Make him regret he even looked at Alex. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ring, staring at it intensely before whispering, "Revenge."

The ruby glowed brilliantly and poisonous looking smoke clouded around my hands before it condensed into my twin short swords. But something was off about them, and upon closer inspection I noticed the designs around the handle had changed.

The blades and the guard were the same, but the handle was now embossed intricately with an engraving of Tugly Wood, the place I had spent the most time in last time I was here, and the place we were currently in.

I smiled, and even I knew it must look like I was some macabre serial killer as I slashed both blades through the air. "Oh yeah. Now I can kick some ass," I muttered, stroking my thumb over the ruby in the center of the hilt.

I had given it its name on an impulse, without thinking, but it fit it well. I turned it back into a ring and slipped it onto my finger just as Ches walked in. His gaze drifted to my ring as it wink and flashed in the early morning light coming from the kitchen window.

"Ready to go already?" he asked.

I nodded and cracked my knuckles without thinking. "Yeah, let's go."

Ches folded his arms on my shoulder and leaned on me, looking down at my hands. "Yes lets. Did you name your weapon?" he purred.

I realized I had been rubbing my ring and nodded. He waited a moment, looking at my face, and when I didn't elaborate, and sighed. "So what is it?" he prodded.

"Revenge," I said simply and quietly.

His eyes widened a bit and he stood, looking down into my eyes. "Good choice, Devin my man," he said, grinning.

I smiled back. "I know, isn't it?"

All of a sudden, Julus landed in the doorway. I stared at him. "Where did you come from?" I asked, bewildered.

Julus gave me a sweet smile. "My mother's stomach, and you?"

I glared at him and he chuckled. "Damn, calm down Blondie. I was on the roof. You have any fucking idea how long it's been since I could move around freely like this?" he said, eyes sparkling with a child-like excitement.

Before I could say anything, he walked out of the door, motioning for us to follow him. We followed without question, knowing exactly where he was taking us. Ches handed me my pack and I took it, thinking about the Hatter as we walked.

I had met him briefly seven years ago and he had been around twenty then, which would make him around twenty seven now. He hadn't seemed all that crazy then. Just some fun-loving, random guy with a little bit of A.D.D.

"He's changed, Devin," Julus quietly, not looking back as we continued walking through the forest.

"In what way?" I asked, actually a little concerned. I had gotten to like the guy in our brief meeting.

"He really is insane now. Before, he had a little bit of trouble with a split personality, hints his nickname, but after… after the King decided to break me in front of everyone, Kagamine's mind shattered. He has his moments of insight and intelligence, but mostly he's just a raging, crazy pervert if he doesn't take the medicine March Hare invented for him."

My jaw dropped. "Him, too? That King is going to _die…_"

Julus nodded, still not turning around. "Oh, he'll be polite at first, because I'm the Caterpillar and his medicine makes him rather docile, but he has a king of bi-polar disorder. His moods and mannerisms change quickly."

I shook my head, and the words I had been saying since I got here echoed through my mind. _This is wrong._

Up ahead I saw an opening in the thick bushes around us, an iron, intricate gate hanging open, music flowing from the other side. It drifted, sweet and delicate to ours ears and I looked at Julus in confusion.

"Music calms him… We're here," Julus said calmly.

This was the quietest I had ever heard Ches. We walked through the gate, into a clearing to exactly what I had expected to see. A tea party.

The music stopped abruptly, leaving me wondering where it had been coming from, as the three people sitting at the table froze and stared at us.

The closest was a girl, about 16 or 17. She had longer brown hair and a dress decorated tastefully with the card suits, brown mouse ears twitching cutely as she stared with her cup poised halfway to her lips. She had been around my age the last time I saw her. The Doormouse.

It was obvious who was sitting next to her. The March Hare. I hadn't seen him last time I was in Wonderland. He wore a white vest with gold trim with matching pants, and both were rather tight on him, a tattoo of the four Ace cards on his left arm. He was slender and elegant, probably the most mysterious and yet calming person to look at I had ever seen. His light brown hair came down to his waist, except every other lock of hair was cut about chin length. Brown rabbit ears protruded from his head and his gentle looking light brown eyes remained frozen on us, slightly uneasy. His whole persona screamed 'Protect me because I couldn't harm a fly.'

We stared right back until someone cleared their throat and all eyes went to the first chair at the table. There sat Kagamine, the Mad Hatter. My eyes widened as he stood up and made his way around the table to us.

His white hair, pulled back in a single, think braid, had been long last time I saw him, about waist length. Now, it was down to his knees, swishing elegantly as he walked over to us. His eyes were a golden color, and though they once were bright and sparkling, they were a subdued amber color now. His black suit was trimmed in purple, the tight tailcoat of it left unbuttoned to reveal the multi-colored, diamond checkered vest beneath.

His large top hat had a strip of the same checkered cloth around the base, the usual card in it marked 3/10.

He smiled at us and took off said hat, bowing low and elegantly at the waist before Julus. "Caterpillar, you have been freed," he said softly, the melodious base voice lacking the confidence and joy it had once held seven years ago.

He looked up at Julus from the bow, and there were tears in his gentle amber eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am," he said in the same soft, subdued tone.

Julus gave him a sad smile. "You can still call me Julus, Kagamine. I am not free, though, only my body is. The King still has my mind. We came for help. Can you help us?" he asked gently.

He straightened to his full height, eye level with me, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you need?" he asked bluntly.

Julus flinched at the Hatter's suspicion. "Can we sit, Kagamine? It's a long story why we're here," he asked politely.

I realized Julus was careful to be polite and gentle, not using any curse words or harsh language at all. The Hatter nodded, gaze drifting to me and Ches as if seeing us for the first time.

"Cheshire, it is so nice to see you again," he said, once again subdued and even a little vulnerable. Ches nodded nervously back to him and followed Julus to the table.

The Hatter's eyes settled on me as I made a move to follow them. "And, who, may I ask, is this?" he asked, eyes becoming smoky and hooded.

My eyes narrowed at his tone and I connected eyes with him. "'This' can speak for himself. My name is Devin," I told him, just as blunt as he had been before.

He smiled, not in the least intimidated by me as he grabbed my hand and bowed over it. "Devin, is it? Yes, please excuse my lapse in manners. I should have of course spoken to you directly. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Kagamine Hatter. Also known as the Mad Hatter."

He kissed my hand lightly and straightened again, but didn't let go. I pulled my hand away awkwardly and scratched the back of my head. "Uh…yeah, I know. We've met before," I said, glancing over at Julus to make sure it was okay. Julus nodded and I relaxed a bit.

Kagamine frowned, his eyes confused and suddenly a little lost. "Really? Even with this blasted madness, I was sure I would remember a gorgeous creature like yourself. Marchy, do I know him?" he asked, sounding very unsure of himself.

The Hare closed his eyes and looked a little tense. "If so, I've been around when you were with him. I've never seen him before," he said. The words sounded too harsh for his soft, gentle voice. It was a surprise. Light and musical, like you could close your eyes and just listen forever.

I blushed lightly. "I will explain everything, Kagamine, including him," Julus commented from his seat at the table.

The Hatter nodded and motioned for me to sit before going back to his seat at the head of the table. I took a seat between Julus and Ches and we were sitting directly across from the Hare and Doormouse, who had fallen asleep, her mouse ears twitching.

March Hare's mouth was drawn into a thin line of displeasure and he stood, banging his hands on the table and making everyone, including the Hatter, jump. "Hold on a second Kaga! How do we know we can trust them? The Caterpiller just said he isn't free!" he said angrily.

Kagamine glared at him, a bit of hurt in his eyes. "I…I trust Julus with my heart and soul, March. You should not show disrespect to the noblest family in Wonderland. Marchy, please do not be so lou—"

The Hare glared at Julus. "How can you trust this boy? He killed his own father at the King's order! Some noble family! It's his fault you're like this!" he spat.

A chair fell backward and crashed to the floor, and all eyes turned to a very angry, very scary looking Julus, who was now standing, breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. "Julus…" I tried saying, but stopped abruptly as I saw his eyes.

The Caterpillar's eyes burned a firey, neon green, and you could feel the power gathering in the air. "_How dare you…"_ he whispered.

"I loved my father," he said in the same quiet voice.

The neon green spread to cover his eyes completely, pupils disappearing and even the whites of his eyes glowing that same firey neon. The Hare fell out of his chair and scooted backwards as the air thickened the latent power.

Kagamine whimpered and curled into his chair. "S-stop! So loud…"

Julus ignored him, extending an arm towards March and raising it slowly, lifting Mare up, hovering six inches off of the ground. He made distressed noise and clutched at his throat as if something had a hold on it.

Julus's teeth clenched and he squeezed his hand into a fist, causing the Hare to clutch even more frantically at his throat, making choking noises. Julus disappeared from next to me and reappeared right in front of the Hare.

"You think I _wanted_ to kill him? My own _father_? The King has my _freedom_, Hare! I _died inside_ when I did that!" he screamed in the Hare's face, hovering eyes level with him. Kagamine whimpered once more, closing his eyes and covering his ears.

March continued to fight Julus's invisible hold on his neck. "And whose…" gasp, "fault is it…" cough, choke, "he has your freedom?" gag, wheeze, "Y-you… gave to him," March choked out.

Julus growled and March's eyes began to bug out, lips going blue from lack of oxygen. "You don't even _know_," he whispered menacingly, "…the hell I've been through."

Ches suddenly disappeared from my side as well, popping up next to Julus and setting a hand on his shoulder. Julus made an animal like sound and turned, swinging a hook shot the caught Ches in the jaw and sent him skidding backwards and onto his ass on the ground.

Julus glared at him with those frightening eyes, March still suspended behind him, and yet Ches was calm and cool as he rubbed his jaw and stood. "Julus, that's enough. We understand. March was being foolish, but this is going too far."

Julus clenched his teeth, but his eyes returned to normal and both him and March lower to the ground. Julus walked straight up to Ches and slapped him across the face hard enough to jerk Ches's head to the side. "It's Caterpillar, you piece of shit rapist. This is all your fault anyway," he spat at Ches venomously.

Ches nodded, looking calm and knowing, his eyes mirroring his cat-like intelligence. "I know," he said simply.

I stood. "Julus, stop—"

Suddenly Julus was there, in my face eyes glowing and green once more. I blinked at him as I realized he was hovering to be eyes level with me. "Shut up, Alice. You don't know a damn thing!" he growled.

I felt my eyes burn the same as in my room at the cottage as my anger flared to meet his. I pulled my lips back from my teeth in a snarl as Julus's glowing eyes widened and my eyes began to glow neon blue. "You wanna fucking _bet?_ You went through two years, Julus. _Two little fucking years._ I. Went. Through. _EIGHT!_" I snarled.

Julus looked taken aback.

"Stop."

All of us looked at Kagamine at the whispered order, full confidence, anger, and power. His eyes were bright, dazzling gold as he crossed his arms over his chest and was surrounded by a gold aura just as bright as his eyes.

Julus gapped and both of our eyes returned to normal. "K-kagamine?" Julus stuttered.

Kagamine smirked and the glow faded. "Yes, that is right. Julus Lanthaesius Caterpillar, stop this right now. Stop this, both of you. Cheshire knows it is his fault, and rubbing salt in the wounds will not make things better. We all need to calm down. None of this helps your friend," he said matter-of-factly.

Julus pushed a hand through his hair as Kagamine's gold gaze settled on him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. None of this helps Alex. So, are you sane, Kagamine?" Julus asked seriously.

The white haired man nodded shortly, taking his seat and gesturing for us to do the same. "For the time being. There is no telling how long it will last though, so I suggest we get this party rolling," he commented.

I stared at him for a moment as I sat down and March dragged himself to his chair, still rubbing his throat. "Wait. How did you know we need help with a friend?" I asked.

Kagamine turned his intelligent, molten gold eyes on me and sipped his tea. "It was a simple deduction based on the fact there is no way the King would let Julus go without a price," he said, voice slightly amused and confident.

Yup, this was the Kagamine I remembered. Kagamine looked at March, and his eyes were pitying and sad. "I am truly sorry for my friend's inconsiderate words. Now," he fixed us with an intense gaze, "Tell me why you are here and how I know the lovely creature now seated at my table."

I twitched. Lovely? _Lovely?_ I thought I was pretty damn manly, if I did say so myself. I had a decent body and muscles. I could bench press _three hundred and twenty pounds._ I wasn't _lovely._

Ches seemed to notice my irritation, and while Julus began explaining to the Hatter, Ches leaned over to my ear. "Don't take it as an insult," he whispered. "It's his 'proper' way of conveying he thinks you're hot and wants to get in his pants."

I turned bright red as Julus finished. "-and so that's why we're here."

Kagamine and March stared at us, wide eyed, and Kagamine set his tea cup down. "He took your place? My, what a brave young man…" he said.

He turned his gaze to me. "Now how do I know you? How did you get here? Your name isn't Alice is it?" he asked, speaking directly to me and making eye contact.

I smiled back at him. "I got here because I've been here before. My name was Alice when I was younger, and I believe the last time you saw me, I was in a dress," I answered.

He grinned. "Oh my! You are that Alice? You have grown!" he said, giving me a friendly smile.

"Um, yeah… thanks," I said shyly, looking away.

"Oh yes, the Alice I couldn't see because of my work…" the Hare said. His eyes warmed pleasantly as he looked at me. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"You, too," I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure whether or not I liked him.

Kagamine made a gesture with his hand. "So, why _exactly_ are you here today?"

Julus leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over hi chest and putting his feet up on the table. He gestured in my direction with his head, smirking. "I need to teach him how to fight in armed combat."

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

:D :D I'm baaaaack and kicking baby! Man, I was on a roll. Okay so, I wanted to wait for the end of this chapter to spring this on you guys. How would you all feel if I made Alex in Wonderland into a doujinshi/manga/comic thing on ? Would you read it? You think I should? Gimme ur opinions ;3


	19. Prepare for Training

Sorry for the long pause between updates AGAIN! Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me through all of this, and for the newer people who have started reading recently. Also, thanks for all of the reviews! I really mean it. Your reviews are what actually make me sit here type this, because I write it in a notebook beforehand, and once I write it, I tend to never want to too type it. Keep with me though people, BECAUSE THIS STORY ISN'T EVEN HALFWAY OVER!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

I woke up the next day, or at least that's what it felt like. I couldn't really tell because there were no windows in my room. I was now fully dressed, still chained, and in my soft bed. I sat up, and looked around, then tried to think of why I hurt so much. Then I remembered last night and flinched.

My eyes became hooded. 'Wait, I was here last night. But where was I before that?' I thought to myself. I couldn't… remember. Anything. Where was I before this? How did I get here? Who… Who AM I?

I found that strange, that I didn't remember my own name, but I really couldn't think of it for the life of me.

I got out of bed and felt bandages on me restrict my movement somewhat, more proof that I had been taken care of. I smiled to myself. Master must have sent Mr. White to come and clean everything and care for me.

Though, with every step I took, fissures of pain shot up my spine and through my body. My emotions felt numb, somewhat detached. None of this concerned me at the moment, because I was still trying to figure out my name.

I headed to the shower, not even noticing as the chains disappeared once I was inside. I stripped mechanically, unwrapping the bandages and getting into the shower. The water stung my wounds, but I barely felt it. My name…my name…

When I got out, there were new bandages on the counter along with clean versions of the clothing I had just taken off. I meticulously rewrapped my torso, upper legs and upper arms, then slipped on my white leather clothes and white platform boots.

My name…

When I walked back into my room, the collar and chains appeared on me again. Collar… 'Oh, that's right. Master… called me Pet. My name is Pet.'

I was so concerned with the name situation; I almost didn't notice Mr. White sitting on my bed. He stood when he saw me. "Oh, Alex! It is so good to see you awake! After what his Majesty did last night…I was not sure if you were going to wake up…" he said to me as he walked over and gave me a hug.

I did not flinch away, because getting touched wasn't supposed to be a big deal to me now, so I was ready for anything. And confused. Who was this Alex he had mentioned?

"Mr. White, I don't know who you're talking about. I don't know who Alex is, and I deserved what I got form Master last night, for defying him," I said quietly back to him.

He let go of me and stepped away, grabbing my chin and tilting my head up to look at him. "What is your name?" he asked seriously.

I gave him a confused look. "It's Pet, sir," I answered.

He gave me a sad, disappointed look. "Of course," he said sadly.

I remembered he said he could use me, and he loved me, so to make him look less sad, I stepped close to him and touched his chest lightly. "I know my place now, sir. Is there anything I could please you with?" I recited.

He looked down at me, eyes wide, his horror that I had offered evident there. "No, Pet. No," he said quietly.

I immediately felt bad, thinking I had done something bad and would be punished. "I'm sorry, sir. What did I do wrong? I'll fix it, I promise!" I said, clutching his jacket tightly.

He unhooked my hands and pushed me back, then stroked my cheek softly to take the harshness away from the action. "You have done nothing wrong, love. But I cannot, nor will I ever, take advantage of you like that."

He pulled me close and hugged me, and, trying to please, I snuggled closer to him. He stroked the back of my hair softly. "I wish that he had never laid a hand on you, Alex," he whispered.

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't please you, Mr. White. Would it please you if I answered to Alex?" I asked curiously.

He closed his blood red eyes for a moment and kissed the top of my head. "Yes, it would."

"Then I will," I vowed seriously.

He stiffened some. "I know," he said in the same sad tone.

He pulled back and gestured to a covered tray sitting on my bed. "I brought you breakfast," he told me.

I smiled at him as my stomach growled loudly. "Thank you, sir."

He merely smiled back at me, eyes still sad, though I couldn't tell why. I sat down on my bed and began eating the strange foods he brought me. It looked kind of like bacon and eggs, but the bacon was a little sweet and the eggs were a turquoise-ish color. About half way through my meal, Master walked in.

He smiled at me pleasantly. "Good morning, Pet. How are you feeling? Is the food satisfactory?"

I smiled shyly at him. "Yes, Master the food is wonderful, and I'm feeling good, just a little sore…"

He came over and patted my head, fingers weaving into my hair after a moment, and my body instantly began to heat up. I let out a small gasp. "That's good, Pet. I was a bit rough last night, but it looks like the drug I gave you worked well enough."

I shook my head and hugged his waist. "It was my fault for being so disrespectful, Master. I'm sorry," I said against his jacket.

He pet my head again. "I accept your apology. You _are_ new after all," he replied, kissing the top of my head again just as Mr. White had done only moments ago.

The heat from before burst into flames. I gasped again in shock, louder than before. "M-master, I-I…" I gasped out.

He chuckled. "Yes, I know. That's why I'm here. We'll have our first training session today."

He stepped away from me, and I made a light sound of protest. He grinned and motioned me forward with a finger, and I came to him immediately, grabbing his arm and rubbing against his shoulder.

Mr. White cleared his throat. "Excuse me, my Lord, but I do not think that he his ready. His wounds are quite severe and could reopen."

The King glared at him. "I know the extent of his wounds, Peter. I _gave_ them to him. Since when do you care anyway? Besides," he put an arm around my waist and pulled me against him, "I won't make him do anything _too_ stressful. It's only his first day of training."

My body burned pleasantly where it touched him, and it felt so _good._ I pressed closer to him and chuckled again. "See. He wants it."

Mr. White looked torn, but nodded his head slowly. "Is there anything I can get for you, Your Majesty?" he asked, walking towards the door.

The King waved him off absent mindedly. "No, no. Go advise something. It's your job right?"

Mr. White nodded, biting his lip, and left. Master looked down at me. "So you learned your lesson yesterday?" he asked sweetly.

I nodded, still pressed against him. "Then do as I say and go sit on the bed," he ordered.

I was reluctant to leave his side, but I did as I was told when I saw the look in his eye. As soon as I sat down, he was standing I front of me. "Very good," he acknowledged.

"Now strip."

Once again, I did as I was told, and blushed bright red when his eyes filled with lust. "Good, good. But what's with these bandages, getting in my way? Take them off too, then scoot back on the bed and spread your legs. I want to see how much you want me," he said.

I didn't think twice about unwrapping the bandages covering my wounds or doing what I was told, getting excited that he still wanted me after the disrespect that I had shown him last night.

"Does this please you, Master?" I asked shyly, spreading my legs more for him.

He reached forward and stroked my erection. "Oh, yes. Very much so. You are doing good Pet," he replied as I moaned.

He put one knee on the bed and leaned forward to nip my ear. "I'll tell you a secret, Pet. One you must never tell. Names have power here, you mustn't forget that," he whispered, voice dripping seduction. I nodded as I thrust up into his hand. "My name. It's Antoine. Say it when you come. Only when we're alone," he said, and squeezed.

I moaned again and dug my fingers into the bed. "Yes, Master," I gasped.

He stroked harder and faster. "Good boy. Now let's test it," he purred wickedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Devin's PoV:

Okay, the Hatter was officially insane. He was nothing like he had been years ago. At the mention of sword fighting, he had immediately agreed, an evil smile gracing his lips, but only if we agreed to start tomorrow and spend the night tonight.

He took us through a hedge at the back of the clearing we were in, and we followed a path to a huge mansion. It was about 4 times bigger than Ches's house, and _purple._ I muttered under my breath about these people and their ridiculously large houses. Julus's house was the only normal sized house.

"On the contrary, Devin," Julus said from beside me, "My house is really fuckin' large. What we were staying in was a kind of getaway house, per say."

I gaped at him. The house hadn't been large, but it hadn't been small either. "Getaway house? Damn…"

The Hatter looked back at us. "Yes, indeed. His estate is quite large, what with them being the most powerful family in Wonderland. The Caterpillar mansion alone is bigger than all of Heart Castle," he said in a sing-song voice.

I gaped at Julus. "Your house is bigger than a fucking _castle_? Jeez, Julus."

The Hatter turned and put an arm around my shoulders. "Such foul language, Devin. Where's that innocence from when you were young? I thought that, since you live on Earth, you would grow up purer than us," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed nervously and stepped out form under his arm. "I grew up, Hatter," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You can call me Kagamine, Devin," he said, smiling pleasantly.

"O-okay," I said hesitantly.

He smiled and went to open the door for us. We walked into this magnificent house; I was the only one amazed. I had never been anywhere this _fancy_. As Kagamine gave us the tour, the Hare fell back from his side to speak to me.

"It really is nice to meet you," he said quietly.

I smiled and tried to be polite. "You too. Also, don't take this the wrong way, but your voice is _really_ pretty."

His light brown eyes lit up and he gave me a soft smile. "Thank you! My family's profession is healing and potions work. They say you're a true healer when just the sound of your voice alone can make the patient feel better."

I nodded. That made some sense. "Then you must be one hell of a healer," I commented.

He blushed. "I consider myself good at my trade…"

We walked in companionable silence for a bit as Kagamine showed us his huge house. In the middle of a hallway, the Hare grabbed my arm and stopped us from walking. The others went on, not even noticing our stopping. I looked down at him in question as he put a hand lightly on my arm.

"Kagamine wants you, but I can see you're not the type to be on bottom. I want you too, and I _am_ a submissive," he whispered, rubbing my arm slightly.

"Ha… haha…" I laughed nervously, stepping away. "I'm sorry, Hare, but I love Alex."

The Hare's gaze was hooded and serious. "I know. But what Alex doesn't know won't hurt him," he purred. "And you can call me March."

I backed up until I was pressed against the wall, and March pressed his body against mine, trailing his fingers down my chest in a gentle caress. "Is it that you don't like other men? You're only gay for Alex? If so, I have a potion I could use. I could become a woman for you."

I bit my lip and pushed him away. "No, March, it's not that. I do like men."

He twirled one of his long locks of hair and looked rejected and hurt. "Then is it me? Am I not attractive enough?"

I set a hand on his slender shoulder. "No, no. It's not that. You are _very _attractive. I just love Alex to much."

He brought a finger to his lips and bit it, but nodded. "Very well, but the offer is always on the table."

I gave him a small smile. "R-right…"

We turned to go down the hall just as Kagamine poked his head around the corner. "There you two are! What have you been doing this whole time?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

I put an arm around March's shoulders and gestured to the hallway. "I was admiring the hallways form and design, of course. But I'm afraid I was admiring it so much, I zoned out while you were talking and March tried explaining it. But I didn't really understand. What was the concept again?" I lied smoothly.

March blushed and gave me a thankful look. Kagamine brightened and came up to us looking very happy that I was interested. "Of course! Now this hallway was built…"

I listened and tried to look interested as he explained, then took us back to Julus and Ches to show us our rooms. He showed me mine first. It was nice, just like I Ches's, except this room décor was black and red. I smiled at the Hatter. "Thank, this is great."

He smiled back. "No problem my old friend. Now," he winked. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me.

I twitched awkwardly. "Riiiiiight….."

He gave me one more heated smile before going to show everyone else their room. Julus stayed behind and kept a steady gaze on my face. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, expression extremely serious. "Good job rejecting the Hare," he said in a voice just as serious as his face.

My eyes widened and then narrowed. "You knew? And just left me there? Why didn't you help? I mean God… That was so awkward…"

He smirked. "I wanted to see what you'd do. You _are_ gay, after all, and the Hare is very pretty. Seems you really do love Alex…"

I relaxed and smiled goofily. "Yeah, I do," I said warmly.

Julus nodded. "And that was a good save with Kagamine. He might have gone off one the Hare, because he does want you. I know him well enough to know. Remember not to eat any candy, and tomorrow… just be prepared for _real_ training."

I nodded and he began to leave, but I needed to know something. It had been nagging at me for a while. "Julus. Wait."

He stopped and turned.

"Why do you care so much about Alex?" I asked

His expression was shrouded in shadow as he replied. "All will be revealed in due time." And he left me stand there, scratching my head. I mean, how much more enigmatic could you get? I sighed and went over to sit on the bed.

I looked at the empty place beside me, picturing Alex as he had smiled and jumped around on Ches's bed, giggling. It was one of the very few times I had seen him happy.

As the memory faded, I clutched the bedspread in my hand. "I _will _save you, Alex. Please be alright," I whispered.

Feeling extremely tired, I stripped down to my boxers and slipped under the covers.

My last thought before sleep claimed me was Alex.


	20. Mind of Shattered Glass

Okay well, LOOK HOW SOON I'M POSTING THIS~ It just awesome like that and I had too. And EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE A BIG HAND TO MY NEW BETA~~~~ *drumroll* **thelittlegreencat**! And also, I'd like to acknowledge that she was my very first reviewer w BUT ALSO! I'd like to acknowledge . My very first FAV-er. Tyvm! Also, I'd like to tell you all that once I reach 200 reviews (one review per person, per chapter) I shall post online PICS OF THE CHARATCERS! Incinative much...?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

"_Please be alright…" _I heard the whisper at the back of my mind. I was lying on the bed, thoroughly exhausted from my time with Master Antoine, wearing only my white leather pants. My wounds had been re-wrapped again, fresh and clean. I sat up and looked around my room in surprise at hearing the voice, wondering where it was coming from. I wasn't sure why, but it comforted me and sounded so familiar.

I wanted to hear it again. Grasping at the strands of the voice in my mind, I discovered they were connected to something and lead somewhere. Closing my eyes, I pictured the wispy threads, and followed them.

I could just barely hear the thoughts coming from the anonymous entity whose mind I was in. Lying back down, I concentrated more, and suddenly I was sucked into a black abyss with no end. I was screaming and falling, looking everywhere and seeing nothing but complete darkness.

Then I finally hit the ground, and surprisingly it didn't hurt, though it jarred my wounds a bit. I pushed myself up off my knees, standing, looking around and still seeing nothing. I looked down to see what I was standing on looked like pure, liquid darkness, and I cast a white shadow. I stepped forward, and the liquid floor rippled, yet I was not wet.

When it occurred to me to look up, I did so, and stared in awe at the ceiling, or technically, a lack thereof. The air, starting at about ten feet above me, was glimmering with shards of what looked like shattered glass from a mirror. They moved languidly, as if a wind was slowly pushing them, and they reflected and flashed as the floated and turned, though there was no light source anywhere.

As I watched, one of the shards floated faster than the others, moving down and away from me. I stopped looking up and looked to where the shard was floating.

Standing about twenty feet away from me was a man. No, not quite a man, but a teenager. Tall, so tall, with blond hair, the tips dyed red and black. I noticed with a blush that he was also wearing only black boxers. He had his back to me, and his head was tilted back, as if he was waiting for the shard to get to him.

I watched in morbid fascination as the shard reached his forehead and seemed to sink into it. His body jerked like he'd been shocked, and the scene around us immediately changed. The teen shrunk, his hair getting longer and blue dress appearing on his body. If I hadn't just seen his body, I would've assumed he was a pretty little girl.

Then another _huge_ man appeared, about five feet away from the boy. Said boy got a frightened expression on his face, and I moved closer to them as the scene around us changed from blackness to a messy living room lit with only a few lamps.

"Ya fuckin' whore! Ya thought ya could run from us? How the fuck dare ya! We hadda cancel ya meetin' wif Mista Simmons! He's a good payin' custuma, ya know? Ya gonna get it now!" the huge man screamed.

The boy shook and pressed back against the wall. "But Dad! It wasn't my fault! I really did go there! There was a Cheshire Cat and and-"

The man pulled a switch blade form his back pocket and spit over to the side. "And now yer bein' a damn liar!"

He raised his arm to slash down at the small boy, and my heart jumped into my throat. I ran forward as the blade came down and stood in front of the boy, arms spread wide, back to the huge man.

I gasped as I felt the cold steel cut a huge slash across my back, loosening the bandages as it cut through a lot of them. The scene around the boy and I immediately dissolved, leaving me breathing hard, still standing in front of him in pitch darkness, our shadows casting white on the liquid floor.

The boy looked up at between his finger that he had covered his eyes with. "W-Why?" he stammered. "Why did you save me? A-Alex!" he shouted as if just recognizing me.

I let my arms fall back to my sides and straighten as the boy turned back into the tall, muscular teen from before. "Alex? Is it really you? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked excitedly.

I looked at him with an expression that said 'What the hell are you talking about?' because, I really didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "I do not know what you are talking about, sir. I did not mean to intrude on your dreaming mind. I will leave if that is what you wish," I said formally.

He gave me a look I didn't quite understand. "No, no! Stay, stay please! You _are_ Alex. I know it. Why did you save me?" he asked, resting his hand slightly on my shoulders.

I finally remembered my back as he asked that again and reached back to touch it. It stung, and my fingers came back coated in blood. I stared at it blankly as I thought over the question he had asked. "Strange. Mr. White called me Alex as well, though Master assures me my name is Pet. As to your question, I do not know why I saved, sir. I do not even know who you are. Forgive me, but should I?" I asked contemplatively.

A look of extreme hurt crossed his face. "You… You don't remember me? Why? It's me! Devin!" his voice was strained and disbelieving, filled with longing.

I shook my head. "I do not know you, sir. I have never been outside the room of the castle in which I live."

Devin's grasp on my shoulders tightened. "You _are_ Alex. I _know_ you. We fell into Wonderland together. We've made love. You _love_ me," he stated in a quiet, but strong, resonating voice. His bright blue eyes burned into mine.

I shook my head, even as flashes of the two of us together filled my mind, but they were blurry and vague. He made a frustrated noise and bent, kissing me firmly.

Quickly settling into my role as a slave, I opened my moth to him, letting him explore and do as he pleased. Dull warmth began to spread through my body, quickly bursting into the same burning I had with Master Antoine. No, it was even stronger. I raised my hand to clutch at his shoulder, one weaving into his long blond hair.

Devin kept one hand cradling the side of my face gently, the other settled on my hip, His kisses were so much more gentle then my Master's.

"Alex…" he moaned longingly against my mouth.

When he broke the kiss so we could both breathe, I looked at him. "Would it please you, sir, if I answered to Alex? I have been told by my Master that the assistants and attendants are allowed to use me. Though you are neither, would it please you if I let you use me this way?" I asked innocently.

He stiffened and his eyes burned with a rage that could rival Master Antoine's fury. I flinched and backed up, protecting my face with my hands instinctively. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him. "What do you mean 'use' you? That bastard let's _everyone_ touch you?" he said loudly, not quiet yelling.

He rage was evident and coursing through each one of those words, and I flinched away again. "S-sir! Please do not think badly of my Master! I am sorry for whatever I have done to displease you! Please, punish me," I begged shakily, closing my eyes tightly.

I heard him expel the air he had been holding in through clenched teeth, making a hissing noise. I felt his fingers touch my cheek and flinched lightly before realizing the touch was gentle. I opened my eyes and looked up hesitantly at him.

His gaze was connected with mine filled with an emotion I didn't dare name. He kissed my forehead softly. "It's not you I'm mad at, love. It's His-Royal-Shitiness, your so-called Master.

I giggled, but then quickly shut up. "S-sir, my Master is very kind. I have been very disrespectful to him in the past, and his punishment only left me slightly injured."

Devin raised an eyebrow. "You were disrespectful? How so?"

I looked away and bit my lip in shame. "The first day of my stay at the castle, I spit blood on his shoes, punched him in the face, and proceeded to try to run away."

Devin's eyes sparkled and he laughed, hugging me tightly. "That's my Alex! Bet you showed that bastard what for."

I smiled a small smile when he pulled back. "So you like it if I answer to Alex?" I questioned softly.

His eyes were sad like 's as he nodded. "Yes, love, I do. It _is_ your name. How can you not remember? Do you remember anything? Our school, your foster mom… you mother?"

I felt my heart lurch strangely at the mention of my mother. Come to think of it…where was she? I shook my head. "No, sir. Where is she, my mother I mean?"

Devin wouldn't look at me straight, but pulled me closer, hugging me tenderly. "She's dead, Alex," he whispered.

I felt my knees go weak and clung to Devin's shoulders. If he hadn't been holding me, I knew I would have fallen. I closed my eyes and tears leaked from the corners. "H-how?" I choked out through my tears.

He hesitated. "Your father murdered her," he said slowly.

He felt my nails dig into his back as I felt a surprising rush of aggression course through me. "Where is he? I'll massacre him," he growled quietly, voice laced with violence.

He looked down at me in surprise. "I don't know, Alex. You never told me," he said simply.

I looked up at his face through my tears, biting my lip lightly. "Why can't I remember? You seem familiar, but I don't know who you are. I don't even remember the fate of my own parents. Why?"

He stroked my hair gently. "I don't know Alex. What did the King do to you?" he asked.

I stepped away from him and looked down at my bandages. They were beginning to get soaked in blood and it was obvious that my other wounds from the whipping had reopened as well as the slash on my back. I unwrapped the soiled bandages carefully, careful not to make contact with the strange boy.

He gasped audibly as I let them fall to the liquid floor, where they sank beneath the surface. "My God…Alex…" he moaned, staring in horror at my torso.

I looked down at myself. The damage was a bit worse than I had thought. Deep slashes and jagged cuts decorated my pale waist, sides, and back, not that he could see my back. I was suddenly very glad for my pants, because I knew the same slashes would be one my legs, hips and buttocks. My Master had left only my face and shoulders unmarked.

Devin stepped forward and reached out like he was going to touch me, but didn't. His eyes looked watery, like he was going to cry. "I-it's not as bad as it looks really. It doesn't sting at the moment or cripple me in any way," I said gently.

He shook his head. "This isn't all he did, is it?" he asked hollowly.

I bit my lips, but slowly shook my head. Master told me I mustn't lie. "Show me," the blond said harshly. My eyes widened and I stepped back a bit, shaking my head.

His hard, angry eyes found mine, then, seeing the fear reflected in my green gaze, turned gentle and pleading. "Please, Alex?" he asked in a softer voice.

I continued biting my lip, but at the pleading not in his voice, I unzipped my pants and turned my back to him so he could see the slashes there before slipped out of my leather pants, back still to him. I heard is sharp intake of breath at seeing the further damage my Master had done. Inside, I was ridiculously pleased that he cared so much for me, but doubt was also there. I didn't even know him.

"Sire, may I get dressed once more?" I asked tentatively.

I heard no footsteps, but suddenly his voice came from right behind me. "Call me Devin, Alex. You have no need to call me sir or sire. And of course you can get dressed."

I blushed and quickly slipped the pants back on before he could see how excited he was making me form being so close. His arms slid around my shoulders to hug men gently from behind.

"How can you not remember the person you fell in love with?" he whispered in my ear.

I felt my face turn tomato red. "I-I….I'm in love with you?" I questioned.

His tongue traced along the outside tongue of my ear. "Yes. You told me so right before the King kidnapped you," he breathed sexily into my ear.

I struggled a bit against his grip on me. "But wouldn't I remember something like that?" I squeaked.

Abruptly, he dropped his arms from around me and stepped away. I turned to give him a questioning look, and he smiled sweetly at me. "If you can't remember then I'll show you," he said confidently.

He kept smiling and stepped father back. "This is my mind. These are my memories," he murmured. He held his arms out, and one of the glass shards from the air began to float down again. Again I watched as the shard sunk into his forehead.

The blackness around us was replaced by earthen walls, like a tunnel. I was standing on a step to a staircase, and the walls had purple and pink lamps lining them. The tight space made me nervous for some reason.

"Dang, man. How many piercings do you have?" I heard.

I turned and looked behind me to see Devin, dressed in a black shirt and strange red and black pants with chains hanging form them.

And I saw myself.

I stared at the me wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and black pants, staring up at Devin in awe. He chuckled. "Oh, so you finally noticed those?" he asked, brushing his hair away from his ears to show me the piercings. He watched as I touched his eyebrow ring and refused to look up. As the other me looked down at his feet, Devin leaned forward. "Alex…."

The scene changed to me and Devin, along with someone I recognized as the Cheshire Cat, talking about the green sky. The scene changed again, and I was standing in a bedroom. I heard my own voice moan and jerked my eyes to the bed. Devin was on top of the other me as I clung to his shoulders. He then reached forward to grasp my face between his hands. "You are the first person to ever say anything like that to me, Alex…" he said before kissing the other me deeply.

The scene blurred and changed again, and Devin and my other self were still on the bed. Devin was slowly moving his hips forward, and I blushed, realizing we were both naked now. I heard a cry of pain come from me. "Relax, love," Devin said quietly. My face burned as the Devin thrust into the other me again. Why couldn't I remember this?

The scene changed again, and this time we were in a clearing with mushrooms everywhere. This time there were two "mes". One had piercings _everywhere. "Julus,"_ my mind supplied. 'Me' was on his knees on the ground. "My fault," the other my whispered. Devin kneeled next to him. "Shh…It really wasn't Alex. There are bad people in this world, that's just the way it is. If that man hadn't been drunk and insane, none of this would have ever happened." He put his arms around me and the other me clung to him.

A familiar tugging in my chest made me touch it. "I love you," the other me whispered in an awed voice. My eyes widened at the words. The Julus arched off of the mushroom, screaming in pain. "Run!" he hissed. Malicious laughter filled the air as I saw Master Antione step into the clearing form the shadows. "Too late. What do you know, I come for some fun, and end up crashing a party I wasn't invited to," he said sweetly.

I watched the scene of my "kidnapping" with wide eyes. I grew angry as my Master caused Devin so much pain that he collapsed to the ground. I saw myself make the deal, and saw the tattoo emblazoned around my eye. I touched the tattoo hidden under my hair at the moment. As the King and I disappeared, Devin dropped to his knees and let out a screaming roar that made my heart ache with the pain it held.

As the scene dissolved and Devin got up off the ground, now once again clothed in only his boxers, I merely stared at him. He laid a hand on the side of my face and I touched his tentatively in return. "You have no idea I wish I could remember that," I said weakly.

He stroked my cheek. "Oh, trust me, I do."

The darkness around us began to quiver and crack and I looked around frantically, wondering what was going on. "Shit. They're waking me up. Come back to me again Alex. Tonight," he said, kissing my forehead.

I nodded. "Goodbye, Devin," I said, even as my body began to sink into the liquid floor. Then I was falling again, back into my own body. I jerked straight up, back sore, as I rubbed my head. "I'll see you again….Devin…" I whispered to myself.


	21. Dodge or Block

Devin's PoV:

I bolted straight up in bed; ready to kill whoever it was that had woken me up. The Doormouse jerked away from me in surprise, eyes a bit tired. I reigned in my anger quickly and smiled at her reassuringly. "What are you doing here?" I asked, voice rough from sleep.

She made a face at me. "Masters Hatter and Caterpillar instructed me to wake you up. I'll be going back to sleep soon though," she explained, slipping her hair over her shoulder.

I stiffened at her use of the "Masters." "Why do you call them that, Arian?" I asked.

She stiffened at my use of her real name, which I had remembered from the last time I was here. "You should remember, Master Devin, that though I am their friends, Kagamine Hatter is my employer, and March Hare is my fellow servant."

I got up and stretched absent mindedly. "March is a Servant?"

She blushed and stared at me. "Y-yes, sir. Though he is never treated like one, the Hare's serve the Hatters very loyally. Think of it more as if he was a knight of sorts working for a king."

I nodded and followed her gaze, looking down at myself and realizing I was naked except for my boxers. I blushed a little as well. "Um…. Where are my clothes….? And what time is it exactly…?"

Her blush deepened and she gestured toward the dresser, where my clothes sat, folded and clean. "It's about five in the morning. It seems the Higher Powers felt like sleeping a long time though, so you got about thirteen hours of sleep."

I went over and got dressed quickly, but tilted my head at her in confusion. "Yeah, I don't get that. Higher Powers? Why are the days sometimes longer than the nights, or vice versa?"

She crossed her arms and seemed to think a minute. "Master Cheshire didn't tell you? Well, I suppose it's like… Hmn. Topside, there's a God, right? Where you're from, Earth? Well, here there are 3 Higher Powers, or God's as you'd call them. One is Light, everything good and pure. The other is Darkness, everything vile and unclean. The third is Balance. He is indifferent to goodness or evil, and exists only to keep things balanced. Their names are Benignitas, Ira, and Reliquum. They decide how long to keep the daylight or nighttime darkness upon Wonderland based on what they perceive needs to be done."

I nodded, thinking. "Are they real? Or, like our God, is there no proof they exist and you all just believe in them?"

She looked slightly offended. "Of course they are REAL. Good lord, you have no proof your God exists, and yet you believe in him?"

I blushed a bit and looked away. "I never said I believe in our God. I stopped believing long ago."

She looked sad a moment. "Yes, I saw your scars. I'm sorry," she murmured.

I stiffened. "Not your fault. Thank you for everything."

She smiled warmly at me. "You're welcome, Devin. Welcome back," she said quietly before walking out.

I smiled at the door as she left. It really was good to be back here. I frowned after a moment though. Right now, there was something important that I needed to tell Julus about Alex.

I went into the bathroom and slashed some water on my face, combing my hair while still thinking about Alex. God…all those cuts. No, not cuts. Slashes. Deep, raw slashes. I didn't even want to think of all the pain he must have endured to have the King put them there.

I walked down to the dining room, and everyone was already seated at a large table. It reminded me of the one outside, only this one was _bigger_. "Good morning, Devin!" Kagamine said as I walked in and everyone turned to look at me.

I gave him a sleepy smile. "Morning. Got any coffee?" I asked, walking over to the table.

Kagamine stood out of courtesy, pulling out a chair next to his. I sat slowly, watching him carefully. "Have you not taken your medicine today? You seem…energized," I commented.

He sat next to me and smiled. "No, I have not. To train you, I need to be on alert. Also, coe-fee? I do not know what this is."

Julus spoke up and drew my eyes to him, and I rose an eyebrow at the fact March was seated between him and Ches. "It's a drink. Made of beans from a tree, it contains a chemical called caffeine that wakes you up and energizes you," he explained.

I raised an eyebrow and the Hatter looked enlightened. "Ah, we have something like that! Marie, could you bring us a cup of Granwal juice please?" he asked, snapping his fingers. A woman with dark, chocolate colored skin appeared with a cup of juice.

She smiled warmly at him. "Here you are, sir," she said.

Kagamine chuckled. "Not for me, Marie, but thank you. Devin here wants some."

She looked at me and immediately blushed. I raised an eyebrow as she set the cup in front of me. "H-here you are sir," she murmured, not making eye contact with me.

"Thank you," I said immediately, and her eyes widened. She bowed and left quickly.

Kagamine chuckled and then turned to me. "Sleep well, my friend?"

Alex came flooding back into my mind. "Julus! I saw Alex!" I stated abruptly.

"What?" he asked.

I quickly explained my night in my mind to him. When I was done, everyone was staring at me and Julus simply looked amazed. "He…contacted you. He's going to learn fast. Though to learn this…. Your mind must have reached for him first."

I nodded. "I think I did. Right before I went to sleep." I paused. "Wait, learns? Julus, how could he do this in the first place?"

Julus was hiding something and I knew it. He just smiled at me and recited that rhyme again. "So many secrets I know to be true. Who is Alex? Devin, who are you? All will be revealed in time."

Everyone at the table seemed fine with that answer. Except me. It enraged me. "That's _bull shit_ Julus! What the fuck are you hiding form me?" I asked, standing with my hands anchored on the table.

Julus and Ches were silent, but the Hatter stood and put his hands on my shoulders. "Devin, please sit. That's no way to talk to a Caterpillar."

I never took my eyes from Julus's serene and somewhat mocking face. "No, Hatter. He's been hiding something the whole time and I'm _sick_ of it. You gave me my memories back; let Alex be taken by that bastard of a King, only to keep something I'm betting is important hidden form me. I will _not_ help Wonderland if you keep things from me," I stated in a cold, matter of fact voice.

Julus's eyes glowed neon. "Oh, but you _will_, if only for Alex's sake. Sit," he ordered.

My body planked itself down on the chair of its own accord, following Julus's orders. I gaped at him. "How dare you!" I shouted, willing myself to get up and failing miserably.

"How dare _you,_" Julus replied calmly. "Do you want to save Alex or not? If so, such a trivial thing as me keeping something from you shouldn't matter."

I stopped struggling and Julus's eyes returned to normal. When I could move my body again, I clenched my fists in anger, eyes narrowing at the dark haired boy, who only smirked in response. I opened my mouth to scream at him this time, but Ches disappeared form his seat, appearing behind me with his hands on my shoulders to keep me from standing.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Calm down, Devin. He's doing this on purpose. The angrier you get, the more the situation turns in his favor." His hands tightened and squeezed encouragingly.

I clenched my teeth and nodded, making Julus smirk once more. Marie chose that exact moment to walk in with a pitcher of juice. "I brought some drinks for you all," she said happily, smiling brightly.

Kagamine smiled and thanked her, and she glanced at me, blushing one more time before bowing and leaving the room. "Well, nothing to defuse a bad situation like a cup of juice, eh?" he said, chuckling.

I grunted something unintelligible before sipping my juice and smiling. _It tasted like coffee. _I gulped it down as breakfast was brought to us. All of the food was somewhat familiar, only it was strange colors and all had a sweet aftertaste. We ate in relative silence, with Ches or the Hatter trying to start up conversations or cracking jokes every once in a while.

Julus nodded o Kagamine once everyone's plate was pretty much clean, and the Hatter in turn stood accordingly. "Right then," he murmured, eyes going molten gold and a maniacal, crazed grin settling itself upon his face. "Time for training," he said creepily, his voice rougher than usual.

I glanced at Ches nervously, not sure how to react to Kagamine's other personality most definitely taking control of his mind. The Cat shrugged and gave me a helpless look, so I turned my gaze to Julus, whose look was encouraging. "You'll learn the fastest from him," was his only explanation.

I sighed and stood, everyone else following suit, and I noticed Arian was conspicuously absent. The Hatter gestured for me to follow, and turned his back, walking from the room. I began to follow him outside, March walking beside me. "Be careful, Devin. When he's like this, even I don't know what he might do," he murmured, angelic voice full of worry.

I smiled down at him and shrugged. "I'll be fine March."

His light brown eyes lit up at hearing me say his real name, and we finally came out to a dueling area in Kagamine's back yard. The area was about fifty by fifty feet, the titles resembling a marble chess board.

Kagamine walked to the center and suddenly cackled like a crazy man, throwing his jacket off and over to the side. "Let's fight, you useless pile of shit!" he shouted at my in that gravelly voice.

My jaw dropped and I just stared for a moment. This other persona of Kagamine was _nothing_ like him! March pushed me forward gently, and I stepped onto the tiles, shaking off my shock.

The Hatter smirked. "What, yer head full of shit, too? C'mon! Let's see that wimpy-assed weapon of yours!" the once polite man shouted at me.

I clenched my fists and tried not to be angered. This was _not_ Kagamine.

The Hatter spit to the side and made a disgusted, slightly annoyed noise. "Tch. Fine! If you ain't manly enough, I'll fucking draw first." He took his hat off and threw it in the air. "Burn, Lucifer!"

The top hat caught on fire as it spun in the air, and when it came down, Kagamine caught a black and white dueling sword with multicolored jewels decorating the swirling, intricately patterned guard. Immediately the atmosphere was different, the power from his weapon radiating through the air. I simply had to stare for a moment.

The other man smirked. "Yeah, yeah. My big sword is amazing. Now summon your damn weapon!" he ordered, his tone arrogant.

'_Okay, this version of the Hatter is really starting to annoy the ever living shit out of me."_ I took my ring off of my finger and the Hatter burst into a laughing fit, clutching at his side.

"_That_ tiny piece of shit is your weapon? Oh good Gods…." He spat out as he laughed.

I ignored him and tried to think of why his weapon was obviously giving off more power than mine. I heard a whispering in my mind, and my gaze immediately darted down to Revenge in my hand. "The words…?" I murmured to it.

It pulsed in my hand in agreement, which freaked me out in a way. These things could think? _'Alright Revenge. What are the words…?"_

"_You tell me. I am your weapon Devin. Know me…" _I heard as barely a whisper in the back of my mind, the voice raspy and hissing. It was so faint, I wasn't even sure if I had heard it. And then I knew. I knew what to say. It was like when you forget something, then remember it and don't know why in God's name you forgot it in the first place.

"Whisper and Slither, Revenge," I murmured, giving Kagamine a cold, calculating glare, and he stopped smiling for once.

Tendrils of smoke rose and snaked from my ring, slowly creeping across the ground and engulfing my body, caressing it lightly, before condensing into my twin short swords. The early morning sun flashed and gleamed off of the blades as everyone stared, even the Hatter, but he soon snapped out of that.

"Eh, not bad, you snot-nosed brat," he commented, sneering at me indignantly. He held up the sword in a straight, tall dueling stance. "Let's see what you can do," he growled, that grin appearing again, and suddenly, without any warning, he charged me, slashing at my neck with what looked like the intent to sever my head from my shoulders.

I dodged, gasping and gaping at him.

"Dodging's fer pussies! Block!" he shouted, swinging again.

I brought both swords up quickly and blocked, the sound of clanging metal ringing in my ear drums, sparks actually flying from how hard he had hit my swords. "The fuck, Hatter! Are trying to kill me?" I shouted.

The crazy man got a very serious looks on his face, eyes connecting with mine as he stopped his attack and stepped back. "Yes, I am. The will not hesitate to kill you, and therefore neither will I," he explained in his serene voice, once again calm.

He went back into his dueling stance, the gleam returning to his eye. "Come at me!" he ordered harshly, eyes narrowing.

I did as I was told and ran at him, swinging down as I went.

He blocked and deflected it easily, not even stepping back from his stance, slashing at me and ripping a huge tear in my shirt. It stung slightly, and I looked to see a long, shallow cut, only as deep as a paper cut.

I clenched my teeth. He could have killed me, but he had so much control, he could control how _deep_ he made the cut. And the speed at which he cut me with was almost super human; I had only seen a blur. Ches was fast, super fast, but with a weapon, even he couldn't get that fast.

In my distraction of the cut, I see him strike. I blinked in shock as he held his blade to my throat and lifted my chin with it. "You are fast, but your technique is horrifying. Do not take your eyes off of your opponent. Step forward with your strong foot. You have double swords, an advantage against my single weapon if you use them right. Use your strong hand to strike and your weaker to follow up and defend. And do _not_," he emphasized, "…get distracted by your wounds."

He removed the blade from my neck, and I gulped, rubbing neck. I nodded silently; somewhat overwhelmed by all of the information he was giving me. I fell back into my own stance, and he smiled. "There we go. That's stronger, more confident. Move your foot forward just a bit. Yes that's it," he complimented.

I struck fast with my right hand, and he blocked just like I knew he would. I brought the other sword up and knocked his dueling sword out of his hand, sending it skittering across the ground easily. That was just a little too easy.

I held both blades to his throat calmly as he smiled. "Not bad, fucker. Wanna make a bet?" he asked confidently.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew he had _let _me disarm him, which this was a trick, but nonetheless, I was curious. I lower my blades and he walked over to his sword, picking it up and swinging it once.

He grinned at me. "If ya can do that again by the time the sun goes down, I'll owe ya one service of any kind," his eyes gleamed in a scary way at this point. "But if I win, you have to eat our candy, and I spend the night in your room."

My jaw dropped, and I started to shake my head. He wanted to have sex with me, but I loved Alex, and….and he would….want to be on top….I couldn't let him. My mind still had problems with people on top of me, it scared me like no tomorrow, because of the abuse I had received.

He laughed at me, the sound chilling me and warming me with anger at the same time. "Ha! Your pussy-assed self is scared. I knew you were just a wimp!"

The words sent memories flashing through my mind. My father had said the same kind of things to me, and my anger ended up overpowering my common sense. "Alright, let's do it. Bring it on."

The Hatter grinned, and the Hare, who had been quiet up until now, ran out onto the tiles of the arena to stop me from accepting. "Devin, you can't! He's tricking you! You _can't_ beat him!" he told me in a desperate tone.

I shook him off. "Be quiet, March. I've disarmed him once, I can do it again," I told him, never taking my eyes from the Hatter. I. Would. Not. Lose.

"March, get yur ass out of the arena, will ya?" the Hatter yelled from his place.

March flinched, looking suitably scolded as he walked back to the edge of the arena. Julus and Ches were silent, still just watching, though Ches looked about ready to murder the Hatter.

Kagamine walked over to me and held out his hand. "Deal?" he purred, eyes still challenging.

My eyes never moved form his face as I reached out to take his hand and shake it. "Deal," I conceded.

He smirked and let go of my hand, stepping back, yellow eyes gleaming. "Now try yer hardest, but you won't win" he mocked.

I rushed him, swinging strongly to his left side. He deflected the strike with ease, sending one of my swords flying to the side. I stared at him and clenched my teeth before going over to pick up the discarded weapon.

He never moved, continuing to watch me with an arrogant look on his face. I swung again, and he blocked yet again, calmly and efficiently.

I gritted my teeth and let out a frustrated scream, running at him and swinging with both swords. I had been tricked, and I had known it, but thought I over come him at some point. Apparently I was wrong. I stuck rapidly, over and over, and he blocked every single blow.

I continued attacking, over, over, and over. By the time I stopped, it was a good half an hour later, and I was sweating, exhausted. My legs collapsed under me, causing me to fall on my knees in front of the Hatter.

As I sat there, staring at his shoes, I realized something. He hadn't moved a single step back; his feet were in the exact same position as they were when we started. I hadn't affected him at all, he wasn't even breathing hard.

I looked up at him in wonder, and he smirked, squatting down to eye level with me and tilting my head up to look into his eyes with a finger. "Don't worry, lovely. I'll be gentle," he whispered.

My eyes widened and fear coursed through my veins. I stood back up shakily. I couldn't lose for Alex, I couldn't lose for me. I. Couldn't. Lose. I locked eyes with him as I panted and tried to breathe correctly. "I…" pant, "Won't," pant, "…Give…up…" I said exhaustedly as I moved back into attack position.

He gave me an admiring look, though it was laced with sadness. "You cannot win, Devin," he murmured in a kind sounding voice, _his_ voice.

I let out a loud roar and began to attack him again, Julus, Ches, and March all staring with wide eyes as I continued to fight even though I was close to passing out.


	22. Entertainment

HELLO! See everyone, the notebook AnW was in was MISSING for a little while, and THAT'S why I uploaded my Beauty and the Beast story, which you should all go read (shameless promoting here) But I found the AnW notebook, so we're all good! And then my Aunt was the one who took it and my grandmother came up to me yesterday and was like "Vladimir! Your aunt tells me this story you are writing is RAUNCHY." I was like... *starry eyes* MY NOTEBOOK. And she shouldn't have been reading it in the first place. *pushes up sunglasses and begins to type new chapter*

Alex's PoV:

I ran a hand through my hair, staring at the ceiling in my room. Gods, it sure was boring in here when Master wasn't here. All I could think about was the mysterious boy named "Devin" whose mind I had accidentally entered. I played with my chains absent mindedly, careful not to jostle my back and other parts of my body with the slashes on them.

A quiet knock sounded at my door, and I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Who was actually asking my permission to come in?

"Come in," I said in a voice just as quiet as the knock.

She came in nervously, looking at her feet. The girl had chocolate colored skin, shoulder length hair, and eyes that were a dark, dark brown, almost black. She wore a white dress that came down a little past her knees, and a white bow held her hair away from her face.

As she stepped forward, getting closer, I saw she had black rabbit ears that were almost blending in, lying down and drooping as if she was slightly afraid to be here.

"M-my brother told me to inform you that he is going to come and get you in about twenty minutes. He said to make sure you are ready to be in public," she said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

I tilted my head. "Your brother? Who is your brother, miss?" I asked politely, standing and walking over. I was a little hesitant about this place and my master, as well as anyone else in this castle, now that I knew how I had apparently gotten here.

The girl looked up at me through thick lashes. I realized she must be very short, if she had to do that just to look at my face. She had to be around 5'1 or 5'2. "The White Rabbit, . Peter White is my older brother."

My eyes widened. At first because she called me "Mister" and then because she was White's sister. "Really? How old are you? What's your name?"

She looked shocked that I actually seemed to care. Twiddling her thumbs and shifting her feet nervously, she glanced up at my face again. "Um…I'm fifteen wonderyears young, and my name is Loveheart Johanna Tinisha Vincenia White, sir," she answered quietly.

I stared. "Your name is quite long, Ms. Loveheart," I said in amazement.

She looked down. "You do not need to call me Miss, sir. I have a lower station than you. You may call me Loveheart."

I moved closer and ruffled her hair a bit, and she stepped back some, as if physical contact bothered her. "Nah, I'll just call you Heart. Shorter, and easy to remember. And you can call me Pet. I don't see how I could possibly be a higher station than me."

She looked up at me in amazement. "B-but sir! That would not be appropriate! I-I couldn't!" she sputtered.

I smiled and winked. "It'll be our little secret."

She smiled widely back at me, and the white of her teeth against her dark skin startled me at first. "Yes, s—I mean, Pet."

Her eyes found my bandages, seeing as I was still not wearing a shirt. "Big brother also told me to change your bandages and put this special salve on the wounds."

As she said this, she pulled out a small pot from a pocket in her dress. I stared at the small container for a moment. "What is it?"

She smiled and began unwrapping my bandages. "Brother told me it was a special ointment made by The March Hare himself. These kinds of things are really rare unless you have a very large amount of money, which no one does anymore. The King taxes it all away. I know for a fact he was saving it, but he _really_ likes you and wants you to get better."

I felt my face get warm as I blushed and I smiled. "That's so nice."

She giggled. "Yeah. Not many people know that the big, bad White Rabbit is really a big softy." She then clapped her hands over her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that!" she gasped.

I smiled softly. "It's fine. I know. He already told me he loves me."

Her hands remained over her mouth as she stared at me. :He told you that?" she whispered.

I nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes…is that bad?"

She grinned. "No! No! He's _never_ said that to _anyone!_ You're so lucky! Big brother will take good care of you!" she said excitedly.

I bit my lip, thinking of Devin. Her face clouded with uncertainty. "Or, as much as he can while you still belong to our Master."

She looked up at me, eyes wide and trusting. "Just between you and me, I really don't like Master. I think you should be with Peter."

My eyes widened at her words. "Heart! You shouldn't speak like that about the Master. He…he's been kind to me," I said, shocked. Master Antoine had been nothing but nice to me, except for when I had been disrespectful, but I had prompted his anger then.

She tilted her head sideways and gave me a strange look. "Kind? That monster? You must be crazy. How is _this,_" she pointed at my now uncovered wounds, "…kind?"

I bit my lip. "I was disrespectful. I deserved it."

She shook her head sadly. "He must have really done a number on you."

She opened up the small pot and dipped her fingers in. When she took them out, they were coated in a light yellow cream. "This might sting a little bit," she warned before rubbing it on one of the slashes.

My breath hissed out of me at the sharp sting it created before it dulled to a gentle throb.

"Sorry," she apologized, before continuing to spread it over the rest of the wounds. By the time she was finished, my entire torso stung like a mother fucker.

"Thanks…" he murmured when she was done.

She blushed. "Um, you're welcome…but there are slashes elsewhere, yes?"

I raised an eyebrow as I remember they were indeed all over pretty much everywhere but my face and lower arms. "Ah…right," I muttered, blushing. "So, I should strip right?"

She blushed once more, this time so dark her ears seemed to turn red as well. "Y-yes."

We did it quickly, her moving as fast as she possibly could, red the entire time, and me staring off into a corner of my room so as not to look down at her. Once she was finished with that, I could've sworn we would never be able to look at each other without blushing again.

"Friends?" I asked sweetly.

Loveheart practically glowed as she shook my hand vigorously "Yes, yes, Pet!" she squealed.

She continued grinning as she closed the pot and turned to go. "I'll see you soon!" she called as she left.

"Indeed," I said quietly, to no one in particular.

After she left, I went into the bathroom and finished getting dressed, and noted with a sigh that the bandages around my upper arms were still visible because of the sleeveless top, and so were the ones around my abdomen because my shirt didn't cover it.

Once I had everything on, I slipped on my platforms that made me about three inches taller and used the gold comb in the bathroom to comb my hair to cover the flaming tattoo around my eye.

For some reason the tattoo bothered me now. After that, I sat on my bed and waited eagerly for Peter to come. When he eventually showed himself, he walked in very slowly.

"Alex, it is good to see you again," kneeling and kissing my hand elegantly.

I smiled down at him and blushed. "You too, sir. Your sister very nice," I commented happily.

His gaze warmed even more. "Yes, Loveheart. She is adorable, is she not?"

He stood and I looked up at him curiously. "So why did you come to get me?" I asked.

The Rabbit took my hand and pulled me off of the bed. "I am giving you a tour of Heart Castle today," he explained.

I beamed up at him. "Really? I get to leave the room?" I said excitedly.

Mr. White smiled down at me and stroked my cheek. "Yes, dear one. But we must be careful. There are certain…appearances that must be kept."

I gave him a questioning look, not really understanding what he meant, and he sighed. "I…I have a certain reputation. If I change it, someone will know something is wrong. I must not be KIND to you in public. I will treat you like I treated Julus Caterpillar. And you must do what I say," he explained in an urgent voice.

I nodded. "I understand, sir. We must fit into our roles, and mine is that of Pet. I will behave," I promised.

He pulled me into a hug. "Please remember that while we are out there, I do not mean anything insulting I may say," he begged.

Once again, I nodded and smiled up at him. "Yes, sire. You love me. Right?"

He pulled away and looked down at me in shock, but then smiled the happiest smile I had seen on him. "Yes! I do."

I hugged around his waist. "Then I know I'll be fine," I told him quietly. And I did. Peter seemed like the kind of person who would protect the one he loved with his life.

"A-Alex…" he murmured softly, taking my hand and pulling back. "You aren't going to run are you?"

I shook my head.

He sighed and snapped his fingers, the chains disappearing except for the one attached to my collar. He took a hold of it and tugged. "Come, Alex. Time to go," he said.

He followed along obediently. We walked the halls, him explaining everything in a calm and cold voice, but I could see in his red eyes when he looked at me that he was glad I liked everything. And liked would be an understatement.

It was amazing! The arching ceilings, the gold and red decorations on white walls, all of the hearts, the extravagance!

The few times we saw anyone, they were servant girls, who blushed and bowed without a word before going on their way. When was showing me one of the ballrooms, a small girl with warm brown hair and yellow eyes came up to us. "Big Brother, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the kitchen needs to know the menu for lunch today," she squeaked.

His cold expression warmed a fraction. "Not at all, Isabelle. I think roasted caberjack and sliced pagonato fruit would suffice. Before you go, let me introduce Pet. Pet, this is my younger sister Isabelle Cathrine Juliet Margret White. She is eight wonderyears young."

I looked down at her and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, miss," I said formally.

She blushed and gave me a strange look. "You as well, sire. Enjoy your day," she said before scampering off.

Mr. White grabbed my arm roughly and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Do not bow to servants. You are a higher station than them. Bow to everyone else, but NEVER a servant."

I nodded vigorously at his harsh tone, and he let go of my arm, looking around to see no one else was there. "Thank you," he whispered.

Then we moved on. "Now, we are going to come in contact with a lot more people once we are in the Commons. Do not make eye contact that is not a servant, lest it be seen as a challenge, and if someone groped you, just try to ignore it and do NOT pull away," he warned before pulling my chain and bringing me outside into the day light.

All clamor stopped at once as everyone turned to stare at us. Mr. White continued telling me about the Commons, and I heard some people let out lecherous whistles and shouts, causing me to blush even as I tried to listen to Mr. White.

A man in silver and red armor, with diamond designs on it, stepped into our path, blocking Mr. White from pulling me any further. He smirked at me. "So this is the new whore, eh? Not to bad, if I do say so myself," he jeered.

Mr. White gave him a cold glare. "What do you want, Christian?" he asked, tone dripping menace.

The man in question only smiled and reached out to grip my chin roughly and tilt my head up. "Just wanted to meet the little slut it all. Looks a lot like Julus, only not so many nasty piercings. Sick masochistic son of a bitch he was."

This caused Mr. White to scoff. "Pet, this is the Knight of Diamonds, Christian Montgomery. Christian, this is Pet."

I bowed stiffly. "It is a pleasure, sire," I recited formally.

He laughed wickedly. "Oh, it will be."

I was not oblivious of the fact that everyone had gone silent and was watching us. The Rabbit stepped in front of me. "No, Christian. The King has given express orders for no one to touch him yet."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?" he asked sarcastically.

Mr. White turned and gestured to my bandaged waist and arms, then lifted my top some to reveal that the bandages covered up there too. "You think these are just for show? He is injured, you muscle bound oaf," the Rabbit said in an arrogant tone.

The smirk left Christian's face. "He's already cut him up this bad? The hell did the idiot slut do?"

The Rabbit gave me a hateful glare, which I was very glad I knew was fake, or I'd be cowering in fear. "He tried to run, after punching his Majesty in the face."

I flinched at how blunt he said it, and a grin stretched across Christian's face. "For real? That's badass! So we got a fighter on our hands. Good I like it rough."

Mr. White tugged on my chain. "Oh, he is no fighter anymore. He learned his lesson. Didn't you, Pet?" he said, sneering at me and holding the chain up. I clutched at it as it began to choke me.

"Y-yes, sire," I choked out, gasping as he let the chain relax again.

Christian smirked. "Aw, too bad. So where'd his tattoo?"

Mr. White nodded at me to show the tattoo, and I clenched my teeth as I brushed the hair away from my right eye and revealed the flaming mark.

His eyes widened. "Fire, huh? Kick ass. Watch this one, White. I think he still has some fight left in him."

The Rabbit's eyes flashed. "Are you insinuating that a mere slave could defeat me in battle?" he questioned, and then laughed evilly. "Not I, but you, Christian. This whore could beat you in a match, undoubtedly."

Christian's brown eyes burned with anger and he grabbed Mr. White by the front if his clothes roughly. "What did you just say? Man, we can go. Right here, right now, White!" the knight growled.

The Rabbit glared and grasped Christian's wrist. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" he ordered before squeezing so hard Christian had to let go.

Mr. White looked at me. "Pet, you know how to use a weapon, I presume?"

I didn't know how I knew, but I did, and I nodded. Every servant and person in the Commons gasped, and Mr. White smirked.

"Then how would you fancy a duel with Christian?" he asked.

I stared. "B-but sire! I-I don't have a weapon, and—and—" the Rabbit held up a hand to stop me.

He pulled his watch out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to me. "You were found with this on you Pet. I know you have used it before. Duel him. That's an order," he stated.

I stared down at the watch, a vague memory of having seen it before in the back of my mind. Christian watched me, waiting. I nodded slowly. "Yes, sire."

Mr. White smirked. "Good. My weapon's name is Iriad. Say that when you use it, and do not kill this imbecile, please," he said before letting go of my chain, at which point, it disappeared.

Christian laughed. "Kill ME? What a load of shit! Alright I'll duel the whore, but if I win, I get to fuck, regardless of whatever stupid injuries he may have." He took off his gauntlets. "Smash and crash, Bahumut," he ordered.

His gloves disappeared and turned into a huge six foot tall three foot wide battle axe with red diamonds along the handle and studding the blade. The crowd had now formed a circled around us and were waiting in silence to see me summon White's weapon.

I closed my eyes, feeling the watch in my hand, and heard it whisper._ 'My name, Master...call my name...summon me with words..."_

"Your name…but it's not Iriad…is it? The name….doesn't feel right…." I murmured.

"_Iriad...is not my name...I am yours...Alexander...my name is..."_

I snapped my eyes open, and they glowed neon green. "Mesmerize, strike as white lightening, Kazetamashi!" I said quietly, but intensely, and light flashed, striking the watch in my hand and leaving behind my humongous two handed, lightening bolt shaped broadsword.

Everyone stared, including Mr. White, Christian, and me. It was all gold, the lightening bolt shaped blade decorated with intricate designs. The handle had the same designs, having jewels of green decorating it.

Christian gaped. "THAT'S your soul weapon? Good Gods!"

I set my teeth seriously as Kazetamashi whispered too me, and I got into a good fighter's stance. I was ordered to fight, therefore I would fight. "I am ready to begin our duel, Sir Christian," I said calmly.

He smirked. "Yeah, whatever. Just cause you got a good looking weapon doesn't mean you can use it. Remember, I didn't promise not to kill you."

I nodded and he let out a battle cry, rushing at me. Everything seemed to slow as I felt power course through me. He came forward, axe raised, at what seemed like an extremely slow pace to me, and I side stepped the blow easily, slashing downwards with the heavy sword in my hands.

The sharp blade bit into his armor, slicing through the metal and biting into his soft flesh. Christian gasped and pulled back, blood gushing from his shoulder as he stared at me in wonderment.

"How? You're so fast!" he gasped.

I raised an eyebrow. "I do not know what you mean, sire. It seemed to me like you were simply moving too slow," I replied innocently, for it was the truth. Why had he attacked me so slowly?

His jaw dropped and I heard Mr. White's laughter. Christian growled in anger and came at me again. Again I dodged easy, and this time I stuck his upper arm. Once again metal and skin tore, and he stumbled back, holding the place.

"Dodging is for wimps! Quit dodging and block!" he shouted.

I nodded, knowing he was saying this because he didn't think I could block. He rushed at me again, axe raised and a smile on his face. As he brought the axe down, I raised Kazetamashi and blocked it easily.

He bore down on the axe, trying to make me give. I held my ground and pushed back, a sudden strength flooding through me, and a bright neon green glow came from my eyes, illuminating Christian's face. He looked terrified.

Kazetamashi whispered once more in my mind, and I knew what to do. I broke our interaction quickly, going under his arms and striking his stomach with the flat of the blade. He stumbled back and I continued striking, forcing him backwards.

He lost his footing shortly, and fell back onto his ass, dropping the massive battle axe. I pointed the sword at his chest, and he held up his hands in terrified surrender. "Y-your eyes! They…they're glowing green! Like a Caterpillar!" he whispered in a choked voice.

I raised an eyebrow dismissed Kazetamashi. 'You're name is so long….I'll just call you Tamashi….' I thought to my weapon.

'_Whatever you wish, Alexander...Just use my full name when you summon me..."_

I bowed to Christian. "I do not mean to be disrespectful, sir, but I do believe I have won," I said.

He got up. "Yeah, you won, freak," he sneered before walking away quickly.

Everyone continued to stare at me in partial fear as I walked back over to Mr. White and gave the watch back to him. "Did I do something wrong, sire?" I asked, confused. I had only done what I had been told.

He looked down at me coldly. "No, Pet. Come, it is time for you to meet the capitan of Heart Army."

I nodded, eyes wide, and the chain appeared on my collar again, Mr. White leading me away from the Commons. As we left I heard noise erupt again.

I felt the Rabbit caress my arm, and looked up at him in question, now that we were alone. He looked down at me lovingly. "You amaze me, Alex," he commented, and bent to kiss the top of my head.

"I think you will like our military leader. She is one of the few truly good people left in Wonderland," he said.

We came to an open courtyard, and in the middle of it stood a woman barking orders at a line of soldiers, each with a different card suit on their armor. The woman had no armor on, instead wearing a white, long sleeved collared shirt with card suits all over it, black pants, and a white, sleeveless leather trench coat that brushed her calves. He long, brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and her brown eyes were serious, but calming behind red framed glasses.

She turned to look at us, eyes widening at the sight of me. She then turned to the line of soldiers, dismissing them with an order and a wave of her hand before walking over to us, stride full of confidence and a large smile shining at White.

"Peter! It's nice to see you!" she said loudly, hugging him.

He grinned and hugged her back. "You as well. But I came here to introduce you to Pet, as well as to show him where the training grounds are."

Her gaze turned to me, and I bowed. "It is nice to meet you, miss," I said.

She scoffed. "Don't bow to me. I hate formalities. Nice to meet you too, Pet. I'm Rebekah Darcey, Jack of all Trades."

I stared at her as she held out her hand, and then shook it slowly.

She grinned at me. "So has Peter seduced you yet?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

I felt my face burn as Mr. White sputtered, "Bekah!"

It only made her laugh. "Oh, come on! He's all you could talk about yesterday! I know you have a thing for him!"

To my surprise, Mr. White actually _blushed. _"He knows I love him…but I will not subject him to anything stressful in the condition he is in."

Her eyes glued themselves to the bandages on my waist and my arms.

"Damn that bastard," she suddenly spat.

I shook my head. "No, miss. I deserved it for punching Master, and it doesn't hurt much anymore," he told her. And that was true. The wounds were pulsing, but in a way that felt like it was healing.

Her eyes widened. "You…you PUNCHED the King of Hearts? And you're ALIVE. Cool!" she exclaimed.

Mr. White smiled. "And he just won a duel against Christian."

She gaped at me, making me blushed and look at my feet. "It…it wasn't that hard. He's really slow…" I said, which only made her mouth drop open even more.

"Are you kidding? He's one of our best soldiers! He was trained by Kagamine Hatter himself! He did you manage it?" she asked in an amazed tone.

I started to speak, but Mr. White cut me off. "That is the thing, Rebekah! I do not know either, and I was there! He was so fast, I could barely see him move! And his eyes…" he shook his head. "You know that color green that Julus Caterpillar's eyes glow when he uses his powers?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Everyone knows that glowing green…" she whispered.

Mr. White nodded back. "His eyes looked like that."

A hint of unease entered her gaze as she looked at me. "He does look scarily like him. You don't suppose he's a Caterpillar do you?" she questioned.

Mr. White shook his head. "No. Alex came from Earth. He followed me here…" his eyes widened and he clapped one hand over his mouth, red eyes going to me apologetically.

Rebekah gasped and grabbed me by my shirt. "He's an Alice? Why is his hair black? Why is he _alive?_" she interrogated quickly.

I flinched away from her and the Rabbit grabbed my arm and pulled me away from her, holding me close. "I-I did not know he had followed me here! Cheshire found him first and took him to the Caterpillar! His Majesty fond him there and wanted to keep him," he explained, and I pressed lightly against his warm frame. He felt safe.

"I did not realize he had been brought here until the day I brought him breakfast."

A horn blew, and we all stood stock still, Rebekah sighing. "Someone's at the front gate. You should take Pet back to his room," she said calmly.

With that, she turned and started shouting orders at random soldiers of various card suits. Mr. White looked worried, but he gestured for us to go. On our way back through the castle, a familiar voice echoed through my head.

'_Alex. Stay strong,'_ the voice said.

'_Who…who are you?'_ I asked it back.

The voice seemed to hesitate before saying, _'I am your good friend. I am Julus."_

As we arrived at my door, Master came around the corner. "No, Rabbit. Do not put him back. Pet, come with me," he ordered.

I immediately stepped over to him, pressing close to feel the pleasure his touch sent through me. "Yes, Master," I murmured happily.

The Master pet my hair gently. "The entertainment has arrived! You will come and sit with me, Pet."

I nodded and he smiled before shooing Mr. White off. "Go! They need you in the kitchen!" he said in an annoyed tone.

Mr. White nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Master Antoine placed his hand on my back and we began walking. "Where are we going, Master?" I asked, even as his touch filled me with fire.

He grinned, and I noted a slightly twisted, sadistic feature to it that bothered me.

"To watch a Caterpillar squirm."


	23. Set in Motion

HELLO. Back again. Also, be expecting an update for Beauty Within shortly after this. I'd also like to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, and a few new fans who reviewed on earlier chapters just recently. You guys' reviews are what keep me typing seriously. Without them, I can't find the inspiration to start typing again. So, thank you. Seriously. Lots of love X3

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

His words confused me at first, but I said nothing as he took me to the throne room. It was filled with members of the court, Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, and Ladies. Master Antoine and I walked down a long, red velvet carpet, and up the stairs that lead up to his throne of gold and red velvet. He sat down calmly, and when I continued to stand, not sure what I should do, he patted one knee.

"Sit, Pet," he said in a gentle tone that surprised me.

I smiled slowly and nodded, sitting on his lap. His arms immediately closed around me, pulling me closer, as well as pulling my legs so I was practically lying sideways in his lap. I heard murmurs across the room, and I felt my face turn red.

He chuckled. "Ignore them, Pet." he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, at which he smiled, and more whispers were triggered. The doors then suddenly flew open and Rebekah strode in. "Your Majesty, The Caterpillar is demanding an audience with you," she announced.

The King grinned and nodded. "Yes, I am aware. Send him in," he demanded in a bored tone.

She nodded grimly, as if she really didn't want to, and whistled sharply. A boy entered the courtroom, one guard from each card suit on the sides of him, his head bowed. When he looked up, his gaze collided with mine, and my grip on Master Antoine tightened.

He looked just like me. Even down to his green eyes, but he had so many more piercings. Master Antoine gave him a patronizing look. "Why are you here today, Julus?"

Julus's eyes never left mine. "I came here to make sure my friend was okay, and to offer you a deal."

Whispers abounded through the hall, louder than before, and my Master chuckled. "As you can see, he is fine, and the answer to your deal is no."

Julus's eyes flashed a bright neon that scared me, but it was gone just as quickly. "He is not fine. I see the bandages. But if you already know the proposition, then why say no?"

The King smiled and kissed my head. "I want him more. Are you aware he defeated one of our best soldiers today? His weapon is quite beautiful."

Julus looked a little shocked, but nodded. "I didn't know that, but yes his weapon is interesting."

I bit my lip. How did Master Antoine know about that?

He had a contemplative expression as he said, "Why don't we let Pet choose, hm? If he chooses you, I'll let him go. If he chooses me, he stays."

Julus's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up as the court gasped. "Really? You'd let him go?" the black haired boy asked.

The King nodded, a sly expression on his face. As if he knew I would choose to stay. "Of course. IF he chooses you."

The neon glow came back to Julus's eyes. "This is your chance Alex. Come with me. Come back to Devin."

The glow still frightened me, but hearing him call me Alex, and hearing Devin's name, made me pause. "D-Devin….?" I murmured hesitantly.

The King's grip tightened as Julus nodded. "Yes, Devin. Even as we speak he is training to come and rescue you. Come back to him."

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. Why had I left him in the first place? I must have had a good reason. Then I remembered the memory of the deal Devin had shown me. I had done it to keep him safe. So…going back would only make the deal void…wouldn't it?

I locked eyes with the Caterpillar and felt slight tears sting them as I shook my head. "I…I don't remember who you are. I don't know Devin. Why would I go back to someone I don't remember? I…I choose my Master," I said, pressing close to him.

Master Antoine grinned and bent his head to kiss me. I kissed back, closing my eyes and hoping Master wouldn't notice the single tear that leaked from one. Why had what I said just hurt so much? It was true.

There were cries of pain, and my Master and I looked up from our kiss to see all four guards on the ground, a green aura surrounding Julus and his eyes completely green.

"_Let go of him!"_ he screeched. _"Don't TOUCH him!"_

My eyes widened, and Antoine merely looked sternly at him. "No. I will touch him as much as I please. Don't forget, I could easily make you my whore once more. But I keep my word. Let him keep his."

Julus's teeth clenched and suddenly he let out a scream of unadulterated rage, everyone in the room falling over at the blast of power he emitted. All of the windows shattered and pedestals fell, glasses were broken and the ceiling cracked some. Only the King and I remained untouched.

"Stop," Master Antoine ordered calmly, dark brown eyes flashing red. The green around Julus and in his eyes disappeared. "On your knees," he growled in a cruel voice.

Julus fell to his knees, eyes molten green emerald in anger. "You forget, little Caterpillar, that I still own your freedom. Because you gave it too me."

Julus clenched his fists. "Shut up…." He whispered.

"Because you were stupid enough to get raped by your own best friend."

"Shut up."

"And then you killed the one person in my way."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Your stupidity caused your fathers murder."

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! Shut the _HELL UP_!" Julus screeched, tears forming and beginning to fall from his eyes rapidly.

I felt my heart wrench slightly and tugged lightly on my Master's jacket. He looked down at me and I shook my head slightly, lip quivering. I didn't want to see any more of this. Master sighed and pet my hair, looking back at Julus.

"You were a fool to think you could come here and leave unscathed. Leave here. Do not come back for a reason as stupid as this ever again," he ordered.

The Caterpillar stood and began walking out, but Master Antoine called, "Wait."

Julus stopped. "Do give my regards to the Cheshire Cat. Without him, none of this would have been possible," Master purred, and Julus's shoulder's shook, more tears falling from his face and staining the carpet. He did not turn around or acknowledge the order as he left.

I looked up at Master Antoine as the courtesans picked themselves up off of the floor. "Master, I feel like I know him from somewhere," I whispered.

He looked down at me. "Of course you do, Pet. He is the reason you don't have any memories. He has tried to take you from me before," he explained to me.

I chewed on my lip once more. "Really? He kind of scares me….Why does he look like me?" I asked.

Master ruffled my hair and kissed my lips lightly. "I don't know why he looks like you, but don't worry; he will never get near you while you are with me."

I snuggled into his embrace more. "Why did he call me Alex, Master?"

He chuckled. "My, you're full of questions today now, aren't you? It was the name he called you, but no more. Now you are mine."

I nodded and straightened to kiss his cheek. The court gasped, and somehow, I sensed some despair in their gasp. I flinched. "Master, did I do something wrong?" I whispered.

He merely smiled, and something about that smile was beginning to bug me. "No, Pet. You did just right. Ignore them like I said."

The rest of the day I stayed in the courtroom, watching and listening as Master Antoine decided people's fates and ran the country.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Devin's PoV:

I was doomed. It was almost sunset, and I still hadn't even managed to make the Hatter take even one step back. His hair was still perfect, and he still wasn't even sweating. He had only moved his sword arm the entire time we had dueled. No matter if I came at him from the sides, front of behind, he blocked everything.

And he had been hurling insults at me like no tomorrow.

"Damn, yur such a bitch! C'mon! It's been fuckin' twelve hours! The hell are you doin'? Just getting' nowhere fast. What would yur father say?"

At the last insult I screamed and slashed harshly again, and he easily blocked the rage filled blow, countering and leaving a shallow cut on my shoulder. My body was riddled with these shallow cuts.

We kept going for about another half an hour, and the sun finally sunk below the horizon. As it began to darken, I groaned in defeat, knowing I had lost, and sunk slowly to my knees as the exhaustion took over.

The Hatter came forward and stopped right in front of me. I only stared in a tired way at his shiny black shoes. "I am sure Alex will understand," he said quietly.

Hearing that suddenly snapped me, and adrenaline flooded through me. Silently, and with the speed I had learned from Ches, I punched upward, straight into the Hatter's solar plexus. He doubled over and fell to the ground from loss of breath as I stood and looked down at him.

"Don't you EVER say his name again. You got that, you son of a bitch?" I growled, kicking him across the face so hard his body jerked to the side and he fell on his back.

Kagamine took the blow, eyes narrowing and wiping his mouth before he stood back up, face to face with me. "The sun went down and you had not disarmed me. I will meet you in your quarters after you have eaten to collect my debt," he said bluntly before walking away.

I stared after him, then looked over to see Ches walking over, Julus nowhere to be seen. Ches put a hand on my shoulder. "You fought well, Devin."

I shook my head. "I was tricked. I… Ches I can't let him top me."

The cat gave me a sympathizing look. "Devin, I'm sorry, but once you made the deal, there was nothing that could be done. After learning your past, I understand, but you have to do it," he murmured soothingly, hugging me lightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, fear suddenly shaking me. "Oh, God, Ches…" I sobbed into his neck.

He merely patted and rubbed my back lightly. I realized no insults were flying at me and pulled back to look at Ches's face. "Ch-ches…where's Julus?"I asked hesitantly.

Ches stiffened. "He left around midday. Something about checking on Alex."

I gaped at him. "Check? You mean he just waltzed right in there? Alone?" I said in disbelief.

"Calm down, Blondie. I'm right here."

We both turned to see Julus walking out of the forest towards us. He looked exhausted and there was an aura of anger around him. I sighed in relief.

"Thank God. Julus, what were you thinking?" I demanded.

Julus gave us a small, emotionless smile. "I wasn't, I suppose," he muttered quietly.

Ches leveled his gaze on Julus. "How did it go?"

Julus returned the calm look with one of cold anger. "The King sends his regards and says that without you, none of this would be possible."

Ches looked like he had been slapped and stumbled back several steps. "Julus!" I scolded, giving him an outraged look.

He turned his green gaze to me. "The King ordered me to, I had no choice. Alex has been completely brain washed. The King gave him the choice of whether to stay or go, and he chose to stay with the King. Then proceeded to make out with him right in front of me," the Caterpillar said coldly.

My fists clenched at my sides as my anger boiled inside me. And hurt. "He chose the King over us? Over…me?" I whispered.

Julus merely nodded. "It appears he truly believes he is better off there. He did hesitate when I mentioned you though."

That gave me some hope at least. I flinched as that brought me to tonight however. How was I going to be able to face him after spending a night with the Hatter?

Julus's gaze sobered as he looked me. "He will understand, Devin, and forgive you. Because he loves you. Now, the question is… can you forgive yourself?" he questioned.

I simply stared at him as Ches did the same, and the green eyed teen merely looked right on back at us both before smiling and walking towards the mansion. "You coming? I don't know about you, but I'm starving…." He said over his shoulder.

I looked over at Ches, who was staring very intensely at Julus's back. "Ches… what are you staring at?"

The cat's amethyst eyes narrowed on Julus's relaxed form as he went inside. "Something else happened at the castle other than that. His eyes and aura felt…. tainted with despair."

I raised an eyebrow as we started to follow him inside. "He just seemed like his normal know-it-all ass-like self to me," I commented.

Ches smiled wryly. "Heh. Well, it may seem that way to you, but I've known him too long…no, loved him too long, to not know when he's in pain. And he's hurting. Badly. All of you never see it…but Julus never stops hurting. His mind sees everything…knows everything, hears everything… and yet for the past few years, he has had no control over anything. It hurts him to know that he is almost all powerful, and yet he's powerless to help himself, and the ones he loves."

"Because of his powers, he hears everything people think about him. The good, the bad, the despairing thoughts of the Wonderland population all weigh on his mind. He knows everyone's given up. He knows there's almost nothing he can do to stop it, but he's still fighting..." Ches was speaking in a soft, relaxed tone, yet it was somewhat sad, and the love he obviously felt for Julus was leaking through in his words,

Frankly, I was shocked Ches was saying something this in depth and intelligent. I didn't think he actually knew Julus that well. And then those purple eyes looked at me and he grinned his grin.

"It's what I love about him. No matter how much you push the guy down, he's going to get back up, stronger than before."

I smiled back at him. "Sounds like Alex," I murmured.

He shrugged. "They're more alike than I think we know. Julus knows something, that's for sure. I wouldn't worry, Devin my man. Sure he's acting like an ass about it, but it's because right now, it would either interfere with your training or distract you, which we don't need."

Sighing, I nodded, because I figured that must be true. "Right. Hey, you okay? The King's message…."

Ches merely quickened his pace and grave me a wide smile, but it seemed a too strained, a little too bright. "Yeah, man, whatever, you know?"

I gave him a doubtful look, but we went on to dinner anyway. We all talked and laughed, Kagamine was conspicuously absent, March said after one of his episodes, the man usually preferred to dine alone.

Near the end of our meal, Arian entered and cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention and solemn gazes. "Master Kagamine wishes for me to inform you that your time is up, Master Devin. He would like you to come to your quarters immediately," she announced.

My heart raced as I nodded to my friends and got up to go.

"Devin!" March called before I left. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Do yourself a favor and be as submissive as possible. You will not like him if you fight and his other side comes out."

I gave him a false wicked smiled and waved off his unease. "Not going to happen March. I'm not a submissive to begin with. He wants me; he'll have to fight a bit for it."

His eyes widened as I winked and turned to go once more, Arian trailing along behind me. When I got to my door and was about to go in, she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What?" I asked, proud my voice didn't shake.

"Take off your shirt," she said bluntly.

I blinked and my mouth dropped open, not expecting something like that from her. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that said I was an idiot. "Take off your shirt. March made a salve for your wounds. I know they're not bad, but if Kagamine accidentally touches one and hears you make a noise, it could be bad."

My eyes narrowed at this information, but I nodded and took my shirts off. A light pink blush spread across her cheeks as she took out a brown pot, dipping her fingers inside. They came out coated in a light yellow cream.

"This will sting some, but the wounds should close up immediately," she said before meticulously dabbing all of my small cuts.

The stinging was only a minor annoyance. After she was done, she straightened and nodded solemnly. "You can put your shirt on now. The cream should sink into your skin and disappear once the wounds are healed. It won't affect your scars though…I'm sorry. Good luck."

I slipped my shirt back over my head and caught Arian's shoulder as she was turning to go. "Arian, where were you today? This is the first time I've seen you since this morning."

She stiffened and looked me in the eye. "Kagamine instructed me to get your room ready for tonight."

At the look in her eyes, I knew. "He had this planned from the beginning," I stated coldly.

She nodded. "You never had a chance."

Then she turned and left me standing dumbstruck in front of my door. The anger hit me like a wave of fire, and I didn't think twice as I threw the door to my room open. "You conniving son of a—"I cut off abruptly as I saw the inside of my room.

The black and red room had been adorned completely in red, candles perched everywhere, lit and giving off a slightly spicy-sweet scent. In the center of the room sat Kagamine at a wooden table, sipping a glass of dark red wine and his jacket still missing. His hat lay on the table.

"So you found out about my little plan?" he asked in a smoky voice that almost made me shiver. Almost.

My lack of speech was abruptly ended by the flash of anger again. "Where do you get off, huh? The hell were you on, trying to trick me like that?" I spat at him.

He chuckled. "I did not try, young one. I succeeded."

He emptied the glass in one gulp and stood, walking over to me. I glared at him coldly, and then he put his arms around me, getting close to my ear.

"Do not worry, Devin. I am not a cruel man."

I stared straight ahead, not making eye contact with him. "But your other side is. Please do not touch me," I said curtly.

Kagamine chuckled and licked my ear. "A little late for that, do you not think?"

I flinched and clenched my teeth.

"Considering you are homosexual, this should not be anything new," he continued, one hand traveling over my torso.

"Tch. No. I'm always on top. I had experiences as a child that…shall we say….that prevents me from being comfortable as a submissive.

Kagamine suddenly stiffened and pulled back, gold eyes giving my blue a searching look. I stared straight back into those eyes as I slowly lifted my shirts over my head. He stared in awed horror at the pale white scars Alex had barely acknowledged.

He stepped forward and traced the largest scar with his finger tips, which came from my left shoulder and disappeared into my pants, ending at my right hip.

"Abuse? Sexual abuse?" he questioned.

I nodded curtly, and the Hatter studied the wounds, that expression of horror still on his face. "Judging by how old these are, you could not have been more than ten."

I gave him a smirk and some fake applause. "Very good."

The Hatter's gaze rose to mine again, calm and clear. "Then I will show you that all matings are not as disgusting as that."

My eyes widened and I actually took a step back. He merely picked up a bowl of the blue candy. "I believe it is time to collect my debt," he murmured huskily, holding out the bowl to me.


	24. Debt Paid, Things Learned

Hello again peeps. *puts on sunglasses like a boss* I swear you guys I'm not taking forever to update on purpose. You try being in all the stuff I'm in and see how that works out of you D: But ANYWAY. I feel like a horrible person for forgetting this, but last chappy I did not thank my BETA. Thank you my wonderful Beta **thelittlegreencat**. Thank you all reviewers as well! You'll never know how much I appreciate those reviews fro serious.

….OH LOOKS. A SMUT CHAPTER

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

I stared down at the bowl, gulping and reaching to take some, but I hesitated slightly, hand hovering above the bowl. "How many do I eat?" I asked warily, remembering the sex crazed way Alex had been after eating a handful of the stuff.

The Hatter's eyes were scorching yellow with lust as he shrugged impatiently. "A few will suffice nicely," he purred.

Slowly, I picked up two out of the bowl.

"One more," the order came from Kagamine.

I raised an eyebrow, but did as I was told, watching Kagamine's eager eyes as he nodded for me to eat them. Terror clenched in my stomach and rolled through me at the thought of him on top of me, but I quickly downed the candy before I could think to stop myself.

At first, nothing happened, and the Hatter's grin made me feel like I had somehow been tricked again. Then the fire rushed through my veins in a tidal wave, heating me body and blurring my thought process, causing me to gasp and wrap my arms around my waist.

"K-Kagamine!" I gasped, shuddering and reaching towards him shakily.

Silently, he grasped my hand and pulled me close, pressing his lips to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip with surprising gentleness, asking for entrance instead of demanding it.

Because of the fire, unable to think, I opened my mouth to him willingly, my tongue finding it way into his mouth as well.

And Alex's hurt face entered my mind, causing tears to leak out of the corners of my eyes even as I continued to kiss Kagamine. There was no way I could stop…the candy had me in its grasp…and there was no way Alex would ever forgive me.

The Hatter and I battled for dominance, Kagamine finally won, exploring my mouth liberally as his hands ran down my back to grasp my ass. The lightening it sent through me caused me to moan into the other man's mouth.

He only pressed me closer, the bulge of my hardness pressing against his as well. His hand came up to wipe the tears from my face. "No crying, little Alice. For this moment, forget the rest of the world. Forget your past and your Alex. Only you and me," he whispered.

Deciding it was indeed the only way I was going to get through this, I nodded, blanking my mind of all thoughts except for the feelings being given to me. It hurt my heart to block thoughts of Alex as well, but it was the only way I would be able to pay my debt.

"Please don't hurt me," I squeaked in a voice I had long ago ceased to use, one vulnerable and fearing.

He kissed my hand, saying nothing and bringing me over to the bed. I followed him hesitantly, the most vulnerable I had been in seven years. I pulled at his multicolored vest as he sat down on the bed and gently nudged me between his legs.

"You still have too many clothes on," I murmured quietly.

He grinned, slipping off the vest quickly, followed by the white linen shirt he had underneath. I ran my hands over the smooth, pale muscle of hi chest and abdomen, appreciating the fact that under all of those clothes…well putting it bluntly: Kagamine was ripped.

He pulled me closer, tugging my pants down impatiently. I chuckled and stepped out of them and my underwear then moved to sit his lap. I couldn't help but moan as he stroked my erection and I felt the bulge in his pants against my backside.

Rocking my hips against his, I raised an eyebrow as he moaned my name breathlessly. It occurred to me that I could turn this around rather easily and top him, but then I would feel too guilty. Kagamine bent forward and bit my nipple lightly, earning a sharp, aroused cry from me.

At that sound, the Hatter's eyes widened, and then seemed to darken and narrow, his smile taking on a malicious quality. I yelped as he suddenly picked me up and turned, throwing me down on the bed, sitting up on his hands and knees above me.

I stared at him nervously, his aura suddenly tingeing me with fear. "H-hatter?" I questioned meekly.

He was quiet for a moment, the disturbing half-smile morphing into a full out crazy-axe murderer looking grin. "Yer supposed to call me Kagamine. You know that. Now make that sound again," he growled, voice rough with lust, and apparently, is crazy alter ego.

His hand suddenly slammed into the base of my neck, pinning me down as he roughly pinched my nipple again, hard enough to cause pain even through the candy's lust haze.

Of course, I cried out in pain, then saying his name and trying to get through to him as fear started to course through me.

The Hatter only laughed and grasped my erection, roughly stroking and squeezing hard enough that I almost screamed, but choked down the sound. "Yessssss. Oh, the damn sound. Fuck that turns me on," the Hatter purred in a sickly sweet voice.

He gripped even harder on my cock, almost twisting it until I screamed, utter terror and old flashbacks flooding my mind and body, causing me to shudder and reach up to grab his shoulders for some kind of anchor.

"K-kagamine! You promised…." He groaned, feeling like that scared little child I had been years ago, over whelmed with what was happening, I cried a bit, blue eyes wide and somewhat betrayed.

He smiled and an evil look glinted in those yellow eyes. Not gold, but a dull, sickly amber. "Promises get broken, don't cha know? Ya know ya like it," he rumbled.

Once again, he squeezed and twisted my erection, the hand at my throat letting up to then prod at my entrance. The memories of the previous men…old bankers and lawyers, bored Dominators, regular pedophiles, _sadists_ like the one in front me….they consumed me and I tried to fight desperately, in a last ditch effort to save myself.

But there was no competition. Kagamine was stronger, not even _human_, and he pinned my arms above my head easily, much to my horror.

"Nice try," he purred.

My mind shut down much like it had when I was younger. The sobs wracked my body as I cried, but my eyes were dull and blank as he shoved a finger harshly inside of me.

Something….something about the way I cried must have gotten through to him, because he suddenly blinked and let go of me, backing away quickly and getting off of the bed.

I only curled up into a fetal position on the bed, shaking and still crying. Kagamine's once again gold eyes looked horrified as his gaze steadied on me after a moment of what seemed like disorientation.

"Devin…oh Reliquum I am so sorry," he choked out.

I flinched away as if hearing my own name said caused me physical pain, and he seemed worried, coming forward to grasp my wrist gently. I snatched my wrist back in utter terror, staring at him with wide eyes. "P-please! I-I know I'm not…I'm not performing right just..j-just don't hurt me anymore! I-I'm sorry for whatever I've done!"

He stared at me, the widest I had ever seen his eyes, gaze frozen as if just realizing what he had just done. "Hearts, Devin…."

A wave of fire through my blood caused me to gasp and moan through my tears, and Kagamine rubbed a hand over his face. "I….I am not strong enough, it seems. I will go and get March…" he flinched as if the idea hurt his very soul, eyes anguished and torn.

Blinking as I realized what he said, and my current mind processed it as well, my hand shot out to catch his long braid before he got too far away from the bed. He turned back around, eyes questioning and tempted.

"N…no. I want you to stay…." I started shakily.

Kagamine started to shake his head no, but I merely looked him straight in the eyes, wrapping his braid around my hand and bringing it to my nose, breathing in and not at all surprised to notice it had a very sweet smell.

"I keep my promises," I murmured simply, causing him to flinch and look like I had shot him. Which I had. It was a low blow, but what I said was true. I would always owe Kagamine if I didn't do this.

"….As you wish," he conceded quietly, sliding slowly onto the bed, probably so as not to startle me, which I appreciated.

I loosened the leather tie on the end of his hair, beginning to unwind the braid. He watched warmly, not making any moves towards me, as his long, knee-length hair was completely unbound and spread out over us both. The white and silver hair gleamed in the light of his lamps, compelling me to murmur, "You're beautiful."

He chuckled and kissed my lips lightly. What followed was the most gentle, caring sex I had ever had…He was caring, stopping when he had to push down his other side, listening to everything I said and taking care when penetrating me, the first time my body had been through that in seven years.

I cried his name when I came, and he continued thrusting into me, only to groan and release into me not long after. At first, we just sat there in an exhausted heap on the bed, then Kagamine got up, coming back with a damp cloth to clean us both up. Once clean, he got under the covers with me, and we both drifted to asleep, his arms wrapped securely around me and holding me tight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

After court, Master Antoine took me back to my room. He followed me inside, where my chains reappeared, not bothering me in the least. He put his hands on my waist. "Have your wounds healed?" he asked quickly, when I didn't flinch.

I looked down at my bandages in surprise. "I don't know. Mr. White put some medicine on them, but I didn't think it would heal this well…"

Master Antoine lowered himself to his knees in front of me, beginning to unwrap the bandages. "M-master! Please, you don't have to get on your knees. I can do it myself," I said in surprise.

He smiled and dismissed my words with a wave of his hand. "It's fine, Pet. This is nothing. Now, take off your clothes, ad tell me, was this medicine made by March Hare, by any chance?"

I did as he said and stripped. We both stared in wonder at my smooth and unmarked body. _And,_ I noted with a blush,.._my rather obvious hard-on._

"I-it was March Hare's healing salve, Master," I murmured in answer to his question, looking away shyly.

The King noticed my blush and erection and smiled softly, coming forward to stroke it calmly and standing back up again. "Mmnnh…Master Antoine…." I moaned.

His eyes lit up and he stroked harder. "Say it again."

"Master Antoine," I whispered sensually, and he shuddered, pushing down on my shoulders heavily, causing me to look up at him in confusion.

"On your knees, Pet. Pleasure me with your mouth," he ordered, unbuttoning his pants and freeing his erection.

I got on my knees as ordered, looking up at him uncertainly, until he grabbed a fist full of my hair and brought my face closer to the tip of his cock. "Suck it," he instructed.

I blushed, but nodded even more uncertainly, taking the head into my mouth. Master Antoine moaned and threw his head back, thrusting deep into my throat and choking me harshly. I gagged, trying to pull away, and he pulled back some until only the tip was in my mouth once more.

"Sorry, Pet," he apologized, causing me to almost drop my mouth open in shock, were it not full. The King of Hearts, apologizing to his whore? That just wasn't normal.

Slowly, I traced my tongue down the length of his shaft, causing him to moan once more. Each of those moans added to the heat pooling in my privates, and I reached down to touch myself without thinking.

"No," he ordered, shoving his member down my throat again, this time on purpose. "You are not allowed to touch yourself. I want you begging and moaning for me when I finish."

I pulled away from his cock, a slight bit of drool on the side of my mouth and connecting me to his erection. "Yes Master," he conceded submissively, returning to sucking him.

Each of his moans and movements made me want him more, and by the time he came, I wanted him inside me so bad, I thought I would die. I licked the white liquid from my lips, having been forced to swallow the rest, and looked up at my Master.

"Do you want me, Pet?" he questioned, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Yes Master, please!" I begged. I was sweating and blushing, shaking with the need I felt.

"On all fours," he commanded.

Something tickled in the back of my mind, telling me I should be afraid, but I eagerly complied with my Master, and felt a slick finger slide into me as a reward. He moved in languidly, torturously slow.

"More?" he asked wickedly.

"More," I begged desperately.

"I want to hear you beg more," he answered, and I had to suppress a groan of utter sexual agony. I was so hard it hurt.

"Please, please Master Antoine! Fuck me! I need you inside me, please!" I groaned over and over, and he only continued to simply move the finger inside of me. His finger brushed a certain spot, and I saw stars, gasping and moaning, digging my fingers into the lush carpet.

"Ah, did I find your sweet spot?" he teased, jabbing his fingers deeper and hitting the spot again.

I cried out at the extreme pleasure. "PLEASE!" I screamed.

He chuckled, and the fingers were removed, only to be replaced scarce seconds later by his cock. It didn't take us long to both reach a shuddering peak, and he picked my exhausted body up with almost shocking gentleness, setting me on the bed just as softly.

He straightened his clothes, looking down at me. "Rest Pet. Tomorrow, we give you dueling lessons," he said, then turned and left, leaving me to stare blankly at the ceiling.

I felt sick. Why did I feel so bad about what had just happened between the Master and I? The answer was glaringly obvious in my mind: Devin. But why should he matter? Apparently, I had given myself to my Master in an attempt to barter for his freedom. He said I loved him, and perhaps I did, but he never said anything about _returning_ my feelings. And I had promised to see him later tonight.

Why feel so bad about someone who might not even love me back?

Suddenly feeling very dirty, I got up and took a shower, cleansing away all signs that Master Antoine had touched me, except for an obvious bite mark on my neck, which I covered as well as I could by adjusting my collar and hair.

Slipping on my pants and getting back on my bed, I searched for Devin's mind. Then I was falling again, falling into the darkness that was the other teen's mind. I hit the ground on my feet this time, more aware of where the floor was.

Devin waited, sitting on the ground four feet away. He jumped up at my entrance, eyes wide, and I noticed with a blush that he was completely naked. I averted my eyes. "W-why are you naked?" I questioned softly.

He turned red as he looked down at himself. "I went to sleep with none on, so I guess that's why I don't have any now."

My heart skipped a beat and clenched, my mind working much faster than I had thought possible, examining theories and discarding them, until I settled on one that made my heart hurt even more, and I brought a hand to my heart unconsciously. Devin looked very concerned and reached out to me, but I backed away.

"Why were you naked?" I asked quietly, though I already knew the answer. I didn't know why or how, but I knew exactly why…and…and it hurt.

Devin's face paled, confirming my suspicions. "A-Alex, I really do have a good explanation," he stuttered.

I shook my head, holding back tears over a hurt I didn't understand. "It's okay, Sir Devin. I understand. I am not truly there to pleasure you; therefore you must seek other, more fertile fields. Forgive me for my deficiency," I said, bowing low.

I heard a choking sound from Devin and looked up quickly. He looked angry, miserable and shocked all at the same time. He stalked towards me determinedly, and I straightened to look at him….just in time to get harshly back handed across the face, hard enough to turn my head the other way. I froze in utter shock, and then slowly turned my head to gape at him.

He gave me a glare of outraged anger. "What the hell is wrong with you? What has he _done_ to you? Wake up, Alex! Be angry at me! Punch me, scream at me, but never, EVER accept something like this because you think you aren't good enough! Remember yourself! Please!"

I stared at him in slack jawed amazement. He was angry at me…for thinking myself inferior? I felt my eyes sting with tears, and suddenly slung my arms around his neck, practically hanging off of him as I wept. He wrapped his arms around me supportively and smoothed the back of my hair down gently.

"Shhh….shhh, love," Devin murmured comfortingly.

"Why?" I shouted into his chest. "Why does it hurt so much? Why can I only think about _you_? No matter what's happened all day, no matter who I've been with, you're always in my head."

His arms tightened around me. "Because you love me," he stated gently.

I craned my neck back to look up at his face. "Then why would you sleep with someone else? Don't you love me back?" I asked in a confused tone.

His gorgeous blue eyes widened and stared down at me. "Like I said, I had a reason. No it was not for sexual release. If the probably had been that bad, I would have happily masturbated before cheating on you."

My eyes widened and I blushed a bit at his word choice.

"I made a bet with the Hatter out of arrogance and anger, and I suffered the consequences. His price was my body, and I lost our bet," he explained, voice tense.

I gaped. "He…topped…_you?_" I squeaked in shock, staring at his tones muscles.

Devin chuckled. "Yes. Aren't you mad at me?" he questioned.

I tilted my head to the side and blinked. "Of course not. If what you say is true, then it's not your fault at all. I do wish you hadn't lost though…." I answered, kissing his cheek.

As he looked down at me, his eyes shined with the threat of tears, and he tugged me close, burying his face in my hair and breathing in the smell of me. "Alex…God, Alex…I'm so sorry," he moaned into my hair.

I felt a hardness pressing against my stomach, and looked down to see a very aroused Devin. I moved my hand between us to grasp the swollen member, making him gasp and moan.

"You like this?" I asked shyly, stroking.

He reached down between us to still my hand, already breathing hard. "Alex, you don't have to. I really would just like to talk with you," he said breathlessly.

My shyness and uncertainty disappeared at the look on his face. That dazed, lust-filled look, his brilliant blue eyes flashing almost neon. I knelt in front of him and licked the velvety tip of his erection, grasping the hard shaft gently. He gasped and clutched at my hair.

"I want to," I murmured huskily, hand stroking even as I took half of the length into my mouth. He was like steel clothe in satin, smooth and rock hard. He moaned and gasped my name as I pleasured him more and more, finally driving him to the peak.

"Alex, stop! I'm going to—" he began, only to cut off with a shudder as I gave one final, hard suck and he spurted into my mouth.

I swallowed the salty yet slightly sweet liquid, standing and immediately giving him a deep kiss. Devin returned the kiss eagerly, tongue playing lastingly in my mouth before parting for us to breath and setting his forehead on mine.

"Alex…that was…" he trailed off and closed those electric blue eyes.

This worried me. Had I done something wrong? I nudged him lightly with my head. "You liked it then?" I questioned in my quiet tone.

His eyes opened and he kissed my nose in a loving way. "More than you could possibly know," he answered sincerely, his tone conveying an extreme sense of longing.

"Oh, really, Blondie? Then why don't you ask him where he learned that?" came a voice behind us.

I looked over Devin's shoulder, and he turned his head to see the source of that cold voice. It was him…the boy who looked so much like me...

"Julus?" Devin questioned in confusion.

"J-julus C-caterpillar?" I squeaked in terror, hiding behind Devin.

Devin looked back at me in surprise. "Alex, what's wrong? It's only Julus."

I turned my scared gaze on him. "Only? He scares me, Devin," I whispered, looking back at Julus.

Julus walked toward us, stride relaxed, and yet his face was tense. Devin narrowed his eyes at Julus. "What did you do? Why are you here?" the blond questioned harshly.

Julus kept a steady gaze on my face. "Alex, tell him where you learned what you just did," he ordered, tone final.

I clung to Devin as I hid behind him. "Y-yes, Master Caterpillar."


	25. I Want Him Back

Herro. Be expecting an update to Beauty Within right after this as well everyone! Oh and you guys are going hating on Julus. Just saying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

My eyes tightened in anger at hearing Alex call Julus "Master."

"Alex?" I questioned quietly. He backed away from me, hair falling in his eyes. "You don't have to—" I began.

"My Master," he said quietly, beginning to shake slightly.

I blinked. "What?" I said stupidly.

His shoulders shook even more and I saw his lip quiver. "My Master instructed me on how to pleasure a man with my mouth," he stated in a wispily quiet voice.

My anger boiled to the surface. "He made you do that to him? How many others?" I knew my voice sounded disgusted a soon as I said it, and my eyes widened as I saw tears drop to the liquid ebony floor, causing ripples.

"N-no. I did it willingly, he merely told me how to do it, and I obeyed. There has been no one else yet, as I have just recovered from my injuries."

I turned to Julus, who was watching with a detached look. "You knew about this? Why is he calling you Master?" I questioned in an accusatory tone.

Julus kept looking at Alex. "He knows I am a higher station than him. And my display of power while trying to get him back no doubt scared the shit out him."

His gaze grew colder. "Let's see how far he's gone. Pet!"

Alex's tear streaked face jerked up.

"On your knees Pet," Julus ordered.

Alex's gaze lost all emotion as he immediately dropped to his knees. As Julus began to walk forward, I grabbed his arm roughly, not wanting him to hurt Alex.

"Let go, Blondie. I won't hurt him," the Caterpillar said coldly.

Something in the tone of his voice made me believe him, and I dropped my arm. Julus stood stand in front of Alex. He reached forward, brushing hair away from Alex's face to reveal the tattoo there.

"Such a pretty whore," he said coldly.

I flinched at the bite in those words, and almost walked over to push him away. Alex only remained blank faced, tears falling out of dulled emerald eyes.

"You would do anything for your Masters, correct Pet?" Julus taunted.

Alex nodded slightly, the dead look still on his face. "Yes, Sire," he said mechanically.

"If I told you to fuck me, be on top, AND do it in front of your lover over there, would you follow orders like the good slut you are?" Julus once again questioned.

I cracked my knuckles, but Julus held up a hand to calm me as Alex's shoulders heaved and shook even worse, the tears increasing and falling like rain, the floor nothing but ripples.

"Yes, Sire," he answered once more through his tears.

I felt as if a heavy weight boxer has punched me in the chest. YES? Yes…to having sex with another man and TOPPING…..while I watched….My Alex….was almost completely gone.

Julus lifted Alex's face, their identical gazes connecting. "Good boy Pet. Now sit while I talk to Devin."

Alex's face dropped right after Julus let go and turned to me. "He's almost gone, but not quite. By the time I had been beaten like him, I wouldn't have hesitated to say yes, and Alex weeps at the thought of it. I don't know what, but something will get him to remember," Julus murmured for my ears alone.

We heard Alex make a sound of alarm and turned to see him sinking into the floor. "I am being awakened. Goodbye Devin….Master Caterpillar," he said as he started to sink faster.

My heart wrenched at the desolate face he wore. "Alex, wait! I lo-," but he was already gone. I cursed loudly, running a hand through my hair in frustration. I still hadn't gotten to tell him how I felt.

"Little late for that, don't yah think?" Julus drawled.

I gave him an angry look, and the thought that he was an arrogant bastard barely went through my head before I clocked him in the jaw. He went flying a good ten feet through my dreamscape.

I walked towards him to stand over his shocked form. "I want him back."

Alex's PoV:

Tears of shame continued to stream down my face as I sank through the floor of Devin's mind. I had to say yes to Julus, as was fitting for my position. I wouldn't want to make my Master angry.

"—LEX! Alex! Alex, wake up!" I heard.

"Mr. White?" I questioned groggily as I sat straight up.

He was kneeling next to my bed, and had an extremely relieved expression on his face. "Oh thank Benignitas! You woke up!" he cried, wiping the tears I hadn't noticed off of my cheeks.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I would not wake?"

He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "I heard you scream when I was on my way to your room. I rushed in, and your eyes were open, but bright neon green, lighting the while room. Even the whites of your eyes were green and your tears were the same liquid neon, pouring down your face as if you were heartbroken. I have been trying to wake you since then."

I stared wide eyes at him for a moment before suddenly slinging my arms around him and practically clinging to him. His arms closed around me immediately, and he whispered sweet, soothing words to me for a little bit.

"Who am I, Mr. White?" I sobbed.

His arms tightened. "You are Alex. I wish I knew more, but I did not think to ask your last name before we dashed back to Wonderland."

After several more moments of tense silence and my crying, I pulled back from his embrace and wiped the tears from my eyes. I gave Mr. White a tear-filled look and, with more confidence than I actually had, said, "I want him back."

Mr. White fixed his knowing gaze on me. "Who?"

"Devin James. I love him, and I want him back," I replied in a stronger voice.

His eyes flashed with hurt, but he quickly disguised it. "I see. I have not yet made you love me back…but as long as you are happy, I will support you," he consented in a tight voice.

I leaned forward and kissed him, my tongue tracing his lips, and his gasped in surprise, giving me an opening to thrust my tongue inside his mouth. He did the same to me, bright red eyes closing, and we kissed for a long moment. When I pulled away, he was flushed and out of breath, looking at me with an expression of shocked wonder.

I gave him a soft look. "Thank you Mr. White. You have been so good to me, and I'm sorry I can't return your affections," I murmured quietly to him.

"That was…I cannot…you just…" He seemed to be at a loss for words until he hugged my close. "I will always love you, Alex. I hope you can remember that. As for why I am here, I was sent to bring you to sword training. Rebekah will be holding it, so I…let us go."

I nodded as we both stood.

"I do not believe you will run, so no chains today," he said, and my chains disappeared.

This was my chance. I could run, but logically I knew it would get me nowhere, because even if Mr. White didn't stop me, Master Antoine would. Mr. White watched calmly while I deliberated, and then nodded in approval when I only walked to his side, ready to leave.

"You wouldn't have stopped me, would you?" I asked miserably as we left the room.

He shook his head, smiling lightly. "No, but I did not think you would be stupid enough to try and run either."

I nodded absent-mindedly as we made our way to the training grounds. Rebekah stood in the center of a large circle of soldiers, who were all out of armor and lounging on the ground, but all stood when they saw us.

Rebekah's eyes sparkled with humor and enjoyment. "Here he is boys! The Pet that beat Christian!" she shouted exuberantly.

They stared at me as if I had two heads, most looking like they didn't believe what they were hearing. One stepped forward, and to my shock, had blond hair and blue eyes. "Not possible. He's way to skinny and limp to have beaten Christian!" he said in a not quite believing tone.

Rebekah glared at him. "Shut up Preston. He could kick your ass too," she joked, looking at me. "This is Preston, Knight of Clubs."

He leered at me. "Bull shit," he stated, before suddenly charging at me, attempting to tackle me from the looks of it.

I dodged agilely, his movements very slow to me, and he turned his head in surprise as he went flying through the empty space where I had been.

"Hearts, he's fast!" the knight exclaimed.

Rebekah laughed loudly. "Indeed. Come here, Pet," she said.

I nodded and walked into the circle, which parted for me, staring still as if in awe.

"Peter, toss him Iriad! He needs a weapon."

The watch came flying at my head, and I easily picked it out of the air. "Oh, yes, Pet. I forgot to tell you, Iriad is yours now. The King ordered me to make it yours, and I have had a new one made," Mr. White called to me from the edge of the circle.

All of the soldiers gasped and I picked out random pieces of their conversations.

"—give him a weapon?"

"They're really going to-"

"This is—"

"-whore?"

Warmth shot up my arm from the weapon, and I felt an immediate bond with it, like it was an extension of my body rather than an object. I looked down at it in wonder. This was my weapon; I felt it in my soul. I had missed having it on my person.

'_I missed you as well, Alexander.'_

I grinned at it, and Rebekah smiled knowingly. "It feels good, having a weapon, right? Go on, Summon it."

I nodded. "Mesmerize, strike as white lightening, Kazetamashi!"

Electricity filled the air and crackled around me, clouds gathering overhead and a bolt of white lightening striking the watch in my hand once more, leaving behind my humongous broadsword. I didn't think I would ever get used to the beautiful weapon, and apparently it shocked everyone else, because I got nothing but amazed stares once more.

"Gorgeous! Amazing! Truly a reflection of you, Pet!" I heard, along with slow clapping. I turned in surprise to see Master Antoine walking through the crowd of stunned soldiers.

"Truly amazing." He turned to Rebekah. "I will be taking over his training. Do leave the circle?"

She bowed. "Yes, you're Highness," she said, backing out of the circle and into the crowd.

Master Antoine took his crown off of his head, and whispers came from the soldiers. "The King never takes off his crown! Or summons his weapon!" I heard.

Master only smiled. "Destroy, Dominatrix," he said simply.

There was a loud crack, like a gun going off, and he was encircled in a large ball of fire until it condensed into a simple one handed sword with a blood red blade. I blinked at him, and his smiled widened. "Let's begin."

We traded blows as the crowd watched in morbid fascination. The King and I were on par with one another, though it was easy to see the Master Antoine was holding back. "You have something you wish to ask me, Pet?" he asked as I blocked another half-hearted blow.

I nodded hesitantly as I countered. "Could….cold you call me Alex from now on?" I asked nervously.

The King stopped fighting immediately. "Why would you want such a name?"

I swallowed and bit my lip. "I-it is my name," I stuttered.

His eyes narrowed. "Not any longer. You are Pet."

I felt anger stirring, but stomped it down. "But, Master, I-"

His expression grew extremely cruel edged and angry as he cut me off. "Why not Lexy? Is that not whore's name?"

My head and heart seized in pain, as if pulling a memory forth I didn't want to remember, and I put a hand to my head. "N-no. D-don't call me that!" I said shakily.

He raised an eyebrow at me and shoved the tip of his sword into the ground, regarding me with cruel brown eyes. "Do not presume to order me. I own you, _Lexy_."

My eyes felt hot, and glowed bright neon green, a light aura of the same color surrounding my body as the pain in my head increased, along with a sense of despair. "Stop! Stop calling me that!" I screamed.

"Intriguing. Even the whites of the eyes are green. It's like Caterpillar eyes. I'll call you what I want, Lexy," he taunted.

The chains reappeared on my wrists and ankles, binding me to the ground, just as I snapped and all of my memories flooded my mind. "_**NO!**_" I screeched.

My whole body was suddenly engulfed and surrounded by a green pillar of light that shot into the sky, which was now dark with storm clouds. I pulled against the chains as my scream continued, my still glowing eyes glaring at the King.

"My name is Alex! Alex Daratrazanoff! My mother is the only one permitted to call me otherwise! Don't you dare call me that! You filthy twisted SON OF A BITCH! I remember now! I remember everything!"

And I did. My memories were back, all of them, plus the time with the King, and as the green faded, I was pissed. He stepped forward; grabbing my chin and making me meet eyes with him.

"That may be true, but you are still mine, and considering what I just saw, you will make an excellent soldier."

I spat on his face. "Go to hell. I'll get you one day, bastard. I'll fucking kill you."


	26. Scars

Hahahaha. Oh man you guys. Please don't kill me. Please. *hides behind blaster barrier*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

I pulled and strained against the chains connecting me to the ground as the King grinned, and the crowd gasped in shock. He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me roughly. Heat assaulted my body, the after effect of the drug he had given me at the very first of my stay here.

I couldn't help but submit at first, but then…I felt his arrogant smile and attitude as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Anger overcame and feelings the drugs had given me, and I bit down on his tongue, tasting his blood in my mouth.

He let out a shock yelp and pulled back, blood trailing from his mouth and mine as he held a hand to his injured mouth, eyes wide with absolute shock.

"You….you naughty whore," he said in amazement.

I glared at him as everyone gaped at us yet again, and then smiled bitterly and coldly as I spit his disgusting blood out of my mouth. Once again, some spattered on his shoes, but I said nothing, merely looking him in the eyes as I stopped fighting the chains. I knew I couldn't break them; there was no point in wasting my strength.

This time the crowd was shocked into silence. Where was that power from before?

His eyes glowed red and he back slapped me so hard I briefly blacked out. I still said nothing, merely keeping my eyes on his face and that cold smile on my lips. His eyes narrowed on my face.

"You remind me of Julus. He fought me for days, but know this, little Alex: I will not wait to train you that long. I have a feeling you may be harder to break than he was. Rabbit!" he shouted.

Mr. White stepped forward from the crowd, eyes wide. "Y-yes, Your Majesty?" he stuttered.

The King kept eye contact with me. "Fetch the Tweedle Twins. I have a request for them," he ordered.

Mr. White's crimson eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "O-of course, Your Majesty…." he said, then bowed and left the courtyard, glancing at me nervously.

"Darcey!" the King shouted.

Rebekah stepped forward from the crowd. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Whip him. Twenty lashes and no one leaves this courtyard," he ordered, then walked away, the crowd parting for him immediately.

Her calm look faltered as she stared after him.

"It's okay, Rebekah. Do what you must, I can take it," I said quietly.

And I knew I could. Twenty lashes were nothing compared to what he had done to me the first time.

She gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Alex," she said as some random Knave brought her a black whip with barbs along the length of it, a huge one at the tip. Fear shot through me, that whip was going to be just a little more painful than the King's leather one. I merely closed my eyes and nodded for her to begin.

I heard her get into position behind me, and the chains keeping me attached to the ground seemed to weigh a tone more. "What is your last name?" she said in a business like tone.

I smiled, eyes still closed. "Daratrazanoff," I said in a proud tone, happy to remember it.

"Alex Daratrazanoff!" she announced loudly, voice echoing throughout the courtyard, everyone else silent. "You are being punished for crimes for disrespect against our King, at his order. Twenty lashes shall be carried out, and a doctor will tend to you afterwards. Remove his shirt," she ordered in a soldiers tone.

I kept my eyes closed as I felt someone cut my shirt off because they couldn't lift it over my head, due to the chains. I heard whispers from the crowd.

"—an Alice!"

"Alex!"

"Here!"

"What now?"

"—he's enslaved."

"Just like the rest of us."

"—no hope now…"

I clenched my teeth, hearing the whip sail through the air, and then felt it rip into my skin, the barbs doing even more damage. My breath hissed out of me through my clenched teeth, and I almost dropped to my knees.

But I kept standing through the pain, arching slightly against the chains, but determined not to fall. The second slash burned across my skin, and a light cry of pain escaped me even as I tried to keep quiet, my eyes still shut.

The crowd that was being forced to watch was dead silent, and as the lashes continued, the sound of the whip hitting my skin and me crying out was the only sound to be heard. After the tenth lash, my knees gave out and I dropped to the ground, into a shallow pool of my own blood.

I tried standing back up, but the pain was overwhelming, and I stayed on my knees.

"Get up!" I heard from the crowd, and my eyes opened slowly to see who it was and to promptly curse them out, ask them if THEY would stand through this.

And Christian stepped forward, pushing through the stunned crowd. "I said get up. You're strong enough. Don't let him win!" His eyes were confident and unrepentive.

My eyelids lowered to half mast, my exhaustion apparent. He didn't know what he was asking.

"Get UP! You can save us, I know it. You're different than the others. Our savior is strong enough! Don't let him win!" Christian continued harshly.

My hands curled into fists on the ground, and slowly I began to push myself to my feet. Members of the crowd began cheering for me, only two or three.

"You can do it!"

"Alex, Alex!"

"You're strong enough!"

Finally, I was on my feet again, breathing heavily and a bit light headed. I let my half dead eyes drift to Christian, who had a small smirk on his face. "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about," he said warmly.

He started clapping, and slowly the whole crowd joined him. I closed my eyes, blocking out the pain covering my back, and said the one thing my body screamed at me not too. I could feel Rebekah resisting the order to start whipping me again, and it was causing her physical pain to resist it.

"Keep going, Rebekah," I said quietly.

"Wonderland is in good hands…" she said simply, before cracking the whip again.

This time, the crowd flinched every time the whip sounded, and I remained completely silent. I bit back every scream, every plea and whimper to stop, and when Rebekah was done, I fought the urge to pass out.

"Have…I….won…Christian…?" I whispered, bent over, though still standing, and taking an exhausted step forward to keep myself from falling over.

His voice came from right beside me. "Yes, savior, you have."

I sighed in relief and passed out, barely feeling him catch my body just before it hit the stone ground.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Devin's PoV:

When I woke up the next morning, next to Kagamine, guilt assaulted me. The hurt look on Alex's face kept running through my head, and caused me to quickly get out of bed, careful not to wake the Hatter.

I went into the bathroom and felt my eyes sting with tears. Why did I have to make that bet? How could I do something like that to him? God, I hated myself.

I felt a whisper, an urge I hadn't felt in almost a year now, and got Revenge off of the table, going back to the bathroom and turning the lock.

"Whisper and slither, Revenge," I murmured quietly, this time changing Revenge into a small dagger, only about eight inches long. It seemed almost reluctant to solidify, and I moved a hand over the air around it.

"Thank you…you know, don't you…?" I said, feeling a little stupid talking to an object. Until it talked back.

"_Of course. We are one, Devin."_

The dagger glowed, and I stared down at it, but pressed the blade to the skin of my inner arm anyway. "I'm sorry, but…" I muttered as I made the first cut on my arm, not sure if I was talking to Revenge or Alex.

The sharp pain that radiated from the shallow cut raced up my arm, and I closed my eyes, shivering in relish of that feeling. It had been so long since I had done this. I made a second cut, sliding the sharp steel across my skin…and Alex's worried face popped into my mind.

As the blood dripped from the wounds, I made another cut, self hatred settling in again. If Alex knew I was cutting…he would be so angry and worried. Why was I so stupid?

A fourth cut.

"_No!"_Alex's voice screeched in my mind, and I dropped the dagger in surprise.

"A-Alex?" I said out loud.

"_Yes you big idiot! What do you think you're doing? Go wash your arm and doctor those cuts! FUCKING NOW!"_he yelled in my head.

I could only stand there stupidly. "How?" I said out loud again.

I felt his irritation._"I don't know. I felt your self hatred, and I responded. It's probably because I'm passed out. Now take care of those cuts!"_

I went and began washing the cuts without a second thought. And for the first time since he began speaking, I realized how exhausted he sounded…and…and he sounded like himself!

"_Alex!_" I thought back._"You're back!"_

I felt despair wash over me._"Yeah_," he said back quietly.

I remembered what Julus had said to him, remembered his face as he had sunk into the floor of my mind._"Alex, there's something I need to tell you...wait, why are you passed out?"_

He was silent for a moment, and then reluctantly answered._"Because I took twenty lashes after regaining my memory and threatening to murder the King."_

I immediately stopped washing the cuts._"WHAT!"_I yelled mentally.

I felt him flinch, and then took a deep breath to calm myself._"Alex, why? What made you so angry that you threatened to kill him?"_

I felt his anger through our link._"Well, other than the fact he raped me... He kept calling me Lexy."_

Flinching, I recalled a vague memory of him getting so angry he confronted Ches about the same nickname. Before I could ask why, he told me.

"_My mother called me that. I never let anyone call me that."_

I nodded, but then remembered he couldn't see me, and went to find the bandages, wrapping my cuts meticulously._"I'm coming to get you, Alex. I can't let you stay there,"_I told him.

"_No, you're not ready. He'll kill you, Devin,"_he replied, voice full of fear.

I growled at him mentally, and he snapped back at me, snapping his white teeth together threateningly and sending his anger, and the image, through my mind._"Don't you growl at me, Devin James. You wouldn't stand a chance. I'll be fine, you train more. You can't save me if you die the moment you get through the door."_

With that, he left my mind, and I smiled. Now THAT was my Alex. Brave and sensible as always, but I would save him. Though, he was right, I needed more training. As I went to leave the bathroom, I opened the door to face Kagamine, who I somehow knew was up and waiting for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

I groaned as pain assaulted my senses. Then I felt someone gently stroking my hair, and my eyes popped open to see who it was. The Rabbit's sad red eyes met mine, and tears formed in them, dripping slowly down his cheeks.

"Alex! Oh Alex! You're awake!" he cried and gently leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I had to blink away the shock of him using contractions quickly, as he kept talking. "I'm so proud of you! But…but you made a terrible mistake. He has called for the Tweedles. You're in a lot of trouble here, love."

He lifted my head, and held my close, not touching any other part of me. "I hope you are as strong as we think you are."

I let out a yelp when I tried to sit up, and he quickly let go of me, only to gently hold me down to the bed. I realized then that I was chained once more and back in my bed in the palace.

"What's-" my voice was raspy, and I had to clear my throat. "What's happened? Why are the Tweedles such a bad thing?"

The Rabbit's blood red eyes looked down and away. "The Tweedles specialize in weapons and items made of metal and gems. Whatever the King has in store for you, it will not be good."

I tried sitting up again, and gasped as more pain radiated down my back.

"Stop! Lay back down. You must wait until Loveheart gets here with the medicine," Mr. White ordered.

I nodded painfully and gingerly sat myself back down onto the pillows.

"You were brave Alex. You have inspired everyone, and all who have seen you are supporting you," he told me, even as there was a knock at the door, followed by Loveheart entering.

Now that she knew who I was, her eyes shined with hero worship, and I had to fight the urge to groan at how proper she treated me. We spoke for a moment before she took out the salve.

I nodded and rolled over before I could stop myself, groaning in outright pain. Now that I could see the sheets I had been lying on, I winced seeing they were stained with blood. I could almost feel the two others wince.

"This will sting…quite a bit, Savior," Loveheart said in an unusually solemn voice.

I felt the coolness of the cream touch my skin, and then let out a sharp, pain filled gasp at the stabbing pain. It was worse than before, but so were the wounds. I felt a warm hand close over min in comfort, and I didn't have to feel the silk gloves to know it was Mr. White's.

The pain increased two fold with each slash that was covered, and my hand tightened on his. "P-peter! G-god, it HURTS!" I gasped breathlessly, saying his first name without realizing it.

The hand tightened almost painfully on mine, and Loveheart's fingers stilled on my back in surprise before continuing. "S….say my name again, Alex? Please?" he whispered in a strained tone.

I moaned again in pain and rubbed my head against our hands, needing some kind of comfort at the immense amount of pain. "Peter…" I moaned.

I felt the shudder that wound its way through him as he leaned down to kiss my head.

"I am done here, brother, Savior. I'll leave you alone; I think you have a lot to talk about. Your wounds…they might scar, even with the Hare's healing salve. They should be healed within the hour though."

I heard her get up and leave, and closed my eyes. "I-I…I like her. She's so nice…" I scratched out of my abused throat, trying to get up once more.

Peter only pushed me down by my shoulders gently. "Yes, she is. Do not move, love. Stay still for at least the next half hour."

I relaxed and nodded into the soft pillows. "Say…Peter…tell me about Wonderland. The good things, that I haven't seen yet," I requested.

He looked a little surprised, but nodded and then proceeded to tell me about some of the plants, the wildlife, and even the citizens and the way life was BEFORE the King took over. Everything he told me was wonderful and interesting, and it made me wish I had fallen into the old Wonderland, rather than one ruled by the King. I sat in silence and listened as the pain in my back slowly eased, then disappeared altogether in about forty-five minutes.

"Peter? Can I get up now?" I asked, sorry to interrupt a very interesting story about things called Bebilwahns, a tree that looked like a willow tree, but actually grew bread.

I lifted my head just as he smiled warmly at me. "If you feel well enough too," he responded.

I gingerly at up, feeling no pain in my back, then, standing I turned my back to him and looked over my shoulder at him. "How bad is it?"

His expression looked almost pained. "It has scarred," he said simply.

I nodded and looked around. "Do I not get a shirt now? I guess I'll have to ask the King for a new one…"

Peter walked up to me and put his arms around my waist from behind. "I am sorry, Alex, that I could not be there for you. He gave me an order, and I had to follow it," he murmured in a sad, though loving voice.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder, finding comfort in his embrace even though I yearned for Devin's. "It's not your fault, Peter. I spoke without thinking."

Then out of nowhere, Rebekah burst into the room. "Alex! Dear Hearts I'm sorry! Are you—" she stopped as she saw us and grinning. "Am I interrupting something?"

We quickly stepped apart, only making us look guiltier, and chuckled, crossing his arms over her chest. "But seriously, are you okay?"

I blushed and looked away. "It scarred, but I'm fine."

She frowned. "Even with the Hare's salve? Good Gods, I'm so sorry…"

I waved it off and shrugged. "It didn't kill me, eh? I'm fine."

She suddenly got a serious expression on her face. "Unfortunately, you might not be when you find out why I'm here."

Peter stiffened, and her face told me all I needed to know, even before she said it. "Unfortunately, Peter is very good at his job, and the Tweedle Twins are here, with whatever the hell it is the King ordered them to make. We must go immediately, and you are too be held by our four finest warriors, one with each chain. Are you ready?"

I bit my lip, then squared my shoulders and nodded, eyes determined. "As ready as I'll ever be." But I couldn't possibly know what was going to happen, and it scared me.


	27. Be Strong or Fall

Hello! Please do not kill me! *puts up huge walls of steel between me and all of you*

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rebekah looked at me for a second before saluting, making me stare at her. She only stared right back. "You will be strong, Savior. I stick by what I've said: Wonderland is in good hands." With that, she grabbed the chain attached to my collar and began to pull me out of the room, Peter trailing behind.

"I must go to the throne room before you. Stay calm, love," he said, kissing my forehead and bowing before taking his leave.

As I was pulled into the hallway, four soldiers who had been leaning against the wall snapped into attention, one of which was Christian. After saluting Rebekah, they turned their gazes to me, and Christian knelt down on one knee before me, one fist on the floor. I had seen this once before as Master Antoine had passed some soldiers, Rebekah as well.

It was the way a soldier bowed or knelt before a far superior officer.

"Please forgive me, Savior, for showing you such disrespect before. Also, do forgive us for leading you into a courtroom in chains," he murmured in a deep, regretful voice.

I stared for a moment before rubbing a hand over my face and gesturing for them to stand. "Get up. I…I don't want anyone to bow or submit to me."

All of them stood as if that had been an actual order, and Rebekah smirked. "Let me introduce you to my most esteemed Knight of Suits," she said.

"First, you've already met Christian, Knight of Diamonds." Christian smiled at me.

"Next, Preston, Knight of Clubs." The blond who had tried to tackle me before smiled and waved a bit.

"Then, Derek, Knight of Spades." Yet another blond smiled and nodded at me. He was tall lean, and his mid length blond hair left his eyes completely hidden from my view.

"And last, but certainly not least, Kai, Knight of Hearts." And extremely small, Asian looking boy with green eyes winked at me. He couldn't be more than five foot three inches tall, and he looked like he was a middle schooler.

He grinned as I continued to stare at him. "No, I'm not a child. I'm one hundred twenty three Wonderyears young. I know my sexiness is overpowering though, so stare all you like, Savior," he said in a sarcastic tone.

I blushed and looked away, and Christian punched Kai in the arm. "Stop flirting with our Savior, you twit. Geez, does this look like the time to be joking?"

Kai's smile remained plastered on his face, though his eyes seemed to become somewhat serious. "No, but doesn't that mean this is the time we should joke the most?" he said, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side.

We all regarded him silently for a moment, then Rebekah suddenly snapped, and chains appeared in the hand of each Knight, one connected to each of my limbs. She was the first to move, clearing her throat and beginning to walk towards the throne room.

"I don't want to, but we need to get going. We all know how the King gets when people are late."

Everyone nodded, and we all started walking, though it seemed to me I was walking through cement. It took everything I had to push away to foreboding feeling of dread that seemed to have lodged itself in the center of my chest and refused to let go.

When we reached the doors, the Knight turned their heads to look at me. "Be strong, Savior," they said in unison, and pushed the heavy wooden doors open, practically having to drag me in.

All citizens off the castle were in the huge throne room, on either side of a long, red velvet carpet. They looked scared, and yet their hope when they looked at me made me stand a little straighter looking the King in the eyes as I was brought before him. Murmurs abounded when everyone could see my scarred back, as I still had no shirt, and yet the King regarded me with a small smirk, legs crossed, on his throne.

On either side of him were two young boys, obviously twins, though they were dressed completely opposite. One was dressed rather properly, a purple blazer and black dress pants, a green ascot at his neck, though his hair was wild and spiked.

The other was dressed almost like a thug, loose, baggy jeans and a hoodie over a long, loose t-shirt, but his hair was down and well groomed. Both had jet black hair, and their left eyes were blue while their right was red. Both had a single black hoop at their left eyebrows.

As we reached the foot of the stairs that led up to the King's throne, Rebekah pushed me down to kneel, then knelt as well, the Knights following suit. I clenched my teeth and stood, eyes still centered on the King's. I would not kneel or bow to him.

The King raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, and as the people gaped at me, the collar began to tighten around my neck. I put my hands to my throat as I began choking, but remained standing, until the tightening continued to the point I dropped to my knees for lack of air.

No one made a move to help me as the King released the collar's hold and I began gasping in huge gulps of air. Coughing, I only stood again, glaring at the King whose eyes widened a fraction in shock. I gave him a cold smirk.

"He is resilient. No wonder you called us. He's almost like Julus Caterpillar," the twins said in unison.

The King didn't take his eyes from me. "I feel like he's stronger."

The twins nodded. "Understandable. Do we begin?" they said, sly, cunning grins stretching across their faces.

It made me remember when Peter had told me about them. The Bloody Twins. Only fifteen and yet, the best at blood magic and weapon forging that ever existed in Wonderland. They also had a tendency to nit and pick away at a person they were fighting with, making them WISH they could die.

I fought the urge to shake, and the King seemed to notice this, smirking. "Yes, do," he said, snapping once more.

The chains were ripped from the hands of the Knights, planting themselves in the floor, but leaving me standing. I began struggling against them, icy fear running through my veins as the twins made their way down the stairs to stop in front of me, on eye level.

"Hello, Alex. We are the Tweedles," they said in a purring tone.

The proper one grinned. "I'm Tweedle Dee."

The thuggish one smirked. "And I'm Tweedle Dum."

They clasped hands and pulled each other close, looking almost as if they were going to start doing the tango, still looking at me. "And we're going to enslave you now."

I stared at them for a moment, their perfectly synchronized words almost blowing my mind, and then I processed what they said. "Fuck you," escaped my mouth and I glared at them.

Their mouths dropped open before they connected gazes with each other and giggled. "Quirky, you are. We would…."

Dee grinned. "Enjoy that."

Dum smirked. "But we…"

"Do everything…"

"Together."

They put arms around each other's shoulders and gave me a smoldering look. "Everything," they finished together.

Their tone of voice suggested that making love with both at the same time would be a mind blowing experience. And I almost believed them…almost. I continued to glare at them.

Both reached forward and caressed my chest, leaning until one was at each of my ears. "Forgive us, Savior. We're so sorry," they murmured, tones more childlike and sad than before.

My eyes widened as they both pulled back and once again had those evil looking smirks on their faces. So that was it…orders were orders around here, after all.

"He'll survive, his body can take it. It should work," they said.

The King nodded. "Get on with it. I want him submissive," he ordered.

They nodded, and Dum pulled from his pocket a blood red jewel framed in gold. It was about three inches tall and one wide, in a diamond shape. Dee bit down on his thumb and drew an X in the middle of my chest in his own blood.

At this point, my shock wore off and I began trying to get out of chains again as much as possible as Dum pressed the jewel to my chest. He couldn't get it situated right though, because of my moving, who sighed and snapped again.

The chains pulled me backwards and onto the ground, eagle spread on my back. They were tight, and I couldn't move in them at all. I clenched my teeth, and suddenly stopped fighting as Dum placed the jewel on my chest, and they both began chanting in a language I had never heard before.

Their red eyes glowed, and the jewel began to glow and sink into my chest, burning and searing the skin and bone. I screamed and arched at the immense pain, and I felt my eyes burn as they glowed red instead of green. I continued to scream and scream, my muscles straining as I pulled desperately to get out of the chains, tears leaking out of my eyes. I felt something trying to take over my mind, and yet I was too busy focusing on the pain to try and stop it.

Whatever it was encompassed me, my mind went totally and completely blank, and the Tweedles chanting stopped. I stopped struggling, and my pain ended. A cold, emotionless thought went through my mind that the King, my Master, must have a good reason for doing this, I must deserve it.

Another, more calculating though crossed my mind, that this was a hard position to fight from, and I needed to get up from it immediately once my Master let me go. My eyes stopped glowing red, and so did the jewel.

"Is it done…?" the King said, even his voice shaking after having to hear me scream in agony.

I stared calmly and coldly at the ceiling as the Twins replied, "It is done."

I heard my King snap, and immediately the chains disappeared. I stood at lightening speed, gaze scanning the crowds, assessing all of their fighting ability before turning my eyes back to Master Antoine.

He looked down at me, and smiled slyly. "The green of your eyes is outlined in red. It suits you. Now kneel before your King."

I knelt on one knee, one fist on the ground, head bowed. "Yes, my King."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The Caterpillars and the Savior Alices are the chosen ones of Reliquum, God of Balance, the Creator._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I saw no reason not to follow the order without thinking. He was my master. The King let out a giddy laugh.

"Excellent! Stand, Alex! Someone bring him Iriad!"

I stood, and squared my shoulders. The Rabbit came out of the crowd and held Iriad out to me, eyes worried and full of concern. I returned the looked with one of cold indifference, and took the weapon from him.

The King smiled down at me from his throne and pointed to a man in the audience. "Kill him."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_As such, they are extremely powerful. Almost like Gods themselves._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Within the blink of an eye, I said the summoning words for Iriad, once more changing its name it Kazehikari, and appeared in front of the man within less than a second. His eyes went wide in fear just before his head fell from his shoulders, spraying blood all over me and the members of the crowd closest.

The crowd gasped in fear and immediately backed away. I stared down at the body blankly before raising my gaze to my King. "Yes, my King," I said in a monotone.

He grinned and clapped as if in joy, then snapped; cleaning the blood from me and making the body disappear. The crowd and Knights stood in stunned, disgusted silence. My weapon turned back into a watch, and I hooked it to a belt loop, sticking it in my pocket.

The Tweedles stood where I had left them, and I quickly deduced that, besides my King and me, they were the most powerful. So I kept an eye on them. My King followed my gaze and chuckled.

"Do not worry. They won't hurt anyone, they are strictly under my control. Speaking of which…."

He looked at White, then back to me, and his eyes glowed very lightly red.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Vivaldis are next in power. Should either of these family's powers, the Caterpillar, or the Vivladi, or even the Alice's, be abused, Wonderland will fall into peril._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The King centered his gaze on me. "Nothing further. From now on, you will fight for your King. You are mine."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Nothing will be able to stop an Alice on a rampage. Nothing will stop a Caterpillar, nor Vivaldi, especially if one of these families controls the Alice. Wonderland will fall, with the Jabberwocky soon to follow. _

_-Amadeus Caterpillar_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I knelt once more, fist one the ground. "Yes, my King," I recited, eyes glowing deep, neon red.


	28. Alice's Power

Hello! Long time no see once again! I hope you all forgive me ONCE AGAIN for this belated update, and as payment expect another chapter WITHIN THE WEEK. Also to remind you, we're almost 200 reviews! That means soon I shall give you guys characters!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

Kagamine stared at me as I came out, then at the bandages on my arm. His eyes narrowed. "What were doing in there?"

I refused to meet his gaze as I replied, "None of your concern," and proceeded to walk past him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and I stiffened, as he had yet to actually put any clothes on and was still naked. His mouth pressed slightly against my ear. "Were you injuring yourself?" he whispered, voice stern.

I yanked myself out of his arms and turned to glare at him. "None of your concern," I repeated.

His face showed he was genuinely worried about me. "Devin," he prompted in a gentler voice.

I looked away from the soft, caring look and shrugged. "Yeah….It's fine though…Alex stopped me before I got too far…" I murmured awkwardly.

The Hatter smiled and stepped forward to hug me, no sexual intent evident in the embrace, and I relaxed some, hearing his whisper of "I am so glad…"

Suddenly, I remembered we were both naked and pushed him away, earning a confused and hurt look from Kagamine. He rubbed the back of my neck and blushed. "Um…w-where…are my clothes?"

He brightened as he realized he hadn't done anything wrong, smiling in an understanding way and gesturing around the room. "Oh, here and there. I am going to go use the restroom while you dress. You want privacy, yes?" he said, chuckling.

I looked away and nodded. He grinned and went into the bathroom, and I collected my clothes from around the room, dressing quickly. When I was done, I scanned the room and found Kagamine's clothes neatly folded on the bed, his hat sitting on top.

I walked closer, staring at it. "Lucifer…" I murmured, looking at the object.

It seemed like the air around it pulsed slightly with power, a faint glow surrounding it. My mouth dropped open.

"It seems like it's taken a likin' ta ya," I heard from behind me.

I spun around to see the naked Hatter, eyes that sick rusty yellow and a wide grin that could compete with Ches's on his face. I bit my lip and backed up as he started walking towards me.

"Kagamine…." I said in a warning tone.

He stopped inches in front of my, still grinning. "Mhmn, yes that's right. Now bend over, ya little slut."

I released my lip from between my teeth, glaring angrily at him before promptly socking him in the face. His eyes widened and the grin left his face immediately, his eyes unclouding and once again an almost pure gold. He blinked down at my stupidly, as if he didn't know how he had gotten there, before realization flashed across his face.

"D-devin…I am…sorry…I cannot control it…."

I nodded shortly and set my hands on his chest, pushing him back. "Back off please," he stated firmly.

He nodded and quickly backed away, and I took a shaky breath, looking back at Kagamine's hat. "A-anyway…Lucifer. It…pulsed…and glowed when I said its name. Why?"

The Hatter set the hat to the side as he began dressing and explaining. "It is true that a weapon only has one true master, but a weapon can like someone enough that someone would be able to use it freely, with permission from its current master. They can also dislike someone enough as to not change at all for them, and be indifferent enough that they will partially transform for them."

I stared at the ring on my finger as Kagamine finished dressing and began messing with his long silver white hair. "Are they _alive?_" I asked warily.

He was getting tangled in his own hair. "In a way. They have a consciousness, though the metal itself does not live, it is the element spirit inside of it that does," he muttered, still tangled.

I came over and grabbed his hands, stopping him from entangling himself any more. He smiled shyly at me. "This is why I always keep it in a braid. March usually puts it back for me after I shower," he said in an embarrassed tone.

I smiled gently at him and untangled his arms from his hair, then sat down behind him. "Sit. I can braid it for you. Why grow it so long if it's this hard to deal with?"

He sat down on the bed and turned his back to me once more, though he looked back over his shoulder at me before turning around again. "Julus used to love to play with it when he was younger…so I grew it for him…and then I just never felt like cutting it," he answered quietly as I began braiding, leaving his shorter strands out near his face like he had been wearing it before.

"Mnn…interesting. So, these element spirits? What ARE they?" I asked, humming slightly as braided.

He rolled his shoulders. "Well, our Weapons are made by the Tweedles, who forge and use blood magic. Their magic summons a willing Weapon element's spirit, which is informed of the type of person the Weapon is going to be made for. The Weapon then is forged by the Tweedles, and merged with the spirit. The spirit takes on the form it feels best suits its master. They have a consciousness, though they are not considered living beings."

I nodded. "And their names…?"

"They stay the same. You _feel_ the Weapon's name; it is a part of you once the Weapon is yours. Weapon's spirits die with the owner, and therefore there are no Weapons that are exactly the same, and none will ever have the same name as yours. It gives you the illusion you choose the name…but really, you knew the name all along," the Hatter explained.

Almost finished with the braid, and smiled and nodded in understanding. "I see. So…you and March…how long have you lived together?"

"Oh, since we were kids! We have been best friends for a long time, and we were always having sleepovers. When I became Hatter and inherited Hatter Mansion, we just naturally moved in together," he said happily.

I chuckled some as I finished braiding. "That's nice. Where's the tie for the end?" I asked.

He held it up and handed it to me, and I thanked him, tying the end. "All done!" I said in a cheery voice, standing and smiling proudly.

He stood as well, grabbing the braid and inspecting it before smiling. "It is perfect! Just as good as what March does! Forgive me, but you don't exactly seem the type to know how to braid…exactly how did you learn this?"

My smile faltered some. "My mother made me braid her hair and didn't like mistakes."

The Hatter stiffened and his eyelids lowered. "I wish I could have been there for you."

I stared, detached, at the floor. "Nothing you could've done. I'm alive, that's what matters."

He nodded, and we headed down to dinner, a silent mutual agreement that what had happened last night would never be mentioned again. Because…I liked Kagamine…but I loved Alex. Everyone turned and stared as Kagamine burst happily through the doors to the dining room, me trailing behind.

"Good morning everyone!" he sang cheerfully.

Uhg…morning people. I refused to meet anyone's gaze at the table, taking a seat next to March as the Hatter sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning," Ches and Julus answered, while I could feel the Hare glaring at the side of my face.

What was that look for? He had been worried about my safety before and now I could feel his hazel eyes burning a hole in my face. I turned red and looked down at my plate, with food already on it.

"Devin…" Julus started in a bored tone.

I raised my eyes to his and mine narrowed at seeing the smirk on his face.

"You owe me an apology for punching me in the face last night," he said calmly, picking up his glass and swirling the contents.

I gave him a look of hard anger, even as the rest of the table gaped at the fact I had apparently punched the Caterpillar in the face. "No, I don't. You insulted him to the point of crying. The only thing I'm wrong for is thinking you're anything other than a manipulative, cold, heartless bastard," I replied icily.

Julus's gaze remained calm. "There are reasons for everything. I have mine. There are things going on that you can't even comprehend."

I clenched my teeth and continued to glare. "Then please enlighten me! Dammit Julus! You're getting on my fucking last nerve! Quit with the secrets!" I shouted.

Julus's calm green gaze was really starting to piss me off. Like he knew I was going to do this…which, knowing him, he probably did. "So many things I know to be true. Who is Alex…? Devin, who are you…? When you can answer who you are, maybe I'll answer the other part."

There was a loud bang as my fist hit the table. "Again with that damn riddle!" I hissed.

March put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Devin. He's a Caterpillar. They have always been enigmatic." His soothing voice calmed my anger some, enough for me to take a deep breath and calm myself.

But I turned still angry eyes on Julus. "I'm not sorry. I won't apologize."

Julus nodded, eyes seeming to be almost proud. "Understood," he murmured quietly, going back to eating.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Faster than the Cheshire Cat...  
_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some time later, we were all back in the training area. This time, Kagamine calmly took off his jacket and handed to a stunned looking March Hare before stepping out onto the tiled floor. He tossed his hat in the air, still calm while saying, "Burn, Lucifer."

As the hat caught on fire and turned into Kagamine's black and white dueling sword, the multi-colored gems gleaming, Julus, Ches, and March all stared.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

March turned his still shocked eyes to mine. "He's in the dueling arena, holding his weapon, and is still lucid. He hasn't been able to even consider doing this without the madness taking over for years…"

My eyes went back to Kagamine, who was smiling sweetly at me. I grinned and stepped onto the tiles. "Whisper and Slither, Revenge." The smoke snaked from the ring in elegant streams, enveloping me and then solidifying into my swords.

"I cannot get over how interesting it is to see your weapon summoned," the Hatter complimented.

I blushed and gestured to his. "Yours too. The fire thing rocks."

We both paused as Lucifer seemed to pulse once more, and Revenge answered to pulse with one of its own.

Kagamine and I raised eyebrows in sync and grinned. "Want to?" I asked, chuckling.

He nodded, still grinning. "Hell yes."

We tossed each other our weapons. I caught his dueling sword easily, and he did the same with my short swords. The Hatter twirled my sword in his hands a moment before falling back into a fighting stance.

I lashed the air a couple of times with his dueling sword. "I don't know how to fight with a single sword," I said a little shyly.

Kagamine just smiled. "Then will it to change."

I looked down at the warm Lucifer in my hand.

_Hello, Alice. Call my name. Hear my voice. _

"Burn, Lucifer," I said hesitantly.

The sword burst into flames which surprisingly didn't hurt, and the flame spread to my other hand. When the fire ceased, I stared at my swords. They were the same in design, but were now black and white, the red gems now sparkling with colors I didn't even know existed.

"Niiiiiice," I said, smiling.

The Hatter smiled back and looked at Revenge. "Whisper and Slither, Revenge," he murmured in an almost reverent tone. The smoke curled out of the blades, and condensed into a silver version of Kagamine's dueling sword.

With an unseen cue, we both began to duel, rushing each other. This went on for several minutes, and I still never landed a hit on him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A better swordsman than the Hatter..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Julus was watching us very closely every time I saw him out of the corner of my eye. At one point, we got very close to the edge of the arena, right in front of Julus, and while the rest of our observers backed up a bit, Julus didn't move, and I got within inches of him.

Quietly, so low I couldn't even be sure I heard him say it, Julus whispered, "You aren't the Alice yet…"

I blinked, about to say something back, only to turn and have to block the Hatter, forcing him back some, yet not once did he even look like I was straining him.

"You are getting much better," he commented as I swung at him yet again.

"Not really. I haven't even once made you step back out of surprise or actual skill. You're backing up to give me more room, not because I'm making you," I growled as he blocked yet again.

"True," he said, smiling in amusement. "But no one can do that."

I stopped fighting. "No one?" I asked eyes wide.

He nodded slowly, as if he was confused as to why I didn't know this. "Yes. It is my family's special skill, just like fighting is the Cheshire's, and healing is the Hare's. No one can surpass a Noble at their family's skill…except…" His yellow eyes stayed steady on my face. His tone was not arrogant, merely stating what he knew to be a fact.

"That's a bit scary…" I said back, nervously. "You…were trying to kill me that first day. Why am I not dead?"

The Hatter smiled at me. "You have amazingly good defensive reflexes. That fact that you could block it was in itself a feat. Most would have been decapitated."

I gulped. "Decapitated?"

He nodded. "I feel bad for it now, but that day I figured if you lived, then you would be worth training." I stared at him even more, but he just smiled sweetly at me. "You will definitely be one of my best students. Perhaps you will beat my current best?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And they would be?"

Kagamine pointed his sword at Julus, then March. "Those two."

Julus smirked, while March blushed and looked away. "H-honestly Kaga," the brown hare said, clearly flustered.

Kagamine could only grin, and I rubbed my temples as if getting a head ache. "Those two? Julus I can understand, but March?"

The Hatter smirked, nodding at me slowly as if I had some kind of mental problem. "How about we give you a demonstration?" he asked, beckoning March with a hand to step into the arena.

March shuffled back and forth nervously. "Um…Do I have to, Kaga?" he asked, eyes drifting to me.

He only got a nod in response as the Hatter made his way out of the arena, taking March's place next to Julus. March sighed in defeat, taking off a silvery necklace I hadn't noticed before. The delicate silver chain contrasted with the gold crescent moon charm on it.

"Shimmer, Stardust," he murmured warmly, as if he cared for the Weapon like he would a dear friend. And I tried not to giggle at the name of his 'Weapon'.

The necklace exploded into a shower of gold and silver dust around the Hare, and when it settled, I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open at March's Weapon. The man held a coiled silver chain draped over his right hand, the links looking thick and heavy. In the other hand end he held had a large, crescent shaped, golden blade. I followed the length of the chain until I found the other end, and saw a knife-like blade on it.

March twirled the crescent end around expertly, as if he could do it in his sleep, before stopped and smiling shyly at me. "I'm a bit out of practice…I don't fight unless I have to…"

I stared at him for a moment longer before shaking my head and smiling. "You're a pacifist? And its beautiful March," I replied, my voice containing a good amount of awe.

March blushed and stuttered out a thank you before we each fluidly went back into a fighting stance; March's looking a hell of a lot more graceful than mine. I looked at the soft look in his eyes, and mine grew serious and hooded.

"Don't you dare go easy on me, March," I said sternly.

His eyes widened, apparently shocked I had picked up on the fact he was going to be soft on me, but his face grew serious as well and he nodded. Kagamine's shout of begin had March twirling his weapon once more, as if trying to get a feel for it again, but I wasted no time darting at him.

March's eyes suddenly took on a sharp tone, and he shot the crescent blade forward, where it curved and wrapped itself around my right arm. Faster than I could blink, March uncoiled the other bit of chain and tugged sharply on the chain, jerking me towards him. I pulled against the chains as the knife-like blade came at me.

The brute force pulled March forward as well, a shocked expression on his face, be he quickly recovered as I slashed with my right sword, arm still wrapped in his chains. He dodged quickly, ducking down and swiping a sweeping kick at my legs. I jumped, dodging it but also losing the hold on his chains I had when he retracted them.

The recoiling of his weapon was quick and suddenly he flipped backwards and away from me, landing lightly and making it look almost like a dance. He began twirling the knife blade this time.

"You're fast," he said quietly.

I gave a short nod, eyes scanning over March as I tried to evaluate his strengths and weaknesses. "Training with Ches. You're rather fast as well," I replied.

March's eyes widened. "You trained with Cheshire? How did you do?"

Ches's voice echoed over to us from the other side of the dueling arena. I hadn't even realized we'd somehow moved to the other side of it. "He kicked ass! Put me on the ground once, and he almost beat Julus!"

March's jaw dropped and stopped spinning his blade in utter shock. I took advantage of his let down guard and rushed forward, swinging down. But March snapped quickly back into action, expression a little scared as he brought his chain up to block my blade, then ducked away, backing up more.

I knew his weakness then.

Every time I tried to get close, he backed up, and he avoided being close to me at all. He always threw his weapon, never manually attacked with it. _The Hate can't fight at close range. _

Advantage: Me. If I could get close.

March seemed to notice I had figured it out, and a delicate curse left his lips as he suddenly began moving too fast for me to follow. This was Ches-like speed. I glanced around, trying to see where he had gone. I heard the sound of chains behind me and ducked. Just in time to see the crescent blade go flying over where my head had been.

I straightened…a mistake. Suddenly, the blade and chain curved, coming right back at me, and before I could organize a coherent thought; the chain was wrapped tightly around my neck. I dropped my swords, another mistake, and I clutched at the chain, trying and failing to loosen it and pull it off.

"Good try, Devin," March murmured right in my ear as he tightened the chains to the point of pain. As my sight blurred, I continued to fight and try to get away. No, I couldn't lose again. I would _not_stay at this level of weakness.

Alex. _I had to get to Alex. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_And a power that rivals the Caterpillar's._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Something inside me snapped, and my eyes burned as I opened them, the ground turning blue as the neon glow emitted from my eyes. Strength flooded my limbs and I growled, reaching behind my head and grabbing March's wrists.

I earned a surprised yelp from him as I flipped him, colliding his body with the ground with an audible thud. Faster than I thought possible, so fast not even Ches saw me move, I grasped my swords once more and thrust them into the ground on either side of March's head.

Once the Hare realized what had happened, his hazel eyes widened in shock and terror that he had almost died then, and then widened even more when he saw my eyes were still neon blue as I stood.

I turned my head to a shocked Hatter and Cat, and a very pleased looking Julus.

"I win," I stated in a power laced voice, promptly passing out and not even feeling it when my body hit the marble ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_That will be the Alice who saves Wonderland._

_~Amadeus Caterpillar_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Julus grinned as he caught my body, not letting it hit the ground. "Almost there…" he murmured.


	29. Plan to Kill

Hu hu hu hu hu GUESS WHAT. It looks like everyone finally got tired of me never updating. *sigh* Oh well, I still have to few of you who DO read *throws rainbow hearts over you all* Because of my epic fail at having any chapters out lately, I ADDED AGAIN. Bwahaha. Surprise PoV for you all….. ;)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter White's PoV:

Terrible. Awful. Wrong.

The King had complete control of Alex, and the whole castle, the whole of Wonderland, was suffering. They had to watch their Savior train soldiers to kill, train himself to kill, to, to serve the King in any way necessary.

Alex followed every order the King gave him without question, and was cold to everyone and everything except the King. He was not Alex anymore. He was not even Pet anymore. I would not know what to call him. In the days Alex had been controlled, he had been ordered to do various things…one of which was to give me bodily pleasure. He gladly did this.

Though I could not stop my body from reacting to him, it made me feel terrible, disgusted me in a way, that Alex was not himself to the point his mouth graced my body without hesitation. It felt amazing, but it meant nothing, was all empty, because he was ordered to do it and it was not a choice.

I had to do something. The love of my life was being made to do horrendous things, things I know he would never condone in his right state of mind. Even though the decision would probably get me killed, I knew what I had to do.

I would find Julus Caterpillar…and this "Devin" who was the other Alice.

I would let them into the castle.

And I would help plan the murder of the King of Hearts.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

It had been three days since I had become the King's servant, pet, and loyal body guard. I also trained the soldiers, and presided over executions. Occasionally, I would get someone stupid enough to call me "savior" and beg my forgiveness. I had none, and whoever it was got immediately executed.

I had no emotions, save for with my King. I felt madly in love with him, and he "trained" me in sexual affairs every night. He had taught me many things, and now I was never punished because I did what I was told.

Only this morning, he had given me a white sleeveless leather jacket much like Rebekah's, and told me I was now Co-Capitan of the Heart Army, alongside Rebekah. I had also been training, and in only three days my skin had tanned some and my arms lost their skinniness, already leaning more towards muscularly slim.

I wore my white leather pants, but my boots had no platforms, as they were hard to train in. I also wore no shirt, because my King had said he would prefer it if the jewel was on display for all to see, therefore I also left the jacket open for it to be seen. I was happy to oblige, as I had no feelings of embarrassment with which to deal with.

Also, in my spare time and also without Master Antoine's knowledge, I had practiced some strange powers I noticed I had. The neon green aura that appeared, reflecting in my eyes most often, but sometimes physically forming around a body part, felt right and powerful.

It was interesting for me to note that, though I was extremely powerful, I could feel there was even more. It was like the rest of it was dammed up, and what I was accessing was only a small leak from it

As I walked down the hall heading towards the throne room, I noticed Peter White rush past me, his glance in my direction a bit nervous.

"Halt, White," I said coldly.

He stopped in his tracks, but did not turn to face me. "Yes, Sire?" he said shakily.

I smirked. "Come here and look at me," I ordered. He turned reluctantly and walked back to me, looking at me with his nervous red eyes. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He had that air around him that suggested he would have rather not been seen. "T-to run an errand for His Majesty, Sire. And to visit an old friend," he replied in the same shaky tone.

I saw a small drop of sweat trickle from his hair line, and his eyes twitched nervously to the left. Lying, was he?

"Reeeally?" I purred sensually, stepping forward until our bodies almost touched, tracing my fingers down his chest.

He gulped and nodded, his heart rate increasing under my fingertips, and inside, I sneered at his weakness for me. Pitiful creature. I pulled back. "Good then. Do not do anything stupid, hm, White?"

With then, I turned and began making my way back to the throne room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

I woke up to a massive headache. Keeping my eyes closed, I sat up gingerly, but groaned as I realized that was a mistake when my head throbbed painfully. A slim, soft pair of hands pushed my shoulders back down.

"Lie still, Devin," the musical voice of March Hare said quietly, obviously knowing I would have a headache.

"March?" I asked, voice hoarse.

"Yes," he replied in that soothing voice.

"H…how long have I been out?" I asked in my scratchy tone.

"Three days," March said, and I felt a cold glass of water pressed to my lips as March's gentle hands held my head up a bit. I sipped the water, grateful for the relief to my obviously dry throat.

"Thanks. What happened?" I questioned, a little stronger voiced now. I opened my eyes to see the relieved and caring face of the Hare.

"I think Julus could easier explain that," he murmured, lowering hips lips to brush lightly against mine, his long hair trailing across my bare chest.

I stared up at him, dumbfounded, and he only smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're okay, Devin," he said in his quiet tone.

"March, I—"

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine once more, thrusting his tongue into my very surprised mouth. I couldn't exactly fight him, my body still hurt a bit and I was seriously weak. Though the kiss seemed…desperate almost. Like he felt like he _had _to do it, so I didn't put up much of a fight and slid my tongue into his mouth as well out of habit, one hand raising slowly to grab his soft hair.

March made a small sound of need in the back of his throat, somehow managing to slip onto the bed and on top of me without me noticing. On his hands and knees above me, March broke the kiss, hazel eyes connecting with mine and an animalistic desperation shining there.

"Please, Devin. Kagamine won't help me, so won't you?" he whispered in a lust hoarsened, desperate voice, one that didn't suit his soft, musical tone.

I stared up at him. "Why?" I countered quietly.

March bit his lip. "I-I…I can't explain it right now, it would take to long. I just _need_ to. Please savior? I need you," he murmured shakily to me.

At hearing the title "savior" I froze and stared up at March. That was Alex's title wasn't it? But…March wasn't the type to do something like this without an explaination…so there must be some good reason.

So I nodded reluctantly, only to have something immediately shoved in my mouth. I swallowed convulsively, realizing quickly afterwards it must have been the candy by the taste left in my mouth. My blue eyes almost popped out of my head as the burn went through me.

"March! Th-the hell!" I shouted.

He gave me a sly smile, looking like a completely different person. "You wouldn't get hard for me by yourself, would you? You love your Alex," he stated as if it was obvious before ripping the covers off of me and kissing me once more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ches's PoV:

We all sat around the Hatter's humongous dining room table, and all of us seemed to be rather quiet. I couldn't help but start thinking about Devin again. Him and his eyes. No Alice before had ever been able to do what Devin did three days ago. Where had that power come from?

Then another thought hit me, and I stood up so fast I knocked down my chair. Julus and the Hatter looked at me, and I connected my amethyst eyes with Julus's knowing green.

"What is today?" I asked quickly. I thought I would be yelling, but the words came out as a whisper.

The Hatter raised an eyebrow. "It is—" he cut off then, eyes going wide in realization as well.

Julus sipped his tea calmly. "March 1st."

The Hatter cursed and stood as well. "Hearts! March! He will—"

Julus nodded, still calm, and stood slowly. "Kagamine…" he said in a relaxed tone. The Hatter turned his gold gaze to Julus. "Do leave them be. If you hadn't rejected March so much, this wouldn't be happening," the Caterpillar said with a smirk.

My eyes widened, and so did the Hatter's, before they turned a sickely yellow color and became angry. "Whachu talkin' bout, eh? March is MINE. Devin is mine. Ya have NO idear why I done the damn things I done," he growled, practically shouting the words.

I couldn't believe it. This was so different than the normal Kagamine. It had been years since I had seen his madness, and I had seen it before…but it was hard to believe they were the same person.

Julus regarded him with a steady stare. "Last time I checked, they each belonged to themselves, Hatter. They are free to do as they wish; I know _everything_ about your dilemma with March. March doesn't like you playing with his feelings and Devin has already rejected you. Both are willing, leave them be," he said sternly.

I growled this time, and both looked at me. I knew my body must be fading in and out, because it did that when I was angry. I couldn't help it, and I wasn't going to let March force himself on Devin.

"I don't want Devin used that way," I hissed through clenched teeth.

Julus shrugged, giving me a cruel smirk. "Doesn't really fucking matter what you want, does it? You promised to protect him from harm, not sex. Face it, your little Alice has grown up, left you behind, and doesn't need you anymore."

My eyes glowed purple, and everything disappeared except my eyes and mouth, which was snarling, showing my teeth. Those words hurt more than normal, because they were probably true…and I felt Julus wasn't just talking about Devin…but himself.

A feeling I had never felt for him welled up in my chest, one I never thought I would ever feel from the Caterpillar boy. "Julus Caterpillar…I hate you. With every one of my nine lives and fiber of my being. I tried to apologize, and you hurt me in return. I try to look out for you, for Devin, and you reject on behalf of both of you. I LOVED you…and you refuse to acknowledge it. I. Hate. You."

The answering sad and resigned smile shocked me a bit. "Good. Maybe now you come close to feeling a fourth of what I felt for you the first month I was chained to that damned mushroom."

My anger and hate were doused like they had a bucket of water thrown on them, and I felt the old guilt claw its way back into my heart. Julus's expression suddenly melted to one I hadn't seen on his face since that day. One of kindness and caring, a soft expression.

"Ches," he murmured.

My heart jumped into my throat. Ches? Not Cheshire? My body solidified once more, and Julus took notice of this, stepping a little closer.

"I did love you Ches. There was no need to do what you did…had you not used the candy…if you had only asked instead of forced I…I might have accepted it willingly," he said quietly.

I felt as though a boulder crashed into my chest, and yet at the same time, it was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I bowed my head, form shaking as tears threatened to spill over. Julus had loved me…and I ruined it. But he _had loved me. _

"J-julus…Julus…" he murmured over and over, as if I was broken or something, but I couldn't get anything else out, or I might actually cry. I jumped when Julus set his hand on my shoulder. Julus was touching me. It had been so long since I felt his skin against mine.

I looked down at him through my misty eyes, and his emerald ones were warm. "Now that you maybe understand what I went though, just a little, maybe it isn't too late? You can touch me Ches. I give you permission," he muttered in a quiet, meaningful voice.

The Hatter smiled and discreetly left the room as I wrapped my arms around Julus immediately and clutched him too me as if I might die without him. I nuzzled into his soft black haired, breathing in his sent like a drowning man gasping for air.

"I'll make you fall for me again Julus. I swear it," I vowed quietly, some of the tears finally spilling over.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled back. "Silly Cat. I never fell out," he whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

March lay on top of me, both of us breathing hard and very sated. The guy was surprisingly sexual and loud for such a quiet guy in daily life. Our breathing slowed down and I slowly pulled out of March, rolling the exhausted Hare over to lie beside me. Surprisingly enough, I hadn't done March had done almost all of it, because I still found it a bit difficult to move.

The Hate sighed contentedly and cuddled close, nuzzling one of my scars. He had apparently already seen them enough taking care of me over the last three days and therefore wasn't perturbed by them at all.

I stiffened. "Now, will you tell me why, March?" I asked quietly.

He gulped and closed his eyes, hiding his face in my shoulder. "T-today is March 1st," he said simply.

I opened my mouth to ask why the heck that mattered, when I suddenly had a flashback to Biology class. March 1st was the official beginning of mating season for most animals. Including a Hare.

"Why me? Why not Kagamine?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but Julus burst into the room. We both stared at him for a second, completely dumbfounded by his presence, before I covered up March's body from Julus's judging gaze protectively.

He only smiled. "No need, Devin. I think we all know that I know what happened, and I also know it was unavoidable. Come, we have a visitor. With news of Alex."

I immediately sat up straight and began climbing out of bed. March stood as well, and Julus left. As March stretched lithely, my gaze wouldn't be pulled away from his slim body. He noticed me looking and blushed a light pink, bending to pick up his clothes.

"You really are beautiful, March. Um…where are my clothes?" I asked.

The pink darkened to red and he pointed wordlessly to my folded clothes on top of a dresser. I smiled and dressed quickly, and when I turned around, March was already done and sitting on the bed, brushing his hair.

"Shall we go?" he said.

I nodded and we walked down the stairs, entering the living room and staring at who was seated at the table waiting for us. The White Rabbit. If we had never seen him, if he had never approached us, we wouldn't be here. Alex wouldn't be in danger.

I growled, an animalistic sound I didn't know I was capable of, feral and aggressive. All eyes turned to me, and Julus stood, walking over to me and setting a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Devin. It's not his fault. Technically speaking, you are the one suggested you follow him. You and Alex are here because it was meant to be so," he whispered.

The Rabbit twitched nervously in his seat, then stood and cleared his throat. "Devin? You are he, yes? I remember you from on Top," he asked, red eyes hopeful.

I nodded stiffly. "Why are you here?"

He moved so he was standing in front of me, not even at eye level, and suddenly dropped to his knees. Everyone gasped, even Julus, and I stared. His eyes were pleading and desperate, and he clasped his in front of his face and begged, "Save him! Please! Please kill the King of Hearts! I will owe you everything! My allegiance, anything!"

Julus looked from the Rabbit to me. "You don't know how important this is, Devin. White's are the most regal acting of the Nobles, they never dirty themselves or swear allegiance to anyone. And White has OCD. This has to be hard, that floor is quiet dirty," he said in a quiet, awed voice, making White's rabbit ears twitch.

"Please," White only said once more, eyes never leaving my face.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "I intended to do that anyway."

He got to his feet and shook his head violently. "No! You must hurry! No time, no time! The Tweedles! They were ordered to make some kind of charm, it is embedded in his chest, and he would do _anything_ for the King. He has killed more people in the last few days than I can count!" His eyes went to Julus. "He has Caterpillar-like powers."

Julus's eyes hardened to look like the cold stone they mirrored, and I grabbed the Rabbit by his collar. "What? Killed people? Alex couldn't hurt a fly!" I growled, voice dripping venom.

His eyes filled with tears. "He could now. That is not all…His eyes…they are outlined in red, an evil looking red, and my Iriad has been given to him."

I pushed him away and Julus looked thoughtful. "Iriad? That was your watch, yes?" he asked.

White nodded and pulled out a different watch. "Yes. The King gave it to him. I have this new one, Emperia."

I wasn't really listening. Alex. My Alex. That's why he hadn't been to see me in our dreams even when I reached for him. I had to save him. Had to…

Julus snapped his fingers in front of my face snapping me out of the thoughts I had been immersed in, and I blinked. Julus's expression was analyzing, while everyone else's merely looked either scared or extremely curious.

"What?" I asked impetuously.

Julus's green gaze seemed concentrated on my face. "Your eyes were glowing blue again. What were you thinking about?" he said bluntly.

I jerked a bit in shock. "A-alex…" I answered hesitantly.

Julus looked even more thoughtful and tapped his chin. "Hmm…Alex you say? Seems he is the trigger for your powers. Interesting. Tell me, were you thinking about him before, in your match with March?"

I nodded, and Julus made some more thinking sounds. Ches came up and put an arm around Julus's shoulders. "What are you thinking, Juls?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Juls? And Ches was touching him without getting punched? Julus smiled at him. _Smiled._

"I was just thinking that maybe its time Devin and I had our rematch. I would like to see how his power fairs against a Caterpillar's."

Whoa. Powers? Against Julus? And he called him Ches? "Okay, whoa now. What happened while I was out? You guys okay?" I asked, totally lost.

Julus and Ches both grinned at me. "More than okay," the teen said, pulling Ches's head down and planting a deep kiss on the Cat.

Everyone stared and Ches only pulled Julus closer, and the younger allowed it arms wrapping around the taller's neck. The Hatter cleared his throat, and the two broke apart reluctantly.

"Shall we begin then?" he said with a grin.


	30. 200th Review Prize!

Hello all! Failing at getting the next chapter out, like I promised, BUT. Everyone, go to tumblr(you all know what that is right?) and type in AnWAlexnWonderland exactly like that! You'll find the page I made for this story, and *drumroll* PICTURES OF THE CHARACTERS! Congratz to **emipet111~! ** She was our lucky 200th reviewer! The picture added there of Julus and Ches was by her request! Also, please keep in mind that the colored pic of Alex and Devin was done a long time ago, and my drawing style has changed a lot! Thanks again to all of you who review and stick by me even though I have a horrible work ethic apparently *sweatdrop*


	31. The Hatter's Riddle

I hope everyone has enjoyed the Alex in Wonderland Tumblr account. For those who are new: AnWAlexinWonderland. That's the account on Tumblr, please find and follow if you want more little pics and sketches of the characters, as well as pages of the comic I've begun drawing! I'm sorry I'm always gone for so long, I really am. Thank you, to all of you who actually still read this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Peter White's PoV:

The air seemed to hum with excitement as Julus and Devin stood in the Hatter's dueling area. No one had ever seen Julus Caterpillar summon his weapon, and therefore even I was on pins and needles, waiting to see what would happen.

Julus smiled at Devin as he took out a pair of black metal framed reading glasses. "Um, this is the first duel I've been in for years…And it takes a little while to…summon my weapon…than others. May I go first?" he asked.

Devin nodded. "Of course."

Everyone quieted as Julus closed his eyes and held his arm out to the side, holding the glasses parallel to the ground, before letting go and dropping them. However, they didn't fall, but floated in the air where he had left them. When the Caterpillar opened his eyes, they were glowing neon green.

"Wind blows around everything, carrying death and the absence of it…"

As he said this, the wind picked up and whipped around him in a small tornado. Black clouds covered the sky, and thunder sounded.

"Whisper, kill, strike as black lightening, Kazeshini!" he shouted above the wind.

Black lightening struck his outstretched hand, causing the rest of us to shield our eyes for a moment, but I could see that for some reason, Cheshire's amethyst eyes were wide and even more shocked looking than the rest of ours.

When the lightening faded, Devin and the rest of us stood in amazed silence as we gazed upon Julus's weapon, a double bladed scythe.

What amazed me most was the shape of the blades, and the designs_on_them. The handle he grasped looked like a bone, and the pole of it was made out of stiffened chains and yet…the lightening shape of the blade and those designs in the middle….they looked like Alex's. And the whole thing was solid, carbon black.

Julus spun the scythe agilely, then stopped in a fighting stance and the clouds blew away as if nothing had even happened.

Both Devin and Julus grinned at each other, as if silently communicating as Devin summoned his Revenge and I was the only one to gape at the creeping black smoke.

"Amazing…" I said under my breath.

Cheshire, who was standing next to me, nodded. "Yes, they are. You were…good to come here, White, but why? Your family…"

I stiffened and my fists clenched as I thought of the risk I must be putting my family at. "I…I know. But I…I have fallen in love with him. I…did not think… I just wanted to save him," I admitted.

The Cheshire stiffened and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Love him? A White, in love with an Alice? As unbelievable as that is…don't let Devin hear you say that. He'll kill you," the Cat told me quietly.

I nodded, seeing the determined glint in the Alice's eye. "Yes, I am well aware," I murmured when he and Julus began circling.

At Kagamine's shout of "Begin!" both immediately became blurs to our eyes as they traded blows, moving at inhuman speeds. Sparks flew with each connection of metal on metal, and we never would have been able to see them if we were not Nobles. I watched in amazement as Devin actually held his own against_The_Julus Caterpillar.

Perhaps the King would fall after all. Perhaps we would be free.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

I was breathing hard and my body was coated in a light sheen of sweat, but I had been trading blows and keeping up with Julus for almost an hour now. The only problem:

Julus wasn't even breaking a sweat.

His face was completely blank as we continued, and he showed no signs of tiring any time soon. I, on the other hand, was running out of steam fast, and I was only just keeping up.

"Devin," Julus suddenly said seriously, standing still and stopping his advance.

I stopped and stared at him, panting.

He looked disappointed. "You are not fighting at your full potential. Access those powers from before."

I nodded, closing my eyes and trying to grasp at the power. But nothing came; I couldn't feel it at all, like it never even existed in the first place. This earned a heavy sigh from Julus, who raised his weapon once more.

"Then I'll have to force it out of you," he muttered in a deathly serious tone, spinning the scythe.

My eyes widened as he suddenly came charging at me, eyes glowing that bright neon, and then his body disappeared._"Oh, shit!"_But no, he hadn't disappeared, just moved faster than I could see which meant that….

I ducked instinctively, knowing he would come at me from behind. The scythe sailed over my head and I gasped at the close contact with death, turning and blocking the next blow. Julus smirked at me, eyes still glowing.

"You're pathetic! You'll never save Alex like that! You're so fucking slow!" he spat, eyes narrowing and arrogant.

I clenched my teeth and pushed back against Julus's blade, and he merely jumped back, landing gracefully on his feet much like March had. I glared at him. "What the fuck Julus?" I growled. Those words were hitting home pretty hard.

Julus raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true. Then again…maybe he would rather be the King's whore than be rescued by such a weak, powerless person," the Caterpillar taunted in an arrogant tone.

My eye twitched and I let out an enraged roar as I charged him with even more power than before. He merely blocked every blow and sliced open my shoulder. I cursed and backed up, holding my now rapidly bleeding shoulder.

"Pathetic," he repeated calmly.

"Tch," I growled, running at him yet again. We traded blows once more, and I kept up with him for a little while, actually managing to nick the Caterpillar's shirt.

He only laughed at me, the sound filled with contempt for my very existence, as I tired once more. "Yeah, Alex HAS to enjoy being under the King more than you. If you fuck like you fight, he must realize how hopeless you are!" he taunted once again.

I jerked into action once more, rage a red haze over my vision. "Shut up!" I shouted, slicing a long cut into the black haired teen's arm.

He didn't even wince and continued to smile at me arrogantly. "You know the saddest part? Alex probably doesn't even_want_you anymore. I bet he_enjoys_being such a_slut."_

The neon blue aura flickered in my eyes for a split second before bursting into being. "How dare you!" I screeched. He could insult me all he wanted, but taking Alex to that dirty of a point was just too much.

The Caterpillar's eyes widened, and he took a step back, but he smiled as well, eyes narrowing and knees bending as he got ready to fight again. "There's what I was looking for. Now let's dance, Blondie," he murmured, grinning a grin that would make Ches proud.

Julus was surrounded by a glowing neon green aura, raising several inches from the ground. Without thinking I did the same, a growl issuing from low in my throat, spinning my swords in my hands before taking a fighting stance mirroring his. "Bring it, bug."

Then, just as we started forward, a voice echoed from the tree line, and we stopped cold. I whipped around to look with wide, shocked eyes.

"Calling the Caterpillar a bug? You must have a death wish, Alice."

I stared at the figure, in a white jacket and no shirt, a blood red jewel embedded in his chest. "Alex?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

I had seen the black clouds from the castle. Miles and miles away, thick and dark, hovering over the edge of the Hatter's domain. My watch seemed to vibrate excitedly as soon as I spotted them, and I looked down at it.

"What? You sense something?" I asked in a monotone voice.

I got more excitement as my answer, and looked back at the clouds. They swirled slowly, only over one specific place. 'Perhaps I should investigate. White went in that direction…'

Reporting to the gate keepers that I would be back shortly, I left the castle ground for the first time since I had woken up there. I had no idea where I was going, but Kazetamashi seemed to know the way, and helped me navigate through whatever bond we had.

I heard sounds of fighting, and unhooked Kazetamashi from my belt loop in case I had need of it. Then I peeked through the tree line and heard my name mentioned. I looked on in vague interest when I saw the two glowing figures, recognizing one immediately to be Julus Caterpillar.

The other was obviously an Alice, with his blond hair and glowing blue eyes. Devin was his name now though, from what I remembered of him. I smirked. So this was my former lover? I did have to admit, he was gorgeous, a perfect specimen of a man, and fierce to top it all off by the way he was growling at the Caterpillar. No fear reflected in those eyes.

Then I spotted Peter White gawking form the sidelines and sighed. So this was what he was sneaking off to do. He was helping to train the Alice to kill my master.

"Bring it, bug," Devin snarled.

I raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the trees, crossing my arms lazily. "Calling the Caterpillar a bug? You must have a death wish, Alice," I said casually, walking forward.

I merely looked at him and nodded in acknowledgment as he said, "Alex?" in a bewildered tone.

The glow faded from around both teens, and I looked to Julus. My eyes settled on his weapon, so similar to mine, and I kept my eyebrow raised. "A very nice weapon, Master Caterpillar," I commented, bowing lightly in his direction.

Inwardly, I smirked. He would be easy to defeat. Julus was now staring in undisguised horror at the jewel in my chest, and I heard White's feet shuffle nervously. I scanned the area, surprised to see the Cheshire Cat, the Hatter, and the March Hare.

My gaze locked onto the Hatter for a moment. He would be the most dangerous in armed combat. It then travelled to the Cheshire. He would be the most dangerous in unarmed, hand-to-hand combat. The Hatter's insanity would be a problem, though, considering I had no idea what his alter ego might do.

Then the cold gaze rested on the March Hare. He would be the weak link in that crowd of Nobles. Said Hare flinched at the intensity of my gaze, which then finally turned to the Rabbit.

As I began walking toward him, Julus appeared inches in front of me, face deathly serious. "Why are you wearing that jacket?" he asked darkly.

I kept my expression calm and unconcerned. "I have been appointed co-captain of the Heart Army. Apparently, Master thinks I am more powerful and loyal than you, for which I cannot blame him, Master Caterpillar. No offense to you, of course," I replied, eyes challenging.

Everyone's mouths dropped open, and I walked right past the shell shocked Julus, over to White, not once glancing at Devin. Said Rabbit was nervous and jittery as I set my hand on his chest and smiled up at him sensually.

"White, what are you doing here? Are these the_friends_you were visiting? Naughty Rabbit," I crooned softly.

He gulped, and as I predicted, was unable to stop himself from pulling me closer, winding a hand around my waist. I smirked.

"S-sir…I…I was sent here to spy by Rebekah…" he admitted.

I felt everyone's rage and betrayal at that, and had to commend White for the lie. This way he probably felt like he wouldn't be believed by me, and would be hated by them; it wouldn't bring any consequences on his family or the Nobles.

"Alex…" I heard Devin say behind me, and felt him walk towards us.

I turned my head and gave him an icy look, and he stopped, hand outstretched and inches away from touching me. "Do not touch me, Alice. I have no further involvement with you."

He jerked like I had electrocuted him, looking devastated and as if I had somehow just crushed his soul. His hand lowered. "Your eyes…the red…" he said, voice hollow and eyes dulled.

I smirked mockingly. "Yes. Master says it suits me. As you can see, I am no longer a weak person," I stated, gesturing with my head to my arms, which were already getting more toned.

Devin swallowed, and I had to wonder, even with no emotions, why he had such a look of extreme loss and sadness in his eyes as he stared at my face. I moved away from White and stepped up to Devin, touching my fingers lightly to the side of his face and looking up at him calculatingly.

He instantly relaxed into my touch, the side of his face pressing warmly into my hand as if he had been yearning for such a touch. His blue eyes looked down at me, gentle and tender.

"Do you love me, Devin James?" I asked evenly, with no infliction.

Those eyes widened, then grew hooded and gained a determined glint, which filled me with a type of admiration. He was strong.

"Yes, I love you. More than I ever thought it possible to feel for another human being," he whispered sincerely.

The jewel in my chest suddenly started to burn, searing the skin on my chest and causing a slight gasp from me. Everyone, including myself, looked at it in shock as a cracking sound was heard, and the gem glowed, producing a large crack right down the middle of it.

I felt some emotion. Nothing too extreme, just a small amount tenderness for this Alice. I put a hand to my chest in defiance and sent some of my neon green power into it, stopping the cracking and sealing any more magic from leaking out.

I didn't make any eye contact with anyone as I stepped back and away from Devin.

He gave me a concerned look, yet I saw a little hope gleaming in his blue eyes. "Alex? Are you okay?" he questioned.

I gave him a cold look. "I am fine. Do me a favor, Alice, and do not try and 'save' me. I would rather not kill you…but I will if you target my Master," I stated, completely and utterly serious, and it showed on my face. It was strange, for I had no aversion to killing anyone else, but killing him bothered me some.

He immediately looked as though I had already delivered the killing blow, and I felt my heart throb slightly at the sight, but resisted the urge to touch the jewel in my chest.

Julus was suddenly in front of me, bending to look at the jewel. His eyes widened and he got a thoughtful expression. "Devin admitting his love for you cracked it. Interesting…" he murmured, reaching as if he was going to touch it.

I grabbed his wrist harshly before it came into contact with the jewel. "Do not touch me, you former whore," I spat coldly.

His eyes widened to what looked like a painful point, and he jerked his hand away, his form trembling and an almost crushed expression on his face.

Cheshire appeared beside him almost immediately, holding him close and glaring at me like I was the King himself. As Julus turned into his embrace, I raised an eyebrow at the Cat.

"He lets you touch him? Didn't he become a whore, just to keep that from happening?"

Cheshire snarled at me, a dangerous peeling back of lips from teeth, only holding Julus closer. "He has given me permission to touch him," he growled.

I chuckled some, the sound holding no real amusement. "Then it was all for nothing, yes? Unless…did you_enjoy_being broken, Julus?" I taunted coldly to the Caterpillar.

He let out a barely audible whimper and a hand came up to his head, as if he was suppressing a memory. I couldn't help but feel the tiniest smidgen bad…because I knew what that was like. Before I became stronger, that is.

The Cat growled once more, eye glowing amethyst. "Quiet, Alex. I like you, but you aren't acting like you. I'll kill you," he hissed quietly.

Julus jerked his head up to look at the taller man. "Ches no—" he began, but I laughed, cutting him off.

"Cheshire. You couldn't kill me if you tried. Though I still don't see why me pointing out the obvious is a problem. He enjoyed being controlled by my Master," I stated coolly.

Julus seemed to withdraw into himself even more, and Cheshire disappeared, reappearing in front of me and driving his fist towards my face with blinding speed. I caught the fist easily and squeezed, hearing joint crack as I applied pressure.

The pressure forced the Cat to his knees, but he only bared his teeth and disappeared again. I used the mind reading powers I had been working on without thinking, driving my elbow backwards at the exact moment the Cat popped up behind me.

I heard and felt it connect with his solar plexus with a satisfyingly loud thud and smiled as Cheshire fell to his knees, gasping for air behind me. Devin and everyone else stared.

"My Gods…" the March Hare said in a trembling voice, backing up a bit."H-he just defeated the Cheshire Cat…in two moves…"

The Hatter put an arm around the Hare's shoulders, and his amber eyes under lit with a gold tone. Somehow, his aura seemed to become even more shrouded in mystery than before. "I have a test for you, Alex Daratrazanoff…" he murmured mysteriously.

I gave him a piercing look. "How do you know my old name?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The Hatter's Riddle, the impossible question._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He grinned an unreadable grin, shrugging. "It matters not. Tell me, Alex….How is a raven like a writing desk?"

My eyes narrowed at him, and my mind immediately supplied an answer, though I didn't know how I knew. "Because both can produce a few notes, though they are very flat, and neither is ever put with the wrong end in front. Also, both slop with a flap," I answered.

The Hatter's eyes gleamed, and everyone else gaped.

"What?" I asked tersely.

Julus smiled shakily. "You just answered the Hatter's impossible riddle," he stated, watching me carefully.

I shrugged. "And?"

Julus shook his head. "Even I have never been able to do that. It's…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Only one of the three destined Saviors will have the answer._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Hatter smiled. "Only the true Second Savior of Wonderland…one of Caterpillar blood…should be able to answer."

Julus cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him. He fidgeted nervously, and then stepped in front of me, as if protecting me, and I raised an interested eyebrow. He looked to Ches, who was now standing and glaring angrily at me, as if he might attack at any moment.

All was quiet for a moment, and then Julus squared his shoulders and made eye contact with everyone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The most powerful. The Caterpillar Twin destined to surpass even me._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"He…he _Is _a Caterpillar. He's…."

He looked over his shoulder at me, eyes filled with…love?

"He's my twin brother. Alexander Amadeus Caterpillar."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Once he has found his brother, and his lover, and accepted both…only then will Wonderland stand a chance against the corrupted Heart. _

_-Amadeus Caterpillar_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	32. Rabbit's Last Request

Haha, it's good to know people still read this even with my long pauses between updates. Thanks everyone for sticking with this story! Alex would thank you if he wasn't so…well, evil.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

I gaped at Julus, and so did everyone else, except the Hatter. His eyes gleamed and he seemed deep in thought. Even Alex, with this new, cold air to him, stood wide eyes and gaping in shock. Apparently, this was the last thing any of expected to hear.

Then the Hatter's eyes narrowed. "Who is the oldest?" he asked matter-of-factually.

Julus looked at the ground. "Alex is older by 10 minutes."

Alex blinked blankly, apparently not processing what that meant, until March gasped and his hazel eyes widened even more to what looked like a painful point. "B-but….that means…!"

The Hatter and Julus both nodded and said in sync, "He is the actual head of the Catepillar family. The Caterpillar."

White and March gulped, while Alex suddenly produced a cold, calculating smile that looked as if it didn't belong on his sweet face. "My master will be most pleased to hear this," he said smoothly, turning his back to us and beginning to walk away. He gestured with a hand. "Come, White."

Julus followed and practically flung himself at his brother, clinging to his jacket even as Alex stiffened. "Please! You can't tell the King! I'm begging you!" he pleaded.

Alex turned very stiffly, and for a moment I thought I saw some kind of emotion reflect in those cold emerald eyes before he grasped Julus's upper arms and stared coldly into his eyes.

He wiped the single tear away that had dripped from Julus's eye with surprising gentleness. "Do not cry over or for me. Do not cry for anyone. It shows weakness. I will not tell my master, if it is that important of a matter to you. However…consider this my only favor to you…and only because you happen to be my brother," he said coldly, then let go and turned once more.

"Alex!" I called hesitantly.

He didn't turn. "Don't come after me, Alice. You _will_ be killed," he warned in his icy voice, still not looking at me.

I felt depression stab at my heart again as Alex continued into the tree line. White began to follow, but stopped before going into the woods. His red eyes looked terrified.

"This will likely be the last time you see me. Alex knew I was lying when I said I was here to spy, and my penalty will likely be death for betrayal. So…I am going to give you one more advantage. There is a secret entrance to the castle on the east wall. An outline of a heart about 6 feet tall, the line is red and very thin, but I am sure you can spot it. Trace the edge with two fingers, and tap it three times. It leads to the cellar, and from there I am sure Julus can lead you. Please do not give up," he said, smiling sadly before following Alex, supposedly towards his death.

All was silent for a few moments. I didn't realize I was shaking until March put a hand on my shoulder, his hand waving gently in front of my face. "Devin…?" he murmured.

I smiled bitterly, eyes still fixed on the place where Alex had disappeared into the trees, even as it blurred when tears began to form in my eyes. I couldn't help it, and I didn't whimper or sob. There were just the tears, slowly dripping, and my bitter smile.

"I just got a death threat from the person I love. And he meant it," I stated flatly, my face dead panning, not even bothering to wipe away the tears.

Then Kagamine's gold eyes were inches from mine, his hands on either side of my face, and that pure gold searched my now watery, dulled blue. Then they flashed a sickly yellow. "Ya gonna give up that easily, wimp? Ya love 'im, right? Then stop actin' like a pussy assed mother fucker, and get the fuck back to trainin'. We'll save the little bitch, fuck it if he likes it or not."

I had jumped as soon as I heard the voice, the rest backing up slightly as well when we all recognized the Hatter's other side. But he wasn't acting crazy….in fact; he was…trying to help?

March reached a hand out shakily, wide eyed. "Ka…Kagamine?" he asked hesitantly.

The Hatter looked at him and smirked. "Yah, yah. That's our name, sweet cheeks, don't wear it out," he replied slyly, stepping towards March. "It's about fucking time y'all knew somethin' bout me and Kagamine. Ya see, we both share this mind. And I'm strong enough to slip out sometimes. Just call me Hatter."

"Now…" his eyes slipped back to me. "I've vested a personal interest in keepin' ya alive, Devs. Ya were one hell of a lover last night, an' I like ya. I _don't _like seein' ya so damn sad. And YOU!" he stated, turning to face March.

And he suddenly grabbing him, pulled him close and covered his mouth with his. We all stared, mouths hanging open for a moment, and when they parted the kiss, March's eyes were wide, his cheeks flaming red.

Hatter smiled. "He loves ya. He's been afraid I'll hurt ya, so he keeps his distance, but I feel the want for ya burn brightly in him. So here's the deal. I'll never hurt you, as long as I get let out a hell of a lot more often than I do."

March's jaw dropped, and so did mine, and Kagamine's face suddenly turned bright red as his eyes regained their natural shining gold hue. He turned his back to us and coughed lightly, averting his eyes from anyone in the group.

"I—um—well—I—uh—" he sputtered, pulling at his collar as if he was hot.

I couldn't resist the chuckle that left my lips, even as I wiped the tears away and March grinned, face still beet red. The Hare walked up behind the Hatter and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, laying his head against the other's back.

"I love you too, Kaga," he whispered.

Kagamine's spine seemed to stiffen a moment, then he turned into March's embrace, grasping his face like he had been grasping mine only moments before and kissing him soundly.

March returned the kiss with the apparent year's worth of built up desire, and Ches had to clear his throat to get them to break reluctantly apart. Julus took that moment to wipe an arm across his face too, also wiping away his tears. It only took seconds for Ches to suddenly sweep him up into his arms, carrying him back toward the house.

Julus struggled and tried to get away even as we all just watched. "Ches! What are doing? Put me down!" he demanded.

Ches silently covered Julus's mouth with his, and, as Julus stopped struggling, I barely heard Ches's whisper, "Distracting you from your hurt."

I smiled slightly as Julus turned a bright red and ceased all kinds of struggling, merely wrapping his arms around Ches's neck and holding on tight as he was carried inside. It caused another sharp stab of pain in my heart, and I put a hand to it, much like I had seen Alex do before.

'Alex,' I thought, the word laced with depression and despair even in my head. Now I knew why Alex had made this gesture so many times before. It hurt. God, it hurt.

Kagamine laid a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him a little numbly. "Let us get back to work," he said seriously.

I nodded, drowning out all of my pain with determination. Determination that I _would_ save Alex.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter White's PoV:

Alex and I walked in silence for a few moments, until the Hatter estate was well behind us. Once we were deep inside the woods, he stopped abruptly. So much so, I almost ran into him.

Without turning to look at me, he said, "I told you not to do anything stupid, White. And you did."

His voice was not angry. In fact, he almost sounded like a parent, scolding a child for a minor transgression. I gulped. "I-I…I am sorry sir, but I had my reasons," I answered shakily.

He turned and pinned me with a steady, calm gaze. "You realize I could, and should, execute you on the spot," he stated coolly, never once breaking eye contact.

I lowered my eyes and nodded, bowing my head. Alex put a finger under my chin and lifted my head just enough to where I was forced to look into his startlingly green eyes. I stared down at him, wondering how, even with the spell on that gem, he could have so much…confidence. Aggression. All of these things lived in his once emotionless eyes.

"I will not kill you, as I can read your intention was merely a foolish attempt to 'save' me. When we get back to the castle, you will be locked in the dungeons until I can think of a more suitable punishment."

My knees almost gave out and my breath escaped me in a surprised rush. "Th-th-thank you, Alex!" I stuttered, a grin on my lips. The crack in the jewel! That must be it!

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Do not thank me. I'm throwing you in a dungeon for Ira's sake!"

I smiled and laid a hand on his cheek, forgetting for a moment my station and that the jewel was still in Alex's chest. "But you could kill me," I said quietly.

He laid his hand on top of mine for a moment, then suddenly reached up and tangled his hand in my hair before standing on his toes to kiss me. I stiffened in absolute shock, this being the least likely thing I would expect, before I opened my mouth to him when his tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Alex's tongue languidly explored my mouth, and my eyes closed slowly in response, having been aching for this since I realized I loved him. Why though? Why was he kissing me?

After a long while, Alex pulled back to breathe, strings of saliva still connecting our tongues. Alex's eyes were half lidded as he pushed me back against a tree, slipping his hands under my jacket as he did so and sliding it off.

My eyes widened and Alex kissed me again, silencing all protests I might make until he broke the kiss and began unbuttoning my waist coat. I stilled his hands and took a deep breath. "Alex, why? Stop this!" I managed, though my body was far from agreeing with my words.

He brushed my hands off and finished taking off my waist coat. "This trip to the castle could be the last time you ever see me. You have wanted this for a very long time, and you did, however stupid it was, betray the King for me. I owe you at least this much," he said in an almost business like tone.

I didn't fight as he also removed my white dress shirt, somewhat in shock as I realized exactly his intention, but I stopped him again as he went to unbutton my pants. "Alex, you owe me nothing. I love you," I told him honestly, realizing he was indeed right, this might be the last time I ever saw him.

I had never loved anything or anyone, had been kind to no one in almost 800 years except Rebekah. I had been cold and ruthlessly cruel since I began 'working' for the King. Slowly, my heart had frozen so I felt nothing when carrying out his orders, when killing. Alex had cracked and melted that ice, the ice I had worked so hard to keep chilly and frozen, and now I could only thank him.

He looked up at me, lust under toning those emerald jewels of his eyes, the red ring around the edges almost glowing, and my breath hitched in my throat.

"You would deny me then?" he asked, voice husky with want.

Need roared to life inside me, and I fought to maintain what control I still had. My red eyes burned with the need to take him, and Alex noticed, for he continued to unbutton my pants. And yet…I stopped him again. I would not have sex with him out of _duty._

"Alex….you do not have to do this. You owe me nothing. If anything, I owe _you._ Your twin…Julus…I raped him several times. With the intention to cause pain and break him. I have killed…have tortured…." I admitted. I had lusted for Julus much in the past, everyone had. And I had taken.

Alex stiffened some, then relaxed and looked me in the eyes from his shorter height. "I have killed as well. As for my twin…I knew nothing of him two weeks ago, and still know virtually nothing about him. If you believe you owe me something…I'm calling in the favor now. Take me."

I was still shocked, but it could do nothing against the lust and desire that had been steadily rising. I wove my fingers into his hair, the other hand running down Alex's slim torso.

"If that is what you wish, Capitan, I will oblige," I whispered, ravaging his mouth within seconds.

He seemed surprised that I had given in so easily, and that I was being so obviously rough. I fought the urge to grin as I deepened the kiss even further, biting and tugging at his lips as I went. I was a rough lover; all he had to do was ask anyone that knew me. I _am_ a Rabbit after all.

Alex chuckled seemingly out of nowhere. "I know how rough you can be, White. I have explored your mind often."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You like it rough, Capitan?" I questioned teasingly, sliding a hand under his jacket and pinching his hard nipples.

He gasped some, but let out a small breathless laugh and smirked back. "Indeed I do. It's hard to have my Master as a lover and not like roughness," he commented.

I stiffened some, but bent my head to suddenly sink my teeth into his neck. I didn't bite hard enough to break skin, but it would leave a deep, dark mark, and earned a surprised and aroused gasp from Alex, who tilted his head to the side for me.

I parted from him for a moment, looking at the ground. "Something soft to lie on, woods. An order from the White Rabbit, chosen of Kurst, God of Nature."

The grass below us grew and became greener, weaving together in intricate patterns to form what looked like a bed like patch on the ground. I push Alex down quickly, and he actually fell, a surprised look on his face telling me he once again hadn't been expecting that as I came down on top of him and grinned.

He grinned back and shrugged. "Nice."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

A few hours later, we lay on the green patch, both of us breathing somewhat harshly even as Alex wiped his own semen off of his face. He shook his head in disbelief. "You would demean your superior like that?" he questioned softly.

I chuckled and shrugged lazily. "It's not demeaning if you ask for it, Capitan," I murmured back.

It felt strange. This wasn't Alex, yet it was. It was so quiet in the forest. I didn't want to disturb that by speaking too loudly. In a way, I felt it was affecting Alex as well, as he stayed quiet then, tucked against my body and looking away from me.

I spotted some cum he had missed and mischievously licked it from his cheek. I heard the smile in his voice as he spoke. "You're a very good soldier, White. Good boy," he teased.

This caused me to stiffen somewhat in slight offense. "Good boy? I am a Rabbit, not a dog, Capitan," I said somewhat indignantly.

He smirked and sat up, snapping his fingers and having our clothes materialize on our bodies in an instant. I raised an eyebrow as he stood and pulled me up as well, dusting himself off and then my jack just as I went to do the same.

"Why are you…being kind to me? You were cold and mean as a bandersnatch only this morning," I questioned, flinching instantly when Alex's eyes widened, then narrowed coldly.

"A bandersnatch White? How mean. But…despite that…" he trailed off, eyes looked away, but I still saw the flash of worry there. "I don't really know."

My eyes zeroed in on the jewel in his chest, and I pointed to it, poking it gently. "Perhaps that is why. The jewel that grants the King power over your mind is cracked."

Alex's expression immediately became venomous, and he showed his teeth aggressively at me. "The jewel grants him nothing! I willingly give my services to him."

I shook my head sadly. "So you think. But you hated him and wanted him dead only minutes before that was put into your body. Do you not remember?" I asked, watching his face.

His gaze became even colder, and he turned his back to me, beginning to walk back towards the castle. "Thank you for granting my favor, White."

My eyes remained on his back as I began following him to my imprisonment. "Not at all, Capitan. The pleasure, and request, were all mine," I murmured.


	33. Choose Your God

Hello all :D I'm baaaaaaack. You know, I didn't expect so many people to actually LIKE what happened between White and Alex. In fact, the REASON I didn't write the lemony goodness for that scene was because I thought there would be too many haters if I did. But there were a surprising amount of PeterXAlex supporters. I can write it if you all want, but I'll take opinions first.

Also, I would like to make it known there is actually a reason Devin and Alex are sleeping with all of these people. It's partially on a little selfish whim of mine. Back when I first started writing AnW(Alex in Wonderland) I was actually writing it so I could pair Alex and Devin with EVERYONE. There was no real plot to AnW the original, except that Alex and Devin went around meeting a bunch of sexually active Wonderlanders. It was a lot like a dating sim game, Alex and Devin were going to have to choose someone in the end, etc etc.

SO, Alex and Devin still sleeping with a lot of different people was actually for 3 reasons. One: To keep SOME of the original story. Two: To give you fans the chance to pick a pairing, even if it wasn't DevXAlex, as your favorite. And Three: To show that while they are both getting seduced by so many people, they remain faithful to each other.

ANYWAY. Story. Right:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

Sweat dripped into my eyes, and I couldn't pause to wipe it away as Kagamine continued to slash at me. This time I had only gotten cut twice, once in the shoulder and once over my left eye.

The Hatter continued to rain blows down upon me, and I blocked every one without fail. Time seemed to slow as I spotted an opening in his defense right when he came at me. I blocked the sweep of his sword and moved in as quickly as possible to slash at him.

He realized too late what had happened, and my sword tore through his vest and shirt to cut skin. Our eyes connected and widened in sync, and I pulled back just as blood began to seep from the wound on his shoulder and March was over to us, a gasp on his lips.

Kagamine just stared dumbly down at his shoulder, as if it was the first time he had ever seen his own blood. "You…you cut me," he said, wonder evident in his voice.

I stared as well. "Yes…I did," I said blandly.

He grinned. "You cut me! You could beat anyone that dared challenge you to a duel now! Anyone! This deserves food, and a break. Tomorrow, we shall start anew," he suggested.

I nodded numbly, exhausted and still shell shocked from Alex's visit. I looked up at the sun, which was just now starting to go down. As far as I could tell, it had actually been much longer than one day…but my sense of time might have been off.

"I'll go wash up then," I said, and Kagamine nodded his approval, putting an arm around March.

"I will as well," he agreed.

We hadn't seen Ches or Julus since they left, so at the time I could only assume they were still going at it. I looked up at the sky once more, just in time to see Wonderland stars gracing the sky. I looked for a moment longer, one of the stars seeming to wink at me.

Was Alex looking up at the same stars? I could hope so.

"He is," I heard to my left, and stopped short, turning quickly and having my fists up in an instant, despite the soft tone of the voice.

What I saw stunned me for a moment. The lithe, tall man had silver and white toned hair, a lot like Kagamine's, but more luminescent. He seemed to practically glow as he sat on Kagamine's balcony, looking down at me through silver eyes rimmed with purple.

I couldn't find my voice, staring up at him, completely entranced. He chuckled; the sound light and cool, like the moon's very light itself. "You have good reflexes, Devin. But you are more level headed than that, are you not?" he said, getting up off of the balcony.

And he just stood there. On air. Once more, I couldn't speak as he simply seemed to float down to me. His purple and blue robes, for they could only be described as such, flowed like water and shadow, wrapping around his slim form. As he stepped forward, I realized he had to be at least eight feet tall, and stepped back a bit.

The man tilted his head to the side and looked down at me. "I tried to make myself smaller so as not to play upon your fear. I apologize," he murmured. Then, right before my eyes, he became smaller. Still, he was around six foot eight, but that was more normal of a height, and I relaxed.

He smiled. "You have relaxed. Good," he acknowledged approvingly, and that smile nearly stopped my heart and knocked me over.

"A-a-um…who…exactly are you…?" I asked hesitantly, eyes still wide.

He seemed too flinch delicately, but put an elegant hand to his heart, lowering his head some as if in respect. "Ah, forgive me once again. I am Airadon, Wonderlandian God of the Moon and Night," he introduced in his calming tone.

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping, and I could see the slight amusement in this in Airadon's glimmering silver and purple eyes. "Wait, wait. So you're telling me you're one of the Gods that Julus and all of them worship?" I said, reason giving me several reasons to doubt this. I didn't even believe in my own God, let alone theirs.

Airadon nodded, putting a finger to his chin. "Yes. You do not believe me, do you?"

I smiled a bit and nodded as well. "It's a little hard for me to believe in any kind of deity. I wouldn't want to go into specifics…"

He shook his head, holding up a hand. "No need. I know already. We all do. I must say, it is truly an honor to meet you, Devin James of Earth. I'm not sure I was the right person to send for our introduction, but I wanted to meet you, and I wanted to be the first to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I said carefully.

The god smiled once more. "The Gods would like to give you and your future heirs the representation of one of us. Several Gods have already stepped up to offer to be your patron. I am one of them, as is my sister."

I stiffened, raising both of my eyebrows in pure shock. "Representation?"

Airdon kept the soft smile on his face and walked over to the side of the building, following a stone pathway which I remembered lead to the garden. "Walk with me?" he questioned.

After only a moment's hesitation, I followed. Who could resist going with him? Even if he was crazy, he was one of the most entrancing people I had ever met. He walked gracefully, the flowing of his robes making him seem almost ethereal, his long, shining silver hair making it seem even more so.

"Julus Caterpillar's patron God is Reliqum, God of Balance and Creation. He created all of us, created Wonderland…as such, he is almost like a God himself, Julus I mean," Airadon began, not looking at me, but at his sky. "Peter White's patron God is Kurst, God of Nature. The Cheshire's is Erin, God of Animals. Each Noble family is Chosen by one of us, and that family will be protected by us until the day Wonderland ends and no longer exists."

I looked at him, eyes hooded as I soaked up the information. So, this guy really was a God. I hadn't seen anyone other than Julus do anything close to what this man had done. It also would explain the utter enthralling presence of the other. "So, why me then? I'm not a noble."

The man looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, his expression never changing from soft and friendly. "Oh, but you are. You are going to save Wonderland, are you not? And get Alexander back? You will get land as well. You will rule. As a King."

I stopped just as we got to the garden gate, my eyes hard. Disrespecting a God might get me smighted or something, but I wouldn't be forced into something like that. "And if I refuse?"

He smiled. "Then whoever your patron is will protect until you leave Wonderland still. Even if you refuse to rule. It is your choice, Devin. It always will be. One cannot rule id one is forced to do so. That would be a truly poor King indeed. I'm sure you see the results in the current Vivaldi heir."

This made me relax a bit. Airadon was a very relaxing guy to be around. "Yeah, I have. I'm sorry to whoever his patron is, but I would very much like to kill him," I admitted, stretching as we walked into the garden.

The pale white and deep red roses surrounding us were gorgeous, and I felt inclined to paint the scene of Airadon smoothing his fingers over a white one's petals, even though I was by no means artistically inclined.

Surprisingly, a ghost of a smile crossed his lips, and not the frown I was expecting. "Many of the other Gods share your opinion. Most of the ones without patron families that share your opinion are the ones that stepped up to be your patron."

I paused and looked at a blue rose. The only one in the garden. It seemed out of place among all of the red, white, and green. "What would I have to do, once taking a patron God?"

Airdon's smile seemed to brighten a bit as he realized I was very close to accepting a God. "Nothing extreme. Say a prayer to them and Reliqum whenever you need help or wish to thank them, attend the annual Gathering of the Gods every 4 years, and carry an emblem of ours on your person. Represent them and their beliefs well."

It didn't sound bad. I had to admit. And it would get me more power. "And if I don't want a God?"

He bowed, and it felt very wrong to have such a powerful being bow to me. "Then I will leave, and we will not bother you again."

It was quiet for a moment as I thought. This was strange, but everything had been strange since I had met Alex and fallen into this weirdo world. I needed to save Alex, and this would help do it. Who would refuse help from the Gods?

I took a deep breath. "Which Gods want to be my patron?" I asked in a cautious tone.

Airadon grinned and his features went from gorgeous to knock you on your ass God-like. "Then you will choose one of us?"

My mouth moved like a fish for a moment, no sound coming out, but I nodded silently, still watching him in amazement.

He laughed, and then looked up at the sky. "Alright then everyone. Remember to stay human sized, but he is ready."

Balls of what looked like pure colors fell at a scary, earth shattering speed down to the garden in quick succession. First, a flaming ball of red and orange fire crashed in front Airadon and me. It revealed a smaller, woman version of Airadon with a tan and red, orange, and yellow hair.

A red ball of light hit next to that, which melted away to a tall, muscular man with no shirt and very short leather shorts, connected to his black, knee high boots with suspenders. His extremely long, red and black hair swirled around his body as if possessed by a not-there wind.

A ball of rusty red colored light landed beside that, revealing another man with no shirt, but sporting cargo pants and belts and sashes filled with wicked looking daggers and weapons. His black eyes and black hair didn't make his wicked looking expression any more settling.

Next to that, a deep blue ball landed, and from it came a smaller man with one arm missing, his sea foam green robes and webbed, finlike ears making him seem very water inclined. His blue hair and green eyes, which had white pupils, only added to the image.

And next to that, a light neon blue light landed. Out of it formed A tell muscular man with a head band and armor, holding the most gigantic shield I had ever seen, with the image of a blond, glowing woman on the front of it. The image seemed kind and loving in a way. The man had brown hair and shifting gold eyes that reminded me of Kagamine.

Airadon stepped over and stood next to the one woman, and all five silently looked at me from their places as I simply stared at them in awe. Then the moon god stepped forward and once more bowed, making me feel uncomfortable once again.

"We are the five who have volunteered to be your patrons. Let us introduce ourselves, and then you may choose," he said in a mellow tone.

I nodded, and he stepped forward slightly. "I am Airadon, and as you know, I am God of the Moon and Night. I would be very appreciative if your descendants would represent me." Once he was finished, he stepped back and the woman stepped forward, holding out her hand for me to shake, which I did.

The skin felt almost feverish hot, and my eyes widened in surprise and she grinned. "I'm Nodaria, Goddess of the Sun and Day. I'm Airadon's twin, and I think you're fiery. I would love you to represent me."

She stepped back, and the tall man stepped forward. He held out a hand as well, and I shook it. He smiled, the smile just as kind as Airadon's but holding a lustful sizzle. "I'm Nymphian. God of Sex and Desire. I feel you represent me well, Devin James. Sex isn't only about the joining of bodies, but of hearts."

I had to blush and sputter at that one, and he merely smiled understandingly at me and stepped back. The scary looking man with the weapons stepped forward, and didn't even wait for me to take his hand, grabbing mine instead.

"I'm Friht. God of Punishment and Revenge. You named you're Weapon that, so it's obvious we fit. I'll help you get what you want, end of story," he said, a wicked grin on his lips. This guy was…unsettling. He seemed almost evil.

As he stepped back, he gave a nasty glare to the blunette that stepped up, who in turn ignored him and shook hands enthusiastically with me. He seemed kind of mischievous. "I'm Durmaer, God of the Sea. I like your attitude and you're personality seems rather like my ocean. Consider me, if you like," he said, winking and stepping back.

The last in line stepped forward, setting the tip of his massive shield on the ground and holding out a strong hand. I took it and looked at him as he observed me with a stoic intensity.

"I am Ather, God of Protectors and Sacrifice. Your soul is fit to represent my essence. You would do anything to save your Alex, and you have a strong sense of justice and protection. I have looked into your past and seen your defense of the weak. Please consider me."

Once he was back in line, Airadon spoke once more. "And now, you may choose, Devin James."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So. Who should he choose? I'm giving you guys the choice. Leave a review with your choice, or PM me. But choose carefully guys. Very carefully.


	34. How Long?

Thanks for all of the feedback everyone. Really. I'm glad you all like the gods, and I'm thinking of doing a little short story of them so you can see exactly why everyone acts the way they do here, and know how they are related to each other. For instance, why Friht gave Durmaer that nasty look, and why Durmaer is missing his left arm.

Maybe you could leave feedback on that? Pm me if you don't want to review :D

I will say, I have one amazingly perceptive audience of readers. You guys were brilliant in choosing your gods, and I loved the consideration so many of you put into it. Because I think it's obvious, I WILL say, Friht got absolutely 0 WHOLE votes. A few reluctant maybes. I'm proud of you guys C:

Now, who won, you ask? Let's find out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

I had to continue staring at all five gods. After all, they were _gods. _All of them were mind-blowing gorgeous, their smiles and faces boggling my ideas of beauty. All of them seemed to be too amazing to be standing before me, and all of them were humbling themselves to actually have _asked_ to be my god.

It felt almost wrong to have to turn down even one of them…except Friht. Friht felt like he was just as corrupted as the King. Corrupted, but well meaning, I supposed, but Punishment and Revenge just…it seemed like not even the King would deserve to go through the kind of stuff this guy could dish out.

"I…I'll go one by one then, I suppose. Um, Friht…" I said, looking at the black haired god.

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Yeah?"

I shivered a bit at that smirk. All of his teeth were sharpened to a point, his canines unnaturally long. "I can't choose you. I'm sorry, but, even though I want very badly to punish the King, my focus can't be on that, or I wouldn't be any better than he is."

Friht rolled his eyes and shrugged. "If you say so, kiddo. I coulda been a great help. But then, I suppose you wouldn't have been able to handle what was needed to be done to gain my help."

With a sly, perverted grin on his face, his rusty red light enveloped him, and he shot back up into the sky, leaving the other fours gods standing in front of me with expectant expressions. Reluctantly, I turned my gaze to the blue haired sea god, Durmaer.

"Durmaer. I'm sorry, but….I think you could find someone much better than myself to represent your sea," I told him. He didn't seem like a bad guy, yet I just felt that I wouldn't represent him well at all.

He nodded and smiled. "If that's how you feel. Feel free to travel anytime though, you've got my blessing, the sea won't harm you."

And with that, he too was consumed by his blue light, and left.

With only three left, I looked at Nodaria, and her bright, happy aura dimmed some. I rubbed the back of my neck and took her hand, bowing over it respectively. "I'm sorry, Nodaria. I love your sun and your day, but I don't feel that my 'fiery' heart is reason enough to have you represent me."

She was quiet a moment, her hot, feverish skin almost burning my hand for a moment, but then her fingers squeezed mine a bit, and she nodded. "It's alright. I won't burn you to a crisp or anything. Thanks for being nice about it though. Airadon and I will keep collaborating to help your training though, 'cause I still like you a lot. Feel free to call on me anything you want to talk."

We smiled mutually at each other for a moment, and then her ball of fire covered her form, and went shooting into the sky just like the others.

That left Airadon and Ather stand in front of me, who quickly closed the ranks so they were both stand together and directly in front of me. I had to take note that both were the same height, despite the fact that when the other Gods had come down, they had all shrunk to normal human size. So in normal human size, these guys were still gigantic.

The difference however, was that where Airadon was lithe and graceful, Ather's was strong and almost overbearing. Though it was obvious both were more reserved and quiet than any of the gods that had already left. Ather seemed quite about his strength; as if he wouldn't use it unless he absolutely had to.

We were all quiet as I looked back and forth between these two. I was being pulled in different directions; I didn't like the thought of having to choose between the two of them. I opened my mouth to voice this, but Ather shook his head, his strong voice full of authority and reason.

"You know that cannot be, Devin. You must choose one, and only one. It would not be fair to either of us for you to want both," he said calmly.

I nodded briefly, the realization that it was true. It would be selfish to want both of them to help me.

My eyes went to the moon god, and he smiled softly in return. I wished I could smile back. "Airadon…I can't represent you. I just…I think Ather fits me well. You're an amazing person…uh, well, god. But…" I was at a loss for words, really unable to discern the perfect words for why I just _knew_ Ather was the right god for me to represent.

Airadon merely smiled and nodded, setting a hand on my head softly. The skin was cool, and yet not cold, but pleasant feeling. "I understand. Your soul calls to Ather. He is your god. I'll be watching you, Devin, and I reciprocate the sentiments of my sister. Please call on me if you feel the need to talk."

A deep black aura shrouded him, and it sparkled and shined with stars as he shot up into the sky as well, leaving me standing alone with the quiet, stoic Ather. Said god lifted the shield and turned it so the straps were visible where it attached to the arm. I looked at it for a moment, not understanding exactly what he wanted until he gestured to the straps and spoke.

"Put the shield on your arm," he said in a serious voice, eyes seeming to stay permanently half-lidded and blank.

I stared at it once more. The massive piece of steel had to be five and a half feet tall at least, and more than half of that wide. I wouldn't be able to lift that with one arm, especially not with how tired I was from training.

Ather's stone-like, serious expression never changed. "I said, put it on," he repeated, holding the shield out to me once more.

After a moment, I gulped and slipped my arm into the braces on the back, fastening the straps and bracing my arm and closing my eyes for when Ather let go of it. But he didn't. Instead, he stayed silent, holding the shield up from the ground and watching me. I opened my eyes in shock that he hadn't let go of the shield, and looked up at the god supporting my arm.

He looked back down at me. "I won't drop the shield. I will hold this shield for you. Trust me to do so. Just as I place the burden of it upon you, I will keep it from dragging you down and crushing you. Protection always, sacrifices when necessary. Can you understand that, and trust me to uphold that promise?"

For a moment, I was absolutely speechless, staring up at the shifting gold eyes of the inhuman god now offering me protection and the opportunity to do so. Then I closed my mouth, and set it in a determined line.

"I can, and I will," I vowed softly, and stop the tensing my arm.

Ather smiled at me then, the first one I had seen since he flashed down here, and it was only a small one, but just like all of the gods', it was brilliant. "Then consider me your god. We will rescue your love, Devin. But you must work hard. I cannot simply give you the power. You need to work for it. Continue to train, in order to protect the ones you love, and you will always have my blessing and help when you need it," he vowed in return, his voice soft and yet steely. He was not the type to break promises of any sort.

I nodded once more, and the straps on my arms loosened themselves, Ather taking the shield back and placing it on his right arm, which was a little strange. Didn't most carry it on their left, so as to fight with their right? However, that train of thought was interrupted as I saw the image embossed in full color on the front of the shield once more. The gorgeous woman with glowing blond, flowing hair, holding a ball of bright white light close to her heart.

"Ather…?" I questioned quietly.

"Hm?" he returned, checking the straps on the shield to make sure they were tight.

I brushed my fingers over the glowing hair of that woman. "Who is this on your shield?"

His steely eyes softened, and he looked down as well. "My mother, Benignitas, Goddess of all things Good. It should not surprise you that this is so. Look at my body, Devin. How much armor do I have on?"

My eyes scanned him. He had virtually no armor, except for one steel shoulder protector strapped to his left shoulder. He wore no shirt to hide his rippling muscles, and plain brown pants and boots. The headband around his forehead did nothing for protection, simply a red band of cloth holding back a few stands of his short hair.

"None," I answered awkwardly, though the answer was obvious.

He nodded, gesturing to his shield. "It's not about protecting oneself, Devin. This shield protects others. What I care about most is the safety of the Wonderlandian people, as does my mother. The lives of others are our first priority, not our own. It is one lesson you will have to learn, to be my representative. Do you understand it?"

This time, my nod came without hesitation. I would put others lives before my own, I had always done this. Mine didn't matter as much.

Not seconds after that thought crossed my mind, Ather's fingers grasped my chin and jerked my eyes up to meet his. "No. That is wrong. You are important, Devin. Do not forget this either. Balance it, Devin. You are important, and so are the people you are protecting. So what do you do, to make sure neither you, nor the people die?"

I thought for a moment, but then the obvious answer seemed to be the only one that could be right. My eyes went as steely as his had been, and I saw approval reflected in his gold ones. "I become stronger, so that I can't be killed."

The approval shined brightly in his eyes now and how nodded. "I am proud of you, Devin. You are an amazing human being, and I chose correctly to want to represent you. Now go, you must wash up for dinner, and eat. And take this," he said, a round badge materializing in his hand as he dropped my chin and held it out to me.

The gold and blue emblem was embossed with a shield, and he a thick clasp on the back to pin it to fabric. "It is my emblem. Wear it on you always, and represent me well."

As soon as I took it, Ather's form glowed neon blue, the same neon blue, I now realized, as my eyes, and shot into the sky as well. I was left standing alone in the middle of Kagamine's flower garden, the only proof that what had just happened was real being the piece of metal now in my hand.

I looked down at it, rubbing my thumb over the shield, then putting it in my back pocket before heading inside. My mind was spinning; bursting with information that I had learned tonight, still weary from all of the training I had been through today. I walked up stairs, and Julus and Ches only confirmed my suspicions that they were still going at it as I passed by Ches's room and heard:

"Ah…ah, Ch-ches, no…not like that. I-I can't…"

Then I heard Ches's husky, lust ridden voice answer, "Its okay, Juls. I'm not him, it won't hurt…"

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head as I went to my room, thinking idly to myself 'Yeah, it makes sense Julus would have problems with a few positions, given he was with the King for so long.'

Once in my room, I showered quickly and got out the extra clothes Ches had packed for me all those days ago. My old ones I had come to Wonderland in were shredded to bit now, they wouldn't be comfortable for anything anymore. I put them on, smirking as I looked at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes.

Well, one thing I had to say for Ches. He certainly knew how to make someone look damn good. The fishnet, short-sleeved shirt I now had on hid nothing, and then black vest, that looked almost exactly like his red and black one, was also made to hang open, exposing my fishnet covered torso without making it look like I was trying to show it off. The tight, black pants hugged my ass and thighs, but flared out to a boot cut bottom, two criss-crossing belts with silver studs completing the outfit.

I looked like I had been born in Wonderland, rather than in the middle of the USA. I sobered some as I realized it also didn't hide ANY of my scars, except for what the vest covered. My old clothes had been for that specific purpose, but now I couldn't even wear them anymore.

But…I smiled again, pinning Ather's emblem to my vest. Oddly, I didn't care very much. The scars were part of who I was, and I had no need to be ashamed of them anymore.

Walking out of my room and past Ches's again, I stopped at their door and tried to ignore the obvious sounds of sex coming from the other side. "Hey, you two! I know you're busy, but we're having dinner now. It's been like seven hours already! Come and eat, you can fuck more later," I said bluntly through the door, knocking loudly on it.

I heard a pause, and then some panting. "Dev…I'm gonna fuckin' kill you," Ches stated with a deathly calm voice, but it was ruined by the lust grinding in it.

I smirked. "Yeah, whatever. I'm sure Julus is hungry from all of your great talent, so why don't you consider him and let him eat," I responded, going down to the dining room.

Only to stop in the doorway to said room and stare, then smack my palm to my forehead and turn around at what I saw. March and Kagamine were both clean and in fresh clothes, but that was ruined by the fact that Kagamine had March bent over the table and was obviously fucking him.

I placed my hand over my eyes and closed the door to the dining room. "Uhg! Guys! Hello, we have to _eat_ there!" I shouted through the wood. I could almost feel March's face turn red when Kagamine answered me.

"Give us a minute, Devin. I promise we will clean up."

I shook my head in disbelief and leaned against the wall outside of the dining room, waiting for them to get done or for Ches and Julus to come down. The latter happened first, Ches and Julus coming down the stairs slowly but surely. I raised an eyebrow at Julus's usually smoothed, well groomed hair, as it was disheveled and sticking up in strange directions.

He turned red and glared at me. "What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

My eyes widened and I burst into a fit of laughter as I realized he was favoring one leg when he walked, limping a bit.

"What!" he shouted over my laughter, still red.

I wiped tears of intense laughter from my eyes and shook my head. "Oh nothing. Might want to fix your hair though. And cover up that huge, black and blue _bite mark_ on your neck," I commented, still chuckling.

Julus's blush spread down his neck, and he covered the spot, smoothing his hair down as he did so. Ches looked rather pleased as he just unbuckled the plain leather collar he had been wearing that day and handed it to Julus, who fastened it around his neck, effectively hiding the dark bruise.

He looked at the door and made a face. "Ew. We have to _eat_ off of that table!" he complained, wrinkling his nose.

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's what I said."

Ches just grinned. "Hm. Dining room table…fun idea," he mused, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Julus socked him in the arm. "No way in hell," he growled.

I laughed a bit, but felt a small pain in the vicinity of my heart at the scene.

Of course, Julus in all his mind reading glory felt it and looked at me, concerned. But before he could say anything, he noticed the badge on my vest, and his emerald eyes widened, a pleased smiled crossing his face. 

"I see the gods finally contacted you. And you've chosen. Ather, correct?" he questioned.

I smiled weakly and touched the emblem. "Yeah."

Ches looked at it and his jaw dropped. "What? So now, Devin's a Noble? He has patronage?"

Julus nodded, so did I, and Ches slapped me in the back cheerfully. "Great to hear! That mean's you'll be getting the no man's land that hasn't been claimed. It's broken up into little parts all over the country, but when you put it all together, it's pretty damn big."

I looked away, not wanting to look at that happy expression on Ches's face. I didn't want to rule. "I might not…"

Julus gave me that concerned look again, touching my shoulder in a brotherly way. "Devin?"

I let some of my sadness and loneliness flash in my eyes for a split second as I touched my chest, thinking of Alex. "How long? How long until I finally get him back and safe?"

He returned my sad look. "In time, Devin. In time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

Things went back to normal as soon as I got back to the castle with White. I ordered him thrown in the dungeon, and he went willingly, giving me a soft smile of understanding that made me want to just hit something. How dare he give me that look as I throw him into what could possibly be the last room he'll ever see?

Even so, my eyes followed him for a second before I ventured back into the main halls of the castle, heading for the throne room. As soon as I opened the massive doors and walked into the room, everyone's conversations stopped, apparently deeming it more important to stare silently at me. I looked at no one directly, save Master Antoine, who smiled at my entrance, making my heart rate increase.

This couldn't be false love, could it? The way my heart raced just at the sight of his smile?

I made my way up the stairs, bending to kiss him, and he in return grabbed my chin, forcing me to hold my head down as he bit at my lips through the kiss. I felt the sting on him breaking skin, but it was nothing new to me, and I simply licked the blood up, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smirked. "Court adjourned. Just execute all of the suspects, that'll get rid of the right one sure. Everyone out!" he ordered, earning a few cries of outrage and sadness. His eyes grew cold even as he looked at me. "Execute whoever opposes that ruling as well."

Everyone gasped and left faster than I possible, and Master Antoine simply pulled me into another kiss.

He smiled against his lips, smiling teasingly. "Did you execute all those people and adjourn court just for me, Master?" I asked sweetly, not bothered in the least…or trying not to be. It wouldn't have bothered me before, but now that the jewel was cracked…I felt a tingling on unease.

Master smiled back and nodded. "Of course. Petty criminals are not more important than my time with you….but….you left the castle today and you smell like White, whom I see you have thrown in the dungeon. Care to explain, pet?"

I nodded as my face turned red at being found out. "Yes, Master Antoine. Iriad was behaving strangely, and when I followed where it lead, I found White. It seemed he had the foolish notion he could betray you."

Antoine's hands still on my waist, and his cold dark eyes held cold outrage. "And you let him live? You should have executed him on sight."

I gulped. "You…you see, Master Antoine, I ran into the Cateprillar and an Alice," I informed quietly.

His expression became calculating. "An Alice? Here without my knowledge?" he questioned harshly.

I flinched at the violent tone, and he stroked my leg in apology. "Sorry, love. Continue. How did this Alice and that damned Caterpillar keep you from killing White?" he said softly.

The newer tone made me relax, and I pointed to the cracked jewel in my chest. "They cracked the jewel, and I felt emotions," I answered, shivering. They hadn't been very strong ones, but I was used to none, therefore they impacted me greatly.

Master Antoine touched the jewel, expression blank and eyes cold, but he kissed my cheek. "I will call the Tweedles to fix it. Tomorrow, meet us in here at nine sharp," he murmured seriously.

I nodded. "Yes my King," I complied in a happy tone. Unease. I felt so uneasy. Did I want my new emotions gone?

He smiled slyly and cupped me through my pants. "Now, time to pleasure your Master. Know how to do it, pet," he purred.

I blushed lightly and nodded, adjusting myself so I was straddling him and bending to kiss and bite at his neck. My gaze looked sideways for only a moment, out of the window and at the star filled sky. Even as I turned my gaze away, I had to wonder. How long? How long would this last?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Peter White's PoV:

I hung by chains on the wall, a good eight feet from the ground. My wrists ached and were bleeding from the pressure of my body weight, my shoulder and back screamed in pain, also bleeding from the cold stone walls digging into them. They had taken my clothes, my white suit and my weapon, Imperia. All of the signs of my station as a Noble were gone, and I was in a plain pair of shredded, black pants.

Multiple, small wounds were either scabbed over or bleeding already all over my exposed torso, the guards having thought it would be a small retribution for the pain I had caused all of the people of the castle as the King's right hand man. I couldn't blame them, for I had done many wrong things.

I hung my head in pure exhaustion now. I had been fighting to break free, but no longer had the will too. The cold, damp air burned my lungs, bit into my skin in an unforgiving way. I had begged Kurst to help me, begged my god to try and save me…but only after I found out I was to die at noon tomorrow, with Alex as my executioner.

Kurst had appeared, his form transparent as he hovered in front of me, his orange eyes distressed and sorrowful as he had traced his ghost-like fingers over my cheek in a loving manner. He told me he could do nothing. It was outside of his power, and while he could lend me strength to break the bonds, he could not help me escape, for it was someone else's destiny to do so. Reliquum had forbidden it. With a soft, caring kiss to my cheek, he had faded from my sight, and no matter how much I begged, he did not return.

I felt empty now, staring at the floor so many feet below me and not even really seeing it. I wanted to sleep, thinking it might rid me of this pain and morning would come faster.

Then I heard steps coming towards my cell. I didn't even lift my head, thinking it merely more guards, and not caring enough to try and stop them from doing any more damage.

"Pete! _Psssst!_ Peter!" I heard, the whisper harsh and not really very quiet at all.

My head jerked up abruptly, and I stared in wonder at the figure standing in front of my cell, twirling the key ring around her pointer finger. "B-bekah?" I stuttered, my throat sore from the cold air and cries of pain.

The Capitan nodded and wiggled the key around. "That's right, dumbass. You just _had_ to go and get yourself on the execution list, huh? Lucky for you, I'm around, and Alex was feeling charitable. Said I could come visit you, but gods Pete, you look like shit."

My eyes widened as she unlocked my cell and stepped inside, looking up at me and squinting to see my shackles. I stared mutely, still thinking I might be hallucinating, as she took out two of her earrings. "Can't break these by hand."

I finally found my voice as I realized what she was doing. "What? Bekah, no!" I tried shouting, but it was too late.

"Checkmate, Battalion," she murmured quietly.

Her earrings disappeared, and glowing white light curved up her forearms and around her hands as her weapon formed. Her weapon was unique and like always, put me in a state of confusion as for how she learned to fight with such things. She grasped a metal strap that wound around her hand, three more going periodically up her arm, and all four were attached to a blade on the outside of her arm. Both arms had the same weapon, of course.

She jumped suddenly, her weapon slicing through my shackles and releasing me. I crumpled to the floor with a gasp, realizing my legs had gone numb. Rebekah leaned down and pulled my arm over here shoulder, pulling me to my feet and easily holding my larger form up.

I shook my head at here. "Rebekah! Leave me! If we are caught, you will be executed as well," I insisted.

She chuckled. "Then we won't get caught, Pete. We're both getting out of here, and going to the Hatter's. I hear he's housing the Caterpillar and an Alice."

I stared at her for one moment more, but I recognized her stubbornness. I nodded reluctantly. "He is. The Alice's name is Devin."

Rebekah looked a little confused, but shrugged and nodded. "Okay. Let's go," she muttered.

With a nod, I pushed her away some, standing on my own. "The passage. I will lead you there, then to the Hatter's."

With that, we began running. Out of the passage, through the woods, and we didn't stop, no matter how exhausted and in pain my body was, not for at least an hour. When we stopped to rest, I was consumed by thoughts and exhaustion….not even noticing when a few tears leaked from my eyes.

Rebekah gave me a sideways look, worry shining there. "Pete? What's wrong?"

My fists clenched. "Everything, Bekah!" I shouted harshly. "For decades, almost 600 years, these the King has terrorized Wonderland! The Caterpillars were the only ones who kept him from taking over the other half of it, the Caterpillar's Country! I cannot remember a time when Wonderland children could not be terrified at the mention of a Vivaldi! And we Nobles can do NOTHING! The King's power prevents us from ever harming him, because he will simply order us not to!Then…then Julus Caterpillar killed his father, and we lost all hope! And now we have it again, another Caterpillar! And he has been enslaved! This cycle of destruction never ends! And I was a part of it!"

I drove me fist into a nearby tree, letting out all of the rage that was reflected in my words into the act of violence. The tree groaned and the four foot wide trunk shattered, sending it crashing back into the other trees and leveling a good area.

I turned red eyes back to the now speechless Rebekah. She had never seen me get angry like this. "When will it _end?_ How long, Bekah? How long until Wonderland is free of that monster?"


	35. Peronal Rebellion

:D I'm glad everyone seems to approve of Ather being Devin's god. Thanks for the reviews everyone, love them and all of you :D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Devin's PoV:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_But alone, the Alice and the Caterpillar will fail._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat up quickly in bed as someone pounded on Kagamine's front door, loud enough that I could hear it form the second floor. In fact, it was so loud, I was sure everyone in the house must have heard it by now. I didn't bother putting on a shirt, but slipped on my pants, padding barefoot downstairs.

Everyone was already down there, sleepy and in pajamas. I looked tiredly at Julus. "What time is it?" I asked groggily, noticing it was still pitch black outside.

Julus yawned and snuggled closer to Ches, who already had an arm around his shoulder. "It's about two in the morning," he answered.

Kagamine looked undoubtedly pissed, his eyes sickly yellow and telling me he was actually already in his split personality. "Who the bloody fuggin' hell is at my door at this time of night?" he growled.

"Feh," I muttered, smirking and running a hand through my hair, trying to get it in some semblance of order. "Hatter, let me get it. If you answer it, you'll kill them."

He grinned and held March close as well. "Yeah, you got that right. Pisses me off, getting woken up this early when I only went to bed a few hours ago."

I chuckled and went to the door, opening it slowly….

And almost getting punched in the face by a random woman. I caught the fist, eyes narrowing a bit.

She smiled. "Oops, my bad," he said lightly, and I dropped her fist.

White stepped up from behind her, beaten and bloody. His suit was missing, and his entire air of elegance seemed to have vanished. He looked just…exhausted. Lifeless. But he gave be a shy smile. "Hello again, Savior," he murmured quietly.

I had to stare at him for a moment, before it registered in my mind who he was. "White? The hell? What happened to you?" I almost shouted.

He flinched, but his eyes widened and his body relaxed as he stared in utter shock at all of the scars criss-crossing my naked torso. I fought the urge to cover myself and cringe away as he simply stared speechlessly, and the woman stepped forward, bending at the waist to examine them.

"Hmmmmmmm. You've been through some kind of hell, huh?" she said in a bubbly tone.

I stiffened, but she only grinned and pointed a finger at the sky, wiggling it around. "Nice body though, the added scars make it sexy. Scars show you've been through that horrible thing and survived," she stated in her light tone, winking at me.

Now it was my turn to stare. "…Who…are you….again?" I asked.

White cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Ah, right. Introductions. Devin, this is Rebekah, Jack of all Trades and Co-Capitan of the Heart Army. Rebekah, this is Devin James…the Alice."

I went rigid and looked warily at the woman. Head of the Heart Army? And he had brought her here?

"_This_ is the Alice? Well, damn. That douche as one hell of a fight coming up, that's for sure," the Capitan said, grinning.

We all turned to look at Julus as the Caterpillar cleared his throat. "Uh, 'scuse me, but you woke us up at two in the morning. What, pray tell, prompted you to betray the King and bring White here?"

Rebekah looked over my shoulder and let out a little squeal. "Oh. My. Hearts! Julus! What's up little buddy, good to see you're okay!" she shouted, almost _skipping_ over to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_All of the Nobles will be needed to face the evil devouring Wonderland._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Julus smiled some, but Ches growled, arm tightening around the smaller teen's shoulders, and effectively stopping Rebekah in her tracks. "Same to you, Rebekah. Devin, are you going to let White in, or what? He's about ready to fall over."

I looked at the man one last time, eyes scanning his beaten form, and stepped aside to let him pass. "If you're sure, Julus."

White looked nervously at Julus, and the Caterpillar glared at him as he got close, practically pressing himself into Ches's side upon seeing that White was getting closer to him. White stopped mere feet in front of Julus, and earned more growls from Ches, which he ignored, a determined look glinting in his red eyes.

Suddenly, he knelt down in front of the Caterpillar, looking up at him with exhausted and regretful hooded eyes. "Julus Caterpillar, I owe you the world's biggest apology, though I know it will not suffice for what I have done to you and your family. I violated you in ways that are unmentionable and watched as you were hurt in ways I wouldn't wish on any human being. Please, punish me however you see fit," he murmured, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

We all gaped at him; even Rebekah seemed shocked to see the proud Rabbit on his knees. Julus seemed almost shell shocked, his eyes going blank and his form beginning to shake a bit. I could only imagine the horrible memories he must be reliving in his mind. Ches already looked ready to murder the Noble, but White merely waited, head bowed, for his punishment.

The Caterpillar teen, however, only shook his head, looking away. "Stand, White. I'll never fully forgive you, but it seems you've already gotten your punishment. Punishment from me will change nothing…you have suffered enough at your own hand. Live with your guilt now. Guilt from which, I will never give you the relief of forgiveness. That. That is your punishment," he murmured quietly.

White's head snapped up, eyes wide and unbelieving. In a way, I felt sorry for him. To me…that seemed like the worst punishment Julus could give him. How much had he done? How many lives had he taken? What had he done to Julus? He was never to find solace for that now.

The Noble stood now, head still bowed and eyes refusing to look up. "From now on, both me, and the entire house of White, swears loyalty to you, Caterpillar, and the inheritors of the throne of Caterpillar to come. I will fight for you, and for Alex, until my dying breath."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Alliances will be made. Relationships will be formed._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Julus gave him a cold look. "Why Alex?"

"I love him," White answered softly.

My eyes snapped to his face. "Excuse me?" I growled menacingly.

He seemed to cringe for a moment, but straightened and met my electric blue glare with a red one of his own. "I understand that you love him, and that he loves you in return, I but am in love with him as well. We have kissed, and made love, and I will not regret any of it. Do your worst, savior," he murmured, gaze hooded and unafraid.

My anger turned into burning rage in an instant. "You _touched_ him? You _bastard!_ How dare you!" I roared, rushing forward before anyone could react and driving my fist into his face.

Everyone heard his jaw break, but I didn't stop there, hitting him again in the stomach with my other hand. He doubled over, eyes wide and a bit of blood dripping from his mouth the other amount of force I had hit him with, jaw hanging loosely where it was broken.

I went to hit him again still, only to suddenly be restrained by Ches and Kagamine. "Let. Me. Go!" I howled, struggling even as both put me on the ground easily and bent my arms behind my back, holding me there.

White's exhausted form trembled a bit on the ground, and he clutched at his broken jaw, but did nothing to get away, obviously willing to accept whatever happened to do to him. Or too tired to try and get away in the first place.

"No, Devin. Did you hear the words he used? They made love, it was not rape. Alex chose it, did he not, White?" Kagamine murmured in his reasonable voice.

The wounded Rabbit nodded, unable to speak. But with both Kagamine and Ches on me… Julus now stood in front of White, eyes glowing a menacing neon green. "You even defiled my brother? You fucking dug your own grave," the Caterpillar growled.

Ches let go of me to get to Julus, standing in front of him and grasping his face with both hands, amethyst eyes staring down into the raging neon green. "Julus, calm down. Like Kagamine said, it was Alex's choice, and White obviously feels sincerely. He didn't hurt him. Breathe," he purred soothingly to his lover, setting his forehead against Julus's.

The teen took a deep breath as instructed, the glow fading and being replaced by his usual emerald. I did the same, calming my anger and nodding to Kagamine, who in turn released me warily.

"March, look at White's jaw for him. I think Devin broke it," the silver haired man said quietly.

March nodded and went over to White, who kept his eyes on me the entire time while the Hare inspected him. I glared back as March sighed and nodded. "Yes, it's definitely broken. In about four different places. I can heal it, but bones take longer than flesh, so it will take a few days. For now, do not speak. You'll have to eat only soft things that don't require lots of chewing," he murmured softly, drawing his fingers along White's jaw.

I felt absolutely no regret as White merely nodded and stood with a sighing Rebekah's help. "You set yourself up for that one, Pete. So, what are we, an Alliance now? We're going to kill the bastard King and rescue Alex, right?" she asked, dusting White off.

We all paused silently, and Julus seemed to be thinking before he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess we are. Welcome to our own personal rebellion."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_But there must be balance. For great good, there must be a great evil. For without evil, who is to say what is good?_

_-Amadeus Caterpillar_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

I walked into the throne room at nine o'clock sharp, to find it empty except for the Tweedles and Master Antoine. The young twins watched me warily, and I nodded to them in acknowledgement of their presence before kneeling with my fist on the ground as always.

"Good morning, my King," I said dutifully.

The Master smiled and motioned for me to stand, which I did automatically. "Good morning, my pet," he answered pleasantly.

I turned my gaze to the Tweedles and bowed shallowly. "Good morning, sir Tweedles," I murmured coolly.

"And to you, Capitan Alex," they said in unison.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Capitan? Am I not only a Co-Capitan?" I questioned.

My Master's mood darkened instantly. "I regret to say, somehow Rebekah released White and ran off with him last night," he muttered, eyes strangely cold and angry at the same time. My eyebrows arched in surprise as the Tweedles nodded and Antoine smiled. "Which makes you the sole leader of my army. Congratulations, Capitan."

I grinned and bowed, a small happiness reflecting in my eyes from the fact that my master trusted me enough to lead his army. "Thank you, my King. I will serve you well," I vowed.

He waved the thanks off ad gestured to the Tweedles. "Yes, I know. Let the Tweedles look at your jewel now," he ordered.

With a nod, I walked up the steps, and the Tweedles stepped forward. One look at the jewel, and their duel colored eyes widened, both of them looking at each other simultaneously, then back to me with intense expressions. "What broke it?" Dee, the one with the more proper clothes and yet wild hair, asked.

I looked away nervously. "The Alice told me he loved me," I answered.

My King's eyes narrowed, the twins mismatched ones narrowing as they glanced at each other once again. "Interesting," they murmured, turning back to the King. "We can't fix it," they said in unison once more.

Master Antoine's eyes widened and took on a slight undertone. "I said, fix it."

They shivered, but shook their heads once. "We can't."

"However," Dum, the thuggish one with well groomed hair, said. "….the break…."

"…..won't affect the spell much more," Dee continued.

"…than it already has. And," Dum once more continued.

"We can seal it from breaking any further," Dee finished.

The master's eyes narrowed, but the Tweedles, despite their young age, didn't budge from their firm stances or look away. He sighed and gestured to me. "Then do it."

They turned automatically to me, and Dum bit his thumb, once more drawing blood, smearing it on my chest and around the jewel as Dee began chanting. "Please hold still, sir," Dum said, both of their red eyes glowing.

I nodded, and once more agonizing pain flooded my limbs, warmth that burned pooling around the jewel as it glowed red. Just as quickly, it was over, and the chanting ended.

"It's done," the Tweedles said.

Antoine smiled at me. "You didn't scream this time."

I smiled back at him wickedly and bowed. "Of course not, Master. I am not the weak boy I was before," I purred back at him.

He grinned and motioned me forward, and I came up to him, not even hesitating a moment before plunking down in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. He trailed his fingers down my neck and kissed me softly before pulling back and smirking. "Oh, I know Alex. I know."

One of the Tweedles cleared their throat, and as the King and I looked at them, they bowed respectfully. "May we take our leave, sire?" Dee said politely.

The King waved them off as if irritated. "Yes, yes, do go. Ah, wait a moment. When you leave, be sure to go and visit Kagamine Hatter and the Alice. Tell him…Alex isn't coming back. Ever. And we will be waiting for them.," he murmured, an evil smile of his face as the Tweedles stiffened, but nodded and left.

I followed them with my eyes. "My King…Master Antoine…Are you sure they can be trusted?" I asked coldly.

He chuckled. "I have their freedom. They can do nothing against me."

I nodded, my mouth set in a grim line. I wasn't so sure that was the case, but I wouldn't dare tell master that. The King's eyes grew calculating and yet…excited, as he wove a hand casually into my hair. "Now that you are the sole head of my army, I do believe it is time you met my secret weapon. Other than you, of course," he said slyly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Secret weapon?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Indeed. The ultimate destructive power and assassin, he is always close to me, and not even the previous Caterpillar could defeat him. In fact…he's in the room right now."

I stiffened. He was in the room and I couldn't sense him? A memory suddenly came back, from the Alice in Wonderland stories from Earth. "The Jabberwocky," he muttered, scanning the room.

Master Antoine jerked in surprise, but nodded and grinned. "Yes. Jericko, come on out," he called.

A man that looked to be in his early twenties stepped out from behind a curtain. He smirked at me from intelligent yet violent black eyes, bowing shallowly. My eyes narrowed. He was arrogant. His layered black hair came down to just below his shoulders, the black leather pants and vest he wore clinging to his muscular, sculpted form in a very sexy yet manly way.

I got up and walked down the stairs to look at him, and he didn't move. Surprisingly, once I got down, I noted he was actually an inch shorter than me, standing at around 5'7.

He smirked at me once more, and I noticed his canines were more like fangs. "Hello, Capitan. I'm your new subordinate and spy. Call me Jay. Jericko and Jabberwocky are too long and fucking annoying. Oh, and don't judge a book by its cover. I can change heights," he said casually, and grew to a good seven feet tall.

My jaw ticked a bit as I tensed it. Anyone could hear the obvious lack of respect for me and contempt for my presence in his voice. "You think you are better than me," I stated bluntly.

I could almost feel Master Antoine's amusement at our stand off, and the Jabberwocky smirked once more. "Oh, forgive me great and powerful whore of the King, if I were to show such shitty disregard for your obviously puny powers. I didn't expect the new slut to be my new boss," he said smoothly, black eyes becoming challenging.

Though he pose was still relaxed, he was daring me to oppose anything he said. I felt my eyes begin to glow as anger set in. "You go too far, Jabberwocky. Of course I'm controlling you. I have more power in my mind than you have in your entire body," I hissed.

His eyes narrowed and he suddenly switched to a fighting stance. "As if, you little bitch. I've been in the room with Master Antoine ever since you've been here. I've seen what you've done to get where you are.," he growled, eyes turning gold in the center and black where they should be white.

He had watched Master Antoine and me. He thought _that_ was the reason I had gotten my position? I gave him a small smile as the green glow surrounded my body and I crossed my arms over my chest and my feet lifted from the ground. Even the whites of my eyes were solid neon green.

"You think I _fucked_ my way to Capitan? Come on, you arrogant son of a bitch. I will _show_ you my power," I snarled back, voice laced with power.

His eyes widened, and he backed up a bit, but a small smile of approval crossed his lips. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Master Antoine, who smiled softly and shook his head. "Enough, love. I need him, you can't kill him," he murmured softly, stroking my hair.

I smiled back at him and lowered myself to the ground, the green fading. "I wasn't going to kill him. Only…maim slightly," I said back.

He chuckled and looked back at Jericko, who was still staring at me. "Satisfied, Jericko?" he questioned.

The Jabberwocky nodded quickly and dropped to one knee, bowing his head and placing his fist firmly on the ground. "Sorry. I apologize for the disrespect, Capitan. I'll follow you," he said, obviously not liking the formality but feeling the need not to curse.

It seemed like cursing was a usual thing for him. I smirked and squatted down in front of him, putting a finger under his chin and making him look me in the eye. "Just what are you willing to do for me, Jericko?" I purred.

He grinned wickedly back at me. "Use me how you will, Capitan."


	36. Mates and Training

Another long pause I know, but in my defense, I once again had a good reason. My grandmother recently got colon cancer, BUT. BUTBUTBUT. She has had surgery and officially ALL of the cancer is gone, and she won't even need chemo. She's back at home and doing great, so I decided that you know what? I'm going to type until my fingers fall off. I typed this entire chapter IN ONE DAY. JUST FOR YOU GUYS CUZ I LOVE YOU.

Seriously guys, I love you. I go back and read ALL of your reviews ALL of the time. They always make me feel better and get me inspired to write for you. And I try to respond to ALL of my reviewers, as most of you know, so if you've let a review and I haven't responded to you, or you reviewed as anonymous, I want you to know that I DID read your review and I loved and appreciated it.

In fact, when I type, I keep a window with you guys' reviews open so if I feel like stopping, I just look at it and remember you all wait very patiently for me to type for you. Is that a little weird?

I'm sorry, I'm rambling today. SO. HERE'S YOU CHAPTER:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

It was around midday, and Ches and I were in the training area working on my speed once more. White and Rebekah were sitting on the side, watching and shouting encouragement as well as pointers every once in a while. Then, March suddenly burst from the mansion running like the freaking hounds of hell were on his heels.

Ches and I paused as March reached the edge of the checkered ground, huffing and brushing his hair out of his face.

"Devin, everyone! The Tweedle Twins are here! They bring news of Alex!" he panted out.

I was rushing past him before he even finished his sentence. There was news of Alex! Not to mention, the last time I saw the Tweedle Twins, I was ten and they were even younger than that.

I raced to the front door, the other scrambling to keep up with me, and saw the twins standing in the foyer looking nervous as Kagamine pinned them with a cold stare.

"Dee! Dum! It's been a while!" I said warmly, slowing my pace and striding into the room.

Both looked at me and raised perfect black eyebrows, their mismatched eyes curious. "And who," Dum began. "...are you?" Dee finished, both of them cocking their heads to the side.

I crossed my arms over my chest and playfully pretended to be offended. "Ouch, boys. I know we were little, and I was in a dress, but come on."

They stared at me blankly for a moment, eyes simultaneously scanning my features before recognition dawned on their faces. "Alice?"

A grin grossed my face and I nodded, but before I could open my mouth to say anything else, they tackled me, both hugging me and giggling. "We missed you!" they shouted into my chest.

I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around them and hugging them back, chuckling. "Missed you too, guys. You're fifteen now, right?" I questioned.

They nodded happily before separating themselves from me. We stood there for a moment, just grinning at each other stupidly. Kagamine, of course, chose that moment to clear his throat and break the warm mood with a rather cold tone.

"You came with a message, correct?" I inquired.

They automatically blanched like he had accused them of murder and nodded, backing away a bit. "Y-yes," they stuttered in unison. One could still only be partially mesmerized by how they did everything perfectly in sync, even for twins. It was like they were one being instead of two separate ones.

The mood very quickly became heavy and serious. "Guys? What was the message?"

They looked at each other, mismatched eyes worried and somewhat afraid. "Please understand," Dee murmured, taking his twins hand. "That we were given a direct order and," Dum continued in the same tone. "Forced to deliver this message," they finished together.

A feeling of dread settled itself in my stomach, but I nodded to them as Julus, Ches, White, March, and Rebekah all filed into the foyer with us. The Tweedles twitched nervously at the sight of Rebekah, but outright cringed when they saw White, even with the ridiculous sight he presented, a cloth tied around his head to keep his jaw from moving.

Rebekah put a sympathetic hand on the Rabbit's shoulder as he immediately looked disheartened at the fact the two boys were obviously terrified of him. He couldn't speak, so Rebekah did it for him. "Don't worry boys. We're on your side," she said, winking as White nodded vigorously.

Their eyes still looked wary, but they began to grin shyly. "What happened to your face?" they asked, giggling.

White looked grumpy, and I simply looked away, whistling quietly to myself as Kagamine simply smiled. "Well, you see, Peter had sex with Devin's lover. And then made the mistake of also saying he loved the boy…needless to say, Devin was not exactly…thrilled to hear it," he explained.

The twins' eyes widened at the thought of the powerful Rabbit simply getting socked in the face, then the room was filled with laughter as the two lost control of their amusement to the point they were bent over and wiping tears from their eyes by the time they stopped.

"Who would've thought," Dum said through his giggles. "That a Rabbit would be so stupid?" Dee finished, also giggling.

The Rabbit glared and took a step forward, but was stopped by Rebekah putting a hand to his chest. The twins automatically chicken out and hid behind me. "Who is your lover, Devin?" they asked

I looked away. "Alex."

Their jaws dropped and they stepped away from me a little bit. "You must be joking!" they choked out.

I met their gazes then, eyes intense. "No, I'm not. He's mine," I said sternly.

They looked at each other again, eyes sad and shoulder slumping before their lower lips quivered they started crying. I jumped in shock and watched helplessly, having absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.

So Julus stepped forward, patting them on the head comfortingly. "Hey now. You won't solve anything by crying. Tell what you came to tell us," he prompted gently.

They sniffed and practically clung to Julus. "The King made us seal the jewel and-and-and t-told us to tell you he's never coming back!" they wailed into Julus's shirt. "We're so sorry!"

I stiffened, and so did everyone else in the room.

Julus pushed them back a bit so he could look into their eyes calmly. "And you did? Seal it completely I mean?" he questioned seriously.

They could only nod and continued to let the tears drip from their eyes, looking severely ashamed of themselves as I just stared in mute shock, unsure what to feel exactly at that moment.

Julus was silent as well for a moment, looking thoughtful. "But…you didn't repair it?" he asked.

The twins shook their heads, giving us a watery grin. "We may have," Dee began. "Stretched the truth," Dum said. "And told him we couldn't," they said.

The Caterpillar smiled. "You sneaky boys. But I'm sure he ordered you not to lie, so how?"

They looked at each other and crossed their arms over their chests, the tears fading. "We really weren't sure if we COULD fix it," they said. "So we just used that uncertain part of our opinion to answer."

Kagamine looked thoughtful. "And, why were you unsure?"

The twins blinked. "Alex is a Caterpillar, is he not?" they asked in unison, tilting their heads.

All of us gaped at them, except for Julus, who grinned. "You're a hell of a lot more perceptive than you let on, guys. But, you should still have been able to fix the crack."

They shook their heads. "No, no. That's not the only reason."

Dee pointed at Devin. "The jewel broke because he said he loved Alex."

"And if it's a Caterpillar's mate that broke it…" Dum continued.

"Well, our magic isn't strong enough to break Caterpillar bonds. It would have only shattered again the second time he heard it," Dee still went on.

"So, Devin is Alex's soul mate," Dum said.

"And that bond transcends our magic," they finished.

Understanding dawned on Ches's face. "So…"

"The more he's around Devin, the weaker the spell gets!" March said excitedly.

The twins nodded, and I felt what could only be described as hope swell in my chest. "So we've got a chance."

Julus nodded, grinning. "That we do. All we can do is keep training you, Devin. We'll get him back, but you're current level is not high enough."

We all started back to the training area, the twins skipping happily through the Hatter's house with us. Kagamine still looked thoughtful. "Julus, what are Caterpillar soul mates?" he questioned.

Julus stopped walking, standing stock still. Without turning, he explained, and the rest of us stopped to listen. "A Caterpillar only has one person with whom we are completely perfect for in every way. This person is the literal other half of our soul, and we will do anything for them, are not complete without them. This includes that we…do not…" he trailed off, head bowing as he stared at the ground.

"We…do not have sex with anyone until we meet them. The thought is completely and utterly repulsive. If a Caterpillar loses his or her virginity, whoever took it will have them, body and soul, until the Caterpillar dies. It is mind numbingly agonizing to the Caterpillar that looses this virginity to someone who is not their soul mate...because then, whether they like it our not, they are bound to that person. It develops kind of like Stockholm Syndrome. We will grow to love them, no matter what they've done or what they will do, no matter if we hate them or dislike them in any way…and we can't stop it."

Everyone was silent, and it seemed that Ches had turned to stone. All of us pretty much looked at the cat in sync, and he visibly flinched. "J-julus…." He started, looking miserable.

The Catepiller looked up at Ches, moving over to him and touching his fingers to the side of the taller man's face. "Don't worry. It didn't happen to me. You were mine before that. I told you I would have let you take me anyway, if you hadn't done what you did," he whispered, kissing Ches's cheek.

All was silent as we simply watched Ches wrap his arms around Julus and hold him, the twins making faces and looking away while March simply smiled and Kagamine and I watched blankly. A hollow ache I was beginning to recognize as loneliness settling in my heart once more.

I cleared my throat. "Hey Julus," I began, grabbing everyone's attention. "If the King has all of your freedom, and you literally will just freeze if he tells you to, can't he just order you all not to attack, and then I'll be the only one with the ability to move?"

Julus trailed a hand down Ches's chest and then stepped away, fixing his hair absent mindedly with a far off look.

"There's something you need to understand about the King. He's very sick. And unfortunately, I'm not just talking about his cruel attitude. The Vivaldi has been irreversibly damaged by his father. He will not stop us, because well…he'll probably want to watch us fight. It will amuse him," Julus explained darkly.

I made a disgusted face. "Sick bastard. I don't see why his father had anything to do with it. Look at mine, and I sure as hell didn't turn out like that."

Julus gave me an understanding look. "True, but really think Devin. Your father abused you and sold your body, yes. But his ultimate goal was not for your pride and soul to be shattered. Teraclese Vivaldi, the King's father and the previous King of Hearts, did whatever he could to break the King. He raped and abused him himself, told the Jabberwocky to rape him as well, chained him up and broke his spirit to the point that when my father first met the King, when he was still around fourteen, he was barely even a human being."

"And then he filled that empty shell of a person with hatred and corruption. Devin, in all the years your father hurt you, did he ever lay a hand on you himself, other than to injure you?" Julus finished.

The room was filled with shocked silence. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't know about the King's past. It seemed that everyone had just thought he had gotten that way on his own. 

I shook my head. "No, my father never sexually abused me himself. I can't even imagine what that could have been like…I know that….I still don't think it gives the guy the right to be so evil," I murmured, blue eyes steely.

Julus looked down and nodded. "I agree with you. His own pride was his downfall. Now he would do anything not to loose the pride he thinks he has gained back. The King will not stop us, he will underestimate us and watch us, thinking he could crush us any time he likes…"

Kagamine took his hat off and summoned Lucifer, eyes gleaming dangerously. "That is our biggest advantage. But, there is one more thing Devin will have to be ready for…" he said stoically, giving Julus a strange look.

The black haired teen nodded and looked at me. "The Jabberwocky."

I rose an eyebrow. "The big ass ugly dragon from the book?"

Julus gave me a black look at first, as if he didn't know what I meant, but then it cleared and smiled bitterly. "Oh, he isn't ugly in real life. He's in human for at the moment, and he's the King's number one assassin, warrior, and bodyguard. He never leaves his side, and is cunning, sneaky, and very, _very_ dangerous," Julus explained.

March shivered, drawing my eyes to him for the first time since we were in this hallway. "We have heard legends, but he's supposed to be dead! We never actually though..he was still alive…" he whispered, shaking a bit.

Kagamine slipped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, looking at me and pointing his sword a mere inches from my face. "Can you defeat an enemy that has defied and created legends?" he questioned.

I felt my eyes glow lightly, feeling Ather's energy swirl within me as well. "I can, and I will," I vowed.

Julus's eyes narrowed. "Good, because there's something you'll have to face that you definitely won't want to."

We all looked questionably at him and he gave us an intense, hard look. "When we fight, we will be fighting all of the King's best men. Which means…"

Realization dawned, and a horrified look settled on my face. "We're going to have to fight Alex."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

Alex's PoV:

Jay and I faced each other in the middle of one of Master Antoine's many training area's, I holding my watch and Jericko idly stroking the silver dragon armlet that wound around his forearm.

Jericko smirked. "Who's training who here, Capitan?" he teased, flashing a wolfish grin.

I smirked back. "We'll see, won't we? You sure you should be away from Master for this long?"

He rolled his eyes arrogantly, and rubbed a hand over his armlet, eyes suddenly going black where they should be white, and gold where his once black irises were. "Freeze and Terrify, Draconis Nocturne," he growled.

I raised an eyebrow in interest as a cloud of shifting, sulfurous smelling gas enveloped the Jabberwocky. He smirked as the gas settled; revealing that his once pointed canines had now turned into fangs. His eyes were permanently that black and gold, And his had giant bat-like dragon wings sprouting from his back, the shimmering scales on them pitch black as well. His weapon truly interested me, they looked like Wolverine's claws from X-men attached to silver gauntlets. Except the blades were a good two and a half feet long at least.

"Hm…very interesting, Jay," I conceded, earning a chuckle and a ruffling of wings from the other man.

"Yeah yeah. Expecting a full blown dragon?" he said sarcastically.

I nodded and shrugged. "I suppose my expectations were a little too high."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, I can turn into a fucking dragon. I'm NOT a weak human. I'm trapped in this form by this," he growled, gesturing to the armlet clinging to his skin. "I can't fucking remove it, and it keeps me in this shitty form. Damn Vivaldi's."

Interesting. I tilted my head to the side curiously. "Oh? So what IS your true form?"

He grinned maliciously. "A five mile long dragon of pure destructive force and mayhem."

My eyes widened. "Five _miles_?" I asked, simply unable to picture a creature of that size.

Jericko snapped his teeth at me suggestively. "Oh yeah. Power turn you on, babe?" he purred, licking his fangs.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Maybe. We'll see how much you actually have," I muttered, closing my eyes and opening them again to reveal their solid neon color. "Wind blows through everything, carrying life and absence of it."

The wind picked up, whipping around me in a small tornado, black, dangerous looking clouds rolling in overhead, as if it would start pouring at any moment. Thunder sounded, shaking the ground and fixing Jericko gaze on me.

_My name. Say my real name, Alexander._

_I hear you_, I answered back to the now familiar voice of my weapon. "Whisper, mesmerize, strike as white lightening…Kazetamashi!" I called above the wind, white lightening striking my hand with the pocket watch in it and leaving behind my intricately decorated lightening bolt shaped broadsword.

Jay simply stared for a moment before clearing his throat. "Geez, Capitan. You realize how fucking similar your weapon summoning is to Julus Caterpillar's?" he asked.

I froze. Crap, I had to keep my secret, because I had promised. I kept my promises. "Oh, is it? I thought no one ever saw Julus summon his weapon before," I commented nonchalantly.

Jay smirked and shrugged. "I am the Jabberwocky. I've seen everything. I don't think you understand the legend you're getting the shit-tastic chance to speak to. How old do you think I am, Alex? How old do people get where you're from?" he purred.

I raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you look around twenty one, and people live to be around 100 on earth, if they're lucky," I answered cautiously, not knowing where he was going with this.

The dragon grinned, flashing white teeth. "Here, average Wonderlanders live to be around three hundred or so, but those damn Nobles stop aging once they hit twenty one. They won't die until they are killed. I am a solid fucking 7,817 years old."

I had to contain my urge to just let my jaw drop to the floor. "No way…" I muttered.

He simply grinned at me. "Yes, way. Now, about this damn training," he beging, eyes taking on a wicked sparkle. "Whoever wins gets to top when we fuck. Sound like a plan?" he challenged.

My eyebrow rose once more. "When?"

"Yeah, when. You know its going to fucking happen, just do it. Deal?"

I smirked, unable to brush away what I was sure was an easy challenge. "Fine. Deal. I hope you like bottom for shorter guys," I purred.

He laughed outright, an almost crazy grin pasting itself on his face. "I'll just make myself shorter. But you'll be the one under me." He sounded pretty confident as he flapped his massive wings; the wingspan had to be at least thirty feet, and looked down at me from the air.

I shook my head at his arrogance, lifting my massive sword and surrounding myself with my neon green aura. I lifted into the air to be the same height with him. Jay shook his head this time, still smiling. "Why do I get the feeling I literally just fucked myself over?"

I tilted my head slightly and began spinning Kazetamashi. "Because you did."

-30 MINUTES LATER-

Jay panted as he sat on his knees in front of me, wings drooping claws only barely stained with my blood. He had only caught me once in my left shoulder, and other than that there wasn't a single scratch on me. He, on the other hand, was not in nearly as good of a condition.

His clothes were shredded, practically hanging off of him, and blood stained every visible part of his skin except his face, which I had intentionally left unmarked just for kicks. He was exhausted from keeping up with me as well as blood loss, the crimson liquid forming a shallow pool under him as he sat there.

I shoved my huge broadsword into the ground, holding out a hand up help him up. He gave me a tired version of his usual smirk and took my coming up to his feet shakily as I pulled him up.

I brushed his sweat and blood soaked hair from his face, smirking wickedly as I leaned down to lick a trail of blood coming from his mouth. I nearly laughed when I saw semblance of a blush. "I do believe I've won," I purred in an arrogant tone.

He smiled exhaustedly. "Yeah, yeah, what-fucking-ever. Just do me a favor eh? Take me to the damn hospital wing before you fuck the shit out of me," he shot back, and then promptly passed out.

I caught his body and grinned. "I think you and I will be great friends, Jericko Jabberwocky."


	37. Everyone Needs a Break

Wow guys I've gotten 5 new fans just since I put out the last chapter! Welcome new readers, I'm glad you're liking the story~! I'm glad everyone is still reading and enjoying c:

ALSO! I am sincerely thinking about doing a contest or rather, CONTESTS, for this story. A writing one and a drawing one. Its just an idea, and depending on the feedback I get from you all after this chapter, I'll think about doing it! For the writing competition, a short one-shot fanfic of AnW, featuring any characters and pairings you like! For the drawing competition, a drawing featuring at least two of the story's characters!

How do you all like that idea, hm?

While you mull over that, here's your new chapter!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

At had been several days since the Tweedles arrived at the mansion, and my training was still continuing non-stop. Today however, Arian was not sent to wake me up, and instead, I stared at a grinning March Hare who had plunked himself down next to my bed.

"March…? Why are you…?" I muttered sleepily.

The brunette's smile widened in answer. "Because you're not training today! You're going to town with me!" he said happily, ears perky.

I blinked slowly, kind of like a cow. "….What? What time is it? Why am I not training?" I questioned, sitting up and not even bothering to smooth down my hair, which was sticking up in every possible direction.

March giggled at the sight and stood, twirling a bit as he went to pull the curtains open and let light stream into the room. I grimaced at the brightness, as well as March's obvious morning personality. I had always been suspicious of morning people. No one who could wake up like that, all bright eyed and bushy tailed, was normal in my book.

"Everyone needs a break! If you spend every waking moment training, you're going to burn yourself out in no time! You need something to mix it up! So, we're going to town for some supplies for the mansion, and I'm going to show you some Wonderland life!" the Hare vowed in a serious, yet very cute way.

His determined expression made me chuckle, and I slid out of bed to look for my clothes. "And what is everyone else doing?" I asked, finding my clothes where they always were and beginning to slip them on.

March came over and batted my hands away. "No no! Not those ratty things come on! We're raiding Kaga's closet!" he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room in my boxers.

"Uhh…Why?" I questioned, blushing a bit as we passed a maid and she blushed as well, obviously ogling me.

The small man looked over his shoulder as he dragged me into Kagamine's room, the Hatter nowhere in sight. "Because, we're going into town with the large, Noble's carriage, seeing as the supplies are well….there's a lot of them. Also! Ches and Julus agreed you need a small break, so they went to Cheshire Territory to check on Ches's house."

He immediately went and opened Kagamine's massive closet, which made Ches's huge one look like a broom closet, and looked through the varying amounts of clothes, which were all very nice suits and dress clothes. It seemed the Hatter didn't know how to dress any other way.

I just stood there watching him for a moment, and then a thought occurred. "And where's Kagamine?"

March glanced at me. "Oh, he's around here somewhere, but he's also going to check on some of the amusement parks. He has to do that, you know?" he said idly.

This earned a head tilt from me. "Amusement parks?"

"Yes. Don't you…oh, wait, of course you don't know!" March exclaimed, laughing a bit. "The Hatter's, though very proper, are also the leading industry in the continent for amusement parks! There's over fifty in Hatter Country alone. Hatter Country is where you come to have fun!"

The knowledge of Wonderland was great to know, and I filed it away in the back of my mind, smiling a bit. Kagamine had been so fun the first time I came to Wonderland, and over the past week or so, I'd seen his personality even better. I could very easily believe he ran amusement parks.

March tossed a suit at me. "Here, put this on. You and Kaga are the same size, more or less.

About 20 minutes later, there I stood in a solid black suit, outlined in purple, and some shiny black dress shoes. We had also brushed my hair. March smiled at me and handed me a silky purple tie which I put on as I spoke.

"You know, the whole time I've been here, I've only seen woods, woods, and more woods. I figured there were towns, but I…well, it got a little hard to believe there was actually a community here," I admitted.

March smiled. "Well, I guess that makes sense. The first time you were here you never left Tugly Wood, and most people stay away from the Wood, because it's actually pretty dangerous unless you're a Noble."

"Dangerous?" I questioned, finishing tying the tie and looking in the full length mirror.

The Hare's eyes lit up. "You look great! Veeeery sexy. I'll have to pull the people off of you!" he gushed excitedly, dusting me off as I blushed. "Yes, dangerous. Bandersnatches, JubJub Birds, the occasional Worpltinger. Not to mention the Cheshire's man eating flowers around his territory…."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I'm familiar with those…are we leaving now?"

With a grin, March nodded. "Just give me a minute!" he said excitedly, slipping form the room.

He was back in less than five minutes, in a white suit edged in gold, the sleeves tight fitting and the collar in an Asian style. "You look great March," I said sincerely.

March blushed pink and shrugged. "I need to dress well too, of course! Now, when we get to town, you mustn't let anyone know you're an Alice. There are agents of the King everywhere, and while normal Wonderlanders will practically worship you, they will try and kill you."

I grimaced. "I don't so much like the aspect of being worshipped either. So, what are we going to do?"

The smaller man held up a box of contacts. "I have green, brown, and purple. You can choose which to wear. Your hair can stay blond. Also, if they ask who you are, you are a good friend of Kagamine's, who has been living in Miradel for a few years, and come to visit."

A small smirk crossed my face. "One brown and one purple. I've always wanted to have mismatched eyes," I decided, winking.

March laughed a bit, and once the contacts were in, we made our way outside, to not just one carriage, but a line of them. There were five. "We're in the first, biggest one. We'll fill them up with supplies, and then one small one will stay at the edge of the town, waiting for us, so I can show you around," March explained.

Then we were on our way, and it actually took almost an hour to get to town. It amazed me that, once the Woods ended, there was only plains, rolling on and on. One could actually see the city in the distance, yet it seemed to get no closer as we went along, because of the sheer distance.

Once there, the carriages drove into town, and it seemed like everyone that was outside doing things stopped at once, and watching the carriage and an air of excitement coming over them. Some even followed the carriages, especially children. I rose an eyebrow at this, and looked over at March.

"What's going on?" I asked.

March smiled. "Kagamine is a very popular Noble. Or he was, until Julus's incident. He hasn't been to town for years, ever since his madness became so bad that I had to start drugging him. But the people love him. They love their Nobles, but thanks to the King, none of us really go out too often anymore," he explained softly, watching the people.

We stopped in the market part of town, all kinds of food shops and stands set up everywhere, and it was very busy, people milling around, shopping. Of course, everyone stilled and watched as March and I emerged from the carriage, closing in around us in an excited crowd, yet still at enough distance for us to walk.

" , !" a boy called, maybe around 12.

March paused and smiled sweetly and him. "Hello," he greeted.

The boy blushed and smiled back, huge eyes excited. "I met you once a few years ago! My name is Yulen!" he said. Obviously March must have had a big impression.

The Hare's eyes lit up and he laughed delicately. "Oh, my! I remember you now! You've grown so big. How is your mother?" he questioned.

Yulen looked positively rapturous that March had remembered him, and the two started talking, very in depth. I stood there quietly, knowing no one and not wanting to attract much attention, but I couldn't help but noticed the large amount of women AND men giggling and watching me.

One particularly bold woman in a very expensive looking dress approached. "Hello, sir. May I ask were Sir Hatter is today?" she asked politely, holding out her gloved hand.

I kept my cool as best I could and gave her a heart stopping smile, taking her small hand and bowing over it as elegantly as I could. "My apologies, if I am not what you were expecting, miss," I purred over her hand, my now mismatched eyes steady on her blushing face.

"Kagamine had some important business to take care of, and so I am here in his stead. May I ask your name?"

She giggled and fanned herself. "Oh, my. I see. I am Lady Adessa Vanleri. I have never seen you with Sir Hatter, Mr…?"

I smiled. "Devin James, my lady. I have been living in Miradel for the past few years, you see. I am only here for a brief stay."

The woman grinned, and March tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Devin, but we must be on our way. There are a great many things we have to get," he said, politely nodding at Adessa.

"Alright. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Adessa," I said softly, kissing her hand and walking away with March.

We went through the entire market, going in to every store and buying more kinds of foods than I even thought possible. By the time we were done, four of the carriages were full of nothing but food items, and I shook my head. "Good lord, March. How long is all of this going to last?" I asked, staring at it all.

He looked thoughtful. "Well, only about three weeks. I go to the Market every two and half weeks, this is just my usual haul. There's more than just us living in the mansion you know. Alright, take all this back to the mansion, Devin and I will be staying a little longer!" he called to the carriage drivers, who tipped their hats and began on their merry way back to the mansion.

March then walked me to the shopping district, full of nothing but clothing stores, book stores, toy stores, etc. We walked by one shop that I had to do a double take on, and stood staring blankly at for a moment.

"March! There's a SEX shop in the SHOPPING distract?!" I questioned in slight outrage.

The Hare tilted his head. "Of course. I told you, there's every kind of shop here," he answered calmly. "Why, do you want to go in?"

I blushed a bit. "Ah-what-no! I mean, there's CHILDREN here man!"

The smaller man laughed a bit. "Well, of course, they aren't allowed in. You must be 16 or older to go in here, and you did notice that there's nothing too bad on display in the windows, as well as there being a wall so that you can't see past the display."

I sighed, crossing my arms as we began to continue walking. "16? The legal age is 18 were I come from," I muttered.

March tilted his head once more. "Why? I see no point in waiting the two extra years. But then again, it IS your custom, and therefore I won't question it, I suppose. And two years is nothing in five hundred."

"Five hundred?" I said in surprise.

"Well, yes of course. That IS the average lifespan of an average Wonderland human, why? Is it different in Earth?" he asked curiously.

I stood there shocked for a moment. "What!? Good LORD March! No! The average human lives to be one hundred, if they're lucky, on Earth," I said in shock.

March gaped. "My Gods! Such short life spans! Or Nobles don't age past 21, we could live for forever!"

This practically froze my mind, trying to process such a thing. "….How…old…are you?"

The Noble tilting his head. "Well, I'm a rather young Noble, as is Kagamine. We're only 208 years old."

It was my turn to gape. "That's more than double how old I could even dream of becoming!"

March frowned. "You and Alex simply can't think of going back to such a terrible place. Alex is a Noble, he will live for thousands of years! And you…"

I looked away, eyes growing hooded. "I'm just me. I won't live past one hundred," I stated softly.

March shook his head. "Do you have your emblem?" he asked.

With a nod, I took Ather's emblem from my inside pocket, showing it to March before putting it back. I couldn't wear it around or people would ask what Noble I was. March smiled. "You have been chosen as a Noble, remember? Ather is your god, and you will live until he dies, or you are killed."

I let this news sink in slowly. "….I'm…immortal….?" I murmured.

An answering nod came from March. "Yes. You are. NOW! LETS SHOP!" he said determinedly, grabbing my arm and dragging me into a shop.

We did that all day, and I learned a lot about Wonderland, its people, its fashion, and its currency, which were all coins and no paper. It was one of the most memorable days of my life, of any that I had spent in Wonderland.

I learned a lot about March, too. I saw more of his bright, bubbly personality that day than I had my entire month of being there. Many people actually thought we were together, and this only made both of us blush and quickly deny it, the news spreading rather quickly that Kagamine and March had finally gotten together.

Apparently, everyone, even commoners, knew that Kagamine was in love with March, and had been waiting for them to finally start dating. We went to eat, and I sampled a barrage of foods, finding most of them to my liking except for some nasty, slimy snail dish.

It wasn't until the sun began to go down, and we got on the carriage to go back, that I realized…this town had felt so wonderful to be in. It felt like I belonged here. I voiced as much to March, and he smiled.

"Because you do belong here, Devin. You were destined to come here. Nothing in Wonderland happens by accident," he whispered, looking out of the window as the sky became dark, the stars twinkling.

I looked as well, thinking of Airadon and Ather. "I'm just me. I've never believed in God, let alone more than one God. I don't think I'm worthy."

'_You are. You belong here, with us, Devin. Believe in me, that I did not make the mistake of choosing the wrong person to represent me,'_Ather's voice whispered in my mind, and my tension eased.

I did belong here. The question was, what was Alex going to want when, or even if, I ever saved him?


	38. Jabberwocky Time

Hello~! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so I'm not sure whether or not anyone except a couple people are interested in the contest :/ I'll take another chapter to collect feedback! If you're new, or didn't read the author's note in the last chapter, please go back and read it, and tell me your opinions, yes?:D

Everyone enjoy the little Devin and March fun time? Well….I wonder what Alex was doing? Let's see….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

Alex's PoV:

I sat next to the hospital bed where Jericko was, watching blankly as the nurse unwound the bandages from around the dragon's torso. Her hands shook as she did it, and from lurking in her mind, I knew she was very afraid of Jericko. Everyone was. He didn't come into the main part of the castle often, and when he did, the servants he encountered were usually…damaged.

Apparently, he had let some of the ones he took to his lair out if they had lasted. But they weren't the same people, and never would be, and had stories of the terrible things he did to them.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Jericko got off on other's pain. The entire week had had been in the hospital, he did everything he could to frighten and mentally torture the nurses and doctors in charge of him.

Except me. He was on strangely good behavior around me, and therefore didn't make any moves towards the nurse and he simply grinned predatorily at me. Once the bandages were off, he flexed and stretched, stood and punched the air a few times to get his sense of movement back.

The nurse stood with her hands clasped in front of her, looking down and away as if she were afraid he was going to try out his strength on her. He smirked and grabbed her chin, making her jerk and lift terrified eyes to his when he tilted her face up.

"Aww, is the little bitch afraid?" he purred, dragging black, sharpened nails down her cheek, leaving red marks. She gulped, and he rolled his eyes, throwing her away from him and onto the ground with a flick of his wrist. "Get out. Your fear and fucking cowardice make me sick."

She got up immediately and scrambled away, and I stood, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "I thought you would have done something. It doesn't seem like you to show mercy."

Jericko turned his black gaze to me, still in his 7 foot height. "Tch. It's not mercy. I'm a soulless embodiment of evil. I'm a bastard, and I know it. I just don't have the time to fool with ignorant, disgusting roaches," he commented, obsidian eyes solemn.

"Oh?" I questioned, already knowing why.

He grinned, fangs gleaming as he shrunk down to around 5'7, an inch shorter than me. "Damn straight. You said you were going to top me, and I haven't fucked a good partner that doesn't die in a long time. We're gonna take the fucking roof down."

That interested me. He killed all of his partners, hm? I beckoned him forward arrogantly with a finger, and surprisingly, he actually obeyed, moving forward until he was inches from me.

I smirked and kissed him, and he immediately kissed me back, our tongues fighting for dominance in the kiss until he finally gave in and let me control it. I nipped at his lips intentionally hard, bruising and drawing blood, earning a sexual moan from him. That surprised me, his like of the pain.

"Where are we going for this, hm?" I asked in a purring tone, licking the blood from his lips.

He grinned. "Shit, not my place. I don't let anyone in my fucking room. And my lair has only rooms I know you don't want to be stuck with. You're room sound alright?"

My eyes flashed green, and we were there. Jericko obviously tried not to look amazed, and yet it was there in his eyes for a moment. Of course, he didn't know I was supposedly the Caterpillar, so the fact I was honing my skills to the point I could teleport baffled him.

The savage grin he gave me moments later though, heated my body up. "You're powerful, Alex. And so, I'd like to let you know something," he murmured, stripping.

I raised an eyebrow and made my clothes evaporate. "And that something is?" As I asked this, I made my way to him and pushed him back onto my bed, on top of him on all fours immediately.

His look never changed from sly confidence as he reached up and tangled his hands in my hair, forcing my face within inches of his, burning black eyes boring into mine. "I've never intentionally let anyone top me. I refuse to bottom for anyone less powerful than myself. And you pass."

My smile, which he probably expected to contain pride or happiness, was chilling. And yet, inside, I did feel a bit of pride. Probably because of the broken jewel. "You haven't even seen half of what I can do, dragon," I stated.

Jericko's eyes widened, and then widened even more as I hooked my hands behind his knees and pushed his legs up, positioning my throbbing erection at his entrance. Just a little bit of doubt entered his eyes as he realized I was going to force my way in without any preparation or lube.

But even as his mouth opened to question me about it, I snapped my hips forward and entered him all the way. Despite the fact I actually wasn't anywhere near him in size, I felt the entrance tear some at the rough entry, and even felt a little bad at the low growl of pain that exited his mouth.

Though, I did note that he didn't get any softer, his own cock still standing hard and proud between us. "It doesn't hurt that much does it?" I questioned in an arrogant, scolding tone, one Master Antoine had used on me many times before.

The dragon smiled a bit, obviously taking the challenge, and simply wrapped his legs around my waist, flexing them and forcing me in even deeper. "Not at fucking all. Now get moving, Capitan. Before I take control here."

Oddly enough, the blood from the tear actually served as lube, and even sooner than I thought, the Jabberwocky writhed beneath me, moving with me and moaning.

I flipped him, putting him on all fours and grabbing the back of his head, pushing it down and into my mattress. It presented me with a wondrous view of his ass as my member slid in and out, muffling his cries and moans in a delicious way.

Although…despite the fact that I was enjoying it as well, I couldn't shake a small feeling of unease. As if I wasn't supposed to be doing this with him. With anyone. Anyone other than….

I shook my head deftly. No. I would not think of that man. Not now. The Alice meant nothing. Was nothing.

"A-Alex! F-fuck yeah! Harder! I'm gonna cum! Harder!" Jericko growled, forcing his hips back against me and grinding.

I smiled sadistically. The great Jabberwocky, source of six great wars in Wonderland, destroyer of good, harbinger of death and evil, at my mercy. So I…would give him what he wanted.

I envoked a bit of my Caterpillar strength, crashing my hips into his ass three time harder than I had been going, his answering moan music to my ears. I was close as well, and thrust hard and fast towards my building orgasm.

"Ahhh! Shit! Yes yes yes!" Jericko groaned, ripping holes in my sheets where he gripped them as he came, splattering the white fluid all over his stomach and the bed. The tightening of his muscles milked my orgasm from me as well, and I released inside of him, groaning in satisfaction.

We both panted, Jericko collapsing after a moment. I eyed his entrance, still bleeding a little too heavily to be normal. "Are you going to bleed to death?" I asked blankly.

He looked back and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, it was fucking great for me too, thanks for asking. Yes, I'm damn sure I'll be fine."

I chuckled, spreading his ass cheeks and lowering my head. He looked back questioningly, only to hiss as I dipped my tongue into the puckered flesh, tasting blood and my own cum. I felt around, making him writhe, but really I was feeling to see how large the tear was, and how quickly it was healing.

It seemed to be doing fine, and I left the dripping hole alone moments later, Jericko giving me a look that said I was crazy. "You're one jacked up mother fucker," he mumbled, then sneered. "I like that."

I laughed and lay down next to him, putting my arms behind my head. "Shut up and sleep. You'll heal faster, and I fully intend to train you to my tastes."

His eyes darkened, as if I had said something he didn't like, but he turned his head away when he spoke. There was torment in his tone. "The Jabberwocky cannot be tamed by any other than Vivaldi blood." His fists clenched, and my eyes were drawn to the armlet on his left arm. "I shouldn't be tamed at all."

Realizing this was going to turn into a situation that would require lots of drama and no sleeping, I simply reached over and pinched a place on his shoulder, sending him to sleep immediately.

All was quiet for that moment, and I gazed at Jericko's sleeping form. Even at rest, he looked dangerous. It was hard to believe that I, someone who looked almost completely powerless, could top such a powerful being.

"Always bound, and never free, Always fear the Jabberwocky. Here his roar, and quake in fear, always controlled by his master near. His power is unmatchable, yet his freedom is always uncatchable. So the day will come when he will fall. When the Jabberwocky is free so shall we be all," a voice said.

The voice sounded like a woman's, speaking at the same time as a deep voiced man. "He is strong, but that strength comes at a price."

My gaze jerked across the room and I sat up immediately, only to freeze and have my jaw drop. The man in the room was one of the strangest, and yet most beautiful, things I had ever seen.

The left half of his body, including his face, was black, his eye on that side solid white, while his right half was pristine white, and a solid black eye on that side. The black half had white hair, and the white half had black hair. That hair was so long it dragged on the floor, and seemed to my constantly moving, as if touched by a ghostly wind.

The only thing he wore was a long, flowing loin cloth, black and white in equal amounts on it. His torso was bare, the black and white muscles solid and strong.

"Who…are you?" I asked in awe, green eyes wide as I stared.

A sad look crossed his face, and he beckoned me forward in an almost gentle manner. As I stood to come to him, I was suddenly ashamed of my nakedness, and began to cover myself up.

The man however, shook his head at this, and beckoned me closer. "Do not be ashamed of your body in front of me, my chosen. I find you perfectly flawed, and will not judge. I am sad that you do not know me, for I have missed you while you were not in Wonderland," he said in that two toned voice.

When I was within arms reach of him, my arms dropped relaxedly to my sides, his voice soothing any insecurity I had. "Know you? I would remember meeting such a person," I said confidently, fighting to keep the emotions leaking from the jewel from entering my eyes.

"You embrace the emotionlessness of that jewel, of the enchantment placed upon you by the son of Corrupted Hearts. For our meeting, so that you may know me, I will take it away. But I will put it back, as my interference would cause unbalance should I not," the man said.

He placed his white hand on my chest, over the jewel, and it melted away as if it had never been. Emotions bombarded me, and my legs shook as I fought the urge to crumble. Devin. I had cheated on him, and it ripped my heart to shreds. I had killed people, done unspeakable things. Tears gathered in my eyes and a sob wrenched from my very soul wracked my body.

Then both of those hands were on my face, tilting my face up to look into the black and white eyes. The sorrow drained, and was replaced by the wonder of whoever was in front of me. The power, the age, the knowledge and wisdom in those eyes was over powering.

I remembered, a deep, forgotten memory that no normal person would remember. Being a child, not even a week old, and seeing those eyes as I was sent with my mother to Earth. I had met this man before.

No. Man was right. This person…this being was a god.

"Correct, my chosen. I am Reliquum. Creator of Wonderland, its creatures its gods, and its people. Keeper of balance. And you are The Caterpillar. My representative and chosen, also a keeper of balance," he murmured to me.

I stared up at him, mesmerized. "B-but…isn't Julus…?"

A smile curved on Reliquum's lips, and the beauty of his face almost made me want to weep. Something told me a smile from him was a rare thing. "Julus is an heir, yes. But not to the throne of Caterpillar…Your mother was a Noble, Alexander."

This seemed almost like a dream, it was hard to belive it could be real. "A Noble..as in…she was from Wonderland? What Noble family was she from?" I questioned. While I was here, I had indeed learned a lot about Wonderland in my stay.

Reliquum gestured to the room. "Vivaldi."

My stomach rolled, and I nearly passed out if it weren't for the god's presence. "V-vivaldi? Sarah… Vivaldi?The King's missing sister?" I choked out.

He nodded and I fought the urge to throw up. "So he's…"

"Your uncle, yes. You and Julus are the Twins of Legend. Two of the Saviors of this Wonderland, alongside your mate, Devin."

I bit my lip and teary up. "But, I-I-! I Did such terrible thing! I cheated on Devin! I…I've been raped by my own uncle… H-how could we ever…how could I ever…" I whispered tearily.

"You did not do these things of your own free will, though I know you think you did. You will save Wonderland, or all of you will die in the process. Wonderland will collapse in on itself, its infrastructure will cease to support and work, the Nobles will be gone, and Antoine will rule a dark, desolate kingdom. You will have to make sacrifices, Alexander, to save this world," the god told me solemnly.

"How?! You said you would put the jewel back on when we were done talking! Am I even going to remember all of this?! I can't do this! I'm just me!" I almost shouted, the tears flowing down my face now.

Reliquum stroked my cheek softly, affectionately, like a father. "Do not weep for weakness which is not present. You are strong, Alexander. You will remember all of this as a dream. You will not believe it to be true. When the time comes, you will remember and understand. It is because you are you that you can."

I couldn't help but relax into the touch. "W-why can't you just end it yourself? You're a god!" I whimpered.

He chuckled, the sound rumbling and comforting. Another rare thing. "If only it were that easy, my chosen. But I must also maintain balance, even at the cost of all of my wonderful chosen, and at the cost of my people's despair. I take the burdens I create, and I must shoulder them until the next period of peace comes. I will take responsibility for this."

"Balance…" I murmured, thinking on it for a second.

Reliquum grasped my hand softly, and laid it against his chest, over the thumping of his strong heart. "Your father and all before him accepted that there must be balance. For if there is no evil to combat good…"

"Then who is to say what good really is?" I finished softly.

The god nodded and smiled proudly. "Exactly, Alexander. Amadeus accepted his death. He did not blame Julus or anyone else. He is with his beloveds now, and he has been watching you grow. We are all proud of you, and we all believe in you. With my help, Alexander, you cannot lose."

I looked up at him sadly. "You're going to leave now, aren't you?" I asked in an equally sad tone.

He smiled in answer. "You will always be able to call me, for I see all. I will know when you need me…and Alexander…" he whispered, and I held my breath in shock as a single shining tear escaped and slid down his black cheek. "I am truly sorry for all of the pain you will go through."

Then…everything went black.

-THE NEXT DAY-

I sat up in a flash, my heart pounding for a reason I didn't understand. I looked down, confirming the presence of the jewel in my chest. It was still there, and I no longer felt the overwhelming flow of emotion.

Why…what happened? I could only remember a vague dream. It meant nothing to me, dreams were flights of fantasy that signaled weakness.

I read a note left by Jericko, he had gone to escort the King around. What was there to do now? Train, of course. I would become stronger.


	39. Gods and Old Books

Hello all! My internet was broken so I got a good chance to type :D Thanks to all of you reviewers, thanks for your support and compliments.

Thanks to all of you contest enter-ers as well! I'm loving what I've seen so far, but come on, I need more entrees for the fanfiction contest! I would think some of you would have some great ideas c:

Here's your new chappy~!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

Once again, we were all out at the training area. At the moment, I was sparing with Ches and Kagamine…at the same time. And it wasn't working out well for me.

Ches didn't even have a weapon, and yet, he was still so fast, I couldn't get by on merely instinct like before, not while distracted by Kagamine's sword blows. The two, despite they're completely different fighting styles, melded well as a pair, not giving me a single opening and attacking me with everything they had.

Honestly, I was frantic and I was sure it showed in my eyes as they darted between the two, trying to keep up with them. All I could do was defend as blow after blow was rained upon me, and I wasn't even doing a great job of that as my energy began to drain.

Distracted for a moment by a move Kagamine made, I took my attention off of Ches, and went to block that. Only to feel the bone crushing force of the Cat's fist driving into my face less than a second later.

I literally went flying backwards, my body paralyzed for a moment with the forced of the blow. I landed on my back hard, coughing and spitting blood over to the side as I glared up at them from the ground, my breath heavy and labored.

Both looked very serious. Kagamine's gold eyes reflected calculatingly. "You cannot win the state you are in," he observed.

Ches cracked his knuckles and nodded in agreement. "You can't keep up with us both, so the Jabberwocky will eat you alive. Where's you're motivation, eh!? Let's see that power from before!" he coaxed.

I looked away with hooded eyes. I hadn't been able to access it since Julus had forced it out of me before. I had tried multiple times, and yet, no matter how deep I dug, I couldn't pull out even a scrap of that neon blue power. "I can't…" I muttered, pushing myself off of the ground and picking up my swords.

As I got back in a fighting stance, Kagamine and Ches looked at each other. "Maybe you should rest….try and meditate on those powers," the Hatter suggested. "You will die at this rate."

I wanted to. God knows I did. But I couldn't, because what they said was true. The Jabberwocky, this evil incarnate being, would chew me up and spit me out if I stayed like this. My eyes narrowed.

"Begin," I growled.

I caught a glimpse of Julus smiling over on the sidelines where everyone was watching. This was becoming routine for everyone. They would all take turns watching me train and training me themselves, cheering me on or sitting silently as I either got my ass kicked or did better.

Kagamine and Ches exchanged another glance, and then nodded, and both of them took off in other directions, leaving me dumbfounded and turning my head from left to right as they both charged me from those respective directions.

I managed to block both of their first shots, but the combos they threw my way were merciless and precise. A sword hilt connected with my stomach, a kick hit me square in the chest and a sudden uppercut sent me flying back onto the ground once more.

I tried sitting up again, shaking and in a huge amount of pain, but simply collapsed onto my back once more, letting my hands loosen their grip on my sword handles. I felt dizzy in a way, and that gut shot had made me want to puke.

March rushed over. "You overdid it, Kaga! Ohmygoooooods, Devin, how many fingers am I holding up?!" the Hare asked worriedly.

I raised my head just enough to see hid fingers, then plunked it back down on the cement. "Two," I groaned.

I could practically hear the scowl in Kagamine's voice when he spoke. "No, we did not. You beat it out of him the first time, and Julus insulted it out of him the second. We are trying to get him familiar with that blue aura…but it seems it is proving difficult to get…out…of…oh my…" the silver haired man trailed of in awe, gold eyes wide.

Everyone turned their gaze to somewhere behind me, and I weakly tilted my head back to see what it was. My jaw almost dropped at who was standing there.

"Hare…Hatter. Back away," Ather ordered, eyes hooded and serious. The two immediately practically propelled backwards.

"A…Ather…" I whispered softly as the god suddenly dropped his massive shield to the ground. The cement cracked and broke.

He moved until he stood by my feet. "Get up."

The tone of his voice almost scared me, it was so stony. So I began to push myself to my feet. But then, he picked up that massive shield and laid it on top of me. All of the air whooshed out of my lungs and I gasped in slight pain. The thing weighed a ton!

He continued his steady stare. "Get. Up."

I struggled to do so, but was failing miserably, especially with all of my stamina gone from having trained with Ches and Kagamine. Ather only continued to keep his gaze on my face.

"Caterpillar," he said in a blunt tone. "Come here."

Julus made his way over, looking more than a little shocked by the fact Ather was here. Ather grabbed him by the neck and set him firmly in front of me. "Look at him. Alex's twin, yes?" he questioned.

I nodded, out of breath from trying to move the shield.

"Your resolve crumbles. Why is that? Does this person not still need your protection?" Ather questioned harshly, and waved a hand over Julus's face. All the piercings disappeared, and all I could see was Alex.

The god placed his hand around Julus's throat, beginning to squeeze and getting a sound of surprise from his captive, who grabbed at his hand. Ches growled in protest, beginning to step forward, but seemed to run in to an invisible wall. Ather's eyes held cold determination.

"The Alex who said those things to you is still like this," he said sternly, squeezing more and earning sounds of distress from Julus. "On the inside, he needs protection. You want to save him, right? Do you LIKE seeing your mate like this, Devin James?!" he demanded, as tears beaded in Julus's eyes.

Without the piercings, Julus looked almost exactly like Alex, and I felt rage stir inside of me, making me try to lift the shield on top of me once more.

Ather's eyes were cold. "To lose your faith to the petty interference of a mere spell is weak and cowardly. Your loved ones will die of such a mistake. Get up and stop me…or I will kill him," he ordered seriously, drawing a knife from the sheath on his belt.

Julus's eyes nearly popped out of his head as the blade was brought close to his throat, and his eyes went neon green, only to flicker and go out. A terrified expression took hold of the Catepillar's face.

The god holding the knife looked down at him. "Reliquum has given me permission to kill you, should Devin not accomplish this. Your powers are temporarily gone. For if Devin cannot do this…you three are not the Saviors."

Julus began openly crying now, and I heard the frenzied beating of Ches against whatever godly wall was holding him back. I was panicking. Even if Julus didn't look like Alex, I would have been. I struggled helplessly to get the shield off of me, but it was obvious that only the power the neon aura could give me would get me out of this.

Ather brought the dagger closer, eyes intense as he pressed it against Julus's neck and blood beaded. "Are you strong enough? Who are you trying to protect, Devin?" he questioned.

Who? Who was I trying to save? Was it really only Alex? No, there was Julus….and Ches and Kagamine…March, Arian, Dee, and Dum….all of the innocent people in Wonderland who had been ruled by the King. Yes, at the center of it all was Alex, but there was more….

I tried to calm myself, push down my panic and block out the slight whimpering Julus was making. My eyes closed, and my body stilled despite being crushed by the shields enormous weight. The more I calmed myself and thought about who it was I was really protecting, the more I felt like I was getting closer to that power.

And then there was a spark, and my eyes flew open. "Everyone," I answered Ather, the blue glow starting faintly and in the back of my eyes and slowly enveloping them until there was no white, only neon blue.

Slowly, I lifted the shield, and even with my power it was still pretty heavy. Ather watched solemnly, Julus's expression hidden by his hair, as I made it to my feet, my wounds and bruises slowly knitting closed and fading away.

"Everyone," I repeated soberly.

A small smile slowly spread across Ather's lips as he let go of Julus and the illsion faded, making the noirette no longer look like Alex. Much to my shock, Julus smiled as well and wiped the tears from his eyes. It wasn't so much the smile that surprised me….but the fact it was tinged with mischief.

"Good job, Devin. For a second there, I didn't think it was going to work," the Caterpillar drawled, wiping the tears away and appearing perfectly fine.

The blue faded, causing me to drop the heavy shield, as I felt the dawning realization when Ather nodded idly at Julus. "You two…planned this?" I asked, anger beginning to rise.

Ather chuckled lowly and nodded to me. "Indeed. Unlike the last two times this was triggered, you had to search for your power instead of it being forced out of you. Julus had the idea of playing as Alex though. I was merely going to threaten him as he was," he said calmly, strolled over to pick up the shield, strapping it back to his arm.

I groaned and plunked my ass down on the cement as Ches and everyone else rushed over to us. I felt like an idiot, and yet at the same time, I knew I'd be able to find that power again when I needed it now.

Ches was immediately all over Julus, practically launching himself at the god in a suicide attempt at the cut on Julus's neck, even though it was already healing. Julus laughed a bit and simply pat Ches's shoulder affectionately. "If I told you it wouldn't have been realistic. Your acting skills aren't very good, you know…" he teased.

No one noticed when Ather discreetly faded away, winking at me as he left and leaving me shaking my head in disbelief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

It was around 7:30pm, and I had around an hour until I was due in my King's courtroom to speak with him. Having just gotten out of training, I found I felt I wanted a little peace and quiet, and ended up in the castle's library.

A vague curiosity had begun to stir in my mind regarding the dream I had had earlier that night, and the legend that I had been hearing so much about since I arrived in Wonderland.

I browsed the shelves for a moment, and then just sat at one of the large tables. "Legend…legend…..legend," I murmured, eyes glowing green as I searched the library for the book I wanted with my mind.

Moments later, a book wrapped in my neon aura floated down to me, seeming to come from the very back of the library, and I looked at the worn cover. 'The Savior Prediction of Amadeus Caterpillar' it said in gold lettering, worn by time.

I tried to look for the author name, only to find the spot practically worn through. All I could make out was that the name started with a T. I opened the book, wondering why it was actually rather thick for such a thing as a prediction, until I saw it was all hand illustrated as well.

I couldn't resist a small smile. A hand written, hand illustrated book. How long ago was this made? Carefully, I turned to the first page and began to read.

'**On the night after his coronation, the night all gathered to hear him speak, Amadeus Caterpillar had a vision that he said would, and has, changed and decided the fate of Wonderland. He was already many, many centuries old by then, a decent age of 813, when he had taken the throne. **

**The message he gave to his people was as follows: **

"**I will rule you as long as I possibly can, and I will fight more fiercely than any other to preserve this continent of Wonderland. However, in the very distant future, I will have two of my most trusted people turn on me."**

**A cry of dismay rose from the crowd, of which I was a part, but we were all silenced by a silent gesture from the Caterpillar. **

"**Of these people, one of these will be of Caterpillar lineage. He will slay me. And yet, I wish for you to be still my people, for my death will bring about two new futures for this Wonderland."**

**He proceeded to tell us what is now known as the poem of the Jabberwocky. It mentioned our various animals, our bandersnatches and our jubjub birds. When it was through, and we believed this Jabberwocky dead, we cheered. **

**However, his expression was sad as he shook his head. "No, my good people. This outcome is the doom of our Wonderland. Should the hero slay the Jabberwocky, the evil collected inside, the malice and vengeance, will possess the already mourning hero, and he will destroy you. He will slaughter all he sees and burn Wonderland to the ground in his grief. Should the Frabbjous day come, all will be lost for us."**

"**But there is a second much short and yet much longer tale. For the Jabberwocky will have a Master. Always bound, and never free. Always fear the Jabberwocky. Hear his roar, and quake in fear, always controlled by his master near. His power is unmatchable, yet his freedom is always uncatchable. And so the day will come, when will fall. When the Jabberwocky is free, so shall we be all."**

"**The Master of this Jabberwocky, the Corrupted Hearts, will terrorize this continent, plunge it into the very depths of despair. But the Twins of Legend and the Savior Alice, of blond hair and blue eyes, shall tame this dragon," he said softly. **

**He motioned his elegant hand through the air, and purple smoke clouded, towering in the room above our heads. The outlined form of three warriors formed in the smoke, two identical and on either side of one taller one in the middle. The only difference in the smoky twins was their weapons, one held a duel bladed scythe, the other a gigantic broadsword. The twins' eyes glowed neon green and the taller figure of this 'Alice' had neon blue eyes. **

"**Your Saviors! These three shall tame the Jabberwocky! The Twins of both Vivaldi and Caterpillar lineage…" **

**One of the twins' eyes glowed the blood red of Vivaldi, and my brother Percius and I looked at each other warily. **

"**The Otherworldly Alice! With a bond forged to belong here, he will be drawn by the Twins…"**

**The blue eyes Alice's short swords glowed around the hilt, a vivid image of Tugly Wood inscribed there visible before it faded. **

"**Thousands of years shall pass before this occurs, and not even one of you in the room will be alive. But hear me, Wonderlanders! Remember this legend! Remember the Nobles in this room! And remember the descriptions of your Saviors!" he boomed, voice full of his authority. **

**We the crowd were quiet for a long time before we slowly began to applaud him, my brother and I doing so louder than anyone else. I do not know if this book will even exist when the time for it to be known comes to the surface. I know not what will happen over the course of those thousands of years. **

**I did know I had to write it down though. Whoever you are, reading this book, do not forget us, the Nobles of all of those years ago. I certainly hope we do not forget ourselves in all of the years of peril Amadeus has predicted. If you are reading this when I think you are, 10,000 years will have passed, and the time of the Saviors is upon you. **

**Do not let my blood's creation destroy this continent I love so much. **

**I have done my part in seeing that we are remembered as we are now, and so I leave the rest to whoever reads my words.**

**-Teraclese Vivladi**

"….." I stared at the page for a long moment, barely believing what I was reading. Wasn't Teraclese the one who had created the Jabberwocky? What….

"What's going on…." I muttered, closing the book and tucking it under my arm to take back to my room. Surprisingly, even with the jewel in my chest, I felt proud that Amadeus was my father. He sounded like a truly amazing man.

But now…I would have to do some research on Teraclese.


	40. Tomorrow

Alright everyone...well, hello, first of all. I know it's been even longer than usual since I last updated, and I'm sorry for that. On the issue of the contests, we did not have enough contestants to have a competition, so I'm sorry to any of you who were looking for to those results Q3Q

Next, I know this chapter is short for such a long wait, but I promise, the next chapter will more than make up for it. And I'm finally getting back on track now, so don't worry, it won't take this long next time. Thankies to everyone who's still reading this, even though I'm terrible at updating!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

_Alex…_

Days passed. I trained, I ate even though the food tasted like nothing, and I slept out of necessity.

_Alex…Alex…_

Weeks passed. I trained harder, I ate more to keep up my strength, and I slept even less.

_Alex…Alex…Alex…_

Months. It's been four months since I've seen or heard any news of Alex. It was driving me crazy, I felt empty and so alone without him. I wanted him, so badly. Any part of him. I wanted to see him, touch him, hear his voice. Anything was better than this void of monotony; the days were starting to blend together.

But I got no contact. Alex wasn't seen outside of the castle or in the city. Nothing…it was like he had completely shut himself off from the outside world, or the King had done it for him. That thought only strengthened my desire to get him back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

_Devin…_

Days passed. I trained, I buried my emotions, and I did what I was told.

_Devin…My King..._

Weeks passed. Executions decreased, but the looks of hopelessness and fear I received grew even more prevalent. I trained my soldiers, I ate and slept when I could, and I followed my orders.

_Devin…My King…Jericko…_

Months. I couldn't even count how many. Four? I hadn't seen or heard any news of Alice, Devin, since then. My King had forbidden me from leaving the castle grounds, and I simply did as I was told.

I tried to push him out of my mind, this Alice, but it was like some strange loneliness was eating away at my soul. I consoled it by remaining always busy. When I wasn't fucking either Jericko or Master Antoine, I was training myself or my soldiers.

My body was now complete, rock hard, slim muscle, And I had grown at least three inches taller. My hair was longer, as I felt no need to cut it. It felt like my soul had turned to stone.

With Devin nowhere near me, my emotions were easy to push down, and I became like Jericko easily. Cold. A ruthless, unmerciful killer. And I didn't have the acting skills to put up the easy going atmosphere Jericko did.

As I walked down the hall, servants avoided my gaze and gave me a wide birth. I noticed Loveheart flinch visibly when my hard emerald eyes settled on her. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

I couldn't really blame her. After all, I had only executed Henry White a week before, as I was ordered to do by my King. He had been 13 years old and tried to look stoic and unafraid as I severed his head from his shoulders for his older brother's crimes. I shrugged to myself. This was a normal day for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

The Tweedles came at me from sides, their twin daggers poised and a killing intent in their eyes. I blocked both of them easily, catching all four blades with my twisted ones and disarming them in seconds. They stood on edge for a moment, the tips of my swords at their throat, before grinning.

I turned towards the slow clapping I heard at the edge of the arena. Julus and Kagamine looked pleased. Kagamine nodded shortly, and Julus could even be said to look proud. "Very good. You disarmed both of them at once and within the time limit given," Kagamine acknowledged.

I could only nod back and toss the twins their weapons, a light smile on my lips all I could manage. As I was about to dismiss Revenge, I felt, more than heard, Ches pop up behind me and drive a round kick at my torso.I jumped, back flipping in the air and grabbing Ches's vest when I was directly on top of him. I used my own momentum to complete the back flip and throw a surprised Ches onto the ground.

He blinked up at me from said ground. "Sweet," he purred, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow, but smiled back and help him up. He looked at Julus and jerked a thumb in my direction. "Well Juls, what do you think?" he asked.

Julus crossed his arms and regarded me with an assessing look. "I think he's ready. You're undetectable when invisible, which means that he sensed you and reacted within the split second you solidified and came into being. He's faster than the Cheshire Cat, his sword skills are better than the Mad Hatter's, and his power rivals the Caterpillars. He can beat the Jabberwocky."

My heart thumped almost painfully within my chest. "So…we're going? Today? Now? I can save him?"

I knew my enthusiasm probably seemed childish and out of place but…months of watching Julus and Ches, March and Kagamine….months of watching them be happy while I simply trained with what almost seemed like an unattainable goal to rescue my mate…I just wanted him back.

Julus shook is head. "Tomorrow. When you are well rested and prepared."

My heart sunk a bit. "But Julus! I've trained months for this! I—" I began, and the other simply held up a hand inches from my face and gave me a look I had never seen from him before.

It was the confident, authority filled gaze of a King. "That's right. You've waited months. Therefore, one more day will not kill you. You are not the only one fighting, Devin. You are not the only one with something to lose… nor the only one trying to save someone. If this goes correctly, all of Wonderland will be saved. My people will be free. Do not be selfish and childlike, and refuse to wait when preparation is needed."

Instantly, I knew that's exactly what I had been being: selfish. I nodded once, stiffly, and turned to go inside. "Fine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

Alex PoV:

I sat in a large room, at a table that took up the majority of the room, a map of Wonderland taking up the surface of it. At the table sat Christian, Knight of Diamonds, Derek, Knight of Spades, Preston, Knight of Clubs, Kai, Knight of Hearts, Jericko, and my King.

We were all focused on the moment at a smaller map of the castle grounds sitting in front of me. "Our western walls have weak security," I stated seriously, pointing to the spot on the map.

Kai spoke up. "Yes, well, in that direction is only the civilian village of Grindelwald…" His tone was hesitant, however, and that made me turn my cold gaze to him.

"And that mindset is exactly what an enemy is counting on. If it were me attacking here, knowing you had less defense in that area, I would march the attack from that direction…our walls would easily fall and the castle would be overrun within moment with only this many guards."

"Who devised such a ridiculous tactic, leaving one of our walls almost completely bare of soldiers?" I demanded.

Christian leaned lazily back in his chair and yawned. "That would be Rebekah," he answered in a bored tone.

I narrowed my eyes, causing jay to smirk, though my Master remained silent and only watched me. "I see. I would think she was smarter than that…"

"Oh she was," Kai mumbled, his jewel like eyes reflecting the exact reason why Rebekah had left that flank unguarded. It was as rebellious as he could get without getting punished.

But I had already figured it out. It was obvious she had done so on purpose, for any of the Nobles armies to get through. She was giving them a chance to take out the King. One that would go to waste now.

I smirked. "I need at least one full deck on that side, 52 more soldiers, stretched along that wall from end to end. Preston, you have more Clubs free than any of the other suits, so I'm going to need more of your than the others. Five from the other three suits, and you take care of the other forty-seven."

Jay and Master Antoine appeared pleased at my solution, and all of the knights nodded in agreement. "Good…then on a more serious note…"

Kai snorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah, because we were playing patty-cake before?" he asked, voice dripping sarcasm.

I snapped a glare at him, and the look in my eyes shut his mouth immediately, fear leaking into his eyes. "I apologize, Capitan. My mouth ran away with me again…" he squeaked, bowing his head.

The smirk that crossed my lips could only be described as cruel. "It's quite alright, Kai. I'll simply have to teach that mouth of yours a lesson after the meeting," I said icily.

The knight gulped, seeming to shrink into his seat while his comrades stiffened, Derek patting him on the back softly. Jay grinned and tapped the table with his fingers. "Let me join in, hmm?" he purred, eyes laughing.

At that, Kai almost seemed to tremble. It amused me. "Sure, if our King has nothing better for you to do."

Derek remained silent, but continued to pat Kai's shoulder comfortingly, disapproving brown gaze on me. The gaze would have made me a little uneasy, if I could feel such a thing. Everyone knew that Jay and I together were almost worse than his Majesty. It wasn't unheard of for us to kill someone.

Master Antoine grinned, and simply got all of our attention by snapping. "As adorable as you are, Pet. You were saying…?"

I blinked, coming back to the task at hand. "Oh, yes. Tomorrow, we will have a visit from the Alice, as well as a fairly large rebellion group. I suggest the four Knight's presence in your throne room, as well as my own and Jericko's."

It was a surprise when Master Antoine's eyes widened, then seemed to sharpen and delve into my expression. "Why so many? And how do you know this?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged, trying not to reveal too much worry my word would be broken if the King found out about my being the heir to the Caterpillar throne. "Along with my mind reading abilities, it seems as though I sometimes have dreams that come to pass. Not visions, like a Caterpillar's, but more of vague impressions."

The answer seemed to satisfy him, and he nodded. "And as for why we must have so many powerful people?"

"Because, while the group only consists of nine people…they are all of the Noble families, plus Rebekah and the Alice," I answered truthfully.

He seemed deep in thought before nodding. "Alright. I give you permission to do as you see fit. I have things to attend too…Jericko, I need you after the meeting is out, but I will be leaving now," he ordered, taking his leave.

Jay grumbled. "Shit, I wanted to have fun with the kid, but fine. Gimme some fucking orders so I can follow him," he spat, leaning back.

"When the time comes for confrontation, you are going to fight the Alice. Devin James," I answered calmly, and slight pangs of regret entered my heart as I saw Jay's sick, twisted grin of pleasure.

"You got it. I'll keep the little shit as a toy in one of my…guest rooms. Been a while since a I had a god damned good fucking challenge," he growled, standing, stretching, and leaving with a wave.

I turned my gaze back to the knights at the table, who all looked like they had been given a death sentence. "You four…be in the velvet, floor length curtains in the throne room. Simply wait until it is time to fight…and then Christian. You are to battle the Cheshire Cat. Watch him carefully. Derek, your opponent will be the March Hare. Preston, you fight Rebekah. You know her strategies better than anyone else here. And lastly…Kai…"

When my eyes connected with his, I saw the raw terror there. Those beautiful eyes, which rivaled mine in brilliance…but completely outshone them in beauty. He knew who he was fighting.

"I see you've already figured it out. Where there is the March Hare, there will always be…"

"The Mad Hatter," he choked out, obviously not wanting to believe it, shocked that I would suggest such a thing.

I nodded curtly. "You will duel Kagamine Hatter. I chose you for this, because I've seen your sword play, and your weapon. You are the only one who could even stand a remote chance against him."

Christian sat up, all signs of boredom gone as he tried to grasp at some way to keep his friend out of a battle that would most likely cost him his life. "But, Capitan, you could…" he began, only to be stopped as I held up a hand.

"No, I couldn't. I have my own opponent. I will be in battle with Julus Caterpillar," I stated calmly.

They gasped, and hope shined in their eyes before they could disguise it. Pitiful, groundless hope. Something stirred in my stomach, an unpleasant feeling. They wanted me to die. "Make no mistake," I snapped harshly, causing them to jump. "I will win. I will cut the damn Caterpillar to ribbons."

Derek was the only one who looked me in the eye, his own brown once again disapproving and almost disappointed. And something else that only Kai had shown so blatantly before. Rebellion.

"But the Caterpillar will fight for us. That alone is enough to give us hope," he said quietly, simply, and that was all.

I smirked, though his strong words surprised me. "On that, you are very, very wrong. The Caterpillar will fight, yes. But not for you," I answered. 'Because I am the Caterpillar,' I added silently to myself.

His gaze did not waver though, and I broke eye contact to stare at Kai. "You are all dismissed. Except for you, Kai. I don't feel like taking you to a punishment chamber, so your punishment will take place here," I purred menacingly.

Kai bit his lip, panicked, but knowing there was nothing that could be done. The other three knights gave him looks of sympathy, but left all the same, lest I bestow the same punishment on them.

"Stand," I ordered.

The knight jumped to his feet shakily, and I drew a finger down the side of his face. He flinched at the touch, practically chewing off his lower lip. "Please, Capitan, I really am sorry," he whimpered softly, a weakness he would not have shown in front of the others.

I blinked, eyes flashing neon green in that split second and back again, my powers dissolving his clothes, leaving him standing naked in front of me. "I know you are," I cooed with false kindness.

"That is why your punishment will be humiliating, rather than painful."

Those lovely eyes lowered to the ground. It was well known that Kai and Christian were the most prideful of the Knights. Humiliation was in fact, to him, crueler than pain. "Thank you, Capitan," he whispered anyway.

"Oh, you are very welcome, Knight of Hearts," I purred, pushing him towards the large, ceiling to floor window. "Go stand by that."

His eyes widened, but he did as he was told. I slipped off my jacket and moved to his side, now only in pants and shoes. The window over looked the sparing areas, and there were at least 60 soldiers training. I stood with my face partially obscured by a curtain. Kai was the only one visible completely from the outside, and already people were turning to look.

He looked at me uncertainly, face bright red already. I looked down at him eyes unwaveringly cold. "Well? Use that mouth for what it's good for. Show everyone how well you use it. You should touch yourself as well, let them know you're enjoying it," I sneered.

Kai's eyes nearly popped out of his head, tearing a bit when even more of the men noticed and stared unashamedly watching. "S-sir! No, please…please Savior! P-please…"

His pleading fell on deaf ears as I simply pushed him down into position and watched coldly. I wasn't their Savior. I never had been. "You know I hate begging…" I murmured, fisting my hand in his hair. Tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow I would fight. But for now…for now I would act like I always had.

Tomorrow I would have to face Devin.


	41. Confrontation

Hello lovely fans! Are you ready for the reunion between our lovely heroes? Are you ready for the drama? Whahahahaah! Everyone seems to be looking forward to the confrontation. I hope you enjoy it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Devin PoV:

The next day, we all stood outside of Kagamine's house, Julus looking over us quietly. We had all actually gotten outside and grouped up a few minutes ago, but all was silent, no one was speaking. Kagamine looked like he was taking a last few nostalgic looks at his home.

"If we fail, every Noble bloodline in Wonderland except Vivaldi will cease to exist," Julus said at last, and everyone's attention was already on him. "Alex has already seen it, he knows we're coming today, and he knows who will fight who. Do not be surprised if specific Knights challenge you. Twins, White, you won't be challenged by anyone, and there will likely be soldiers that need to be taken care of. I need you to deal with those."

White and the Twins nodded, and Julus looked like he suddenly thought of something. "Everyone summon your weapons now, and Ches will poof you all to outside of the wall we will be going in. We'll be storming the throne room directly…mostly because the binds the King have on me are still active, and I was given a direct order to immediately approach him upon my entering castle grounds."

Once again, there were nods, and the twins went first this time. I watched closely, as I had not seen them summon these weapons before. The daggers they had been using to spar with me were average ones.

"Melt," Dum murmured, and both of the twins' red eyes glowed.

"Freeze," Dee muttered, and both of their blue eyes glowed as well.

"Pyrokenetic," Dum declared. When he said this, one of his necklaces disappeared, and a dagger appeared in both his left hand, and Dee's. The weapons glowed bright orange, as if they were searing hot.

"Iciotonic," Dee declared as well, and his bandana disappeared. In each of their right hands, another dagger appeared, this one a light, icy blue, and steaming as if freezing to the point of frost bite.

I could only stare, mesmerized for a moment before raising an eyebrow at them. "You have two weapons each?" I questioned, not knowing this was possible.

They smiled in an unintentionally cute way. "Of course not," Dee said. "Pyrokenetic is Dum's weapon."

"And Iciotonic is Dee's," Dum said, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"We share our daggers," they finished together, winking.

I nodded, thinking on it for a moment and deciding it fit them well. Even though they practically read each other's thoughts, finished each other's sentences, and were always around one another, they were extremely different. When Dee was alone, he was much more quiet and logical. Dum tended to act a little rashly and angrily when he didn't get his way, if Dee wasn't around to be his voice of reason.

White went next. "Precisely accurate, Imperia," he stated solemnly.

The watch in his pocket disappeared into what looked almost like a liquid gold, slithering up his jacket and down his arms to his fingers, where the gold split off and formed into nine inch long senbon throwing needles.

I smiled and nodded in approval. It suited him as well. Especially those words. I had come to find out, after living with the man for several months, that he had a case of OCD when it came to things being in their place. "But…" I began, noting there were only six, "When you throw all of them, how do you fight?"

He smirked. "Once a needle hits its target, it returns to my hands."

"Handy trick," I remarked.

After that, everyone else summoned their weapons, and we stood looking to Julus for instructions. He shook his head at us as someone opened their mouth. "I can't summon my weapon yet. Another standing order from the King. I can't enter the grounds with my weapon drawn, I'll have to wait until I'm challenged."

"Ches. Go ahead and take everyone, except Devin. Wait ten seconds, then come back for the both of us," he ordered.

Ches looked a little confused, but nodded, petting Julus's hair lightly. Everyone laid a hand somewhere on the Cat's body, and he closed his eyes for a moment, gathering enough power to teleport so many people. Then they were gone, leaving me and Julus alone.

The Cateprillar looked at me solemnly. "You are not to look at anyone after the fight begins. Do you understand? Keep your eyes on the Jabberwocky. If you look at ANYONE else…you'll die."

My eyes narrowed. Die? Why would I die just from looking at anyone else? But I nodded, knowing Julus's ability to see the future was beyond my understanding. No sooner did I do this, than Ches popped back up next to us.

"Place is clear. The area White told us about isn't too heavily guarded; I'm guessing it's a secret entrance and exit for royalty during an emergency. It's in a heavily wooded area, and there were a bunch of shrubs and grass covering it, but everyone's clearing them away now," he reported, slipping an arm around Julus's waist.

Then he set a hand on my shoulder, and the world seemed to spin and distort. A second later, I was standing with the rest of the crowd, and I kept a hand on Ches as I leaned over, holding my mouth and ready to barf up what I had eaten for lunch.

Ches pat my back a bit. "First time teleporting," he guessed, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, gagging a bit and looking sick. "Lucky you didn't pass out then," he said in a light tone, chuckling.

Once I regained control over my stomach, White silently went and drew two fingers around the edge of a faded heart shape. It was about six feet tall; a lot of us would have to duck to go in it.

He tapped it three times, and it opened with a groan of ancient, unused stone. The air that came out of the tunnel was old and stale, and cobwebs hung from it in sheets. "How long has it been since it was last used?" March murmured.

"Likely since before the Jabberwocky Wars. No one had been able to take Heart Castle in even longer than that," Kagamine murmured.

We all merely stared for a moment, until Julus jerked us out of our staring with a step forward and a quiet murmur. "Silently. Go!" He darted forward like a high speed runner. We followed shortly, the tunnel twisted and turned often, but Julus seemed to be knocking down the cobwebs as he went, so none of us had to focus on anything but following him.

We were in the cellar not a minute later. We all paused, but as Julus forced himself to stop, he accidentally let out a groan and a hand went to his head. "The order. I couldn't turn back now even if I wanted to," he hissed through clenched teeth. It seemed as if he was using all of his willpower just to keep standing in one place, his legs shaking with the strain.

"Ches," he growled through clenched teeth. "Go take care of the guards ahead of me. Once I start moving, I'm not going to be able to stop for much."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he started moving again, going straight to the throne room. Ches disappeared to do as Julus said.

When we were all outside of the throne room, Julus forced himself to stop again, Ches standing in the way of the huge, ornate woods doors. I glanced around, and saw the whole place was deserted. It was eerily quiet, the sound of all of us shuffling the only noise to be heard. We hadn't seen anyone on the way here either.

"No one?" Julus forced out.

Ches shook his head. "No guards, no servants, no Knights, no cards. The whole place is dead."

"They must have ordered everyone not to leave their quarters. The cards and Knights are probably inside," Kagamine murmured.

"Ches…" Julus began, his tone quiet and in pain. "Move. I have to go inside."

The Cat looked down at him for a moment before sweeping him into his arms and giving him a long, deep kiss. I glanced over at the sudden silence to see Kagamine practically swallowing March's face, and surprisingly, Rebekah grab White and pull his head down for a kiss, the Noble's face a huge exclamation point.

I turned back to the door in low spirits, and the Twins did the same. It was obvious they were all saying goodbye. In case we didn't make it out of this.

"Rebe-" White began as soon as the kiss was over, but she slapped a hand over his mouth, grinning playfully.

"Let's talk about it later, Pete. After all this," she said, chuckling as he blushed.

Everyone fell silent as Ches let go of Julus, and the Caterpillar pushed the heavy doors open, marching into the throne room. We followed behind him, on edge and ready for anything. But the throne room was deserted, except for the King, sitting at his throne with his chin propped up on his hand as he looked down at us.

"It seems," he began with a smirk. "My Capitan was correct. And my, what a large collection of powerful people. You realize, Caterpillar, Nobles, _Alice_…that if you fail here, you will be wiping out every ruling family in Wonderland?" His voice was unconcerned and arrogant.

As Julus was forced forward by his compulsion, to bow at the bottom of the steps leading up to the King's throne, Kagamine spoke. "We realize this, You Majesty," he stated confidently, golden eyes meeting the King's sickly brown without hesitation.

"Then why would you come, weapons drawn and expecting confrontation?" the King questioned, a look of mild interest on his face, along with a trace of amusement.

This time, I stepped forward. "Because you can't keep Alex. We're taking him back," I said evenly, voice and eyes icy cold.

The King's eyebrows shot up in surprise, nearly disappearing into his hairline, and then his doubled over in outright laughter. "You…you're still going on about that?" he huffed out through his laughing.

A different voice joined his, chuckling softly, and I froze. I knew that laugh, though I had never heard it so deliberately cold and cutting. "And if you precious Alex doesn't want to be saved?" the voice said, and a figure stepped out from behind the King's throne.

It took me a moment to recognize him. His body was much more toned, his hair had grown several inches longer, and he was even several inches taller than he was last time I had seen him. But his face, and those gorgeous green eyes, even tinged with red, I would never forget.

"Then we'll take you anyway, Alex," I answered sternly.

Alex smirked. "Determined, aren't you, Alice?"

I clenched my teeth. He wouldn't even use my name. His voice was so uncaring, as if I were an insect he didn't even want to put forth the energy to crush. "I am. Even if you don't think you need saving, I'm going to take you away from here."

He chuckled and sneered down at me. "I don't need your help, Alice."

My mouth drew into a thin line of displeasure at having him call me that once again. I was trying to hide how much it hurt, but obviously I wasn't doing a very good job of it, because Kagamine stepped forward, once again meeting his eyes with who he was talking to. It didn't seem like Kagamine knew how to not be confident.

"Devin. His name is Devin. You know that, and you know him. And you know that he loves you," Kagamine stated in a cool, calm voice.

Alex rose an eyebrow, shrugging. "Oh, does he now? Then why, Hatter, has he slept with both you and your little servant over there since I've been here?" he asked in a voice so sweet it was almost sick.

My blood chilled and I froze, Kagamine and March doing the same, though March looked much more ashamed than either me or Kagamine. When Alex got no answer, only stony silence, he smirked coldly.

"My point has been made," he said, going with deliberate slowness to place himself on the smiling King's lap. As Alex began to speak, that smile turned into an arrogant grin. "Worry not though, _Devin._ I have most certainly not been celibate either."

He lowered his head, obviously moving in to kiss the King, eyes watching me all the while.

"Don't." I couldn't stop the word from growling past my lips. If he kissed that bastard in front of me, I was going to snap, I knew it.

Alex only smirked and closed his eyes, connecting his and the King's lips and initiating a long, luxurious kiss. I practically felt the leash of my control snap, an enraged roar issuing from me as I charged forward, completely determined to sever the King's head from his shoulders right then and there.

I heard Julus's shout to stop, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. My eyes were glowing, my power surged through me, and I seemed to teleport to the front of the King's throne to anyone who'd eyes couldn't follow my speed. But my blade has been stopped.

Not by Alex, who was staring up at me, obviously flabbergasted I had even gotten there so fast. I was staring into cold, black eyes that seemed amused by my rage. "Yo, kiddo," the man purred.

A split second later, it felt like a bus hit me, and I went flying back off of the large staircase. I feel a good twenty feet, Kagamine and March catching me and holding me as I tried to regain my breath.

The guy has just given me the mother of all punches to the stomach. It felt as though all of my ribs were cracked, even though I knew they weren't. He folded his arms and looked down at me, an inhuman grin stretching his lips as he stood in front of the King and Alex.

My eyes narrowed as he looked down at his hand, the one his had literally caught my sword with, and flexed it. The skin was barely cut. For anyone else, that hand would be missing. He turned and looked back at the shocked Alex, folding his arms back. "Capitan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex's gaze suddenly sharpened, and he stood, dusting himself off and shrugging. "I could've stopped him."

"You didn't move a muscle," the man said, rolling his eyes and looking back to me.

My anger and jealousy still raged, I still wanted to just get back up and kill the King, but obviously this guy was going to stand in my way, which only pissed me off more. He must have seen that, and let out a low whistle. Lightening fast he was in front of me, grabbing my chin and tilting my head up to stare into my eyes.

The evil and violence reflected there made the blood drain from my face. It made the King look like an angel. I couldn't break his grip on my chin either, but I wouldn't let it intimidate me, and stared right on back.

"You really love him, don't you? Damn, look at those eyes…I've never seen an Alice with the much fucking _power_. You, kiddo, are going to be fun," he said showing white teeth in a semblance of a smile.

My eyes widened and a let out a low growl, raising a leg and kicking determinedly at him. He simply let go and jumped back about two feet. "And who are you?" I snapped.

He chuckled and pointed to himself. "What are you, the fucking Caterpillar? I'm Jericko Jabberwocky, of course," he purred. "Say, Capitan, I can still keep the bastard, right? He'd make a damn feisty pet."

Alex let his gaze wander to me, and just for a moment, I saw hesitation in his eyes. The look went on for what seemed like forever, but then he averted his eyes. "If you beat him, I don't care. Do as you please."


	42. Not The End

Hello my lovely readers. Everyone enjoying so far? We're finally here, at the decision making chapter! Everything you've all read, it comes down to this!

I would like you all to remember as you read this, that I'm a hopeless romantic and quite enjoy happy endings. Maybe it will make you hate me a little less.

Question for you all, before you read…you've seen Alex lose his memory, gain it back again, and repeated several times. You've also found out that Devin, and the fact they are mates, is the one thing that can be relied on to break that gem in Alex's chest. However, Kagamine mentioned that Devin still loved him, and it did nothing to the jewel. My question, readers, is simply: What do you think it's going to take for that gem to shatter?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. He didn't care? I tried to shake it off. I knew Alex was going to be this way, that jewel was fucking with his mind. But…that didn't make the hurt fade at all.

"Take it back…" Julus muttered, everyone's gaze drawing to him. His emerald eyes reflected dangerously.

Alex looked down at him, his twin gaze not amused and unaffected. "Take what back? That fact that I don't care what Jericko does to the Alice? Why would I do that? It's true, I could care less what happens to him. In fact, it's just as likely Jericko will kill him."

Julus stepped forward threatening. "Take it back! Can't you see how much it hurts him?!"

My heart was going through what seemed like torture, stabbing pains every time Alex had bluntly said he didn't care about me at all. However, outwardly I remained rather calm, shadowing my eyes with my bangs so they wouldn't give me away.

Alex shrugged. "I. Don't. Care. Maybe I'll kill him myself if it will get you to shut up."

I gritted my teeth on that one, and everyone else even winced. Julus reached into his pocket without further adieu and grabbed his glasses. "You go too far, brother," he muttered, unafraid gaze meeting Alex's slightly surprised one.

Then his eyes automatically snapped to the King, who glowered. "Alex…" he began, dark eyes lifting to Alex's face filled with menace.

The Capitan gulped. "S-sire…?"

The King banged his fist on his throne, the sound reverberating through the throne room. "You're a Caterpillar? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Alex's cold exterior crumbled as he flinched at the sound, obviously not liking for the King to be angry at him. "I-it didn't seem important, my King. I promised him one thing, and it was to not say anything about this. Y-you never asked, or I would've told you," he explained, trying to calm himself.

Still, the King frowned, but answer seemed to pacify him a little bit. "I admire you loyalty, but it is sorely misplaced. When this is over, Alex, you will be _severely _punished."

Alex closed his eyes, looking relieved. "Yes, Master," he said in an accepting voice.

"Stop calling him Master!" Julus shouted, clearly at his limit.

His twin opened his eyes and looked down at him once more. "He's your Master too! And he is the Alices, as well as all of the petty Nobles behind you! What will it take for you to see? Perhaps he'll have his way with the Alice as well!" Alex countered back.

Julus's eyes flared to their neon life. "Too far! A Caterpillar's mate is SACRED! You only get one! And you're treating yours, even mine, as if they're less than dirt!" he practically screamed, the intensity of his voice hurting my ears.

Even as the neon aura enshrouded Julus, Alex's eyes narrowed and he reached for Iriad. Only to gasp and look down as a distinct cracking noise was heard. The crack in the gem had gotten wider, but only by a tiny bit. My eyes widened, and I began to feel a little hopeful, but only clenched his teeth, glaring at the enraged Julus.

"You wish for a fight? Fine, be my guest," he spat.

Julus mirrored Alex's expression just before they both began in unison. "Wind blows around everything, carrying life and the absence of it."

Wind howled outside, bending trees in its furious grip and pace. It looked like a hurricane was gathering, the combined power of both of the twins summoning their weapons rocking the building with thunder. Wind even blew in the throne room, swirled around the two of them, and everyone looked around in absolute wonder of the power before us.

Even the Knights left their posts behind the curtains, stepping out and staring with wide, disbelieving eyes. Alex's aura flared up as well, matching Julus's to a T.

"Whisper," they murmured.

"Mesmerize," Alex continued.

"Kill," Julus growled.

"Strike as white lightening," Alex demanded.

"Black lightening!" Julus countered.

Thunder boomed even louder now, shaking the windows in their panes and causing some to cover their ears. The glass of the windows suddenly shattered, black and white lightening arching through the space of the room to end in the twins' hands. It left in Alex's hand, his shining golden broad sword, and in Julus, his carbon black scythe.

Julus's feet lifted from the ground, and Alex's followed suit, the two building up energy to strike at one another. I took my cue from them, taking my stance and facing my opponent, whom I glued my eyes too, knowing now that it was starting I couldn't look away.

"Jabberwocky! Knights! Cards! Massacre them!" Alex ordered, leaping at Julus at an astonishing speed.

Julus leapt to meet him, and then all Hell broke loose.

But even as all of the noises clashed, and card soldiers rushed out from behind the large, staired pedestal the King's throne was on, the Jabberwocky didn't move and only smirked at me arrogantly as I got ready to strike him. "Hold on a fucking minute here," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not armed yet, kid. You'll give me a chance to fight back, won't you?"

I stayed on edge, but paused, a hesitation that would probably cost me later. "…Fine. I don't like kicking animals when they're down anyway," I said, smirking back.

He put a hand over his chest and clutched at it dramatically. "Oh, ouch. My poor, non-existent heart is so very fucking wounded," he countered sarcastically, causing me to roll my eyes. My eyes then jerked to the armlet he touched, the only accessory he had on. "Petrify and Massacre, Draconis Nocturne."

I actually backed up a few steps as sulfurous smoke seeped from the armlet, beginning to engulf him, so thick that I couldn't see the parts of him covered by it. Once he was completely invisible in the smoke, I froze once more, eyes scanning it to see what kind of weapon I was going to be dealing with.

What I didn't expect was for the first thing I saw to be black eyes with gold, dragon-slitted pupils. Then, the large black wings emerging from the smoke and flapping strongly, dispersing the yellow fog and revealing his form. I coughed and winced. "Ew, that's rank," I grumbled.

He chuckled, smiling and revealing inch long canines. That's when I noticed his weapon and my jaw dropped. Each of his fingers had two foot long blades. "I can't wait to play with you," he purred, breaking my attention from his hands.

My eyes narrowed and I raised my swords. "Not going to happen," I answered firmly.

This drew another laugh from him, and those unsettling eyes never left my face. "Whatever the fuck you say. Let's dance," he growled, licking his fangs. Though, as he was about to lung at me, another voice was heard.

The King's. "Jericko. Don't fight him in human form…he might live."

The dragon stopped, eyes going wide and jerking to the King's smiling face. "You're shitting me," he said in a disbelieving, yet excited voice.

The King shook his head. "I'm not. You may remove the armlet. Just stay small enough not to get in anyone else's way. I'm enjoying myself."

Jericko continued to stare for a moment, seemingly to be in complete shock, before his eyes widened to an almost insane point, and he let out a laugh that made everyone pause and stare. When he turned his eyes back to me, that evil, unsettling light was in them once more. "Relent…." He said, and I automatically knew this would not be good for me, and charged him

"Draconis Nocturne."

I was too late, and the smoke started again. I stopped myself before I went inside of the cloud, and stared once more. All I could do now was be ready. Yet once again, I wasn't ready. A tail shot out of the smoke and wrapped around my waist before I could stop it. I was flung into the stone wall, my head jerking back and cracking against it with an audible sound.

No one moved, as the smoke cleared and I slid to the floor. Because in the center of the room, glittering with ebony scales and those gold and black eyes, was the Jabberwocky. In his released dragon form. The impact against the wall had been bone jarring, and my whole body ached, especially my throbbed head.

"What's wrong, kid?" Jericko hissed, giving me a toothy grin. "Thought you were better than that."

I used the wall as purchase and pushed myself up, touching the place on my head where it had hit the wall. I felt dampness, which meant I had at least hit it hard enough to be bleeding. I wiped the blood on my shirt and shrugged, getting into Kagamine's deep set dueling stance, not looking around at any of the people I knew were looking due to Julus's warning.

"You attacked me out of a cloud of smoke. I was surprised. A little underhanded wouldn't you say?" I questioned, now watching the smooth movements he made as he moved towards me.

"Get over your damned sense of fairness. I don't give a shit about what you think is morally right. I have no morals. All's fair in war," he answered, and this time, the fight actually did begin when he lunged at me, and everyone else turned their attention back to their own fights.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

Even we had paused when the King had ordered Jericko to release his dragon, and it was the first time even I had seen such a thing. We were no longer floating, both of us more in control of our emotions at the point we turned back to each other. However, both of our eyes still glowed neon, and as we began fighting once more, our movements were blurred to most everyone watching.

It threw me off at first, that when our blades clashed, I could feel emotions leaking from it. And Julus's blade was filled with so many. Love, determination, sorrow, disappointment, only to name a few.

"Your sword is weak, Alex," Julus murmured when we were close enough.

I blocked and countered an attack of his, cutting his upper arm deeply. "How so?" I questioned blankly.

Julus smirked and gestured to my sword with his scythe. "You have no motivation, no real emotion. What are you fighting for? Why are you here? I'm fighting for my people, my friends, my family."

I paused and looked down at Kazehikari, which hadn't spoken to me since the incident in with Devin months earlier. It's gold shine seemed dulled. "Why…do I fight…?" I murmured to myself, glancing at Devin's fight with the Jabberwocky, who he was only barely holding off. He was completely on the defensive, the flurries of blows from Jericko impossible to counter and pushing him back into a corner.

A jolt of sharp pain went through my chest, and I looked down quickly to see the crack in the jewel had split it almost completely in half. Shallow versions of fear and sadness flooded me, causing me to bite my lip and looked back to my twin. He smiled victoriously, obviously pleased I had actually taken to time to question why I was fighting.

"Tch…" I growled. "I'm fighting for my Master because I…" for some reason, my chest throbbed and stopped me from finishing the sentence immediately. "I…love him."

Julus's eyes narrowed when I raised my sword again. "You don't sound very sure of that," he countered, raising his weapon to mirror mine.

I clenched my teeth. "Just shut up and fight!" I shouted, jumped at him and the sound of our weapons clashing began anew. Our blows and dodges were mirrors of each other, when one was wounded; he countered and wounded the other in the same place. When we struck, we struck at the same time in the same place, and our blades clashed more often than not.

We were both evenly matched, if this kept up, we would both keep going until we died. However, there was one difference in our motivations. Julus wasn't trying to kill me…but I would kill him, if I had to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kai'd PoV:

I tried not to shake as the Mad Hatter kept a steady gaze on me, and pointed his glittering dueling sword at me. "Well? I assume you have been ordered to duel me, otherwise you would not have come immediately this way. Draw your weapon, I refuse to attack an unarmed child," he said in a deep, melodious voice.

It made me look down in shame. "I apologize, Hatter, in advance for my actions," I murmured shyly, removing my gauntlets. This man had been my idol growing up. His sword skills were everything I had aspired for. It felt so wrong to be dueling him.

The Hatter's eyes softly, like melted gold. "No apologies. You do not fight me of your own free will. I will not kill you if I do not have to, but fight your best, for I do not plan on dying either, and I will not hold back."

My eyes widened a bit, but I nodded. "Honest and true, Valentina," I murmured, my gauntlets glowing a brilliant shade of red before the glowing light lengthened and became my katana, almost as long as I was tall. The guard was a simply heart, the blade engraved with swirling, interconnecting hearts as well.

"Lovely," the Hatter complimented, nodding in acknowledgment. I blushed, even as we began to circle each other and the fighting commenced.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rebakah's PoV:

I blinked rapidly at the Knight now challenging me. "Preston?" I asked dumbly.

The blond nodded, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. "Orders are orders, Capitan," he stated, shooting the King, watching everything with an interested expression, a glare.

I smiled, laughing a bit. "Not your Capitan anymore. Let's do this."

I thrust all worries, over myself and White, over the King and the Jabberwocky, out of my mind, and focused solely on my battle with the Knight of Clubs.

"Protect, Paladenia," he said, taking off his gauntlets.

They disappeared; morphing into a shield three times large then it was wide, a little taller than Preston himself and a mere inch away from the ground. The clubs emblem was the only black decoration on the otherwise white shield. At first, one might smirk at the fact that his weapon was mostly defensive, but I knew better after having trained him for years. Because the edges of the steel shield were razor sharp and just as deadly as any traditional weapon.

"Good luck, Pete. Let's both live and talk about that kiss later, kay?" I said back over my shoulder to the very serious looking Peter, before being the first to move, attacking Preston with everything I had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

March's PoV:

I shuffled nervously, faced with the silent Knight of Spades. "Um…can't we just…not fight?" I asked quietly, biting my lip and twisting a lock of my hair between my fingers. I was a pacifist, and I never used my fighting outside of training. I had only learned it in the first place because Kagamine insisted.

The man shook his head, almost platinum blond hair covering most of his face. The one brown eye I could see looked soft and unaggressive. "I'm sorry, but it's an order from the King. The only reason I haven't started fighting yet is because I was entranced by your beauty, Hare," he stated in a voice just as soft as his eyes.

I sighed, unphased by the compliment as I uncurled the chain to my dear Stardust, whom I was hoping would never have to see violence outside of the training arena. "I understand," I murmured, beginning to spin that crescent blade of my weapon to build momentum.

He smiled softly. "Never forget, Remembrance," he said, gauntlets disappearing and turning into a long spear, tipped with a spade shaped blade. The black handle was inscribed with images in silver, and as I examined it from that distance, I realized they were various depictions of people.

"I will go easy on you healer," he commented, voice beginning to harden as he spun the spear and sunk into a fighting stance.

I smiled, shaking my head. "Oh no, you really shouldn't," I said in a similar voice, a white-silver aura trailing behind my blades as I gathered my power and poured most of it into the weapon. I wanted to end this quickly. "If you do, you will die," I finished simply, launching my blade at him.

Our battle began, and I was hoping I wasn't bluffing, just as much as I worried for Kagamine, who I could see clashing with Kai to the far left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ches's PoV:

I had disappeared as soon as the fighting began, floating invisibly in the air above everything with my dagger in my hand. I looked for the Knight that would challenge me, and sighed audibly as I saw the only one not fighting.

Our weapons weren't very well matched. I knew his was a huge battle ax, and mine was a dagger. I would have the advantage in short range, but midrange was all his territory. I calculated strategies as I floated above Christian.

Said Knight smirked and glanced around. "I know you're here, and that you see me Ches. Come on out, will you?"

I rolled my eyes and popped up above his head about ten feet, looking down at him. "Long time no see," I commented lightly.

He looked up at me and smiled, nodding. "It has been. Last time I saw you, you were only what, ten? You just gave up a perfectly good chance to kill me, by the way."

I raised an eyebrow, disappearing once more and reappearing inches from his face, my dagger pressed into his throat, before appearing once more back in my place in the air. My purple cat's eyes connected with his surprised blue from there. "Sure about that?" I drawled lazily, leaning against an invisible wall.

"I don't want to kill you, or you'd be dead. It's what I do," I stated.

He didn't even try to hide his disbelief, shaking his head. "What was he thinking, matching me with you for a fight?" he said, looking to where Julus and Alex were still going at it.

My eyes followed his, lingering worriedly on Julus, who actually looked a little more beat up than his twin. He was barely keeping up. To most, it would look as if he was fine, but I could see the lines of strain on his face, the sweat starting to bead on his forehead, which never happened to Julus.

My heart jumped into my throat, the urge to go and help him almost so strong I complied, but I knew I'd only get in the way.

"Smash and Crash, Bauhumut," I heard, and immediately disappeared, popping up a few feet away as Christian's ax went through where I had been. I chuckled and raised an eyebrow as Christian hit the floor.

"Trying to catch me off guard?"

He nodded, eyes no longer joking. "I have to win, Ches. It's an order."

I stretched and grinned my grin. "One you'll fail at."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

White's PoV:

An entire set of 52 cards faced the Twins and myself. "Are you sure you will be alright, you two?" I asked.

They rolled their eyes and grinned. "Of course. We were trained by Ches and Uncle Hatter," they answered in unison.

I nodded, looking at the soldiers and raising my needles threateningly. They automatically backed up, used to fearing me, until half went after the Twins, leaving me to half for myself. The teens automatically began fighting, taking out for within a few seconds, working with a type of team work that astonished me. Two soldiers were frozen solid after being cut b Iciotonic, two had their armor partially melted where Pyrokentic had melted and sliced through it for the kill.

With a cold, cruel smile learned over many years with the King, I faced the soldiers. They all hesitated a moment before one stepped forward and pointed at me. "You can't kill us with those! No way can they pierce our armor!"

I smirked. "Really now? I only have to scratch you with these. They are coated in poison, however, I would not even need that to kill you," I purred, throwing two needles at lightening speed, which hit him in the eyes. He let out a scream before falling to the floor dead, and the needles appeared back between my fingers. I beckoned them forward, chuckling a bit.

The twins and I fought for around fifteen minutes, the battles raging around us failing to distract us from the task at hand. Only one soldier was left. This soldier aimed a crossbow at me and fired, causing me to duck without thinking.

It was a horrible mistake. Cheshire was fighting right behind me, and I only remembered this after the projectile had passed me. I turned instantly. "Cheshire! Look ou—"

I cut off, horrified at what I saw.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ches's PoV:

"Cheshire! Look ou—"

I turned at the call, only to jerk backwards and look down in shock at the crossbow bolt buried in my abdomen. Pain radiated from the spot, and I lost my focus, falling immediately from the air, unable to stay afloat.

The fall shocked my body and caused the arrow inside of me to jostle and tear something. I coughed, and blood flowed thickly over my tongue, the salty taste holding the chilling tang of copper.

"Sh-Shit," I choked out, one quivering arm holding myself up off of the ground, the other grasping weakly at the shaft of the arrow. Even then, I realized it was hopeless. If I pulled it out, I would only die quicker.

My vision began to fade, and I groaned. _'Not like this…I can't go out like this…Julus! Ju..lus…'_

Sounds became muffled, everything went black, and my ears lay flat as I heard nothing. Not even Julus's scream as he realized I was dying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Julus's PoV:

My fight with Alex froze suddenly, as I heard the chilling voice of Ches in my head. I had blocked everything out in my fight, he not been listening to anyone's thoughts or trying to predict the outcome of anything. Alex had needed my full attention. But this…

Ches's soul called out to me as it began to fade, and I felt a cold weight settle in my chest. He was dying. My mate was dying. My own neon glow faded away, and I settled wide, terrified eyes on Ches's bleeding form.

"Ches!" I screeched, and yet, fear froze me in place. I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot, tears streaming down my face uncontrollably, and I was paying no attention to Alex whatsoever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

My eyes widened as Julus literally ignored me, endangering his life to do nothing but look at his dying love. _'A chance…now is my chance…I can kill him,"_ I thought.

But my body was frozen as well, and I felt Julus's sorrow like it was my own, deep down in my soul. My teeth clenched at these emotions. The Hatter saw the scene, and glowed briefly golden as he struck Kai hard enough to knock him out, rushing over to Ches's side. Before he even reached the Cat, his aura flared and he shouted, "Julus! He is not dead!"

I felt Julus's relief wash through me, and with the sorrow no longer weighing on my soul, I charged at Julus to strike him down.

The Hatter saw me coming. "Behind you!"

Everything seemed to slow as Julus turned, wide tearful eyes disbelieving, and I attacking him reflected in those glassy eyes. It caused me to hesitate. Not much, but just enough that Julus had time to move a fraction of an inch, causing me to merely slash his torso. Blood sprayed, and a long, deep slash could be seen from hip to shoulder on Julus's body.

I gazed at him coldly as he stumbled back a good ten feet, gripping his shirt over the wound and gasping for breath as yet more blood poured. I shook some of the blood form my blade. "I missed…" I stated simply.

His eyes were disbelieving, and eve with all of the fighting still going on around us, I heard his whispered, "You…you are….serious about killing me."

I raised an eyebrow, nodding. "I told you I was."

He had begun to pant heavily, and dropped to one knee wearily, blood beginning to pool around him. Julus eyes closed, as if in acceptance, and I felt the Cat's life force drop once more. There was no doubt he would die, and Julus seemed to know this. "Then kill me."

This caused me to pause, and I tilted my head, assessing. "I don't have to. Merely submit, and you will only receive punishment," I suggested, lowering my sword.

Julus smiled bitterly. "Submit? To him? Never. A death with my mate is preferable to living a half life in chains. Kill me," he murmured boldly, eyes connecting with mine and showing me just how serious he was. My eyes narrowed.

"Alex," I heard faintly over the fighting, and turned my head to look at my King. He was watching us, smiling. That smile was filled with evil and distain for Julus's very existence. "Kill him."

I stiffened, but bows, expression blank. "Yes, my King."

When I looked back at Julus, his expression of love almost made guilt a living thing in my heart. "Love you, bro. Sorry I never got to know you," he whispered.

I sighed, raising my blade. "As am I." With that, I rushed forward, blade poised to skewer Julus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

'_So many wounds,'_ I thought frantically, Jay continuing to pummel me with blows. Both of us were rattled with small wounds, even his almost impenetrable black scales. However, I was lagging behind a little more, bleeding a little more. His tail suddenly clothes-lined me in the chest, knocking me back on my ass.

"Kill him." I heard the King's order.

I turned my head, breaking my gaze for the first time from the Jabberwocky, in time to see Alex rushing at Julus. Time froze.

'_Who are you trying to protect?'_ Ather's voice echoed in my head, and I knew what I had to do.

'_Ather…I need speed,'_ I thought desperately, getting to my feet and taking of with blinding speed, the power rushing my limbs and the glowing blue taking over my eyes. I would just barely make it to them…I couldn't let Alex kill family. This was what Julus meant, when I told me not to look away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

I barely had time to register that there was someone between Julus and me, and by the time I did, it was too late. I couldn't stop my sword.

I felt the sickening thud as Kazehikari went into, and all the way through, Devin's body.

He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth and a few drops spattering on my cheek. My green eyes, so wide they almost hurt, looking into loving, yet fading sky blue.

"Wh-wh…" I stuttered, unable to even get the word out in my shock.

His blood stained lip turned up in a soft smile as he touched my face in the most loving caress I had ever felt. "Alex…I…I love…you…Remember…that...remember…me," he rasped, eyes gleaming for not more than a second more before fading, becoming dull and glassy.

His legs gave out, and he crumpled to the floor in front of me.

Even as he fell, I clutched at my chest as agony seized me, the jewel glowing bright, fiery red. All fighting stopped and when Devin's body hit the floor, watched at the gem shattered with the sound of breaking glass, my scream accompanying it. The delicate tinkling of the pieces hitting the floor was all that followed in the silence.

Emotion ravaged me, tore my soul to pieces, and I dropped to my knees, tears flowing down my face as I remembered everything, and felt with the most intensity possible, the despair of Devin being dead.

"Devin! No! Wake up! Get up! Please…please don't! Y-you…can't die! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" I cried sorrowfully, hugging his body in desperation.

I gripped Kazehikari's handle, turning it back into a watch and successfully removing it without causing any more damage. I stroked his face like he had mine, even as the dark red blood pooled beneath us, staining the white hem of my coat.

"Devin…Wake up now…I-I'm," I hiccupped, crying more and blurring my vision. "I'm okay! You saved me! Come back…" I sniffled, kissing his still warm, yet already cooling cheek.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my teary gaze to Julus, who had dragged himself over, still bleeding. My twin shook his head slowly. "He's gone, Alex," he murmured quietly.

Absolute despair washed over me. I couldn't help but sob. Devin was dead.


	43. The Almighty Caterpillar

Hello all~ Sorry it took so long once again to add another chapter. Just….busy-ness of life I say. However….I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter, and I do plan on adding another within the week, with a friend here to coach me into ACTUALLY doing that. So many of you were upset at Devin's death…well, I suppose you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens though. Heheheheheheh…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex's PoV:

"Alex! Quit whimpering and get off of that disgusting corpse this instant!" I heard.

I turned my head slowly, and saw the King now standing, arms crossed over his chest and he looked down at us with a bored gleam in his eye. He didn't care one way or another that Devin was dead.

Clenching my teeth, anger rising and consuming my mind, I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! This is all your fault!" I screamed.

He raised an eyebrow and gestured to Devin. "Oh? Is it now? Who was the one who ran him through? Certainly it wasn't me….oh yes, it was you, wasn't it?"

My eyes glowed neon as I stood, a neon aura roaring up like fire around me. "Its. Your. Fault!" I shouted once more.

Suddenly, that dam that had been holding back my powers, even as I was fighting Julus, burst, saturating my mind and body with so much power my eyes widened and I took a step back, staggering. It didn't take long for me to regain my footing though, and the flames grew higher, leaking from my eyes in a steady stream of neon power.

Everyone except Julus stepped away from me, and I pointed once more at the King. "I'm going to kill you. Like I swore I would."

A muscle visibly ticked in the King's jaw, and his dark eyes underlit with red neon. "You will stop this nonsense," he ordered, power lacing his tone.

I felt the fingers of the power reach for me and try to grip, only to be burnt away seconds later by my own flames. I smirked and rose an eyebrow. "It won't work."

Realization reflected in his eyes, and they widened. He backed up, tripping over the extravagant velvet carpet and falling backwards into his chair. "N…not possible! If it doesn't work then…then…!"

I dropped my smirk and practically snarled at him. "That's right. Julus isn't the older twin here. I'm not _a_ Caterpillar. I'm _the _Caterpillar."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, than the flaming aura around me shrunk slightly, dimming before shaping itself into flame-like, torn looking butterfly wings. The rest of the neon seemed to be soaked in and absorbed by my hair, turning it brilliant neon green as well.

We heard the gasps from those in the room that were still conscious, and the King literally shook. Recognizing he was doomed, he shot his gaze to Jay. "W-what are you waiting for?! Kill him!" he shouted at the stunned looking Jabberwocky.

Jay seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and then took a lunge at us. This time Julus spoke up. "You will halt."

The dragon skidded to a halt, purple electricity arching and shocking him. He let out a roar and slumped, collapsing and returning to human form, panting and twitching from the electricity. He opened his black eyes and looked at the two of us, eyes landing on me. I turned my head and gave him a look, letting all of the power I was feeling shine in my eyes a moment.

Jay flinched and remained on the ground. The King looked mortified. "Jericko! What are you doing! Attack!" he insisted in a panicky tone.

The man only winced and shook his head, staying on the ground where he was. "I can't. Those fucking twins…something's not right, damn it!" he growled. "He ordered me…and I was shocked. Literally. And fuck…Alex is more powerful than Teraclese…"

Julus was next to me then, eyes beginning to saturate in neon as well, though blood dripped rapidly from the wound I had given him. "Because, we are not only Caterpillar…" he said softly, the green fading…and being replaced with red.

I smiled a bit as I read his thoughts, which he was voluntarily sharing with me this time. "No. We are also Vivaldi."

Julus's red aura deepened to the deep, blood red of Vivaldi, and turned into his won, more refined, heart-shaped wings, making the King's jaw drop. "T-twins…of Legend?!" he gasped.

I waved a hand at him. "And _you_ are no full blooded Vivaldi! Teraclese was not your true father…You are no Noble. And I know your name….Antoine."

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and he made a choking, strangled noise, scrambling back into a curled up position in his throne. "No! Impossible! How could you….How did you!" His eyes then went wild. "Sarah! Sarah, that bitch!" he screeched.

Within a millisecond, I was in front of him, bending and inches form his face. I hadn't even blurred, as when the nobles used speed. I had teleported. I wrapped my fingers around his throat. "You will never speak of her again, Antoine. That's an order," I hissed, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

The King's teeth clenched and he went for his last result. "Julus! I still have your freedom! Kill him!" he said desperately, pointing at me.

I felt Julus take a step forward. "Julus. I hereby overrule you're contract with Antoine Vivaldi. You are no longer bound by his orders," I said softly, smiling a bit. A sound like glass shattering followed, and Julus looked at me wide eyed before grinning.

"Hah! Hah hah! Freedom! Yes!" he cheered, pumping his fist once.

Antoine whimpered pathetically and tried to crawl away from us. But when I turned my eyes back to him, he froze. Without my summons, Reliquum appeared behind me, though he was hazy and see through, like a ghost. I pointed my arm at him, summoning Kazehikari without a word, the tip of the massive blade inches from the King's face.

"Antoine Vivaldi," I said, voice over laced with Reliquum's. It sounded strange, multiple voices speaking at the same time even though there were two of us. Reliquum supplied the words, and no one could mistake that it was in fact Reliquum talking through me. "You have committed crimes against Wonderland, for which the penalty is death many times over. And you will pay."

"Stand," I ordered, raising him to his feet with the tip of my blade. "You will not go to Wonderland's afterlife. You will be sent to Ira's very lair, and sentenced never to leave. You will have no hope, no friends, and most importantly, be shown no mercy. Just like how you've made these people feel for nearly a thousand years, and your father before you."

I raised my arm, and the visage of Reliquum moved behind me as well, as if mirroring me, though I knew I was the one mirroring. Yet I had no problem following his lead, being possessed by him. It didn't feel any different than me controlling my own actions. "Off with your head," I snapped, and before Antoine could react, my arm moved, slicing his head from his shoulder's in one swift movement.

As his body toppled to the floor, then slowly faded in a trickling of red sparks, everyone in the room was silent, and Reliquum's visage faded from behind me, along with my wings and aura. Julus's did the same, and we both heaved a sigh of relief at being free from the enormous weight of that power.

But once free from the power, my eyes teared up again, reality hitting me once more. Julus approached, setting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I looked at him for a moment before the tears spilled over, and I suddenly clung to him, dropping Kazehikari and sobbing into his neck.

He stroked my hair softly, the room still silent. "Shh, Alex. It's going to be okay," he soothed softly.

I could only sob harder. "No, no its not!" I whimpered. "I killed him!"

Julus stopped his petting of my hair and shook his head. "Yes, it will be. You're the Caterpillar, Alex. You can speak with Reliquum. And I'm your twin. We can bring him back," he said gently.

I jerked as if I was electrocuted and stared at him. "Wh-what? Really?! Tell me how!"

He smiled, and through our mind link flooded me with the information. With each new piece of information, my tears slowed until they stopped, and I began to grin until my face hurt. "Now?" I squeaked. "I can do it now?"

Julus nodded, eyes glowing, and this time, they were red. "I can slow down time, stop it so you have time to speak with him without having to divide your attention. I'm tired though…and I'm losing blood. So you'll have to be quick."

I nodded back, and we both made our way over to Devin's body, everyone's eyes following our movements. Julus's power accumulated and everyone froze as we knelt over Devin. I closed my eyes, feeling for Reliquum with my very soul.

When I opened them again, I was no longer in the throne room. It looked…like a court room. Floating in the middle of nothing but swirling dark purple and black. "Alexander," I heard, and looked up to see Reliquum sitting in the judge's seat, staring down at me calmly.

"Reliquum…" I began, trying not to be overwhelmed with fear and paranoia. What if he said no? What if Devin had to remain dead, due to some kind of weird coincidence with balance?

"Breathe, my chosen. You are staring to turn blue," the god said in a slightly amused tone. "I know why you are here."

I took a deep breath as instructed and looked hopefully up at him. "Then…?"

The god nodded his head once. "Julus knows the basics of time reversal. He can help you. I will condone the revival of your mate," he ruled, and the scene dissolved, slamming me back into my own body with a gasp.

Julus looked strained, but everyone was still frozen. "Done?"

"Yes. I need your help one more time though," I admitted, stroking Devin's cold cheek.

"Time reversal. Right. Alright, but you'll have to help. This shit isn't exactly elementary stuff. I'll do the spell and most of it, but picture a clock, getting set backwards the amount of time we want. I'll need you to start and stop it," he murmured.

I nodded, summoning my power to me and placing my hands over Devin. Julus did the same, and a barrier that pulsed red and green appeared. _'Devin, come back to me,'_ I murmured in my mind, and began turning back the clock.

Inside the barrier, Devin's body began to heal, the blood disappearing and flesh knitting back together, bruises fading as if they were never there. The large cut began to knit together slowly, but Devin's heart still wasn't beating. Julus was murmuring in what I now realized was ancient Wonderlandian, and then I felt Devin's pulse start back up, but it was weak and slow.

My glow immediately faded, and so did Julus's the barrier disappearing and all traces of the power gone. I bent until my face was less than an inch from his, breathing gently over his mouth. "Devin?" I questioned softly, stroking his cheek.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then, his heartbeat suddenly pounded once, so hard that I felt it where my free hand was laid on his chest. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, going to sit up, only to come in contact with my lips. I jumped, and so did he, but gradually the accidental kiss turned into a much deeper, more heartfelt one.

We both parted breathless, and I could've burst with happiness as his still somewhat blurry eyes cleared when he looked at me, touching my face. "Alex…?" he asked, eyes widening in wonder. "But…aren't I…dead?"

That one question made me grin so hard my face hurt, and I tackled him back to the ground, kissing him again, this time purposefully and deep. I didn't know, or care, that everyone was out of their time freeze and staring at us.

When we parted again, I was crying, and I couldn't help it or stop it, and that was fine with me. I set my forehead against his, and he spoke again, smiling and cupping my face in his hands. "I missed you," he murmured lovingly.

"I missed you, too. I love you so much," I said back.

His smile practically glowed it was so happy. "I knew that a long time ago. But you have no idea how much I've been waiting to hear it again. I love you too."

Julus limped his way in front of us, looking tired and drained, face white as paper. "Alright, nothing to see here, folks," he called, as we began to kiss again. "Let you're royalty consort without you asses drooling about it. Start cleaning up, someone get Jericko in chains, and Knights. You're free to stay _voluntarily_ under Vivaldi employment…because _I'm_ taking over the Vivaldi throne."

All was quiet for a moment more, and then everyone let out a simultaneous, ear shattering cheer, though Devin and I were too much in our own world to notice everyone else. We even missed Ches being carried to the medical wing, March and Julus following closely behind. At that moment, I was the happiest person in the world. We broke the kiss to breath, and Devin pinned me with a solemn look.

"You realize. You've killed him. We can go home, back to our world, Kingsley High, and that little town," he said quietly, gaze questioning what I wanted to do. Those eyes said he would follow me, no matter what I chose.

I paused, a bit taken aback. I hadn't even considered that option. The option of leaving. I shook my head at him, smiling a bit. "I think I need to stay. They need me…and my real family is here. Julus is here. Ches, even the Hatter and Hare, though I haven't met them yet. White and the Twins…Rebekah…I couldn't leave everyone behind."

He grinned at me, obviously pleased with my decision. "Whatever you say….Your Magesty."

I made a face. "King? Me? No way!" I complained, but made a surprised face as he stroked my cheek gently again.

"If you stay, you'll have to be. It's who you are here. And I'll be very proud of my little caterpillar," he teased.

I nipped playfully at his fingertips. "You mean _Almighty_ Caterpillar," I teased back.

Yes, this was where I belonged. All that was left was to clean up the mess I had made.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Oh, and by the way...the story's not over. Just thought I'd clarify that. But, the end is coming, my lovely readers.


	44. Three Kings

Hello~ My internet died again. So woo! A new chance to type for you all! This….is the end! Don't be sad though! Maybe we'll get views of their future further along, who knows? The Wonderlandian gods work in strange ways…: )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Devin's PoV:

After all of the drama, there was still a lot to be done. Ches was moved to the medical wing of Heart castle, March and Kagamine staying by his side, caring for him for the first few days, though Kagamine left to help Alex, Julus and I with all of the chaos going on.

Alex and Julus were working together perfectly, keeping the castle in order, making repairs and plans, organizing the sick and injured from the ballroom. It had literally been several days of nothing but recovery and fixing.

It was during these days, following Alex around, watching him closely; that I noticed how much he had changed and grown, both physically and mentally. The stronger body I had noticed during the fight came closer under scrutiny, and I noticed those muscles a lot more now.

I was actually fond of that, and his longer hairstyle, in fact I wouldn't mind if he had grown it even longer. But, not only had his body changed, his mental state seemed much older, too wise for a seventeen year old, and much more mature. He wasn't the same guy that followed me here after Peter.

You could see it in his eyes, how much he knew and what he had been through. There was also that disturbing quality to them, like Julus's, that said he knew what you were thinking at all times. Which he did.

At the moment, I was leaning against the wall in the castle Commons, everyone was running past me and doing things, and yet in the middle of the room stood Alex, Rebekah, and Kagamine, all staring at a large piece of paper and talking in hushed tones. Occasionally, Alex would look up and point somewhere or to someone in the room and ask them to do something or correct something.

He suddenly raised his head and looked at me with those all-too-knowing eyes, and I knew he heard my thoughts, had known I was there and was monitoring said thoughts. I smiled at him. We had spoken about that. I told him it was fine to lurk in my mind, as long as he didn't dig into my memories.

He had agreed, but now he was taking advantage of that by always being in my head. I winked at him and purposefully pictured us having sex right then and there, him pressed against the wall. His face went red and he dropped the paper, which earned strange looks from Rebekah and Kagamine.

However, the Hatter glanced in the direction Alex was looking and saw me. A knowing grin stretched his lips then, and he suddenly waved his hands dramatically in the direction of one of the halls, saying something to Rebekah and dragging her away.

Most of the people in the vicinity saw him and her leaving, or heard what he said, and followed him out. The rest, upon seeing me push away from the wall and walk over to him, understood the need for privacy and left. I chuckled when Alex gave me a not too convincing glare and pouted.

"Devin! Look what you interrupted! That was important!" he complained, but the small quirk of his lips at the end of said complaint didn't give it much enthusiasm.

I continued to smile and shrugged. "More important than your oh-so-beloved consort, my King?" I teased, and he rolled his eyes, grasping my shirt and pulling me closer.

"You mean fiancé. In Wonderland, we can get married without a hitch. And," he smoothed my shirt out, and laid his hand on my chest. "Nothing is more important to me."

I grasped his hand and brought it to my mouth, kissing his palm softly. It was an intimate gesture, and one that made him blush once more. "Are you asking me to marry you, Alex?" I questioned softly.

His blushed deepened to a dark crimson. "I-I, well…ummm…" he stuttered.

I chuckled and put a finger to his lips, hushing him. "I can't have you beating me to the punch, now can I?"

Alex's eyes widened and went blank for a second; as if he was so confused he just lost all thought process. That made me roll my eyes, and I dropped to one knee, tugging on his hand to jolt him back to reality. He looked sufficiently flustered as I stared straight into his eyes and reached into my back pocket, pulling out a black velvet box.

Opening it and revealing the white gold, diamond and emerald accented ring, I took it out and slipped it onto Alex's finger. "Alex…?" I questioned softly.

His eyes got a little glassy and his bit his bit for a second before asking, "Y-yes?"

I grinned at his reaction. My heart was pounding, because for a moment I was afraid at first he wouldn't accept, what with him having being pretty much homophobic when I had first met him. That looked though, the one in his eye that said he already knew his answer, was enough to calm me down.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, kissing his finger with the ring on it.

Those watery eyes finally spilled over, and a few tears escaped before he wiped them away and suddenly kneeled down with me and pulled me into a kiss that made _my_ knees weak. "Yes, yes I will!" he panted out after the kiss.

I laughed and kissed him several more times, standing and picking him as I stood, spinning him once as he heart swelled. Even after spinning I continued to hold him off the ground, kissing him again.

"I wonder how they'll feel about two kings getting married," Alex murmured after a moment.

I froze. "Two?"

He nodded, smiling a bit. "Your ceremony armor is already designed and made. You're the Alice who saved Wonderland, Devin. You _are_ a king."

I gaped. "Seriously?"

Alex chuckled and winked. "You'll make a great one. I should know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/THE NEXT DAY/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The carriage carrying Alex and I clopped along at an even pace, and I was gazing out of the open window, at the land and rivers we passed. "It's beautiful," I commented.

Alex, who was sitting across from me in his old clothes, nodded. The clothing barely fit him at all, the shirt being skin tight where it had once been somewhat loose, and the pants tight around the waistline and much too short.

"It is," he sighed, eyes loving and sparkling as he gazed out of the same window. "And this is all Caterpillar land. It's mine."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "So, why aren't we dressed? Aren't we supposed to be dressed to greet the crowd? And, why didn't we just teleport there. I know you can now, you've been scaring the shit out of me popping up out of nowhere."

He giggled. "Yeah, but popping takes energy, and why waste it? Not to mention, popping everywhere would make me really fat and lazy. Why not just enjoy the ride?" His eyes hooded seductively and he gave me a coy smile. "Plus it's time alone with you, and the armor is hot and annoying."

It was true; we were both in casual clothes. I was still wearing that outfit, but cleaned of course, that I had officially inherited from Ches. The netting shirt I had on felt very pleasant in the Wonderland spring weather.

I smiled back, and then it was quiet for a minute or two in the carriage, until I glanced back at Alex and noticed him staring intently at my face. "What? Something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting forward, resting my elbows on my knees and looking back at him.

Alex smiled softly and shook his head. "No, not at all. I just….I noticed…you're different. I don't know exactly how…but you are. And, those new clothes…you aren't hiding your scars anymore."

Tilting my head to the side, I regarded him as well. "You've changed, too. Your mind and your body. You've grown up a lot…and you're body…well…" I trailed off, eyes scanning his tightly clothed figure. My eyes lingered on the center of his chest, where I knew there was a scar now. A pale white, diamond shaped one from the hole the jewel had made in his chest.

He blushed and brushed his hair away from his face. The longer hair hid his right eye even better, even though the flaming tattoo had faded within minutes after the battle.

I couldn't help but smile, the stretch of my lips hinting at more than a little sexual intention. "Alex," I murmured, simply gesturing for him to come over and sit in my lap.

His blush deepened, but he didn't say a word as he came over and straddled me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Kiss me," I murmured simply, eyes hungry.

He hesitated for only a moment, but then it was gone and he closed his eyes, lowering his lips to mine. That one second's hesitation, however, was enough. It bothered me, and I put a finger to his lips before they could touch mine. His eyes popped open in surprise.

"That wasn't an order, Alex. It was a request. You can always tell me no," I murmured softly, lovingly, because I understood his hesitance after being with the King so long. The problem was that I had repeated an order given to him several times by the King.

Looking mildly surprised I had known exactly what the problem was, he relaxed and pressed against me, purposefully grinding his ass into my groin. I held back a moan as he smiled at me.

"You can read me like a book, even after the months we spent apart," he whispered, connecting lips with me and slipping his tongue into my mouth.

This was yet another change about him. He had become much more open, more dominating, easily taking control of the situation if he needed or wanted to. I settled one hand on his hip, the other tangling in his hair and keeping our mouths pressed together. We parted the kiss, both panting, and I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How long until we get to Miradel?" I asked. Miradel was the capital city of Caterpillar Country, where the castle was located.

He blushed, knowing exactly why I was asking just by my facial expression. "Another hour," he told me, reverting back to a more shy version of himself.

I slipped his shirt over his head not a second later, exposing his slim, but muscled torso and leaning forward to nip at his neck. "Good," I growled. "Four months without my lover's body, Alex. I want you so bad."

The moan he let slip out sent shivers up my spine as he held my head to his neck and let me give him the mother of all hickies. "A-ahh…mn…but…The Hatter and Hare," he gasped out, and I bit down particularly hard.

Sitting straight up, I looked him in his dazed, confused green eyes. "They were nothing but friends, Alex. Those encounters meant nothing to me. March jumped me after I passed out, and shoved candy in my mouth. And…Kagamine…I…I made a bet I couldn't win. It was stupid…and I'm so sorry…"

He smiled cutely and kissed my nose. "It's alright. I know, I remember the day after you were…uhm…_intimate_ with the Hatter. I had to stop you from hurting yourself," he murmured, stroking his hands down my arms.

"Alex," I purred, distracting him from that memory. "Take our clothes off…the fast way. I want to make you mine again."

Alex turned a pretty shade of red, and his beautiful eyes widened, but our clothes disappeared with a flash of green from him, and our hard members immediately pressed into one another because of the way we were sitting. The noirette's gaze snapped down to our touching cocks, and he bit his lip, eyes becoming hesitant. But the lust there was unmistakable.

I raised an eyebrow and stroked his cheek softly. "Cold feet?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly. "N-no…I just…" He got even redder, if that were possible. "I forgot how big you are," he finished in a squeaking tone.

Chuckling, I flicked my fingers of his nipples, watching them harden as he moaned and leaned into the touch. "Then I'll have to remind you, I guess," I murmured.

Suddenly, he stood and lowered himself to the floor of the carriage. Getting on all fours, he spread his ass with one hand, actually using his middle finger to rub against his entrance and looking back at me with a lust-hazed gaze. Even I blushed at the sight.

"Devin," he moaned airily, slipping the tip of his finger inside himself. "Fuck me!"

My eyes shot open, and I wondered if my nose was bleeding. "Hng…good Lord Alex… that's just too hot," I growled.

I dropped to my knees behind him, removing his hand and slipping one of my own fingers inside him in its place. He gasped, and I removed the finger, stroking his cock and collecting precum to use as lubrication. I smirked at the shudder I felt run through him, and then I inserted two of my newly lubed fingers into his ass.

He pushed back against my hand, squeezing his eyes shut. As he clenched around me, I smiled and leaned forward to trail my tongue down his upper spine. "Your body missed me, didn't it?" I cooed teasingly.

A breathy moan was my answer. "You have no idea."

I grinned and scissored my fingers, then thrusting them deeper, aiming for that sweet spot I remembered from months ago. He arched like a cat and let out a loud moan, green eyes popping open and pupils dilating. His cock dripped excessively, and he shuddered, dropping his head as he bit his lip to hold back too many loud noises.

"Ahhh….ah, Devin! Please now! Forget preparation, I don't need it!" he gasped through his panting.

Pausing, I considered whether or not I should do as he asked. My own member throbbed, very much in agreement of taking Alex right then and there, but I decided to prepare him anyway.

"They didn't use me Devin," he said suddenly, picking up on my train of thought. He lifted his head to look at me, eyes ashamed. "I used them. The King was the only one who used me that way. I was selfish. My needs were all that mattered.

His face said he thought I would reject him for that. I gazed at him with hooded blue eyes, and then pulled him into a rough kiss, nearly choking him with my tongue at I attempted to thrust it down his throat.

Thrusting my fingers, now slick with precum, as deep as they would go in his entrance, I attacked his prostate. The scream he gave, I swallowed, and then I broke the kiss, leaving him panting and squirming against my hand.

"I love you," I purred to him, stroking his inner walls with my finger tips.

His eyes closed. "Nhhg…I…Ah!...I love you…too," he answered in time with my finger thrusts.

I pulled them out with a wet, slurping sound, and replaced them with my cock, pushing in slowly and at a torturous pace. His back arched, and he suddenly thrust his hips back, impaling himself on me. I groaned in unison with him, and he clutched at the red carpet of the carriage.

I chuckled. "We're going to mess up the lovely carpet," I commented, thrusting deeply into the smaller boy.

He cried out and bent down more, pushing his ass further in the air. "Mnnn…I'll c-clean it up," he moaned, actually drooling a bit.

Grinning, I placed both hands on the Caterpillar's hips, beginning to thrust in a quick, steady pace. Alex's moans were ringing out so loud, I was sure the carriage driver could hear. I ground my hips deeply into his, and he gave a strangled gasp.

"There! Right there! More!" he demanded in a husky voice.

I raised my eyebrow, but obliged, plowing into that spot over and over.

"Mmnn! Yes, yes, yes! D-devin, I'm going to—" he gasped out, but couldn't finish the sentence.

I smirked, leaning down and nibbling on his neck. "Me too," I whispered huskily, and suddenly increased my strength. Those strong, deep thrusts lasted about a minute before I shuddered and came deep inside of him.

He screamed so loudly I was sure people we bypassed on the road would've thought I was murdering him, cumming as well and staining the carpet with his seed, just like I knew he would.

We sat there for a few moments, panting while my cum dripped from where we were joined, and squelching noises sounding from it when we shifted. I saw a few buildings, just farm houses and such, but I knew what that meant.

"Mmm, we're almost to Miradel," I murmured, kissing his ear.

He sighed. "I know," he muttered back, turning and kissing my lips softly, the motion making his ass squish so loudly he blushed.

I chuckled. "Care to clean and dress us?"

Giggling embarrassedly, he nodded, eyes flashing neon, and then we were both dressed, and I was staring down at myself, because he somehow got us standing as well. "Our armor…?" I asked, gaping at the black and white plate armor now on me.

He grinned and dusted off his own white, black and green set. "Yes. It's all handmade, too."

I looked down at my black steel clad fingers. The metalwork was so intricate and detailed that I was somehow able to move them fine despite it being made of metal. "Remind me to find those women and praise them for everything they're worth."

There was a knock on the roof, and Alex and I stuck our heads out of the window to look at the carriage driver. I was surprised to see it was a young lady with dark chocolate colored skin and a stylishly short, yet almost boy-like hair cut. She almost resembled Loveheart in a why, even down to her black ears that matched her hair.

One of those ears twitched, and she turned her playful, amused gaze to us. Her dark red cheeks suggested she had indeed heard us, but was choosing not to say anything about it. "My Lords, Miradel is but five minutes away," she told us.

We nodded, and I barely caught the sly smile that curved on her lips as he ducked our head back inside the carriage. Alex was red, and I raised an eyebrow in question, though I knew the answer. "She heard us didn't she?" I asked.

Alex glanced away and fidgeted. "Yes, she did. And yes, she's related to Loveheart. She's another of the White siblings, Desiree White."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I stuck my head back out of the window to look at her. "You're one of the ones that helped with this armor, right? You're amazing, this is the most awesome thing I've seen in a long time, thank you," I told her, grinning from ear to ear.

She glanced at me, saw my grin, and grinned in response. "No problem, my Lord. Did you….enjoy….your ride here?" she questioned, winking and giggling.

I laughed, a loud, hearty laugh, and nodded, even when Alex squeaked in embarrassment. "Yes, I did indeed. Did _you?_" I countered.

She nodded vigorously and her grinned stretched enough to give Ches a run for his money. Leaving it at that, I went back into the carriage, but not before I caught sight of something beautiful. I gestured for Alex to look out of the window. "Look outside and see your city."

His emerald green eyes widened and he immediately got up, sticking his entire torso out of the window. The light gleamed off of his mostly white armor. "It…it's beautiful," he murmured.

-AN HOUR LATER-

The gigantic throne room of the shining Caterpillar Castle, filled with townspeople of all walks of life, roared with conversation and excitement. Then there were cheers. I could hear it from the other side of the gigantic silver and white doors, which we were preparing to open and step through.

"So, this it is huh?" I said.

Julus and Alex connected gazes on either side of me, Julus on my right and Alex on my left. "Yup," they both said in unison.

We stood, and waited to be called in. The doors groaned and began to creak open, and all three of us stood noticeably straighter, Peter's voice echoing out to us and across the throne room.

"The Three Kings of Legend! Caterpillar, Alice, and Vivaldi!"

The cheering quadrupled in volume as we all stepped onto the emerald green carpet that lead up to the stairs, which lead to a landing, and behind that, the glittering silver and emerald throne of Caterpillar.

Everyone we knew was at the front of the audience, except for Hatter, who stood on that platform at the top of those stairs. Even Ches was in attendance, apparently having dragged himself from the medical wing and took his place being supported by March and Rebekah.

Alex's white, black, and green armor, along with Julus's while, gold, and red armor, clashed and yet balanced my black, white, and red. We walked in sync to the foot of the stairs as White announced:

"The crowning shall begin! Judging and gifting these crowns, Arch Duke Kagamine Hatter."

The Hatter's gold eyes gleamed down at us. "Kneel, young saviors of Wonderland," he boomed. His voice carried, and yet held a kind and happy tone.

We each dropped to one knee, our heads bowed, and Kagamine made his way down the steps towards us. The Twins came out of the crowds and presenting our crowns on a large, fluffy pillow. One was shining silver with green velvet, one silver and black, the other silver, gold and red.

"You three saved Wonderland, defeating Antoine Vivaldi and taming the Jabberwocky. Also, you twins are the heir to both House of Vivaldi and Caterpillar. Who shall accept the responsibility of each?" Kagamine said, still projecting his voice around the room.

"I am the Caterpillar," Alex stated calmly.

"I am the King of Hearts," Julus announced in the same tone.

All was respectfully silent. "And so it shall be," Kagamine conceded.

He gestured to the green and silver crown, picking it up a moment after and gently placed it on Alex's head. "Do you, Alexander Amadeus Vivaldi Caterpillar, swear to uphold all laws of the throne of Caterpillar, and enforce them, as well as omit and create new ones for the good of the people, should the need arise?" he asked formally.

"I do," Alex said solemnly.

Kagamine nodded his acknowledgement. "Then rise, Alexander Caterpillar, as the new Caterpillar, ruler of Caterpillar Country and a Noble of the Wonderlandian continent.

Alex pushed himself to his feet easily; standing straight and tall, as a cheer erupted from the crowd. There were even a few fangirl screams. However, everyone silenced as Kagamine picked up the red and gold crown, standing in front of Julus.

"Julus Lexaus Caterpillar Vivaldi. You have heard these promises your counterpart has made. Do you swear the same, as pertains to your Land of Hearts, Vivaldi Territory, as Heir of Vivaldi?"

Julus nodded once. "I do," he stated.

The crown was placed upon his head carefully. "Then rise, Julus Vivaldi, as the new King of Hearts, ruler of Vivaldi Territory, the Land of Hearts."

Julus stood solidly on the right of me, earning yet another loud cheer. And then the Hatter was in front of me.

"Devin Marcus James, one who matched blades with the Jabberwocky, and helped his mate the Caterpillar to realize his full power. You're lands have been called Sanctuarum, as they were neutral territory. They are everything not already claimed, split into three parts amongst the continent. Will you accept this as your land?"

I paused, not sure why it was so important. And yet, I nodded, feeling it was right to do so. The Hatter nodded, and picked up the last crown of silver and black.

"And so it shall be. Do you swear to uphold the promises your comrades have made, as applies to your own land of Sanctuarum?"

"I do," I swore solemnly. I didn't know how to be a king, but I would learn, and I would protect my people as sure as I had protected myself and Alex.

The crown settled on my head, a warm weight that actually felt right and good to bear, fitting perfectly to my head.

"Then rise, Devin James, as Wonderland's one and only Alice that saved Wonderland, and the ruler of Sanctuarum."

As I stood, the crowds cheers rung in my ears for the volume of the roar.

"Take your throne, Alexander! Take your places beside him, Devin and Julus! You three are our Kings! The Three Kings and rulers of the continent of Wonderland!" Kagamine boomed, gesturing to the throne, up only three steps.

We climbed those three more steps, and my heartbeat, which had been pounding in my ears moments before, calmed. I stood on his right, Julus on his left, as he sat down in the throne. The crowd was going crazy, and I could see Ches and Julus making eye contact and smiling lovingly at each other.

Without hesitating, I reached down and wove my finger's between Alex's, because he had purposefully left it palm up for me to do so.

'_What now?'_ I thought to him.

He smiled widely. _'We rule, and we live. Finally.'_

I looked out upon our subjects and smiled lightly.

I couldn't help but know he was right. We would rule, and we would live, for a long, long time to come.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So, this is the end of Alex in Wonderland. There will be one more extra chapter, to find out exactly what happened to Jericko, though, if you are interested.

I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this, and read it even though I take so long to update. I would like to thank my most dedicated fans and editors, Lilly and Sharon. I couldn't have done any of this without you and your constant pushing me to get out chapters. I also couldn't have finished without all of you readers. Thank you everyone :D

I'll feel empty now, not writing anything. So! I'm going to start working on Beauty Within once more, and get the ball rolling on that. Check it out if you haven't already C:

Once again, thank you all~


	45. Jabberwocky's Fate

You all wanted to know what happened to the Jabberwocky, didn't you? The final hazzah for our lovely Wonderland characters…. THE EPILOGUE!

However, every end is the beginning of something new….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jericko sat in Caterpillar Castle's dungeon, glowing chains keeping him attached to the wall, much like they had the long ago time when he had been made and bound. He hated them, and yet, he had no motivation to break them, not that he could. Alex and Julus had both enchanted these chains.

He had been there since the day of the coronation, and before that he had been bound in the Vivaldi dungeon. He felt limp and tired. He hadn't fought surprisingly, not once since they had bound him.

The reason was simple. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown to like Alex. Almost love him. But…his heart was still cold and motionless in his chest. Alex had Devin, and wouldn't even be meant for him. He knew that, and yet he couldn't bring himself to attack the teen.

Alex had come to visit him every few days, or at least Jericko thought it was days. How long had he been down here? Two weeks? A month? It was hard to tell, since sunlight didn't reach the dank cell.

'Speaking of which,' he thought, hearing Alex's characteristic footsteps before the new King even opened the dungeon door two floors up.

He heard every footstep of Alex coming down the stairs, and looked up from his nails to see Alex coming down the hall before unlocking his cell door. For all intensive purposes, Jericko looked bored and calm, as if he were hanging around in the cell for kicks.

"Yo," he greeted, like he wasn't being kept down there against his will.

Alex smiled softly, his emerald eyes a bit sad and full of knowledge no one person had the right to know. They always were when he came to see the Jabberwocky. "Good afternoon, Jericko," he commented back, sitting on the cell in front of the dragon.

He was in a silky green, long sleeved shirt with silver embroidery, white pants, and a silver cornet with a diamond shaped emerald in the middle. It was his casual crown that he wore around the grounds. The Jabberwocky always took note of these things, because he didn't have much to think about down there.

"Is it?" Jericko questioned, stretching. "Couldn't tell. So will this be the afternoon you fuckers finally set me free?"

Alex sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Yes…it is…" he said hesitantly and slowly.

The dragon's eyes gleamed suddenly and he sat up straighter. However, his voice held suspicion. "Really?"

The king suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jericko in a tight hug, the chains disappearing with a flash is neon. The automatic thing the Jabberwocky did was hug Alex back, though more hesitantly. This couldn't be good, if Alex was hugging him like this.

"What's going to happen to me? It's better to just fucking tell me now. You know I'm shit at patience," the tall dragon murmured.

Alex chuckled some, and pulled out of the hug, standing and pulling the seven foot tall Jericko to his as well. But his expression became sober again in less than a second, the set of his mouth a grim line.

"We're banishing you from Wonderland, Jericko," Alex stated solemnly.

Jericko froze. "What?!" he snarled.

Alex put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I convinced them not to kill you. It took a long time just to get them to agree to that. I had to argue the presence of your soul."

The Jabberwocky sneered. "I have no soul! What's inside of me is made up of hate, anger, sadness, despair! Pieces of other people's wretched souls! I'm evil!"

This made Alex smile slightly and sigh. "Parts of souls. Which means you have a soul. If anything, you have more than one. You haven't killed me, or left, Jericko. You've been free for a few minutes now. You could've caught me by surprise, tried to kill me and leave, but you didn't. You loved me. You aren't evil."

Jericko's eyes widened, realizing the other was right. It would've been an easy task to kill the boy and go…

"No, it wouldn't have been, but it's the principle of the thing that counts," Alex murmured, eyes saying he was lurking in his mind.

Eyes narrowing in response, the dragon snarled and put one of his sharp, claw-like fingernails to Alex's throat. The other didn't even flinch. "I love no one! I hate…I hate everyone! Everything!" he spat venomously.

Alex's calm green eyes could shake his very core, DID shake it, when he only reached up and stroked Jericko's cheek softly. "And that is why you must go," he whispered in a sad tone.

The dragon's breath hitched in shock, and he absently took a step back. "Like hell I will! I won't leave! I was born here!" he hissed. "It's as much my fucking right to live here as it is yours and that pansy assed blonde you call a mate!"

"This isn't your home anymore," Alex countered softly. It was easy to tell it hurt him to say, that he didn't want to hurt Jericko or make him leave. However, the out of control dragon, as impossible as it seemed, could not be tamed by Alex. He was a liability.

Breathing hard from his rage, Jericko paused. His face went carefully blank as he tried to muddle through what he was feeling. Was that….sadness…? No, no, something else completely.

"Hurt," Alex supplied weakly, looking away. "You feel hurt. I upset you."

The Jabberwocky dragged a hand over his face and sighed. "I have to leave the world? Do you hate me so much?" he questioned. For just a moment, during the word hate, those raw emotions shown through, ones he didn't know he had. He got tired of it, being a weapon of mass destruction.

Alex's shoulders slumped a bit. "It's not me, Jay! It's everyone else! You know that no one here knows you anything like I do."

This drew a bitter laugh from Jericko. "When you say things like that, it makes me wish I could feel things besides anger and hate. I wish I could love you. That you could love me."

Shaking his head, Alex moved closer. "But, Jay, if you can wish, can't you love?" the small boy asked, blinking those too-intelligent eyes.

Jericko was quiet for a long moment, and then looked away. "No. Alex…I don't even have a heartbeat," he murmured, hand shooting out and grasping Alex's hand, pressing the small appendage to his chest.

"Anything? Do you feel anything?" he asked in a rough, demanding voice.

Alex could only bite his lip and shake his head in a sad way. "I know what you're doing, Jay. I know what you're hoping. Dragons, the ones here in Wonderland, no matter the species, have soul mates. You're hoping I'm yours. But really, have you ever seen me as anyone or anything other than good sex, and a challenge? You just stated…you feel nothing…"

Jericko's head dropped, shadowing his eyes, and he dropped Alex's hand, his own falling limply at his side. Alex's eyes snapped open as he felt Jay's anger, frustration, and resolve not to leave thicken and boil beneath the blank surface. There was no getting through to him, and so…the time for civility was over.

"Jericko…" he began reluctantly, but the authority in his voice shown through after a moment, power rumbling in it. "I order you to go to wherever we send you, and to never return. You are no longer welcome in Wonderland. You are to follow me, and are not to fight or attack anyone."

The Vivaldi blood took up instant effect on the Jabberwocky, and Jay's head snapped up, eyes alight with absolute betrayal. Purple lightening arched from the armlet as he tried to resist it, only to be electrocuted and fall to his knees with a snarl, clutching at his arm.

He turned his betrayed, pain ridden gaze to Alex's calm, stern one. And he smiled a smile that was no smile at all. "Yes…Master," he growled. "I see you learned more than one thing from Antoine. I was a fucking idiot to think you would be different. I hate you. I hate you all."

Never had he expected Alex to actually order him to leave, to use the armlet to get his way. Alex stiffened, and raw hurt flashed in his gaze before he simply turned without a word and began to walk up the stairs. "I know," he murmured.

Trekking along behind him, Jericko followed as ordered. However, he refused to let anyone know this affected him in any way. His stride was arrogant, and he walked like he owned the place. Alex paused as they went outside of the castle doors, and Jericko paused behind him, glancing around.

For a moment he wished he hadn't. A large crowd gathered around, but there was a path made them leading to a large wooden platform where Devin, Julus, and Kagamine Hatter waited. Even this didn't make the dragon's blood freeze the way the poem they were chanting did. The poem of the Jabberwocky. Of his death.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!'

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought -  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

'And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
He chortled in his joy."

Idly, Jericko thought to himself, 'I've never burbled anywhere….even when that WAS a word.'

And yet, this was the poem that was supposed to doom Wonderland. If Devin had killed him, Wonderland would've decayed from the release of everything inside of him. So why did they still chant it?

Because it involved him dying. This was their way of saying they didn't agree with merely banishing him. They wanted him dead.

Alex started forward again, going towards his lover and the other two Nobles, and Jericko could do nothing but follow behind.

He was spit at, dirt was kicked on him, and things were thrown at him with mostly bad aim.

"The great Jabberwocky! How great are you now, you pitiful, evil thing!" someone screamed.

A piece of fruit flew at his head though, and he reached up to snatch it out of the air easily. He turned, eyes flashing dragon yellow and slitted as he roared his defiance at the woman who had thrown it.

She and everyone around her cowered back in fear. However, as he went to lunge at them, he was electrocuted again by the armlet and his roar died, muscles spastically twitching with the surge of electricity.

"Jericko!" Alex called, forcing the dragon back to reality and away from the temptation of intimidating the crowd. He turned towards the Caterpillar with a rage filled gaze, but Alex merely shook his head and gestured for him to follow.

Jericko growled lowly, but continued on, only to have a rock thrown which hit him squarely in the back of the head. This time his roar sounded purely draconic in nature and shook the ground and walls as he spun to lunge at the person who had done that.

His's yellow eyes met the unrepentant gaze of the Doormouse, who was for once wide awake. She smirked, knowing he could do nothing, and flipped him the bird.

With a hiss, he started towards her, only to be shocked and pulled back along behind Alex. Someone spit on his cheek, and he didn't wipe it away, merely gritted his teeth and climbed the stairs to the platform.

Alex's eyes flashed for a millisecond, and the spit was gone just before he began speaking.

"Jericko Jabberwocky, this list of your crimes against Wonderland is so long I dare not try and speak all of it here. There have been seven Great Wars due to you, and millions of deaths attributed to you. Cities of Wonderland have fallen at your feet. Therefore, your crimes will be punished by banishment from Wonderland, to another realm completely, where you can do no more harm to these people. You will never again be able to breathe the air of Wonderland, and are never to set foot on its soil again," Alex announced.

Jericko smirked, not letting the sinking feeling in his stomach show. His face was all blind arrogance and wickedness as he raised the arm with the armlet on it, his Draconis Nocturne. "Take this shit off before I go?"

Alex shook his head firmly, and the other nobles sent him damning looks. Julus answered in his Twin's stead.

"No. You are too dangerous. Another layer to your punishment. You'll never be a dragon again, forever stuck in that human form which you hate so much," the new King of Hearts said. His voice was like a death knell.

Jericko's teeth set on edge, panic edging his gaze. "That's bullshit! You can't do this to me! I'm a dragon, not human trash!" he gritted out.

Alex simply shook his head, gaze saying this also hadn't been his decision, and the dragon could only growl in defeat and shove his hands in his pockets. His form relaxed on the outside, and he looked like he didn't care, though in the inside he was churning with his hate and rage.

"I can still change," he commented.

The Caterpillar looked away. "But it will cause you immense pain, and you can only sustain it for a short amount of time. Not to mention, the more you do it, the greater the pain will become."

Jericko looked away, face twisting in anger once more. "Nothing worth anything comes without a price," he muttered.

The Nobles looked at him in surprise. They hadn't thought Jericko capable of such deep thinking. However, they failed to remember he was over 7,000 years old. He might not look it, but he had learned a thing or two over the years. Only Alex looked like he expected it and nodded.

The other three Nobles nodded as well.

"It's time…" Alex murmured. "Jericko…you'll be alright. You'll find happiness. I promise."

Jericko stared at him for a second then smirked bitterly, no amusement at all. "Liar."

Alex sighed and turned. The other three followed suit, each raising a hand and pointing it at what looked like an empty doorway. Their aura's became visible around them and then took over their eyes, shooting from their outstretched hands and filling the doorway. It became a swirl of red, blue, green, and gold.

"Any last words, Jay?" Alex murmured, the crowd now eerily silent.

The dragon smirked. "Yeah. Fuck every last one of you to the depths of hell. And you," he said, turning to Kagamine. "I see you finished that pain in the ass father of yours work. I thought Maro's shit was killed with him. Fuck you even more."

The Hatter only smiled in acknowledgement, for it was a compliment more than anything else, and tipped his hat at the departing Jabberwocky.

Alex cleared his throat. "Jericko…go," he said quietly.

The Jabberwocky blinked and stepped towards the portal, but paused only once more to look at Devin. "If you had just stayed dead, he'd be mine. I have to fucking say…I hate you the most."

Devin's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. He stalked forward and Jay turned around fully to stare him down. Devin stared straight up into the seven foot tall dragon's black evil eyes.

"But I didn't. He's mine. So get your pathetic, lonely, soul-less ass out of here, lizard," he growled and promptly sucker punched Jericko right back into the portal, where he disappeared without a sound into the swirling colors, he surprised expression the last thing Alex saw before the noirette turned to Devin.

Through the thunderous cheers, Devin rubbed his knuckles, and Alex confronted him. "That was uncalled for…" he muttered, Caterpillar green eyes mourning Jericko's loss already.

Devin saw that, and pulled him close, petting his hair softly. "I know, love. I'm sorry. He just pissed me off so much…"

Alex shook his head and nuzzled Devin's chest. "He's not as evil as all of you think. He has a soul, a GOOD one, I know it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside the portal:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhHHHHHhhh! THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?!" Jericko shouted, being tossed every which way inside the swirling vortex of colors, sent flying and jolting through tunnel after rainbow colored tunnel, blinded and flipping about as if there were no gravity.

And then he was spit out, falling from a blue sky and plunging a good hundred feet into a large, wooded area. He was so disoriented and stunned, he couldn't stop himself form falling. He hit and smashed through branch after franch until he landed in a pile of branch debris with a bone-jarring thud.

"Uhg…." He groaned in pain. If he hadn't been who he was, that would most definitely have been fatal.

"Bastards were trying to kill me," he growled, pushing himself into a sitting position and looking around.

He blinked at all the greenery.

"….Oh great. Where the hell am I?"

A slight chuckling had him on his feet in an instant, looking around.

"Why….you're in Wonderland, of course," he purring voice said, drawing Jay's black gaze to a tree branch.

There, fading into view, was a boy. No, older than a boy. An average built man….With cat ears and a tail. "No…fucking way…who…are you?"

The man grinned, and a grin so like Kazeshini Cheshire's spread across his face. "I'm the Cheshire Cat, of course."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Now this, is the official end of AnW. You'll get to see Jericko's sotry, however, in a crossover/colab between myself and **thelittlegreecat**! Want to find out more about the world Jay was just dropped into? Go to her alternate profile **OffensivePhilosphy **and read Velvet Seduction!


	46. Remember!

Remember all AnW fans: Jay's story is continued in Teaparty, where Alex and everyone make guest appearances, as all of the Velvet Seduction characters from **OffensivePhilosphy**'s story. It's up to 4 chapters now!


End file.
